Artemis Fowl Cross Harry POtter
by TheBlackCoyote
Summary: What happens when a fight Breaks out infront the great mastermind of the great Artemis Fowl the secound? What happens when he finds out that wizards exsit? What happens when Harry Potter comes to Ireland?
1. Every Story Has A Begining

Authors Notes:

Hope You Like

"The Black Coyote Always Howls"

End OF Authors Notes:

**Artemis walked down the path, his eyes hidden behind his black sunglasses, St. Barnaby's had aloud a ' Normal' School to build it right nixed to. St. Barnaby's, Artemis hadn't thought this wise. But that was a long time ago.**

**The school known as St. Anthony's had been there for about 10 or so years, almost as long as St. Barnaby's had. Artemis knew of the fights that happened, often they evolved punches, blood, and tears.**

**He paused as he sat down under neat the white oak tree. In one way he had claimed it, every day he would sit down under neat the tree. 'Looks like another fight is about to break out...'he thought.**

**Josh the school bully was pushing around a kid yet again, he had jet black spiked up hair, white skin, he had dark green eyes, he was a monster of a kid. Kind of like Butler in size, but he wouldn't mess with Fowl. He knew of the repetition his Butlers had, and Artemis. What ever he had heard, it wasn't anything good thought.**

"Leave him alone!" Snapped a girl with long flaming red hair, pale skin, she stood about five seven in height, she wore blue jeans, a red tank top, a red Dragon tattoo on her neck.

"Why don't you make me girly!" He hissed angrily as he pushed the kid onto the ground.

"Why don't you go back into the hole you crawled out of?" She hissed coldly as she pushed him. Josh laughed.

"Looks like we have a tough girl here." he snickered as two of the five bullies came up from behind him.

Matt and Jamie Thomson. They where twins, Matt had spiked up white hair, why Jamie had spiked up sandy blond hair, they both stood at the same height of six two, they both wore leather jackets as, and Josh often told them to. They both wore blue jeans, and Nikes shoes.

**"I don't think it would be wise to pick a fight with the red Dragon." Muttered Artemis, he didn't mean to say anything it just sort of happened.**

"Why don't you just stay out of this Fowl?" Hissed Jamie coldly, Artemis shook his head.

**"I warned you." Was all that he said before he got up, and began to walk back towards the school. He didn't seem to think that they had much of a chance.**

"Besides she can't be the Red Dragon." Argued Matt, "She wouldn't come to a loser place like this." He snickered.

"Are you sure about that?" She smiled a cruel mocking smile, her hand reaching into her pocket. ' I can use it in defense...stupid ministry...thinking that they can hold me back from using my powers...'she thought. 'Besides these are such fowl muggles after all...'she thought

**Artemis paused when he heard screaming as the word, "Stuffer!" Was shouted, a blast of red light hit Jamie throwing him threw the air and into Matt, they cloasped onto the ground with a crash.**

**Jamie began to swell like a balloon.**

The girl laughed, as the boy stared at her as if she had done something terribly wrong.

"Your not suppose to use magic!" He growled, "Now where going to get expelled or worse sent to as-

**'Interesting Very Interesting...'Artemis thought as he put his back against the wall, so that he could hear the rest. **

"Be quite James." Argued the girl, "We used it in self defense..."she snapped coldly, glaring at him.

"But Faith..."he wined, " We are going to get in to trouble!"

"You got that right." Snapped an angry voice, making Faith turn around to face a man, wearing a black suit, his hair pulled back, his blue eyes studding her looking highly displeased.

Faith was smiling ear to ear, "Um...Hello Professor..." She backed away a bit looking a bit startled. James sighed as he shook his head, "She did use it in self de-

"SILENCE!" He roared, "That is not the reason why you are in trouble. The reason is Fowl was there...He is dangerous, look what he did to the faeries!" He hissed, "Now we don't want to find out what he can do to us!" He snapped as he turned and began to walk back to the school.

**'So I'm known in the wizarding world as well?' He thought with a smirk on his face. 'Now what am I going to do to your kind?' he thought with a smirk on his face.**

"Why don't we just mind wipe-

"You can't do that. First you would have to catch Fowl off guard. And he is never off guard. His body guard took down a troll. With his hands."

**'Yes... Butler did take down a Troll.' He thought, 'and for a good reason, now there all afraid...yes...they better be very afraid...'he thought a smirk growing on his face, ' but there going to be even more afraid when I'm done with them.' he thought.**

"A TROLL!" The boy looked shocked, "But that's im-

"NEVER SAY THAT WORD!" Snapped the Professor clearly annoyed with his students.

"But Sir, it was Butler that took down the Troll not Artemis." Faith wined as she glared at him. " He can't be that dangerous." She snapped crossing her arms. "He's just a little boy."

**Annoyance appeared on Artemis's face as he heard that. 'Well just see about that,' he thought.**

"You assignment is, to become Friends with Fowl, if you can that is, and to see how dangerous he really is, you have one week." was the entire Professor said before vanishing with a pop.

**'Well that is something that there not going to be able to do...'he thought, ' I have no friends, other then Butler of course, but he is more of a brother then a friend...'he thought. 'I don't have any friends...Ill show them how dangerous I can be...'he thought with a smirk.**

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAUL!" She yelled at James angrily. "Now well have to baby sit the little boy."

**'Little boy.' He thought in annoyance as his vein popped, he hated it when people called him little.' There going to have a really hard time.' He smirked as he turned and swept down the path.**

**'But first...it time to find all that I can about these...wizards.' he thought as he opened the door to St. B and walked down the path towards, his classroom.**

**Authors Notes:**

**Muhahaha.**

**Hope you like**

**"The Black coyote Always Howls"**

**End.**


	2. In Which Harry Potter arrives

Authors Notes:

Yeada yeada yeada I don't own Harry Potter or Artemis Fowl, even thought I want to, so that i can combined the two together...XX

Sense Artemis hogged the first Chapter; I guess Harry Potter gets to hog this chapter okay? This is after the first book For Artemis fowl and during the summer of the fifth book for Harry Potter kk?

End.

**Annoyance spread across Harry's face, he couldn't believe, he the boy who lived. Had to go to ****Ireland****, with the Druselys. They had found relatives of Harry's. Utter joy was there first thought, they would finally get rid of Harry. **

**Harry seriously doubted that who ever his cousins where wouldn't just take him from the Durselys hands. But he thought it would be rather interesting to see what they would do, they had taken Hedwig away and had locked her in a room. So that he couldn't send Owls to Ron, or Hermione and ask for there help.**

**Now he was forced to go. But it was after all the summer...and he would be going to ****Ireland****, one of the most magical places in the world. It couldn't be that bad right? But he had managed to find his wand. Even thought he couldn't use it unless it was in self defense.**

**"HARRY HURRY UP ALLREADY!" Shouted Mr. D angrily from below, Harry rolled his eyes before answering.**

**"I'm coming just a sec." He yelled back in response, as he pocketed the picture of his Mother, his friends, his wizarding money, he had gotten a job for the first two weeks of summer. He had earned some money, unfortunately not enough to live on his own.**

**Just as Harry came down the stairs, Mr. D started to yell at him once again. Harry ignored it, after all he was use to it. The only reason why Mr.D wasn't yelling at him more then usual. Was because his relatives where rich.**

**Mrs. Fowl had been absolutely delighted when she heard that they had, a cousion. She had told them to come to Fowl manner, and that they would pay. They would have everything ready for him. Tickets, where paid, transportation and everything. **

**Harry sighed as he opened his eyes, his scar began to burn. It had been burning sense he had entered the airplane. His head ache had grown larger. He was glade that he had a whole compartment to himself. Harry stood up and walked down the path towards the bathroom.**

**His scar then began to burn suddenly, causing blood to drip down it, in a panic Harry poured water on a cloth and put it against his scar. Almost imminently it began to burn the cloth, causing it to melt, and fall to pieces. Harry fell to his knees in pain.**

**But as suddenly as it came, it was gone. Voldamart was mad, very mad. He didn't now why only that he was angry for a reason. But what ever reason it was, it must have been good for them? Or was it just because he knew that the and Harry where linked.**

**'Sirius...I could use you right about now...'he thought as he climbed to his feet, knowing that this God Father was busy hiding from the authorities at the moment. He didn't have time to talk to him.**

**Harry sighed before he looked at the burn pieces of the cloth. 'What happening...why dose my head hurt so much...'he thought as he fiddled around in the cabinets searching for some Advil. He doubted that it would have much of an effected. But he took one any ways as he went back to his seat. He sat down before opening the blinds; he then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.**

**"Hello, I'm Mrs. Fowl." Greeted a women, she had a high Irish accent with slightly colored skin, bright blue eyes, she was very pretty women. Mr. D blinked, as he looked at Mrs. D who had a rather sour expression on her face.**

**She hated anyone prettier then her. And Mrs. Fowl was a lot prettier then Mrs. D. Harry smiled despite he was still with the Druselys.**

**"I'm Harry Potter." he replied.**

**"Welcome To Ireland." she smiled, " I hope you have a good time here." She continued as she led them over to a limo. But he was wrong; Harry Potter would be having an advent full time. A man with a shaven head, glasses, wearing a black suit stood. He looked as if he could rival Hagrid in height. **

**He opened the door for Mrs. Fowl, the Druselys, "Where are we off to?" the man questioned in a dark voice.**

**"Fowl Manner." was all that Mrs. Fowl said; she had a look out doubt of her face for only a moment, before shaking her head.**

**"So Harry, tell me about yourself." was all that she said, as they began to drive down the path towards Fowl manner. Harry had a good time, with Mrs. Fowl she loved to talk thought. A bit too much but he didn't mind. He could get use to this...**

**Authors Notes:**

**Yes I decided to put it all in one chapter, I guess I could have done it in three, but...I decided not to, and I like this way better don't you? **

**End.**


	3. The Fowls

**Authors: Read And Review **

**"The Black Coyote Always Howls" **

**End. **

Chapter Two:

**_Everything Happens For A reason_ **

**_From The White Coyote_ **

**Artemis entered the gates to Fowl manner, he had to order a Taxi. For some reason he wasn't able to contact Butler. Annoyance pasted threw his face. But then He realized there must have been a good reason. Like watching over his Mother? **

**Besides he had to find all he could about these wizards. There weakness and so forth. He opened the door to his room; he went over to the computer and sat down in his chair. 'Now...it begins.' he thought as his hands began to type. **

**An Hour Later **

**He smiled. 'Well that was easy.' he thought as he studied his data. 'I have all I need...'he thought as he leaned back in the chair. 'But what puzzles me the most...is how they were able to block my powers...'annoyance appeared on his face. 'But there no need to worry...I shall get them in time.' he thought with a smirk. 'The same way Tom Riddle did.' **

"Artemis!" Mrs. Fowl called, "we have guests!" she seemed absolutely cheery.

**"Coming Mother." He answered automatically as he got up from his chair, opened the door he walked down the stairs. His eyes went on Harry Potters. 'So this is the boy who lived...what the wizards are planning?' he thought as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. **

"This is your cousin Harry Potter." Announced his Mother, as she smiled, "And this is...his Mothers sisters family." she added after a moments silence.

**"Ah...Yes...it is a pleasure to meet Harry Potter," he replied paying no attention what so ever to the Durselys. ' This is probably a trick...'he thought.' But why would Dumbledore send him over here?' **

Harry blinked, "Um...It's a pleasure to meet you to." He smiled as he held out his hand. Artemis shook it; he still paid no mind to the Durselys.

**"Well...now that is over...I have work to do." was all that he said before turning away making his way up the stars without another word. **

Mrs. Fowl sighed as she watched him walk up the stairs, "Anyways...are you hungry? Tired from your journey?"She questioned as she motioned them to follow her. More like she motioned Harry to follow her, he looked around in awe. His eyes scanning around the room, even Dudley looked around in awe.

The house were one of those old fashions homes, along the hall way were pictures of there dead ancestors staring down at them. Each had the same cold blue eyes. Pale skin, they all looked very dangerous in deed. As if they where looking into them. Artemis noticed that one of the pictures eyes were twinkling.

"Wow this place is big." Muttered Dudley as he turned his head to look around.

Mrs. Fowl smiled a rather chilling smile, "Well what did you expect?" she replied as she opened the door, allowing Harry and the Durselys to enter.

Harry's eyes didn't seem to want to leave the portrait, he had black hair that hung over his face, his eyes had a greenish tinge to it, un like the other pictures. A warm smile suddenly spread on the portraits face. 'What could that possibly mean?' he thought as he entered the kitchen.

**"So where is the boy wormtail?" Demanded a cold heartless crisp voice, that sounded much like a snake. **

**"It seems...as if Faith has decided to help out...and know they had moved to Ireland." Came the trembling voice of wormtail. **

**"Interesting...how very interesting indeed." **

**"If I may ask...why is this interesting?"Demanded Wormtail, slowly as if afraid that the figure in black robes would attack. **

**"Because you see... Ireland may be one of the most magical places on earth...but Harry Potter is not protected there." The figure then began to laugh a cold heartless laugh. But what Petter and the robed figure didn't know. That magic was about to be unleashed. **

**Arthours Notes: **

**No one has reviewed...Darn itXX> **

**End. **


	4. The Fowls Part Two And The Prophecy

**Arthours Notes: **

**_I'm not giving up! At least until some one reviews..._ **

**"The Black Coyote Always Howls" **

**End of Arthours Notes **

**The Fowls: **

Part Two

**_"When you fail, try and try again!"_ **

**_The White Coyote_ **

**'I could get use to this...'Harry thought as he flopped down on the bed. 'There's something about this place...'he thought as he rolled over onto his side. His luggage still needed to be un packed. **

**'I wonder...this place...it seems magical?' he thought as he got up from the bed, and walked into the bathroom. 'They even have gold sinks.' he thought as he raised an eyebrow, ' Yes I could really get use to this.. .' **

**Artemis frowned as he tapped the keyboard with his left hand. 'Looks like they think me even more dangerous then I thought.' A vampire smile appeared on his face. 'But...I think that maybe I should...make some arrange ments...with a few old friends**.'

**Suddenly the door bell rang. Annoyance grew on Artemis's face. 'Who could that be? No one ever visits Fowl manner. Except for those stupid Girl guides scouts.' he thought as he got up and opened the door. 'Well other then the Durselys and Potter.' He thought as he walked down the stairs. **

**Mrs. Fowl opened the door, before Artemis could. He paused as he stood at the top of the stairs. 'Mother doesn't even do any of the precautions...'he thought in annoyance. 'They could be enemies...'his thoughts trailed off. 'Oh no it's her. And her friend.' he crossed his arms in response. **

**"What are you doing here?" he demanded his tone clearly annoyed**.

**"Artemis. Don't be rude." Snapped his Mother, Artemis raised an eyebrow in response. **

A smile appeared on Faiths face, "Were from the school across Artemis's." Faith replied with a grin, " We've come to talk to him about his school...for are school newspaper."

"Oh Artemis would love to wouldn't you? "It sounded more like a statement then a question.

**"Yes Mother." He replied un emotionless, except that he let a little annoyance show. ' Persistent aren't they?' he thought as he crossed his arms. "Well then, lets get going." He replied as he motioned for them to follow. **

The boy James was hesitant to follow, " Faith are you sure this is a good idea?" his voice trembled. Artemis rolled his eyes. 'They really are pathic.' he thought I annoyance as he lead them up the stairs.

"Oh come on, this is going to be interesting. We get to meet a muggle." Muttered a girl that I had not seen before. Not that it was important anyways. She had long red hair, bright blue eyes, and tanned skin. Another girl trailed along, she had long black hair, cat like eyes, and wore a black tang top, and blue jeans.

"Be quite Rose, I bet he can here you." snapped Faith in response.

"Well don't blame me when he...turns out to be a vampire." Hissed James angrily, the group had halted to a stop.

**'A vampire? Really what kind of secret agents are these?' he thought in annoyance as he crossed his arms, " Are you coming or not?" Artemis snapped**.

"Um...N- I mean yes!" The boy had been nudged in the rib cage by Faith, who looked up to meet my gaze. She didn't flinch but stare me in the eyes.

"Well...if you would stop staring and ask questions like you are supposed to...then we could end this pathic conversation." Replied Artemis Icily as he leaned against the stair way. 'This is getting ridicules. 'He thought as she walked over towards him without another word.

"Fine, what dose...your school serve?"

**The Office, In Dublin Ireland**

**"So...Tom what has it been? At least...five years?" A cold crisp voice replied icily. **

**"Yes...old friend it has been at least five years, sense my last visit." He replied in the snake rasp tone of his. **

**"So...tell me why this visit?" **

**"The prophecy...It seems as if its coming true." snapped Voldamart, his tone hardened. **

**"...Hum...the one about Harry Potter I presume?" **

**"Yes...that one." Hissed Voldamart threw clenched teeth. **

**"I see...and the other?" **

**"It seems...as if he's more intelligent then we thought." Muttered Voldamart, coldly, "You know what to do." **

**"Yes...I know what to do." Came the imminent reply from the figure who sat in a black leather chair, his back was turned from the rob figure..."I know what to do." He repeated cruel laughter was followed, " Know leave...and I will deal with this...problem**..."

**_Arthours Notes:_ **

**_Thanks for the review! I will update for one person if I have to! I love this story and want to continue it. _ **

**_End._ **


	5. Questions, the clueless, and the clever

**_

* * *

_**

**_TheBlackCoyotes Notes:_**

**_Thanks for the reviews. Oh Okay Ill try not to rush, I had those done before, but I didn't edit them tell know...and yes I think I kind of rushed...XX Oh but isn't this .' when there thinking?' that's what I thought that it was suppose to mean,_**

**_This is when there talking,"_**

**_Darn it I just realized meant fourth for Harry Potter .XX> _**

**_End Of my Notes:_**

* * *

****

**Chapter Three: **

Questions, the clueless, and the clever

**"Sometimes you don't get everything you want"**

**The White Coyote**

* * *

"What is the point of you asking so many useless questions? That you can find out by asking some one else." snapped Artemis, a nock on the door made him look up. They where in the living room.

"Yes?" Artemis questioned, as Harry opened the door.

They all stared at Harry Potter as if he was a god. Except for Faith that is, who didn't seem to notice.

"Wow its Harry Potter!" Gawked James as he just stared at the scar that was on his fore head. Harry twisted nervously.

"Um...so you're all wizards' right?" He mumbled as he sat down in the chair farthest from them.

"Ah Harry...Artemis's here isn't but the rest of us are!" Blurted out Kat suddenly.

Artemis smiled a vampire smile, "Well...Well what did I expect? So what do you wizards really want? "He demanded coldly as he stood up, and began to walk away from them.' I am a wizard, my powers are locked away ...but not for long.'

Everyone in the room shivered when they saw the vampire smile.

"Well?"

Faith was the only one to speak, "Um well..."Are assignment is, to become Friends with Fowl, you if we can that is, and to see how dangerous you really are, you have one week." She mumbled," And we have to put it in the newspaper..."Faith mumbled, as she looked at Artemis.

Artemis snorted, "I'm sure you can make something up, I have no friends and I don't wish to have any." Artemis snapped, he knew this wasn't true. He had some friends, but he wasn't going to let them know that. And why would he want to be friends with fools?

Harry looked up at Artemis's in surprise, "Well actually I have nothing to do with this, me and you really are cousins, one of the pictures on the wall moves..."He replied, Artemis looked at Harry suspiciously.

"You are correct Potter, I am a wizard, but my magic is blocked..."he replied calmly.

"But if you're powers are blocked why isn't Vol-

"Don't say his name!" Hissed Rose as she covered her ears with her hand.

Artemis's snorted, "Fear of a name only increases fear it's self." He hissed coldly, Harry raised an eyebrow.

" Hermione said the same thing." He mumbled, "So why isn't his powers blocked?" Harry questioned softly as he looked at Artemis. A grin spread on Artemis's face.

"Voldamart isn't a wizard, he is a Warlock," He replied," And I know how he did it." A cruel smile grew on his face as he stood up, "I have some work to do..."He replied before he turned and began to walk down the path, a grin plastered on his face.

Harry stared after him. "You didn't give me my answer!" He snapped after him, as he reached out to grab Artemis's hand. Artemis's avoided it quite easily; he turned around to face Harry. His eyes hardened.

**_"Fine I'll tell you this, if you can't get what you want, there is always a way to get it, all you have to know is where to look." He replied a smile grew on his face, a cold heartless smile. Harry shivered._**

"And where did Voldamart look?" He whispered softly.

"The book of the people." Replied Artemis calmly, "Know if you excuse me I have to go..." He replied as he continued on his path, he didn't look back.

"Wow that was weird." Replied James as he scratched his head, "So Harry what are you doing here really?"

* * *

Artemis smiled a vampire smile, as he watched them from the camera that he left behind. 'Fools...there in my home...my territory, not it there's...I know every weakness they have.' he thought with a twisted smile, as he began to type away on his computer. His eyes glancing up at the screen every now and again.' I will find my Father...with the help of magic. My magic that is...'

* * *

**Under Ground Haven**

* * *

Holly was in the oppose both. 'This can't be good.' She thought as she looked up at Root and Foaly nervously. There eyes where on the screen.

"Looks like Foaly needs to update his system!" Growled Root as he glared at Foaly, " I'm cutting you're budget if you don't fix this problem right away." He hissed.

As we all know Foaly doesn't like budget jokes. He then began to type like mad across the screen. "Don't worry Fowl won't get into my system easil- Hacker alert!" The female voice of the computer replied cutting Foaly off. He then began to type like crazy his hands flying across the keyboard.

"come on Foaly you can do it!" Holly growled, "You can't let him get the better of you!"

Foaly's eyes narrowed in concentration, "Darn it he's in sir...there's nothing I can do..."He replied Root would have yelled at him, if he hadn't noticed the hurt expression on the Centaurs face.

"Stupid mud boy."

Root snorted, "If he's so stupid that why did he hack in the best system in the world?"

"Can't we leave that for later? He's up to something! And we need are best officer on it right away! Right Holly!" Foaly replied as he looked at her.

She smiled, "Yeah...but who-Don't be modest Holly you're the best and I know it!" Smirked Foaly, Holly smiled, but shook her head.

"If I was so good...then I wouldn't have been captured by Artemis..."She replied bitterly, hatred flaring in her eyes.

"Well Caption strap your wings on, and let's get going." Replied Root, he had already grabbed a gun and a pair of wings.

"But sir- No buts caption. We have a mud boy to talk to...besides with the goblins up rising...maybe we could find some un answered questions." He replied, determination flaring in his eyes.

"You think Artemis's is up to this I doubt it." Snapped Foaly, "Why would he want to smuggle-

"Foaly this is Fowl where talking about, not some normal stupid mudboy, so we have to get going!" He interrupted as he then began to run.

"Yeah it has to be Fowl; we have to take him down!" She smirked.

"Caption where not taking him down, well technically we are. Were taking him down for some questions." Replied Root, as he glared at caption, " May 'be I should take some one else on this mission?" He muttered under his breath.

Holly shook her head in response, "Sorry Sir, I have to come." She growled. Root shook his head.

"The only reason why you're not on watch duty is because of the incident two days ago." He snapped in response. Holly cringed at the memory.

"Yes sir."

"Now let's go have a chat with the mud boy." He replied as he ran down the hallways without another word.

* * *

**_TheBlackCoyotes Notes:_**

**_Thanks For all the reviews! _**

**_This well probably be my last update, for the nixed three weeks, I'm going to be gone. XX> I'll try to get another one up XX_**

**_End of my Notes._**

* * *


	6. Kidnapped or in this case, Wizardnapped

**

* * *

**

**TheBlackCoyotesNotes: **

**Hey thanks for all the reviews, this might be the last one I get up, if I get this up that is.XX> **

**End of TheBlackCoyotesNotes: **

**Chapter Four: **

_The Little Chat_

_"Asking questions is one thing, being annoying is another."_

**TheBlackCoyote **

**

* * *

**

"I really am Artemis's cousion." Harry replied, "I don't know what's going on." He replied as he raised his head to scratch it.

"Wow! No one is going to believe me!" Replied James, " That we actually met Harry Potter, unless we get his autograph and a pic- oh come on stop bothering him allready," Snapped Kat annoyance appeared on her face.

Faith nodded her head, "Yes James." She replied as she looked up at Harry. Harry blinked as he looked at James.

"Your names James?" He blinked as he looked at the boy for a moment, then he shook his head and got up. "Well anyways you have an assignment to work on don't you?" Demanded Harry as he raised an eyebrow.

Rose didn't seem very interested in Harry at all, "Well don't we have to go?" She muttered as she stood up and stretched.

"Um...Yeah but..."Faith rolled her eyes as she grabbed James and forced him to walk out of the room, before he could ask to have another autograph. Kat shrugged her shoulders and followed after them without another sound.

'They sure are strange,' Harry thought as he got up. 'I wonder what Artemis's is up to.' he thought as he began to walk up the stairs.

* * *

**Fowl Manner, Artemis's Fowl's Room**

* * *

Artemis looked at the screen, ' Judging by his facial and movements, he is hiding nothing.' he thought as he closed down the screen, ' Know all I need is a ride to Haven, but how to find It.' he thought as he began to tap his fingers on the desk.

"Artemis?" demanded Harry as he opened the door, just as he opened it the window opened at the same time.

"Yes Harry?" Questioned Artemis's his eyes on the window, ' What are they doing here?' he thought as he looked at the window.

"Harry Artemis? Are you both okay?" Demanded Faith as fast movement could be heard. Artemis's walked over towards the window.

"Come out," The wind blew Artemis's hair in front of his face, his cold blue eyes on the invisible figures in front of him.

"What are you- Holly and Root materialized in front of Artemis's? Just as Faith entered the room, along with her groupies, Root swore under his breath.

"There not humans, no need to worry Root." He replied as he leaned against the wall. This caught Root and Holly off gaud.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Holly as she raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her Commander.

"Long story Holly, no time to explain we need to take Fowl, and his little friends with us." Replied Commander Root as he took out the Nitro.

"No need for violence, Commander, I'm sure...they will come without a fuss." muttered Artemis's as he looked up at them annoyance appeared in his eyes, " Just one question why are you here? I have done nothing,"

"Don't try and play innocent." Snapped Holly, Artemis's looked at them both, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess it doesn't matter what I say, you're not going to believe Me." he replied as Kat raised her wand.

"That will do nothing here, Kat." Snapped Artemis's but it was too late, she yelled the words Stuffery; the blast hit an invisible shield around the fairies, and shattered into the air.

* * *

**An Hour Later **

**

* * *

**

"So you're telling me that Fowl has nothing to do with this?" Demanded Root as he unstraped his wings. Foaly nodded his head, the five wizards glared at the faeries, distrust in there eyes.

"I told you," Replied Artemis mater of factly, he scowled at them.

"Well let's mind wipe him." Grinned Holly, Artemis's glared at them in annoyance.

"I don't think so," He replied as he stood up, imminently his hand reaching for something in his pocket, he narrowed his eyes. "I don't come anywhere un prepared Caption." He replied coldly.

Foaly shook his head, "I'm afraid caption we need Artemis's help," He replied as he looked at Commander, "Go and talk to him, see if you can convince him." he replied, " Or make some sort of a deal."

The Commander nodded his head as he opened the door and walked over towards Artemis's. Who had a rather cold and annoyed look on his face?

**"So why are you keeping us here?" Demanded Harry as he looked at Holly who looked rather disappointed. **

**"We'll we don't know if you have something to do with the smuggling, but as seeing as you don't we will be let- No I want to help!" Smiled Faith as she walked up from behind Harry, "After all we can do stuff that you can't." She replied. **

**Holly frowned, "The less you know the better," She snapped annoyance and hatred appearing on her face. **

Commander Root walked out of the room, "The deal is made," Announced Commander Root," Know Fowl, so where do we start?" He replied as he turned to look at him.

"First tell me everything you know." Determination flared in Artemis's eyes.

**_TheBlackCoyotesNotes:_ **

**_Thanks For all the reviews!_ **

**_End Of TheBlackCoyotes Notes._ **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lost Files:**

**Chapter One: The Bells That Sing**

"Get out of here." Artemis voice was cold and filled with venom. "These are my children, don't try and contact me, or them, or there could be consequences." Artemis voice was void of all emotion as he spoke and it had an edge to it.

"You can't just- No full fairy has permission to enter my land." Artemis replied coldly his voice hardening, as he stood by the open window his hands fashioned behind him. Suddenly a cool breeze entered the room sending a shiver down Holly's spine as she stood their, a look of pure disbelief on her face.

'Why after all this time.' She thought.

He couldn't just kick her out of there home; they had shared it together for years...why was he doing this? Holly held her child close to her, the older of the two twins...Rose; she had been named for her Mother.

But Artemis had already spoken and she could already feel the sickness gripping her, as she turned and left from the house. "Fine..."

"Don't try to contact me; it would only agitate me further." And with that he cut all bonds from the fairy world. Apparently.

**_Fowl Manner, west wing, _**

Kane stiffened something didn't make sense...how could have died from a fire all those years ago...There was no suggestions to a fire and yet...His Father had told him that he had, he felt an uncharacteristic lump form in his throat. He had originally in hearted her hair, but his Father had died it when he was young...Kane bit his lip, his Grandparents had told him that he always looked like his Mother...

Was that his reason for dying his hair so young, Kane could still see his true hair color fighting to reach its peak? He felt a frown tug at his lip...but that wasn't all, that he had inherited from his Mother...He had on hazel eye and one blue, his hazel eye was of course hidden behind mirror lenses. He felt fake as if he wasn't real...as if his Father had made him well...his Father.

He felt altered by his Father, it was a strange feeling...It was as if because he looked more like his Mother then he did his Father...His Father couldn't bear to look at him, he had never called him his son. Kane felt a large tug of pain; it was like he was some sick joke. Of some sort, his Father had named him Kane, because of the permanent injury in his left leg no doubt. And he had to walk with a limp and a cane where ever he went.

Kane felt hollow, his elder brother Artemis was the perfect roll model, apparently he had inherited his Fathers jet black hair, by birth and he had the same piercing eyes. He was top of his class and more, some said that he would out do his Father as well...But he was also really good in sports he was perfect. Kane felt the over whelming curiosity to find out about his Mother. Holly Fowl.

But that wasn't all...that set him apart from the other members of Fowl manner, his older sister Violet, was also a top graduate, he felt separated as if an invisible barrier had appeared between the two of them. Of course he was smart, but...he was pretty much nothing compared to them. Nothing worth mentioning, nothing worth...calling son...

How he longed his Father would say those words...But he was growing tired of trying to please his Father. Kane closed his laptop without a sound before turning around in his chair...There was nothing but a burnt photograph, of him and his Mother, her face, he had never even seen his Mothers face. It was as if Holly Fowl had never existed. This was the only proof he picked up the photograph.

Apparently he had, a twin when he had been born...She had died in the fire when his Mother had gone in and had saved him from the flames. Kane let out a long sigh as he stood up, his gaze falling to the window. And then he felt it, the overwhelming erg to go into the woods, and stare at the stars...

**Underground Haven:**

Rose had always been different from the other children. She had seen that right away, her hair for one was much darker then the other children in her age group, but it had a tinge of red to it. And another reason was, she was a lot taller, and she grew a lot faster then the others in her class.

At the age of six she towered over everyone, when in truth she wasn't even suppose to be able to walk until she was at least sixty. It made no sense really. Rose tucked a strand of her hair underneath her ear as always her sapphire green eyes gleaming.

She had never known her Father; her Mother didn't like to talk about him. Rose could see the pain in her eyes when ever she spoke about him. It saddened her to think that her Mother couldn't even say his name without cringing. It all made sense really, it hadn't taken her long to find out who her Father was, the tough part was finding anything positive about him.

His name Artemis Fowl, apparently they had met when he had kidnapped her. But then why would have Holly had married Artemis...they had obviously bonded during a set period of times. She was four years separated from her eldest sibling, who she had never met. His name probably was Artemis as she suspected...But she knew absolutely nothing about her twin and her older sister.

Both Artemis's were a mystery to her. And one she was determined to break. But what had probably driven her to find out about her Father was the appearance of Trouble in her Mothers and her life.

Trouble was kind, caring and would listen to anyone he had a soft voice. He was the perfect Father; he made Holly happy that was all that mattered didn't it? Holly had become pregnant with a child, and they had promptly gotten married. It had been a reality large wedding.

"Rose," Her Mothers voice it had grown distant, but that was to be expected, and yet she could hear the happiness in it. 'That's all that matters.' She thought as she stood up from her Computer, as it shrank into her wall. Her shelves were lined with gadgets, and awards...Her room was covered in clothes...She frowned at her own mess, as she turned and opened the door.

Holly Short was standing there waiting. Her eyes were gleaming, and she looked curiosity at Rose. "Are you working on a new school project?" She questioned as she watched Rose.

"Hm...not at the moment, I just finished one last night mom," Rose noticed that Holly's smile grew a little.

"Anyways...I wanted your help with something."

"With what?" Questioned rose curiously as she followed her Mother out into the kitchen.

"I would like your help with a name. For your brother or sister."

"Well...I guess it could depend on what day the baby is born, or what gender...and I suppose trouble might want to name the child after himself, or maybe some one in his family, I think it would be better if you asked him and not me after all he is his son- I already asked trouble...and...I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm ignoring you, I'm not really- Mother its okay you just got married, I understand..."As Rose said this shat grabbed a box of cereal, and began to poor herself a glass of milk.

"Mother would you like to go above ground with me, I want to check out those energy sources in Ireland, and I don't want to go by myself." Rose whispered she saw her Mother stiffen slightly. Rose had done above ground work before, and each experience was accelerating. Of course normally it would have been dangerous to bring a pregnant elf, but Foaly had created a new shuttle, with the help of Rose.

Her smile had all but vanished, a worried look appeared in her eyes and yet there was a flame, an old ledged, that the people told know about Holly. That when you saw such a flame in her eyes it would be best to ignore it. But Rose could feel that her own flame was indeed burning. She was surprised by her Mothers answer, "Very well tomorrow me and you will go."

"Good...I've had been wondering about it for some time." She glanced at her Mother, wondering if she had taken the hit.

"Who else should we bring- No one else, Mother just me and you." Rose whispered.

"Hm, will that be okay."

"Yes, I've already asked Foaly." It was the truth she had asked Foaly. They would arrive early in the morning of course and examine the area.

**Chapter Two:**

Kane walked silently today was Friday, the last day of school until Monday. He paused for a moment studying the school that towered above him, his eyes fell to the driver, his body guard Emma. Emma had been the closet person he had as a Mother. She had dark red curly bushy hair; her eyes were an emerald green. She even reminded him of the description his Father had given him one time.

He had spoken as if his Mother was some sort of horrible cockroach. Kane hadn't like it then, so he had decided it was better to stop asking him about his Mother. He watched Emma, pull the car into an empty parking lot. That was reserved for them. His Brother and Sister of course had already been up at the school at six thirty in the morning. Kane doubted that were they did in there spare time.

It was more or less like hacking into several business and borrowing, as his elder brother put it. It was more like stealing, it in fact was stealing. Kane let out a sigh he felt a little jealous that they both stole so easily, Kane on the other hand...Couldn't help but feel his consciousness bother him every time he thought of competing with them in that subject. It felt...well weird in truth it felt wrong...It just did.

**Holly rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I'm sure Rose won't destroy the shuttle, right Rose." They were in the shuttle port, the shuttle, was perfect as usual. Thanks to Foaly, which he had barely any help from Rose. **

**"Yeah, it goes a lot smoother." Rose mumbled, her eyes gleaming. **

**Foaly let out a groan, 'Just what we need, another pilot like Holly,' He thought. **

**"I remember when it required a lot of talent to run these," Holly mumbled know it took just a flick of a switch, and a magma flare of course. And then up they would go. Holly gazed down at the flames. 'There must be more to this then just looking at magical energy...rose wants something**...'

**Rose paused glancing up at the newest shuttle, it was a clear white, and took in the heat from the flames. It was humming silently waiting for them. Of course normally the ride would have been violent. But know it was smooth and soft.**

**"I just patented these of course, but there really, expensive, oh and there nice and smooth, and of course very, very expensive." Foaly replied putting the empathy on expensive. **

**"We get the idea Foaly, me and my Mother are very responsible, aren't we Holly?" Rose couldn't help but feel a vampire like grin spreading across her features. She knew who she looked like know, she resembled her Father in almost every single way.**

Perhaps it was his Mother in him that brought out that side. Kane paused gazing up at Saint Agathesas, Saint Barnathabe had been renamed, because they had recently begun to accept both males and females into there school. But the builder was stupid enough to make it neck to a 'normal' school...

Kanes eyes traveled across the empty play ground not a soul was in sight in either of the playgrounds. As they put it, it was more like battle grounds. They had built the school neck to a park, and a shopping mall. He moved silently up the steps. He could already hear Emma running up to meet him.

"Kane." Emma whispered, her voice was calm, Kane turned his eye towards her. She looked worried about him. Kane was pale, "I'm perfectly fine, its time we get inside don't you think." Emma frowned she hadn't asked that.

"I could tell...by the tone of your voice what you were going to ask me..."Kane continued as he stood in front of the doors.

"I see..." Emma walked in after him as the door went shut. In truth he felt safer with Emma around, and yet he was some how...longed to tell her that she shouldn't that she should go take a day off and relax. He winced slightly the pain in his leg had started acting up again. He could feel it burning.

"Is it your leg- No, no it's fine." Kane lied; he didn't know why...But Emma didn't seem to have taken the hint. "Kane..."

"I'll see you after school Emma..."

"Very well, Kane." She watched him limp down the corridor to his class room, Room 543.

**They had arrived early morning; the air was cool and crisp. Not even a heat shimmer revealed there location. Holly stood besides Rose, who was know even taller then she was about twice the height. Holly had been tense the moment that she had left the safety of the shuttle. **

Kane let out a sigh, the bell had rung about one minuet ago he had walked to an empty oak tree. The shade of it felt nice against the light breeze, and the sun that loomed above him. He glanced down at his laptop, his life had become boring...He did the same thing every day...it grew tiresome.

"Hey Kid, there you are." Growled Shanks, most kids would have felt fear pulsing through them. Shanks is really, really tall he stood about six foot seven, and he had large gorilla like hands. He had light brown hair and piggish blue eyes. Behind him stood two of his cronies.

Kane was not amused. "What do you want?" Kane replied coldly his eyes scanning them. He was not very happy he could feel the pain in his leg nearly double as he stood up, he flinched slightly.

"Well...what do we want?" Sneered Shanks.

"I believe I already asked you that, know if you have nothing else important to say, I believe that you and your gorillas should move out of my way," Kane replied his voice without any tone. His sapphire blue eyes glittered slightly.

"Well, we just wanted to know how you were doing, but know I believe we changed are minds, right boys." Growled Shanks as he took a step foreword, in an attempt to look threaning.

Kane scowled, "What minds, all there is in your heads is air." And with that Kane knew he was in trouble. And what was worse he couldn't see Emma...That left only one choice. Kane could feel the sparks in his legs, giving it strengths he had only a limited time to lose them. Kane turned and vanished into the woods.

"Hey there he goes."

**"Rose...there's another reason why you brought me here isn't there?" Holly questioned as she turned to look at Rose. Who had been waiting for her Mother to ask that questioned? Then suddenly a beeping sound came from the watch on roses arm. "Foaly what is it?" Rose questioned. **

**"There are humans coming your way, not to mention a couple of rogue fairies."**

**"At the same time?" Holly questioned, "I thought we were just looking for magical energy- And that's when he appeared. Rose froze, the boy had went crashing into a tree, he let out a gasp of pain as he hit it, he slid to the ground as three bullies walked out of the forest.**

Kane could feel his cane dropping to the ground, his breathing came painful, sparks he could feel it shooting out of his skin and healing his bruises. And that's when they stepped through Kane glance up towards them.

"As I remember, your mother died in a fire right, I think they chose well for you Kane," Sneered Shawn, Kane let out a growl as he struggled to stand up. "I heard that she went in to save you, in my opinion you were a waste of time to be saved."

Kane flinched; it actually stung what he said. Kane had never felt anger before, but know he could feel it...Know he could feel his magic building in his hands, anger burned in his eyes, sparks irrupted around him like a flame.

The bullies froze in there steps there eyes widening in horror, Kane felt pure anger burn through him. "You picked a wrong day...to bother me..."Kane whispered his voice was dangerously soft.

Then Shawn swung his fist foreword. Kanes hand flung up and caught his fist. Kane eyes were closed as he dogged him and sent him crashing into the tree. The ground shook as he landed face first. The other bullies came at the same time. Kane opened his eyes they were layered with layers of magic.

"What the hell are you?" He heard one of them scream, as Kane punched him in the stomach and watched as his legs buckled underneath him. Kane turned around to face the other one who was trembling in fear, he took a step backwards.

"Well..."

The bully stared his eyes widened, "you freak- Magic began to spark in Kanes free hand, he raised his hand as he walked over towards the last of them. "Know...you know not to mess with me..." Kane whispered coldly as he sent him sprawling into the nearest tree. The wind whipped around him. Kane could feel his anger disappearing, as he turned and glanced up at the sun. The magic shield around him faded away...

'Is he right...'Kane thought in wonder as he watched them they were all breathing...But either they were unconscious or they were faking. Kane let out a sigh, as he slumped against the nearest oak tree...Why was he so different? What was this power? Kane glanced at his hand. "Hm..."

And then he heard a branch snap. "Whose there." Kane whispered, as he peered around the nearest tree. And he was face to face with...some one who could have been his twin. Kane took a step back clearly startled. She could have been human if it wasn't for her pointed ears. She was wearing a strange suit. Her eyes were the same color of his true blue sapphire eye. And there was the fact she had appeared out of no where.

"Watch out." She shouted slamming him against the ground as a blast came from the trees. It looked a laser; she looked about the same age, and height as him. Her hair was dark raven colored. "Who are you?" Kane whispered as he struggled to stand up.

"Stay down; there are two goblins, over there." She whispered pointing to a spot were nothing stood. "I don't see anything." Kane replied but in truth kept his voice down.

"That's because they stole two suits that keep them invisible." She replied, ignoring his question. Kane could feel the pain in his leg act up again. He cringed, and pulled himself underneath a tree using it as protection.

"You're an elf aren't you?" Kane questioned curiously, the girl turned to look at him, "Half elf."

**It was truly amazing, Kane moved as if he had been trained how to use his magic. She knew that this boy was her son almost immidently. For one she could see past the fake eye that held his hazel eye. And more importantly he seemed to have some control over his magic. He seemed confused thought, lost...**

**"Foaly...is that Kane?" She whispered into her mike as her eyes trailed to the Goblins on the hill. **

**"hide behind here Mother," Ordered Rose as she moved towards were Kane was standing after he defeated the bullies. He paused for a moment staring at his hand, as if he was wondering were the power had come from.**

**"Rose..." Holly warned. But Rose ignored her, maybe she knew this was going to happen? Holly thought as Kane turned her attention to the stick rose stepped on, "Whose there?" And to Holly's surprise she unshielded right in front of him. **

**Kane seemed to have a million questions in his eyes, "Watch out." Lucky for them the Goblins had a very, very bad aim. And they were able to take cover. "That's because they stole two suits that keep them invisible." Kane expression was one of awe, as he cringed. 'What's wrong with him?' Holly thought, as he pulled himself painfully underneath an oak tree, of all trees.**

**And then his next question surprised holly, "You're an elf aren't you." And even her response surprised holly. But even Holly saw the puzzled look on Roses face as if she to was surprised at the chains of events. He didn't look in the least shocked instead he looked curious.**

**Chapter Three:**

Artemis the third frowned, as his eyes flickered across to his sister, Violet. Kane had been rather distant as of late. Artemis leaned against the chair, he of course knew why if only Father would pay more attention to Kane. Maybe it was because of there Mothers death and of course Kanes twin when they had been younger had changed him. Artemis walked over towards Violet.

There were shelves lined with books, this was the teachers advanced library. Unfortunately it was barely used even by the teachers. Apparently the books were too advanced for there small brains to calculate what most of the words meant.

Violet was typing away with one hand, her hair tucked beneath her ears, her eyes gleamed, "Yes...I know what you want to talk about it, and I agree with you completely brother, Father should defiantly pay more attention to Kane...and another thing we should put more time in are schedule with him." She turned the page and looked up at her elder brother.

Violet and Artemis both had there own separate body guards, Artemis body guards name was unknown other then his last name Butler. Violet knew her bodyguards name, Vexin, it was a strange name. But he took it proudly. Vexin was young and was under training from Butler. Butler had a clean shaven head, and dark almost black eyes.

"About time you two noticed." Vexin mumbled letting out a yawn as he took a long gulp of his hot coffee. Butler frowned, "Vexin..." with a disapproving look on his face. Vexin shrugged it off and turned to look out his window, "And it looks as if he's in trouble." He added.

Artemis closed his book imminently. Violet snapped her laptop shut and rushed over towards the window. Kane was being cornered by three rather large bullies. By the looks of them. "By the looks of things we must go- Come on." Violet growled rushing out the door, "We have to help Kane."

"Where is Emma anyways?" Demanded Violet with a cold look on her face.

Emma, was not happy with her Charge, he had clearly ordered her off of the grounds. But she couldn't help it. She could feel her tattoo buzzing at the edge of her skull. Something was wrong; she could feel her stomach tightening as she drove up the parking lot. The bell had rung singling the end of lunch. And then she saw them standing stone faced and looked none to please with her.

"Remember were not suppose to be here." Vexin replied, "She's probably waiting tell after school somewhere nearby."

"Then why doesn't she aid are brother?" Violet whispered her voice completely calm and void of any and all emotion. When they stepped out side, no one was paying any attention to what they had just witnessed. Artemis stood his suitcase and a book in one arm. "We must find them." Artemis whispered as he took a step foreword and that's when Emma decided to return.

"What is it what happened?" Emma whispered there was worry in her voice, and yet Artemis could see the determination in her eyes as she made her way over towards them. "Wheres Kane?"

"That's what we would like to know." Violet hissed glaring at her, "I thought you were suppose to be the best- Emma ignored her and looked up at the forest, and then she was gone in a flash her crimson red hair flying behind her as she ran straight through the forest.

It had only taken Rose a moment to knock the goblins out cool and regain an upper hand in the situation. The whole time she could see Kane examining everything, she saw something in his eye she didn't expect to see. She saw admiration and respect shinning in them, and curiosity. And there were some suspicion; it was surprising she thought that he had grown up exactly like her Father. At least rumors told her that.

And yet there was something that bothered her. Had her Father told him that his Mother had died in a fire? And his younger sibling when she had gone back for Kane? Why would he do that? It was all but clear that Kane felt the blame for it.

"The situations under control I took out both goblins." Rose mumbled as she stood up Kane watched her for a moment, "I don't suppose you would just let me go know will you?" Kane replied as he stood up, he had the feeling he wouldn't be seeing Fowl manner for a while.

"I'm sorry...Kane...but we must remain a secret." Rose whispered and he could tell that she was truly sorry. He could see it in her eyes. It was confusing the girl that looked so much like him, so much like there Father.

"but you can't...so that book was true the one I found in Fathers room, the book about the people and there rules...I'm beginning to understand that I can't be full human...am I half elf to? Are you my sister?" Kane stared at her, the resemblance was striking it was hard for him to understand did his Father lie to him? "Its true isn't it...all of it..."

Rose stared at him she could feel sympathy for him, both of there parents had lied to them. "Yes...it all is true...Kane..."her voice was soft, and yet he could see the pride in her eyes. Was she proud of him? His own Father had never been outwardly proud of him before.

"Don't worry...your secret is safe with me, I promise." Kane whispered and yet she could hear the pain in his voice as he limped over towards the nearest tree. "But why know do you appear before me why not before...and if you live doses that mean...mother is ..."

Kane could feel joy at he thought of the return on his sister. But did that mean his Father had lied to him for so long? It made sense after all there were no indicators of a fire, "Father lied to me...after all this time?" Kane whispered he could feel anger build up in him, "father..." 'He has betrayed me.' Kane thought he felt as if some one had stabbed him through the heart.

"Yes...she is...and...I've finally found you." Rose whispered, did that mean that she had been searching for them all this time?

Kane could feel joy in his eyes; he began to look around as if he hoped that she might appear before him this very second. And then he felt something hit him in the back. "What are you doing- He could hear anger in rose's voice, "Why did you hit him with a tran- And then he lost consciousness...

Rose could feel anger grow through her, as she glared at the caption of the LEPrecon. He had been newly appointed. "Because of what you did, we know have a danger to the people, Rose." He spoke to her as if she was some sort of Goblin of some kind.

"That's no reason to speak to my daughter like that, and I doubt that he alone is a threat to the people." Holly replied her voice calm as she walked over towards him, looking worried as she glanced down at Kane. The lens on his eye had fallen out reveling his hazel eye, his hair; she could see a small strand of dark brown under the black dye.

"Come on we have to leave." Urged the officer, as he disappeared, so did Holly, and Rose reluctantly. They began to make there way back to the shuttle port. Holly couldn't leave her eyes off of Kane. He looked completely innocent his breathing came normal. Holly could feel a small smile tugging at her lips.

"How I've waited...to see you..."She whispered as she pulled a strand of hair out of his face as he was carried down towards the shuttle.

Kane hadn't been named as of yet when she held him in his arms, he had dark brown hair one blue eye and one hazel, he looked up at her with bright happy eyes. She remembered them. They looked so bright, and she remembered seeing his future then. She had felt so happy then...but that had all been taken away when Artemis had changed over night. Apparently back to what he once was before. And yet not for the first time, she began to wonder why...

He had acted that way.

Commander Root was not happy; Rose had acted on her own. She had to have known something. It couldn't have all been fate. She had to have known that her Brother would appear then. But the again it was only natural that Rose feel as if she should find her family. The other part of her family.

Commander Root stared down at Rose, who met his eyes head on. She looked happier t hen he had seen her in months. Commander Root let out a sigh, " I'm thinking of a suitable punishment for you...the concil have voted on and have disgusted"

Prologue:

The stench of a battle field, along with the smell of rotting corps, agony and pain rung through out the clearing. The smell of torched branches and smoke drifting off from the tears. A roar of pure anger and agony rang through out the clearing. A beast raised its wings and took flight into the dark night.

It was declared that war was about to break out between all races, something had angered the dragon King into a frenzy of pure hate. But what could have done this? To Fyrin king of all dragons.

**Chapter One:**

**Fyrad**

I had always been alone as far as I can remember which isn't very far for that matter...I awoke alone four years ago in a clearing. Stained with blood there were voices all around me shots of horror and terror, but...I couldn't remember any faces, any words they actually said. It was as I tried to graph it, it slipped out of my hands.

Fyrad sighed his white hair which cost him many strange looks along with his cold dark rusty brown reddish eyes. He was an albino. He had heard a strange murmur those words when they walked by him one night. Fyrad studied the only weapon he had a knife well sharpened, that to he had stolen. In truth he had named himself Fyrad later he had learned that his name meant something in the language of the elves and the Dragons used. The language for power.

He was around 12 years old know it had happened four years a go. He stretched his long arms they were skinny as normal 12 years old were. But his arm was bandaged from his tough life. Fyrad sighed as he stood up in the clearing that night he had stayed under a tree and had not suffered the cold. That was one of the strangest things, he never felt cold when others did...He always felt a burning fire within him waiting to come out.

Where was he know? He didn't know how but he could read an attribute not many possed. He was rather proud of it, and he kept one book with him always. A book of legend that he had borrowed...from the library some years ago. He examined the sign, ' Norridge?' He thought why did he bother to learn the names of the towns he didn't know. But he always felt a certain hunger to learn more.

He stepped into the town...strangely this town seemed different from the others he knew. It seemed empty no one was about not a creature stirred. Whispers seemed to cover every corner, but just when he was about to make them out they would stop. Fyrad could sense something was wrong almost imminently and froze. His heart pounded in his rib cage.

The sound of pounding hooves averted his attention; he turned around hurryingly getting out of the way. About a minuet later a group of horses ran by on each of them was a cloaked rider. But what had gotten Fyrads attention was the rider in the front. He carried a white staff with strange symbols carved into them. He felt the familure tingle in his palm. The tingle of magic. He had magic a strange attributes for human rare among them, he could become a wizard. But it was dangerous work, and he had a hard enough life as it was.

The wizard turned his gaze to Fyrads making him freeze there eyes locked and he froze pulled on the reins the others kept on running. He stared at me for a moment and instinctively I backed away.

"Don't be afraid child." Fyrad stiffened and studied the stranger warily a wizard was always dangerous because he didn't know there potential, he had never actually met a wizard before. He moved closer his horse loomed above me it studied me with the same wisdom that the wizard possessed.

"What is your name?" He questioned his tone was gentle.

"Fyrad." Fyrad responded the Wizard seemed surprised at my response, "did your parents name you that?" He questioned tilting his head.

"No, I have no parents." Fyrad murmured, 'Either do I have any memory of my past.' He thought the wizards frowned for a moment.

"I see...did you perhaps name yourself?" One of his companions had turned around and had began to walk towards him again followed by two others. They seemed just as warier of me as I of them. They stopped several feet behind the wizard. They seemed not to agree with the delay because the smallest of the three was tapping the side of her horse with her hand.

"Why would you like to know?" I questioned studying him with suspious eyes.

The wizard frowned for a moment, " Why indeed...I don't know why, I just felt a connection all of a sudden..."The wizard admitted I sensed no lies from him, but yet he could mask it with his powers.

"A connection...?"Fyrad murmured, " Perhaps we have met before...once upon a time." I replied.

"No...I'm sure I would have remembered."

I doubted that sense I wasn't really truly worth rembering I'd probably die in a couple of years. The wizard sensed my doubted, " Ah...You may call me Morlock." Fyrad looked up at him in surprise.

"Morlock I think we should keep going-Morlock raised his hand to silence the green cloakced figure the sound of metal clinking under neath it made me stiffen. ' They seem dressed for battle.' And yet Fra

He saw the recongnization on my face. "Your Morlock?" Whispers came from behind him I concentrated on hearing what they were saying.

_"How dose he know the wizards name?"_

_"I wonder if its him?"_

_"Have we finely found that accused monster?"_

Fyrad backed away my eyes flickering behind me. Morlock shook his head, " No hes not the one, but his magical talent surprises me for one so young, you seem to have strong magic locked within you, you should choose how to use it...On your own I suppose...but I would like if you would come to me if you would like a teacher." Replied Morlock he noticed my stunned expression but handed me a piece of paper and turned away.

I looked down at the piece of paper my eyes studying it, and when I looked up he was gone.

Fear it makes humans do the unthinkable, it makes them withdrawn, cold, and superstious. It makes them think that if one member from a certain group acts a way then they all do. It blinds them into thinking that. But it is human nature in a way to fear what they don't know, what they don't understand.

"Long ago, all humans were able to change into wolves, they were all bound by the laws of nature. But... everything changed, when a human lost that ablity, they became cold and filled with malice they lost there bond with nature, they began to hate and loath and fear there brother and sisters,"

They considered themselves a separate race, for some. While others separated themselves from the humans. Some all but forgot about us. While others still considered us brothers and sisters. But it was a very few...

**Chapter One:**

The moon loomed high in the sky, clouds drifted moodily across it, black and grey, mist traveled across the land invoking it. The smell of death lumbered in the air, a shadow figure crouched large leathery bat wings raised to the sky, and a cry came from its jaws. It came out mournful and heartfelt.

Bodies of humans laid scattered across the ground, as well as a dragon lying motionless at the feet of the Red beast. She swung her head just in time an arrow slashed across her chest and into her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain as droplets of crimson red splashed onto the battle field. She raised her wings and leaped off of the ground her blood spilling behind her leaving a trail...

He moved the forest was moving with life, he could sense it, and yet...Something didn't seem right. It was unnaturally quite. He shivered bring his cloak closer around himself the only thing that remained un tattered, leaning against the tree he sighed. It was cold...winter would be approaching son. 'Even my name is not mine...'He thought glancing at the book in his hands. He had found it in a book and had taken a liking to it. He couldn't remember who had taught him to read. Fyrad, it meant fast, in the language in the book. He couldn't quite remember the name of it.

Fyrad was lucky to even own a cloak he had traveled far in his life from town to town never staying long. Fyrad examined the small jagged knife in his hand it wouldn't be much use in a real fight. He stood he was short for his age, which he assumed was around 14 or 15 he wasn't really sure. He couldn't quite remember who he was or where he came from. Only that his mother had died, he couldn't quite make out her face, or his father but he knew they were there he knew there eyes.

He also knew that he would either find something to eat in the forest, or borrow something from this town. He glanced at the grey buildings perhaps it would be a bad idea to enter such a place. Fyrad shivered, the grey walls were un inviting and the more he lingered here the more he wished to be gone. It felt as if everything and everyone here was on edge for some reason. Waiting for something to happen.

Fyrad closed his eyes and began to concentrate, it's a strange talent of mine...I can feel the life energy of others, but it takes concentration though. The prey anything that he could take down was a knife were all hidden away or either to far to follow. Fyrad sighed, he had only one choice. The little money he had been only two coins not evens enough to buy a piece of bread let alone what he really needed a pair of shoes. He flecked his bandaged feet it had given him some warmth but it wouldn't last long.

"Where is that wizard?" Barked a Dwarf his eyes were dark ruby red and filled with anger his left face was scared, across his forehead, he had a dark brownish reddish beard that had started to grey. He was build roughly, and stood about two heads shorter then an elf. He carried his axe in one hand. His armor had the sign of an axe and a fist clutch it the mark of there people.

"Be patient, Verrin, he will be here soon and if he isn't then we will leave without him." Muttered the youngest of the two Dwarph, he stood a little taller then his elder companion his hair was richer, and he looked as if he had never been in battle. He leaned against the tree, "besides she went to go look for him remember, he has to come this way there's no other way to get into Dalomorin."

The elder Dwarph snorted, "You can't trust anyone else but your kin." He grunted, "And that's why I sent him with her, "He grunted taking a rather large bite out of the bread in his hand. He tore at it with Canine like teeth. Like all Dwarph his ears were slightly pointed not so much as an elves.

Suddenly there was movement in front of them, "Come out we know your there." Barked Verrin standing up, his Axe laid out in front of him. "Calm down it's them there back." Verrin calmed a little but did not lower his axe until a cloaked figure and his Dwarphen comrade had stepped out of the bushes.

The clocked figure was clearly female she wore a dark blue velvet cloak and carried her arrows on her back. She gracefully moved foreword. "Calm yourself."

Verrin scoffed but lowered his axe all the same, "Can't be too careful." He murmured before sitting down. Two knights and there commander stepped out of the forest along with a man riding a horse. It wasn't as grand as the commander's horse who was more of a war house. Big and golden with brown hair. Its nostrils flared as it pawed at the ground.

"We come from the city of the humans, in the North." He smiled his face was welcoming he was young and handsome his eyes were bright and his hair was almost as golden as his horses. He was dressed in silver armor, with a green cloak draped around it. He carried a sword at his side.

"And we come from the east, lets get going." Growled Verrin his eyes never leaving the wizard behind them. He was draped in shadows his eyes gleaming out from under them for a mere moment. "I think it is best as well, we should be meeting up with Morlock as well."

"Morlock is coming?" Questioned the female figure as she lowered her hood, her ears were pointed at a slant, her features were feline like and were purple, her silver hair flowed behind her.

"Did you expect the order just to send me along?" He whispered his voice sounded rough as if it was hardly ever used, "Morlock is a very powerful wizard he will help us."

"Were just after one- Shh the trees have eyes and ears remember."


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lost Files:**

**Chapter One: The Bells That Sing**

"Get out of here." Artemis voice was cold and filled with venom. "These are my children, don't try and contact me, or them, or there could be consequences." Artemis voice was void of all emotion as he spoke and it had an edge to it.

"You can't just- No full fairy has permission to enter my land." Artemis replied coldly his voice hardening, as he stood by the open window his hands fashioned behind him. Suddenly a cool breeze entered the room sending a shiver down Holly's spine as she stood their, a look of pure disbelief on her face.

'Why after all this time.' She thought.

He couldn't just kick her out of there home; they had shared it together for years...why was he doing this? Holly held her child close to her, the older of the two twins...Rose; she had been named for her Mother.

But Artemis had already spoken and she could already feel the sickness gripping her, as she turned and left from the house. "Fine..."

"Don't try to contact me; it would only agitate me further." And with that he cut all bonds from the fairy world. Apparently.

**_Fowl Manner, west wing, _**

Kane stiffened something didn't make sense...how could have died from a fire all those years ago...There was no suggestions to a fire and yet...His Father had told him that he had, he felt an uncharacteristic lump form in his throat. He had originally in hearted her hair, but his Father had died it when he was young...Kane bit his lip, his Grandparents had told him that he always looked like his Mother...

Was that his reason for dying his hair so young, Kane could still see his true hair color fighting to reach its peak? He felt a frown tug at his lip...but that wasn't all, that he had inherited from his Mother...He had on hazel eye and one blue, his hazel eye was of course hidden behind mirror lenses. He felt fake as if he wasn't real...as if his Father had made him well...his Father.

He felt altered by his Father, it was a strange feeling...It was as if because he looked more like his Mother then he did his Father...His Father couldn't bear to look at him, he had never called him his son. Kane felt a large tug of pain; it was like he was some sick joke. Of some sort, his Father had named him Kane, because of the permanent injury in his left leg no doubt. And he had to walk with a limp and a cane where ever he went.

Kane felt hollow, his elder brother Artemis was the perfect roll model, apparently he had inherited his Fathers jet black hair, by birth and he had the same piercing eyes. He was top of his class and more, some said that he would out do his Father as well...But he was also really good in sports he was perfect. Kane felt the over whelming curiosity to find out about his Mother. Holly Fowl.

But that wasn't all...that set him apart from the other members of Fowl manner, his older sister Violet, was also a top graduate, he felt separated as if an invisible barrier had appeared between the two of them. Of course he was smart, but...he was pretty much nothing compared to them. Nothing worth mentioning, nothing worth...calling son...

How he longed his Father would say those words...But he was growing tired of trying to please his Father. Kane closed his laptop without a sound before turning around in his chair...There was nothing but a burnt photograph, of him and his Mother, her face, he had never even seen his Mothers face. It was as if Holly Fowl had never existed. This was the only proof he picked up the photograph.

Apparently he had, a twin when he had been born...She had died in the fire when his Mother had gone in and had saved him from the flames. Kane let out a long sigh as he stood up, his gaze falling to the window. And then he felt it, the overwhelming erg to go into the woods, and stare at the stars...

**Underground Haven:**

Rose had always been different from the other children. She had seen that right away, her hair for one was much darker then the other children in her age group, but it had a tinge of red to it. And another reason was, she was a lot taller, and she grew a lot faster then the others in her class.

At the age of six she towered over everyone, when in truth she wasn't even suppose to be able to walk until she was at least sixty. It made no sense really. Rose tucked a strand of her hair underneath her ear as always her sapphire green eyes gleaming.

She had never known her Father; her Mother didn't like to talk about him. Rose could see the pain in her eyes when ever she spoke about him. It saddened her to think that her Mother couldn't even say his name without cringing. It all made sense really, it hadn't taken her long to find out who her Father was, the tough part was finding anything positive about him.

His name Artemis Fowl, apparently they had met when he had kidnapped her. But then why would have Holly had married Artemis...they had obviously bonded during a set period of times. She was four years separated from her eldest sibling, who she had never met. His name probably was Artemis as she suspected...But she knew absolutely nothing about her twin and her older sister.

Both Artemis's were a mystery to her. And one she was determined to break. But what had probably driven her to find out about her Father was the appearance of Trouble in her Mothers and her life.

Trouble was kind, caring and would listen to anyone he had a soft voice. He was the perfect Father; he made Holly happy that was all that mattered didn't it? Holly had become pregnant with a child, and they had promptly gotten married. It had been a reality large wedding.

"Rose," Her Mothers voice it had grown distant, but that was to be expected, and yet she could hear the happiness in it. 'That's all that matters.' She thought as she stood up from her Computer, as it shrank into her wall. Her shelves were lined with gadgets, and awards...Her room was covered in clothes...She frowned at her own mess, as she turned and opened the door.

Holly Short was standing there waiting. Her eyes were gleaming, and she looked curiosity at Rose. "Are you working on a new school project?" She questioned as she watched Rose.

"Hm...not at the moment, I just finished one last night mom," Rose noticed that Holly's smile grew a little.

"Anyways...I wanted your help with something."

"With what?" Questioned rose curiously as she followed her Mother out into the kitchen.

"I would like your help with a name. For your brother or sister."

"Well...I guess it could depend on what day the baby is born, or what gender...and I suppose trouble might want to name the child after himself, or maybe some one in his family, I think it would be better if you asked him and not me after all he is his son- I already asked trouble...and...I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm ignoring you, I'm not really- Mother its okay you just got married, I understand..."As Rose said this shat grabbed a box of cereal, and began to poor herself a glass of milk.

"Mother would you like to go above ground with me, I want to check out those energy sources in Ireland, and I don't want to go by myself." Rose whispered she saw her Mother stiffen slightly. Rose had done above ground work before, and each experience was accelerating. Of course normally it would have been dangerous to bring a pregnant elf, but Foaly had created a new shuttle, with the help of Rose.

Her smile had all but vanished, a worried look appeared in her eyes and yet there was a flame, an old ledged, that the people told know about Holly. That when you saw such a flame in her eyes it would be best to ignore it. But Rose could feel that her own flame was indeed burning. She was surprised by her Mothers answer, "Very well tomorrow me and you will go."

"Good...I've had been wondering about it for some time." She glanced at her Mother, wondering if she had taken the hit.

"Who else should we bring- No one else, Mother just me and you." Rose whispered.

"Hm, will that be okay."

"Yes, I've already asked Foaly." It was the truth she had asked Foaly. They would arrive early in the morning of course and examine the area.

**Chapter Two:**

Kane walked silently today was Friday, the last day of school until Monday. He paused for a moment studying the school that towered above him, his eyes fell to the driver, his body guard Emma. Emma had been the closet person he had as a Mother. She had dark red curly bushy hair; her eyes were an emerald green. She even reminded him of the description his Father had given him one time.

He had spoken as if his Mother was some sort of horrible cockroach. Kane hadn't like it then, so he had decided it was better to stop asking him about his Mother. He watched Emma, pull the car into an empty parking lot. That was reserved for them. His Brother and Sister of course had already been up at the school at six thirty in the morning. Kane doubted that were they did in there spare time.

It was more or less like hacking into several business and borrowing, as his elder brother put it. It was more like stealing, it in fact was stealing. Kane let out a sigh he felt a little jealous that they both stole so easily, Kane on the other hand...Couldn't help but feel his consciousness bother him every time he thought of competing with them in that subject. It felt...well weird in truth it felt wrong...It just did.

**Holly rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I'm sure Rose won't destroy the shuttle, right Rose." They were in the shuttle port, the shuttle, was perfect as usual. Thanks to Foaly, which he had barely any help from Rose. **

**"Yeah, it goes a lot smoother." Rose mumbled, her eyes gleaming. **

**Foaly let out a groan, 'Just what we need, another pilot like Holly,' He thought. **

**"I remember when it required a lot of talent to run these," Holly mumbled know it took just a flick of a switch, and a magma flare of course. And then up they would go. Holly gazed down at the flames. 'There must be more to this then just looking at magical energy...rose wants something**...'

**Rose paused glancing up at the newest shuttle, it was a clear white, and took in the heat from the flames. It was humming silently waiting for them. Of course normally the ride would have been violent. But know it was smooth and soft.**

**"I just patented these of course, but there really, expensive, oh and there nice and smooth, and of course very, very expensive." Foaly replied putting the empathy on expensive. **

**"We get the idea Foaly, me and my Mother are very responsible, aren't we Holly?" Rose couldn't help but feel a vampire like grin spreading across her features. She knew who she looked like know, she resembled her Father in almost every single way.**

Perhaps it was his Mother in him that brought out that side. Kane paused gazing up at Saint Agathesas, Saint Barnathabe had been renamed, because they had recently begun to accept both males and females into there school. But the builder was stupid enough to make it neck to a 'normal' school...

Kanes eyes traveled across the empty play ground not a soul was in sight in either of the playgrounds. As they put it, it was more like battle grounds. They had built the school neck to a park, and a shopping mall. He moved silently up the steps. He could already hear Emma running up to meet him.

"Kane." Emma whispered, her voice was calm, Kane turned his eye towards her. She looked worried about him. Kane was pale, "I'm perfectly fine, its time we get inside don't you think." Emma frowned she hadn't asked that.

"I could tell...by the tone of your voice what you were going to ask me..."Kane continued as he stood in front of the doors.

"I see..." Emma walked in after him as the door went shut. In truth he felt safer with Emma around, and yet he was some how...longed to tell her that she shouldn't that she should go take a day off and relax. He winced slightly the pain in his leg had started acting up again. He could feel it burning.

"Is it your leg- No, no it's fine." Kane lied; he didn't know why...But Emma didn't seem to have taken the hint. "Kane..."

"I'll see you after school Emma..."

"Very well, Kane." She watched him limp down the corridor to his class room, Room 543.

**They had arrived early morning; the air was cool and crisp. Not even a heat shimmer revealed there location. Holly stood besides Rose, who was know even taller then she was about twice the height. Holly had been tense the moment that she had left the safety of the shuttle. **

Kane let out a sigh, the bell had rung about one minuet ago he had walked to an empty oak tree. The shade of it felt nice against the light breeze, and the sun that loomed above him. He glanced down at his laptop, his life had become boring...He did the same thing every day...it grew tiresome.

"Hey Kid, there you are." Growled Shanks, most kids would have felt fear pulsing through them. Shanks is really, really tall he stood about six foot seven, and he had large gorilla like hands. He had light brown hair and piggish blue eyes. Behind him stood two of his cronies.

Kane was not amused. "What do you want?" Kane replied coldly his eyes scanning them. He was not very happy he could feel the pain in his leg nearly double as he stood up, he flinched slightly.

"Well...what do we want?" Sneered Shanks.

"I believe I already asked you that, know if you have nothing else important to say, I believe that you and your gorillas should move out of my way," Kane replied his voice without any tone. His sapphire blue eyes glittered slightly.

"Well, we just wanted to know how you were doing, but know I believe we changed are minds, right boys." Growled Shanks as he took a step foreword, in an attempt to look threaning.

Kane scowled, "What minds, all there is in your heads is air." And with that Kane knew he was in trouble. And what was worse he couldn't see Emma...That left only one choice. Kane could feel the sparks in his legs, giving it strengths he had only a limited time to lose them. Kane turned and vanished into the woods.

"Hey there he goes."

**"Rose...there's another reason why you brought me here isn't there?" Holly questioned as she turned to look at Rose. Who had been waiting for her Mother to ask that questioned? Then suddenly a beeping sound came from the watch on roses arm. "Foaly what is it?" Rose questioned. **

**"There are humans coming your way, not to mention a couple of rogue fairies."**

**"At the same time?" Holly questioned, "I thought we were just looking for magical energy- And that's when he appeared. Rose froze, the boy had went crashing into a tree, he let out a gasp of pain as he hit it, he slid to the ground as three bullies walked out of the forest.**

Kane could feel his cane dropping to the ground, his breathing came painful, sparks he could feel it shooting out of his skin and healing his bruises. And that's when they stepped through Kane glance up towards them.

"As I remember, your mother died in a fire right, I think they chose well for you Kane," Sneered Shawn, Kane let out a growl as he struggled to stand up. "I heard that she went in to save you, in my opinion you were a waste of time to be saved."

Kane flinched; it actually stung what he said. Kane had never felt anger before, but know he could feel it...Know he could feel his magic building in his hands, anger burned in his eyes, sparks irrupted around him like a flame.

The bullies froze in there steps there eyes widening in horror, Kane felt pure anger burn through him. "You picked a wrong day...to bother me..."Kane whispered his voice was dangerously soft.

Then Shawn swung his fist foreword. Kanes hand flung up and caught his fist. Kane eyes were closed as he dogged him and sent him crashing into the tree. The ground shook as he landed face first. The other bullies came at the same time. Kane opened his eyes they were layered with layers of magic.

"What the hell are you?" He heard one of them scream, as Kane punched him in the stomach and watched as his legs buckled underneath him. Kane turned around to face the other one who was trembling in fear, he took a step backwards.

"Well..."

The bully stared his eyes widened, "you freak- Magic began to spark in Kanes free hand, he raised his hand as he walked over towards the last of them. "Know...you know not to mess with me..." Kane whispered coldly as he sent him sprawling into the nearest tree. The wind whipped around him. Kane could feel his anger disappearing, as he turned and glanced up at the sun. The magic shield around him faded away...

'Is he right...'Kane thought in wonder as he watched them they were all breathing...But either they were unconscious or they were faking. Kane let out a sigh, as he slumped against the nearest oak tree...Why was he so different? What was this power? Kane glanced at his hand. "Hm..."

And then he heard a branch snap. "Whose there." Kane whispered, as he peered around the nearest tree. And he was face to face with...some one who could have been his twin. Kane took a step back clearly startled. She could have been human if it wasn't for her pointed ears. She was wearing a strange suit. Her eyes were the same color of his true blue sapphire eye. And there was the fact she had appeared out of no where.

"Watch out." She shouted slamming him against the ground as a blast came from the trees. It looked a laser; she looked about the same age, and height as him. Her hair was dark raven colored. "Who are you?" Kane whispered as he struggled to stand up.

"Stay down; there are two goblins, over there." She whispered pointing to a spot were nothing stood. "I don't see anything." Kane replied but in truth kept his voice down.

"That's because they stole two suits that keep them invisible." She replied, ignoring his question. Kane could feel the pain in his leg act up again. He cringed, and pulled himself underneath a tree using it as protection.

"You're an elf aren't you?" Kane questioned curiously, the girl turned to look at him, "Half elf."

**It was truly amazing, Kane moved as if he had been trained how to use his magic. She knew that this boy was her son almost immidently. For one she could see past the fake eye that held his hazel eye. And more importantly he seemed to have some control over his magic. He seemed confused thought, lost...**

**"Foaly...is that Kane?" She whispered into her mike as her eyes trailed to the Goblins on the hill. **

**"hide behind here Mother," Ordered Rose as she moved towards were Kane was standing after he defeated the bullies. He paused for a moment staring at his hand, as if he was wondering were the power had come from.**

**"Rose..." Holly warned. But Rose ignored her, maybe she knew this was going to happen? Holly thought as Kane turned her attention to the stick rose stepped on, "Whose there?" And to Holly's surprise she unshielded right in front of him. **

**Kane seemed to have a million questions in his eyes, "Watch out." Lucky for them the Goblins had a very, very bad aim. And they were able to take cover. "That's because they stole two suits that keep them invisible." Kane expression was one of awe, as he cringed. 'What's wrong with him?' Holly thought, as he pulled himself painfully underneath an oak tree, of all trees.**

**And then his next question surprised holly, "You're an elf aren't you." And even her response surprised holly. But even Holly saw the puzzled look on Roses face as if she to was surprised at the chains of events. He didn't look in the least shocked instead he looked curious.**

**Chapter Three:**

Artemis the third frowned, as his eyes flickered across to his sister, Violet. Kane had been rather distant as of late. Artemis leaned against the chair, he of course knew why if only Father would pay more attention to Kane. Maybe it was because of there Mothers death and of course Kanes twin when they had been younger had changed him. Artemis walked over towards Violet.

There were shelves lined with books, this was the teachers advanced library. Unfortunately it was barely used even by the teachers. Apparently the books were too advanced for there small brains to calculate what most of the words meant.

Violet was typing away with one hand, her hair tucked beneath her ears, her eyes gleamed, "Yes...I know what you want to talk about it, and I agree with you completely brother, Father should defiantly pay more attention to Kane...and another thing we should put more time in are schedule with him." She turned the page and looked up at her elder brother.

Violet and Artemis both had there own separate body guards, Artemis body guards name was unknown other then his last name Butler. Violet knew her bodyguards name, Vexin, it was a strange name. But he took it proudly. Vexin was young and was under training from Butler. Butler had a clean shaven head, and dark almost black eyes.

"About time you two noticed." Vexin mumbled letting out a yawn as he took a long gulp of his hot coffee. Butler frowned, "Vexin..." with a disapproving look on his face. Vexin shrugged it off and turned to look out his window, "And it looks as if he's in trouble." He added.

Artemis closed his book imminently. Violet snapped her laptop shut and rushed over towards the window. Kane was being cornered by three rather large bullies. By the looks of them. "By the looks of things we must go- Come on." Violet growled rushing out the door, "We have to help Kane."

"Where is Emma anyways?" Demanded Violet with a cold look on her face.

Emma, was not happy with her Charge, he had clearly ordered her off of the grounds. But she couldn't help it. She could feel her tattoo buzzing at the edge of her skull. Something was wrong; she could feel her stomach tightening as she drove up the parking lot. The bell had rung singling the end of lunch. And then she saw them standing stone faced and looked none to please with her.

"Remember were not suppose to be here." Vexin replied, "She's probably waiting tell after school somewhere nearby."

"Then why doesn't she aid are brother?" Violet whispered her voice completely calm and void of any and all emotion. When they stepped out side, no one was paying any attention to what they had just witnessed. Artemis stood his suitcase and a book in one arm. "We must find them." Artemis whispered as he took a step foreword and that's when Emma decided to return.

"What is it what happened?" Emma whispered there was worry in her voice, and yet Artemis could see the determination in her eyes as she made her way over towards them. "Wheres Kane?"

"That's what we would like to know." Violet hissed glaring at her, "I thought you were suppose to be the best- Emma ignored her and looked up at the forest, and then she was gone in a flash her crimson red hair flying behind her as she ran straight through the forest.

It had only taken Rose a moment to knock the goblins out cool and regain an upper hand in the situation. The whole time she could see Kane examining everything, she saw something in his eye she didn't expect to see. She saw admiration and respect shinning in them, and curiosity. And there were some suspicion; it was surprising she thought that he had grown up exactly like her Father. At least rumors told her that.

And yet there was something that bothered her. Had her Father told him that his Mother had died in a fire? And his younger sibling when she had gone back for Kane? Why would he do that? It was all but clear that Kane felt the blame for it.

"The situations under control I took out both goblins." Rose mumbled as she stood up Kane watched her for a moment, "I don't suppose you would just let me go know will you?" Kane replied as he stood up, he had the feeling he wouldn't be seeing Fowl manner for a while.

"I'm sorry...Kane...but we must remain a secret." Rose whispered and he could tell that she was truly sorry. He could see it in her eyes. It was confusing the girl that looked so much like him, so much like there Father.

"but you can't...so that book was true the one I found in Fathers room, the book about the people and there rules...I'm beginning to understand that I can't be full human...am I half elf to? Are you my sister?" Kane stared at her, the resemblance was striking it was hard for him to understand did his Father lie to him? "Its true isn't it...all of it..."

Rose stared at him she could feel sympathy for him, both of there parents had lied to them. "Yes...it all is true...Kane..."her voice was soft, and yet he could see the pride in her eyes. Was she proud of him? His own Father had never been outwardly proud of him before.

"Don't worry...your secret is safe with me, I promise." Kane whispered and yet she could hear the pain in his voice as he limped over towards the nearest tree. "But why know do you appear before me why not before...and if you live doses that mean...mother is ..."

Kane could feel joy at he thought of the return on his sister. But did that mean his Father had lied to him for so long? It made sense after all there were no indicators of a fire, "Father lied to me...after all this time?" Kane whispered he could feel anger build up in him, "father..." 'He has betrayed me.' Kane thought he felt as if some one had stabbed him through the heart.

"Yes...she is...and...I've finally found you." Rose whispered, did that mean that she had been searching for them all this time?

Kane could feel joy in his eyes; he began to look around as if he hoped that she might appear before him this very second. And then he felt something hit him in the back. "What are you doing- He could hear anger in rose's voice, "Why did you hit him with a tran- And then he lost consciousness...

Rose could feel anger grow through her, as she glared at the caption of the LEPrecon. He had been newly appointed. "Because of what you did, we know have a danger to the people, Rose." He spoke to her as if she was some sort of Goblin of some kind.

"That's no reason to speak to my daughter like that, and I doubt that he alone is a threat to the people." Holly replied her voice calm as she walked over towards him, looking worried as she glanced down at Kane. The lens on his eye had fallen out reveling his hazel eye, his hair; she could see a small strand of dark brown under the black dye.

"Come on we have to leave." Urged the officer, as he disappeared, so did Holly, and Rose reluctantly. They began to make there way back to the shuttle port. Holly couldn't leave her eyes off of Kane. He looked completely innocent his breathing came normal. Holly could feel a small smile tugging at her lips.

"How I've waited...to see you..."She whispered as she pulled a strand of hair out of his face as he was carried down towards the shuttle.

Kane hadn't been named as of yet when she held him in his arms, he had dark brown hair one blue eye and one hazel, he looked up at her with bright happy eyes. She remembered them. They looked so bright, and she remembered seeing his future then. She had felt so happy then...but that had all been taken away when Artemis had changed over night. Apparently back to what he once was before. And yet not for the first time, she began to wonder why...

He had acted that way.

Commander Root was not happy; Rose had acted on her own. She had to have known something. It couldn't have all been fate. She had to have known that her Brother would appear then. But the again it was only natural that Rose feel as if she should find her family. The other part of her family.

Commander Root stared down at Rose, who met his eyes head on. She looked happier t hen he had seen her in months. Commander Root let out a sigh, " I'm thinking of a suitable punishment for you...the concil have voted on and have disgusted"

Prologue:

The stench of a battle field, along with the smell of rotting corps, agony and pain rung through out the clearing. The smell of torched branches and smoke drifting off from the tears. A roar of pure anger and agony rang through out the clearing. A beast raised its wings and took flight into the dark night.

It was declared that war was about to break out between all races, something had angered the dragon King into a frenzy of pure hate. But what could have done this? To Fyrin king of all dragons.

**Chapter One:**

**Fyrad**

I had always been alone as far as I can remember which isn't very far for that matter...I awoke alone four years ago in a clearing. Stained with blood there were voices all around me shots of horror and terror, but...I couldn't remember any faces, any words they actually said. It was as I tried to graph it, it slipped out of my hands.

Fyrad sighed his white hair which cost him many strange looks along with his cold dark rusty brown reddish eyes. He was an albino. He had heard a strange murmur those words when they walked by him one night. Fyrad studied the only weapon he had a knife well sharpened, that to he had stolen. In truth he had named himself Fyrad later he had learned that his name meant something in the language of the elves and the Dragons used. The language for power.

He was around 12 years old know it had happened four years a go. He stretched his long arms they were skinny as normal 12 years old were. But his arm was bandaged from his tough life. Fyrad sighed as he stood up in the clearing that night he had stayed under a tree and had not suffered the cold. That was one of the strangest things, he never felt cold when others did...He always felt a burning fire within him waiting to come out.

Where was he know? He didn't know how but he could read an attribute not many possed. He was rather proud of it, and he kept one book with him always. A book of legend that he had borrowed...from the library some years ago. He examined the sign, ' Norridge?' He thought why did he bother to learn the names of the towns he didn't know. But he always felt a certain hunger to learn more.

He stepped into the town...strangely this town seemed different from the others he knew. It seemed empty no one was about not a creature stirred. Whispers seemed to cover every corner, but just when he was about to make them out they would stop. Fyrad could sense something was wrong almost imminently and froze. His heart pounded in his rib cage.

The sound of pounding hooves averted his attention; he turned around hurryingly getting out of the way. About a minuet later a group of horses ran by on each of them was a cloaked rider. But what had gotten Fyrads attention was the rider in the front. He carried a white staff with strange symbols carved into them. He felt the familure tingle in his palm. The tingle of magic. He had magic a strange attributes for human rare among them, he could become a wizard. But it was dangerous work, and he had a hard enough life as it was.

The wizard turned his gaze to Fyrads making him freeze there eyes locked and he froze pulled on the reins the others kept on running. He stared at me for a moment and instinctively I backed away.

"Don't be afraid child." Fyrad stiffened and studied the stranger warily a wizard was always dangerous because he didn't know there potential, he had never actually met a wizard before. He moved closer his horse loomed above me it studied me with the same wisdom that the wizard possessed.

"What is your name?" He questioned his tone was gentle.

"Fyrad." Fyrad responded the Wizard seemed surprised at my response, "did your parents name you that?" He questioned tilting his head.

"No, I have no parents." Fyrad murmured, 'Either do I have any memory of my past.' He thought the wizards frowned for a moment.

"I see...did you perhaps name yourself?" One of his companions had turned around and had began to walk towards him again followed by two others. They seemed just as warier of me as I of them. They stopped several feet behind the wizard. They seemed not to agree with the delay because the smallest of the three was tapping the side of her horse with her hand.

"Why would you like to know?" I questioned studying him with suspious eyes.

The wizard frowned for a moment, " Why indeed...I don't know why, I just felt a connection all of a sudden..."The wizard admitted I sensed no lies from him, but yet he could mask it with his powers.

"A connection...?"Fyrad murmured, " Perhaps we have met before...once upon a time." I replied.

"No...I'm sure I would have remembered."

I doubted that sense I wasn't really truly worth rembering I'd probably die in a couple of years. The wizard sensed my doubted, " Ah...You may call me Morlock." Fyrad looked up at him in surprise.

"Morlock I think we should keep going-Morlock raised his hand to silence the green cloakced figure the sound of metal clinking under neath it made me stiffen. ' They seem dressed for battle.' And yet Fra

He saw the recongnization on my face. "Your Morlock?" Whispers came from behind him I concentrated on hearing what they were saying.

_"How dose he know the wizards name?"_

_"I wonder if its him?"_

_"Have we finely found that accused monster?"_

Fyrad backed away my eyes flickering behind me. Morlock shook his head, " No hes not the one, but his magical talent surprises me for one so young, you seem to have strong magic locked within you, you should choose how to use it...On your own I suppose...but I would like if you would come to me if you would like a teacher." Replied Morlock he noticed my stunned expression but handed me a piece of paper and turned away.

I looked down at the piece of paper my eyes studying it, and when I looked up he was gone.

Fear it makes humans do the unthinkable, it makes them withdrawn, cold, and superstious. It makes them think that if one member from a certain group acts a way then they all do. It blinds them into thinking that. But it is human nature in a way to fear what they don't know, what they don't understand.

"Long ago, all humans were able to change into wolves, they were all bound by the laws of nature. But... everything changed, when a human lost that ablity, they became cold and filled with malice they lost there bond with nature, they began to hate and loath and fear there brother and sisters,"

They considered themselves a separate race, for some. While others separated themselves from the humans. Some all but forgot about us. While others still considered us brothers and sisters. But it was a very few...

**Chapter One:**

The moon loomed high in the sky, clouds drifted moodily across it, black and grey, mist traveled across the land invoking it. The smell of death lumbered in the air, a shadow figure crouched large leathery bat wings raised to the sky, and a cry came from its jaws. It came out mournful and heartfelt.

Bodies of humans laid scattered across the ground, as well as a dragon lying motionless at the feet of the Red beast. She swung her head just in time an arrow slashed across her chest and into her shoulder. She let out a cry of pain as droplets of crimson red splashed onto the battle field. She raised her wings and leaped off of the ground her blood spilling behind her leaving a trail...

He moved the forest was moving with life, he could sense it, and yet...Something didn't seem right. It was unnaturally quite. He shivered bring his cloak closer around himself the only thing that remained un tattered, leaning against the tree he sighed. It was cold...winter would be approaching son. 'Even my name is not mine...'He thought glancing at the book in his hands. He had found it in a book and had taken a liking to it. He couldn't remember who had taught him to read. Fyrad, it meant fast, in the language in the book. He couldn't quite remember the name of it.

Fyrad was lucky to even own a cloak he had traveled far in his life from town to town never staying long. Fyrad examined the small jagged knife in his hand it wouldn't be much use in a real fight. He stood he was short for his age, which he assumed was around 14 or 15 he wasn't really sure. He couldn't quite remember who he was or where he came from. Only that his mother had died, he couldn't quite make out her face, or his father but he knew they were there he knew there eyes.

He also knew that he would either find something to eat in the forest, or borrow something from this town. He glanced at the grey buildings perhaps it would be a bad idea to enter such a place. Fyrad shivered, the grey walls were un inviting and the more he lingered here the more he wished to be gone. It felt as if everything and everyone here was on edge for some reason. Waiting for something to happen.

Fyrad closed his eyes and began to concentrate, it's a strange talent of mine...I can feel the life energy of others, but it takes concentration though. The prey anything that he could take down was a knife were all hidden away or either to far to follow. Fyrad sighed, he had only one choice. The little money he had been only two coins not evens enough to buy a piece of bread let alone what he really needed a pair of shoes. He flecked his bandaged feet it had given him some warmth but it wouldn't last long.

"Where is that wizard?" Barked a Dwarf his eyes were dark ruby red and filled with anger his left face was scared, across his forehead, he had a dark brownish reddish beard that had started to grey. He was build roughly, and stood about two heads shorter then an elf. He carried his axe in one hand. His armor had the sign of an axe and a fist clutch it the mark of there people.

"Be patient, Verrin, he will be here soon and if he isn't then we will leave without him." Muttered the youngest of the two Dwarph, he stood a little taller then his elder companion his hair was richer, and he looked as if he had never been in battle. He leaned against the tree, "besides she went to go look for him remember, he has to come this way there's no other way to get into Dalomorin."

The elder Dwarph snorted, "You can't trust anyone else but your kin." He grunted, "And that's why I sent him with her, "He grunted taking a rather large bite out of the bread in his hand. He tore at it with Canine like teeth. Like all Dwarph his ears were slightly pointed not so much as an elves.

Suddenly there was movement in front of them, "Come out we know your there." Barked Verrin standing up, his Axe laid out in front of him. "Calm down it's them there back." Verrin calmed a little but did not lower his axe until a cloaked figure and his Dwarphen comrade had stepped out of the bushes.

The clocked figure was clearly female she wore a dark blue velvet cloak and carried her arrows on her back. She gracefully moved foreword. "Calm yourself."

Verrin scoffed but lowered his axe all the same, "Can't be too careful." He murmured before sitting down. Two knights and there commander stepped out of the forest along with a man riding a horse. It wasn't as grand as the commander's horse who was more of a war house. Big and golden with brown hair. Its nostrils flared as it pawed at the ground.

"We come from the city of the humans, in the North." He smiled his face was welcoming he was young and handsome his eyes were bright and his hair was almost as golden as his horses. He was dressed in silver armor, with a green cloak draped around it. He carried a sword at his side.

"And we come from the east, lets get going." Growled Verrin his eyes never leaving the wizard behind them. He was draped in shadows his eyes gleaming out from under them for a mere moment. "I think it is best as well, we should be meeting up with Morlock as well."

"Morlock is coming?" Questioned the female figure as she lowered her hood, her ears were pointed at a slant, her features were feline like and were purple, her silver hair flowed behind her.

"Did you expect the order just to send me along?" He whispered his voice sounded rough as if it was hardly ever used, "Morlock is a very powerful wizard he will help us."

"Were just after one- Shh the trees have eyes and ears remember."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lost Files:**

**Chapter One: The Bells That Sing**

"Get out of here." Artemis voice was cold and filled with venom. "These are my children, don't try and contact me, or them, or there could be consequences." Artemis voice was void of all emotion as he spoke and it had an edge to it.

"You can't just- No full fairy has permission to enter my land." Artemis replied coldly his voice hardening, as he stood by the open window his hands fashioned behind him. Suddenly a cool breeze entered the room sending a shiver down Holly's spine as she stood their, a look of pure disbelief on her face.

'Why after all this time.' She thought.

He couldn't just kick her out of there home; they had shared it together for years...why was he doing this? Holly held her child close to her, the older of the two twins...Rose; she had been named for her Mother.

But Artemis had already spoken and she could already feel the sickness gripping her, as she turned and left from the house. "Fine..."

"Don't try to contact me; it would only agitate me further." And with that he cut all bonds from the fairy world. Apparently.

**_Fowl Manner, west wing, _**

Kane stiffened something didn't make sense...how could have died from a fire all those years ago...There was no suggestions to a fire and yet...His Father had told him that he had, he felt an uncharacteristic lump form in his throat. He had originally in hearted her hair, but his Father had died it when he was young...Kane bit his lip, his Grandparents had told him that he always looked like his Mother...

Was that his reason for dying his hair so young, Kane could still see his true hair color fighting to reach its peak? He felt a frown tug at his lip...but that wasn't all, that he had inherited from his Mother...He had on hazel eye and one blue, his hazel eye was of course hidden behind mirror lenses. He felt fake as if he wasn't real...as if his Father had made him well...his Father.

He felt altered by his Father, it was a strange feeling...It was as if because he looked more like his Mother then he did his Father...His Father couldn't bear to look at him, he had never called him his son. Kane felt a large tug of pain; it was like he was some sick joke. Of some sort, his Father had named him Kane, because of the permanent injury in his left leg no doubt. And he had to walk with a limp and a cane where ever he went.

Kane felt hollow, his elder brother Artemis was the perfect roll model, apparently he had inherited his Fathers jet black hair, by birth and he had the same piercing eyes. He was top of his class and more, some said that he would out do his Father as well...But he was also really good in sports he was perfect. Kane felt the over whelming curiosity to find out about his Mother. Holly Fowl.

But that wasn't all...that set him apart from the other members of Fowl manner, his older sister Violet, was also a top graduate, he felt separated as if an invisible barrier had appeared between the two of them. Of course he was smart, but...he was pretty much nothing compared to them. Nothing worth mentioning, nothing worth...calling son...

How he longed his Father would say those words...But he was growing tired of trying to please his Father. Kane closed his laptop without a sound before turning around in his chair...There was nothing but a burnt photograph, of him and his Mother, her face, he had never even seen his Mothers face. It was as if Holly Fowl had never existed. This was the only proof he picked up the photograph.

Apparently he had, a twin when he had been born...She had died in the fire when his Mother had gone in and had saved him from the flames. Kane let out a long sigh as he stood up, his gaze falling to the window. And then he felt it, the overwhelming erg to go into the woods, and stare at the stars...

**Underground Haven:**

Rose had always been different from the other children. She had seen that right away, her hair for one was much darker then the other children in her age group, but it had a tinge of red to it. And another reason was, she was a lot taller, and she grew a lot faster then the others in her class.

At the age of six she towered over everyone, when in truth she wasn't even suppose to be able to walk until she was at least sixty. It made no sense really. Rose tucked a strand of her hair underneath her ear as always her sapphire green eyes gleaming.

She had never known her Father; her Mother didn't like to talk about him. Rose could see the pain in her eyes when ever she spoke about him. It saddened her to think that her Mother couldn't even say his name without cringing. It all made sense really, it hadn't taken her long to find out who her Father was, the tough part was finding anything positive about him.

His name Artemis Fowl, apparently they had met when he had kidnapped her. But then why would have Holly had married Artemis...they had obviously bonded during a set period of times. She was four years separated from her eldest sibling, who she had never met. His name probably was Artemis as she suspected...But she knew absolutely nothing about her twin and her older sister.

Both Artemis's were a mystery to her. And one she was determined to break. But what had probably driven her to find out about her Father was the appearance of Trouble in her Mothers and her life.

Trouble was kind, caring and would listen to anyone he had a soft voice. He was the perfect Father; he made Holly happy that was all that mattered didn't it? Holly had become pregnant with a child, and they had promptly gotten married. It had been a reality large wedding.

"Rose," Her Mothers voice it had grown distant, but that was to be expected, and yet she could hear the happiness in it. 'That's all that matters.' She thought as she stood up from her Computer, as it shrank into her wall. Her shelves were lined with gadgets, and awards...Her room was covered in clothes...She frowned at her own mess, as she turned and opened the door.

Holly Short was standing there waiting. Her eyes were gleaming, and she looked curiosity at Rose. "Are you working on a new school project?" She questioned as she watched Rose.

"Hm...not at the moment, I just finished one last night mom," Rose noticed that Holly's smile grew a little.

"Anyways...I wanted your help with something."

"With what?" Questioned rose curiously as she followed her Mother out into the kitchen.

"I would like your help with a name. For your brother or sister."

"Well...I guess it could depend on what day the baby is born, or what gender...and I suppose trouble might want to name the child after himself, or maybe some one in his family, I think it would be better if you asked him and not me after all he is his son- I already asked trouble...and...I'm sorry if it seems as if I'm ignoring you, I'm not really- Mother its okay you just got married, I understand..."As Rose said this shat grabbed a box of cereal, and began to poor herself a glass of milk.

"Mother would you like to go above ground with me, I want to check out those energy sources in Ireland, and I don't want to go by myself." Rose whispered she saw her Mother stiffen slightly. Rose had done above ground work before, and each experience was accelerating. Of course normally it would have been dangerous to bring a pregnant elf, but Foaly had created a new shuttle, with the help of Rose.

Her smile had all but vanished, a worried look appeared in her eyes and yet there was a flame, an old ledged, that the people told know about Holly. That when you saw such a flame in her eyes it would be best to ignore it. But Rose could feel that her own flame was indeed burning. She was surprised by her Mothers answer, "Very well tomorrow me and you will go."

"Good...I've had been wondering about it for some time." She glanced at her Mother, wondering if she had taken the hit.

"Who else should we bring- No one else, Mother just me and you." Rose whispered.

"Hm, will that be okay."

"Yes, I've already asked Foaly." It was the truth she had asked Foaly. They would arrive early in the morning of course and examine the area.

**Chapter Two:**

Kane walked silently today was Friday, the last day of school until Monday. He paused for a moment studying the school that towered above him, his eyes fell to the driver, his body guard Emma. Emma had been the closet person he had as a Mother. She had dark red curly bushy hair; her eyes were an emerald green. She even reminded him of the description his Father had given him one time.

He had spoken as if his Mother was some sort of horrible cockroach. Kane hadn't like it then, so he had decided it was better to stop asking him about his Mother. He watched Emma, pull the car into an empty parking lot. That was reserved for them. His Brother and Sister of course had already been up at the school at six thirty in the morning. Kane doubted that were they did in there spare time.

It was more or less like hacking into several business and borrowing, as his elder brother put it. It was more like stealing, it in fact was stealing. Kane let out a sigh he felt a little jealous that they both stole so easily, Kane on the other hand...Couldn't help but feel his consciousness bother him every time he thought of competing with them in that subject. It felt...well weird in truth it felt wrong...It just did.

**Holly rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I'm sure Rose won't destroy the shuttle, right Rose." They were in the shuttle port, the shuttle, was perfect as usual. Thanks to Foaly, which he had barely any help from Rose. **

**"Yeah, it goes a lot smoother." Rose mumbled, her eyes gleaming. **

**Foaly let out a groan, 'Just what we need, another pilot like Holly,' He thought. **

**"I remember when it required a lot of talent to run these," Holly mumbled know it took just a flick of a switch, and a magma flare of course. And then up they would go. Holly gazed down at the flames. 'There must be more to this then just looking at magical energy...rose wants something**...'

**Rose paused glancing up at the newest shuttle, it was a clear white, and took in the heat from the flames. It was humming silently waiting for them. Of course normally the ride would have been violent. But know it was smooth and soft.**

**"I just patented these of course, but there really, expensive, oh and there nice and smooth, and of course very, very expensive." Foaly replied putting the empathy on expensive. **

**"We get the idea Foaly, me and my Mother are very responsible, aren't we Holly?" Rose couldn't help but feel a vampire like grin spreading across her features. She knew who she looked like know, she resembled her Father in almost every single way.**

Perhaps it was his Mother in him that brought out that side. Kane paused gazing up at Saint Agathesas, Saint Barnathabe had been renamed, because they had recently begun to accept both males and females into there school. But the builder was stupid enough to make it neck to a 'normal' school...

Kanes eyes traveled across the empty play ground not a soul was in sight in either of the playgrounds. As they put it, it was more like battle grounds. They had built the school neck to a park, and a shopping mall. He moved silently up the steps. He could already hear Emma running up to meet him.

"Kane." Emma whispered, her voice was calm, Kane turned his eye towards her. She looked worried about him. Kane was pale, "I'm perfectly fine, its time we get inside don't you think." Emma frowned she hadn't asked that.

"I could tell...by the tone of your voice what you were going to ask me..."Kane continued as he stood in front of the doors.

"I see..." Emma walked in after him as the door went shut. In truth he felt safer with Emma around, and yet he was some how...longed to tell her that she shouldn't that she should go take a day off and relax. He winced slightly the pain in his leg had started acting up again. He could feel it burning.

"Is it your leg- No, no it's fine." Kane lied; he didn't know why...But Emma didn't seem to have taken the hint. "Kane..."

"I'll see you after school Emma..."

"Very well, Kane." She watched him limp down the corridor to his class room, Room 543.

**They had arrived early morning; the air was cool and crisp. Not even a heat shimmer revealed there location. Holly stood besides Rose, who was know even taller then she was about twice the height. Holly had been tense the moment that she had left the safety of the shuttle. **

Kane let out a sigh, the bell had rung about one minuet ago he had walked to an empty oak tree. The shade of it felt nice against the light breeze, and the sun that loomed above him. He glanced down at his laptop, his life had become boring...He did the same thing every day...it grew tiresome.

"Hey Kid, there you are." Growled Shanks, most kids would have felt fear pulsing through them. Shanks is really, really tall he stood about six foot seven, and he had large gorilla like hands. He had light brown hair and piggish blue eyes. Behind him stood two of his cronies.

Kane was not amused. "What do you want?" Kane replied coldly his eyes scanning them. He was not very happy he could feel the pain in his leg nearly double as he stood up, he flinched slightly.

"Well...what do we want?" Sneered Shanks.

"I believe I already asked you that, know if you have nothing else important to say, I believe that you and your gorillas should move out of my way," Kane replied his voice without any tone. His sapphire blue eyes glittered slightly.

"Well, we just wanted to know how you were doing, but know I believe we changed are minds, right boys." Growled Shanks as he took a step foreword, in an attempt to look threaning.

Kane scowled, "What minds, all there is in your heads is air." And with that Kane knew he was in trouble. And what was worse he couldn't see Emma...That left only one choice. Kane could feel the sparks in his legs, giving it strengths he had only a limited time to lose them. Kane turned and vanished into the woods.

"Hey there he goes."

**"Rose...there's another reason why you brought me here isn't there?" Holly questioned as she turned to look at Rose. Who had been waiting for her Mother to ask that questioned? Then suddenly a beeping sound came from the watch on roses arm. "Foaly what is it?" Rose questioned. **

**"There are humans coming your way, not to mention a couple of rogue fairies."**

**"At the same time?" Holly questioned, "I thought we were just looking for magical energy- And that's when he appeared. Rose froze, the boy had went crashing into a tree, he let out a gasp of pain as he hit it, he slid to the ground as three bullies walked out of the forest.**

Kane could feel his cane dropping to the ground, his breathing came painful, sparks he could feel it shooting out of his skin and healing his bruises. And that's when they stepped through Kane glance up towards them.

"As I remember, your mother died in a fire right, I think they chose well for you Kane," Sneered Shawn, Kane let out a growl as he struggled to stand up. "I heard that she went in to save you, in my opinion you were a waste of time to be saved."

Kane flinched; it actually stung what he said. Kane had never felt anger before, but know he could feel it...Know he could feel his magic building in his hands, anger burned in his eyes, sparks irrupted around him like a flame.

The bullies froze in there steps there eyes widening in horror, Kane felt pure anger burn through him. "You picked a wrong day...to bother me..."Kane whispered his voice was dangerously soft.

Then Shawn swung his fist foreword. Kanes hand flung up and caught his fist. Kane eyes were closed as he dogged him and sent him crashing into the tree. The ground shook as he landed face first. The other bullies came at the same time. Kane opened his eyes they were layered with layers of magic.

"What the hell are you?" He heard one of them scream, as Kane punched him in the stomach and watched as his legs buckled underneath him. Kane turned around to face the other one who was trembling in fear, he took a step backwards.

"Well..."

The bully stared his eyes widened, "you freak- Magic began to spark in Kanes free hand, he raised his hand as he walked over towards the last of them. "Know...you know not to mess with me..." Kane whispered coldly as he sent him sprawling into the nearest tree. The wind whipped around him. Kane could feel his anger disappearing, as he turned and glanced up at the sun. The magic shield around him faded away...

'Is he right...'Kane thought in wonder as he watched them they were all breathing...But either they were unconscious or they were faking. Kane let out a sigh, as he slumped against the nearest oak tree...Why was he so different? What was this power? Kane glanced at his hand. "Hm..."

And then he heard a branch snap. "Whose there." Kane whispered, as he peered around the nearest tree. And he was face to face with...some one who could have been his twin. Kane took a step back clearly startled. She could have been human if it wasn't for her pointed ears. She was wearing a strange suit. Her eyes were the same color of his true blue sapphire eye. And there was the fact she had appeared out of no where.

"Watch out." She shouted slamming him against the ground as a blast came from the trees. It looked a laser; she looked about the same age, and height as him. Her hair was dark raven colored. "Who are you?" Kane whispered as he struggled to stand up.

"Stay down; there are two goblins, over there." She whispered pointing to a spot were nothing stood. "I don't see anything." Kane replied but in truth kept his voice down.

"That's because they stole two suits that keep them invisible." She replied, ignoring his question. Kane could feel the pain in his leg act up again. He cringed, and pulled himself underneath a tree using it as protection.

"You're an elf aren't you?" Kane questioned curiously, the girl turned to look at him, "Half elf."

**It was truly amazing, Kane moved as if he had been trained how to use his magic. She knew that this boy was her son almost immidently. For one she could see past the fake eye that held his hazel eye. And more importantly he seemed to have some control over his magic. He seemed confused thought, lost...**

**"Foaly...is that Kane?" She whispered into her mike as her eyes trailed to the Goblins on the hill. **

**"hide behind here Mother," Ordered Rose as she moved towards were Kane was standing after he defeated the bullies. He paused for a moment staring at his hand, as if he was wondering were the power had come from.**

**"Rose..." Holly warned. But Rose ignored her, maybe she knew this was going to happen? Holly thought as Kane turned her attention to the stick rose stepped on, "Whose there?" And to Holly's surprise she unshielded right in front of him. **

**Kane seemed to have a million questions in his eyes, "Watch out." Lucky for them the Goblins had a very, very bad aim. And they were able to take cover. "That's because they stole two suits that keep them invisible." Kane expression was one of awe, as he cringed. 'What's wrong with him?' Holly thought, as he pulled himself painfully underneath an oak tree, of all trees.**

**And then his next question surprised holly, "You're an elf aren't you." And even her response surprised holly. But even Holly saw the puzzled look on Roses face as if she to was surprised at the chains of events. He didn't look in the least shocked instead he looked curious.**

**Chapter Three:**

Artemis the third frowned, as his eyes flickered across to his sister, Violet. Kane had been rather distant as of late. Artemis leaned against the chair, he of course knew why if only Father would pay more attention to Kane. Maybe it was because of there Mothers death and of course Kanes twin when they had been younger had changed him. Artemis walked over towards Violet.

There were shelves lined with books, this was the teachers advanced library. Unfortunately it was barely used even by the teachers. Apparently the books were too advanced for there small brains to calculate what most of the words meant.

Violet was typing away with one hand, her hair tucked beneath her ears, her eyes gleamed, "Yes...I know what you want to talk about it, and I agree with you completely brother, Father should defiantly pay more attention to Kane...and another thing we should put more time in are schedule with him." She turned the page and looked up at her elder brother.

Violet and Artemis both had there own separate body guards, Artemis body guards name was unknown other then his last name Butler. Violet knew her bodyguards name, Vexin, it was a strange name. But he took it proudly. Vexin was young and was under training from Butler. Butler had a clean shaven head, and dark almost black eyes.

"About time you two noticed." Vexin mumbled letting out a yawn as he took a long gulp of his hot coffee. Butler frowned, "Vexin..." with a disapproving look on his face. Vexin shrugged it off and turned to look out his window, "And it looks as if he's in trouble." He added.

Artemis closed his book imminently. Violet snapped her laptop shut and rushed over towards the window. Kane was being cornered by three rather large bullies. By the looks of them. "By the looks of things we must go- Come on." Violet growled rushing out the door, "We have to help Kane."

"Where is Emma anyways?" Demanded Violet with a cold look on her face.

Emma, was not happy with her Charge, he had clearly ordered her off of the grounds. But she couldn't help it. She could feel her tattoo buzzing at the edge of her skull. Something was wrong; she could feel her stomach tightening as she drove up the parking lot. The bell had rung singling the end of lunch. And then she saw them standing stone faced and looked none to please with her.

"Remember were not suppose to be here." Vexin replied, "She's probably waiting tell after school somewhere nearby."

"Then why doesn't she aid are brother?" Violet whispered her voice completely calm and void of any and all emotion. When they stepped out side, no one was paying any attention to what they had just witnessed. Artemis stood his suitcase and a book in one arm. "We must find them." Artemis whispered as he took a step foreword and that's when Emma decided to return.

"What is it what happened?" Emma whispered there was worry in her voice, and yet Artemis could see the determination in her eyes as she made her way over towards them. "Wheres Kane?"

"That's what we would like to know." Violet hissed glaring at her, "I thought you were suppose to be the best- Emma ignored her and looked up at the forest, and then she was gone in a flash her crimson red hair flying behind her as she ran straight through the forest.

It had only taken Rose a moment to knock the goblins out cool and regain an upper hand in the situation. The whole time she could see Kane examining everything, she saw something in his eye she didn't expect to see. She saw admiration and respect shinning in them, and curiosity. And there were some suspicion; it was surprising she thought that he had grown up exactly like her Father. At least rumors told her that.

And yet there was something that bothered her. Had her Father told him that his Mother had died in a fire? And his younger sibling when she had gone back for Kane? Why would he do that? It was all but clear that Kane felt the blame for it.

"The situations under control I took out both goblins." Rose mumbled as she stood up Kane watched her for a moment, "I don't suppose you would just let me go know will you?" Kane replied as he stood up, he had the feeling he wouldn't be seeing Fowl manner for a while.

"I'm sorry...Kane...but we must remain a secret." Rose whispered and he could tell that she was truly sorry. He could see it in her eyes. It was confusing the girl that looked so much like him, so much like there Father.

"but you can't...so that book was true the one I found in Fathers room, the book about the people and there rules...I'm beginning to understand that I can't be full human...am I half elf to? Are you my sister?" Kane stared at her, the resemblance was striking it was hard for him to understand did his Father lie to him? "Its true isn't it...all of it..."

Rose stared at him she could feel sympathy for him, both of there parents had lied to them. "Yes...it all is true...Kane..."her voice was soft, and yet he could see the pride in her eyes. Was she proud of him? His own Father had never been outwardly proud of him before.

"Don't worry...your secret is safe with me, I promise." Kane whispered and yet she could hear the pain in his voice as he limped over towards the nearest tree. "But why know do you appear before me why not before...and if you live doses that mean...mother is ..."

Kane could feel joy at he thought of the return on his sister. But did that mean his Father had lied to him for so long? It made sense after all there were no indicators of a fire, "Father lied to me...after all this time?" Kane whispered he could feel anger build up in him, "father..." 'He has betrayed me.' Kane thought he felt as if some one had stabbed him through the heart.

"I've finally found you." Rose whispered, did that mean that she had been searching for them all this time?

Kane could feel joy in his eyes;. And then he felt something hit him in the back. "What are you doing- He could hear anger in rose's voice, "Why did you hit him with a tran- And then he lost consciousness...

Rose could feel anger grow through her, as she glared at the caption of the LEPrecon. He had been newly appointed. "Because of what you did, we know have a danger to the people, Rose." He spoke to her as if she was some sort of Goblin of some kind.

"That's no reason to speak to my daughter like that, and I doubt that he alone is a threat to the people." Holly replied her voice calm as she walked over towards him, looking worried as she glanced down at Kane. The lens on his eye had fallen out reveling his hazel eye, his hair; she could see a small strand of dark brown under the black dye.

"Come on we have to leave." Urged the officer, as he disappeared, so did Holly, and Rose reluctantly. They began to make there way back to the shuttle port. Holly couldn't leave her eyes off of Kane. He looked completely innocent his breathing came normal. Holly could feel a small smile tugging at her lips.

"How I've waited...to see you..."She whispered as she pulled a strand of hair out of his face as he was carried down towards the shuttle.

Kane hadn't been named as of yet when she held him in his arms, he had dark brown hair one blue eye and one hazel, he looked up at her with bright happy eyes. She remembered them. They looked so bright, and she remembered seeing his future then. She had felt so happy then...but that had all been taken away when Artemis had changed over night. Apparently back to what he once was before. And yet not for the first time, she began to wonder why...

He had acted that way.

Commander Root was not happy; Rose had acted on her own. She had to have known something. It couldn't have all been fate. She had to have known that her Brother would appear then. But the again it was only natural that Rose feel as if she should find her family. The other part of her family.

Commander Root stared down at Rose, who met his eyes head on. She looked happier t hen he had seen her in months. Commander Root let out a sigh, " I'm thinking of a suitable punishment for you...the council have voted on and have discussed it."

Roses expression hardened.

"They have decided that you and your mother must make sure that Kane wont go and talk about us to anyone, sense he is half fairy, we cannot erase his memories as it is against are law."

Rose eyes gleamed.

"But of course, his Father and his siblings not to mention his bodyguard will notice that he is missing...Thus he will have to make a call to them to tell them that he is safe..."Commander Root replied, "he can make up a valid excuse or something."

"Right Commander."

Kane was not happy...They had locked him in a room; his hands were tied to a desk. He could have been in any police room in the world. He glanced at the hand cuffs who had ever design theses were a genius. And yet he found his mind wavering away from the Coffs.

Had he fallen for the oldest trick in the book? Rose had gained his trust. And yet she had seemed sincere when she had told him. She had seemed just as curious as he had been; just as lost...Kane shivered her eyes were a fierce blue like his brothers and sisters. Only he had inherited his Mothers hazel eye. In truth he had always liked them better...but his Father had always made him wear contacts.

He was tired of them, tired of the lies...He wanted the truth...Kane could feel determination growing in his eyes as he leaned against the wall he could feel silence grip him. Why had they knocked him out with a tranquilizer dart? Rose had been angry, but why would they do that?

Perhaps he was a prisoner here...Kane rubbed the back of his neck were the dart had hit him. Kane felt a spark of his magic irrupt from his hand and the pain disappeared. He had to save his magic but perhaps on impulse it had healed it. He had to learn why he was taken here...but more importantly he had to know...

Was his mother alive? Then why! Why had his Father lie to him? Kane felt anger surge through him not for the first time in these past few weeks...His Father had betrayed him, he had felt as if his Father had stabbed him several times, and had left him to bleed to death. Why had he lied? Why? The question ran through his brain over and over again...Then again his Mother was an elf, not a human...would he have believed him?

Yes...Kane had been using magic for years, even as a young child he had known to keep his secret a secret. He had inherited his magic at six years old from then on his life had become some what difficult...

He had always imagined how his Mother would be like. In personality and appearance, he knew that she was beautiful, he knew that she was kind and strong...He remembered a fuzzy image of a face, he remembered her hazel eyes...Kane stared at the floor for along time thinking...Why? Was he brought here...?

He heard the door open slowly...A bright light filled the room; Kane turned his eyes to the figure that stepped into the room. It was a figure of an elf, she stood about five foot two, and then she stepped inside. Kane could feel his heart pounding could this elf be his Mother? She had auburn red hair, nut brown skin and hazel eyes.

She had kind eyes, Kane stared at her for along time, she seemed worry about something he could see the guilt in her eyes as she paused merely feet away from him. Why had she left his Father? Could she have felt as if she had made a mistake by marrying his Father...by having his children? Did she hate him...Kane felt his stomach turn as his eyes fell to the ground in front of him, he found that he couldn't meet her gaze any longer. There was something fierce about it.

"Kane..."She whispered, she didn't question it. She knew that he was her son. She paused for a moment. He could feel his heart pounding; he couldn't concentrate on anything but the floor in front of him. Why had she left? Had his Father hurt her in anyway? Was that her reason for leaving? Was it his Father...?

He knew he should say something, but for once no words would come. His voice felt dry, and scratchy. Kane stiffened what could he say? He had to say something he had too...And yet, the only thing he thought of was why? "Why...why did you leave...are you really my Mother?" Kane knew he sounded weak, and yet he could feel his emotions rise to the surface. Fowls were suppose to be calm and collected not trembling, and...well...he felt like a normal kid for once.

Was he pathetic?

"Kane..."

"Did he hurt you...? My Father." Kanes voice trembled as his eyes fell to Holly, she clearly had moved on. She looked as if she had been pregnant for at least nine months.

"In a way Kane, but he would never hurt me like that...Kane...I don't really understand it myself...he got angry for some reason, he yelled at me, and told me that no full elf had permission to enter...and of course he did threaten my people..."

"I see." Kanes voice was cold and hard. His Father had taken his Mother away from him, "So my Father lied to me..." Kanes voice was bitter and hard, he could feel anger pulse through him. His magic was building up in his palms.

Holly froze, "Kane...you shouldn't be mad at your father-You don't understand what its like." Kane snapped glaring at her, "Father made it sound as if the reason why you 'died,' was that you saved my life, and attempted to save my sister...almost ever day of my life I blamed my self for your death." Kane whispered his voice hardening, "He made it seem as if I killed you."

Holly was shocked, stunned...Had Artemis really done that? Kanes expression was shocking, he looked beyond angry, he looked furious; he looked as if he wanted to fight his father and more...he looked upset. He buried his hands in his face, he didn't cry but he pulled himself away from her. 'She's just like every other mother in the world, abandoning there children, when they don't feel like taking care of them anymore...' Kane thought. "Leave me alone." Kane growled.

Holly paused, Kane was angry she knew that naturally he would be but she was also surprised. She had thought that Artemis would have molded him into being, well...like him. But he was different; he was more like her then anyone else.

She let out a sigh, and knew that Kanes wish was justified, with that she turned and walked slowly over towards the door. She paused for a moment, and she heard a sigh from Kane.

"Is your name even Holly?"

"Yes...Holly Short."

Kane didn't respond as she exist the room. It was for her own good that she left. When he got angry things tended to get out of control. Kane needed to think, he needed to clear his mind...Which was not going to be easy...

Holly let out a long sigh as she stood outside of the room. He probably thought she was horrible, and she was pregnant as well. She probably thought that she had abandoned him or something. She had never had wanted to do that. Holly sighed...


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Notes: Eragon Artemis Fowl cross Over, When Artemis goes searching for his Father, it leads him to some old ruins, holly is sent to find him and follows him, along with Commander Root, and then a flash of light, Holly, and Artemis are taken to the world of Eragon. Butler and Commander Root prepare to follow.

**Chapter One:**

Everything had lead him to this, he had searched through his Fathers research papers. It turned out his Father had been lying to them about going to the Arctic. Had his Father realty disappeared or had he simply left to do some research? And yet he knew this was false, his Father would have at least written them some sort of a letter. Artemis fingers the golden pocket watch in his hand, a habbit that he had started recently and glanced outside.

"We should be their soon." Butler replied his eye flickering onto Artemis; he had clearly noticed the boy's change of mood. Artemis could feel an uncharacteristic lump in his throat. Perhaps there was something more to this then he thought. Tension was in the air, "Good."

Holly frowned, what was Fowl doing out here? She thought her gaze flickering to the large helicopter that began to land. 'He's up to something he has to be…involved with the Goblins.' She watched the helicopter land. There were little scribbles on the side of the note book indicating a gem, a stone of some sort that his Father had been looking for. Foaly had been keping tabs on Artemis For Months. Commander Root was nearby he glanced in her direction a grim look in his eyes.

With that he gave the singinal to move foreword which he did. And Holly followed causually.

Butler landed the helicopter in an open field, the ruins of Alkasmerlay(ahh cash mer lay), as his Father had described laid up a head. It was exactly as he said they would be. Holly heart pounded, she never knew with Fowl she hid behind a tree, she was shield, she raised her gun slightly above stun. If he got a few brain cells incinerated she wasn't about to lose any sleep over it.

Butler paused sniffing the air like a dog, no a wolf. He paused for a moment his eyes flickering to the forest. "Artemis you can't be making my job any easier." He mumbled walking over towards him his hand on his sigsauser.

Artemis frowned his sapphire eyes studying him, "Why you are the best aren't you Butler." Artemis murmured a small vampire smile tugging at his lips, and yet his voice held a sort of bitterness to his tone. There was a Motor home up a head. Artemis paused, the camp looked deserted, and the sight looked as if it were-

"It looks deserted." Butler replied glancing at Artemis, Artemis frowned. "Perhaps they went deeper into the ruins." Artemis murmured taking a step foreword as if he hadn't heard what Butler had said and entering the ruins. Butler frowned and made to follow, "its all right Butler wait outside."Butler frowned and opened his mouth to protest.

"Artemis there could be an assassin- Holly moved slowly careful not to make any sound, her senses were on alert. Her eyes were on Artemis's Butlers body guard, he had been the first human to take down a troll, and it didn't pay to underestimate him.He had taken down an entire LEPrecon squad singlehandle.

It took no more then a minuet to reassure Butler that he was all right, Artemis studied the ancient symbols on the wall, they were of dragons in battle, humans, and elves, but they were blurred together. Artemis could feel something, this was the start of something he could feel it. This was another step towards finding his Father. And yet something un nerved him. He paused there should be something, anything a clue of some kind to his Fathers whereabouts. No one had been here in at least a couple of months.

Artemis moved through the rooms slowly scanning and admiring the art work, ' who ever lived here, must have liked Dragons. At yet at the same time something seemed forbidding about this place, there was ancient wrighting, he could feel as if something was telling him to go back. It didn't un nerve him, what kind of King would want their treasures stolen. Artemis paused there was a single door on the left, he opened it and stepped in it studying the ancient texture.

Holly had walked past Butler with not much difficulty as she thought it would be, she paused out side of the ancient structure, 'Its okay to go through, the owners of this castle are dead.' Holly frowned she wasn't so sure, their was nothing in the book about walking in the home of dead mudmen. She stepped inside. To her surprise their was some designs of elves, dragons, and humans. The Dragons had become exstinked in a war against the human Galbatorix. She didn't know much about it, not really into learning things about the past. But what she didn't know was that she would learn to regret not paying as much attention as she should have.

Butlers stood in front of the entrance, his almost black eyes studying the area for anything out of the ordinairy. Holly moved slowly foreword carefull to keep out of sight even thought that she was invisible. Butler froze, as if he had caught her sent, and turned his eyes in the direction of commander Root. "Come out Fairie or I start shooting." Butler pointed his weapon in Commander Roots spot.

Holly raised her weapon slightly above stun, if Butler lost any brain cells, she wouldn't be losing any sleep over it. She moved foreword, and slipped un noticed past Butler as Commander Root un sheilded.

"I think it would be best to lower you weapon Butler, you are competely surrounded." Commander Root kept his voice calm and demanding. Hoping that Butler wouldn't notice his bluff, which gave Holly enough time to meet with Artemis. Butler frowned, "Why are you here, Artemis won remeber."

"Don't try to play innocent, we know your with the Goblins, aren't you?" Commander Root layered his voice with the mesemer, Butler tried to fight it off. Commander Root added an extra layer to the mesmer. A vein in Butlers head pulsed. "I don't know what your talking about, we aren't in league with no goblins." Butler growled glaring at Commander Root, as he tried to fight of the mesemer.

Artemis studied the ancient text above the sculptures, a look of surprise in his eyes. He continued to move on, he had walked through many chambers, and had lead him to one particular one. The one that was said to have the ancient gem on its tomb. Artemis paused exaiming the structure as he went, it didn't look as if there where any kind of struggle of some kind. Artemis paused at the opened chamber glancing inside, above it where two dragons, with riders besides them and there where words incribeded beneath them.

'Perhaps an obsession.' Artemis thought before moving through the door, he moved freely pausing at the pillar, upon it was a gray rock, with dark black veins accross it. Artemis reached foreword...

Hollys heart pounded, what if Fowl had the place booby traped? She turned and moved slowly her heart pounding in her chest as she moved. Carefull not to make any sounds, she paused she had seen a glimmer of the boy turning a corner. She quickened her speed just to see him exaime the pillar aove him before entering through the door way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Description:**

**Summary:** Set During Harry's fifth year, Artemis seems disappointed by the wizarding world in every turn, Harry and Hermione dislike him in ever way, magical artifacts are being stolen tension between the ministry and Haven is rising Voldemort plot threatens to break fold.

**IMPORTANCE NOTICE: I do not own Artemis Fowl or Harry Potter in either way, Artemis fowl belongs to Eoin colfer, and Harry potter belongs to Jk. I just mended there worlds together into one. **

Deep Magic: 

**Prologue: **

The night was cold; it was like it was out of an old movie. The moon was bright and clouds covered the moon moodily, dark and grey, leaves scattered in the wind. It was a cold autumn night, not a creature stirred out side of the hollow gates.

"What's so important about a book anyways?" Grumbled one of the gauds bitterly as he edged a little closer towards the fire. He was a tall dark man looked to be in about his late 20s or thirties.

"I don't know but were getting paid a pretty good sum to guard it what ever it is, I wonder how much that book could be…"Pondered the smaller of the three. A mist snaked its way across the area invoking it; it had come out of no where. Suddenly the guard that had not spoken began to make his way back towards the building his hands dangling besides him. 'This better be good.' He thought as he moved up the corridor.

**The Librarians heart pounded in his rib cage. No body should be in here…he had seen a flicker of movement in the shadows. He moved slowly from the safety of the desk shivering as he did so. The lantern seemed to light up the dark dam walls of the library scattering spiders for every direction. "Whose there?" He whispered his voice shaking. A flicker of movement made him whirled around. He took several steps backwards coughing.**

'**It's just my imagination, no ones here I'm- The sound of glass breaking made him shrink to the floor. The doors flung open and the guard from below burst in he marched past the Librarian, "What is it now?" He demanded his voice was cold and filled with malice. He had dark greasy black hair his eyes flickered around the library.**

"**You fool!" he barked storming past him, the Librarian got up and slowly followed after him. "You should have called me imminently, how do you expect me to apparate in front of Muggles?" He barked. In front of them laid broken glasses, an archway with an eye of a dragon flickered around the room, claws which once held a precious object were know empty they were burned and mutilated. Were the book had once been was a single piece of paper. **

"_Beware the one who lingers in the dark,"_

"_Next I shall strike the falling tower."_

_RAB_

"**What is this suppose to mean?" Demanded Snape his eyes narrowed he raised his wand expecting some sort of a hexes to come out of the shadows. The alarms rang off but it was already too late. For the thief was already long gone. A man with moon shaped spectacles stepped out of the shadows.**

"**It seems are thief is more, clever then we thought." Dumbledore's voice was soft and clipped he walked across the clearing and stopped besides Snape. He studied the parchment for a moment.**

**Snape's eyes narrowed, "No not cleverness just the element of surprise that is all," Snape frowned, "There doesn't appear to be any hexes…he's left another note…and it doesn't make sense it seems as if he's- Giving us warnings of a kind- But what kind of thief gives warnings before he strikes?" questioned Snape softly to himself a frown tugging at the edge of his lips.**

**Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose that…the thief can only answer that himself." And yet Dumbledore seemed to have a knowing look on his face, his eyes had never left the parchment he turned away his eyes studying the room the librarian trembled, " You may come out know."**

**Snape raised an eyebrow, "Or herself…." Dumbledore merely shook his head before turning and looking at the clear moon, "Perhaps we should meet again else were Serves the arourers will arrive soon, and I think its best if we are not here when they arrive."**

**The Liberian moved foreword his eyes wide with horror, "Perhaps it is best that you do not remember the encounter." With a flash of light the Liberian blinked and returned to his studies. **

**Snape merely nodded his head a moment later the guards burst into the room. Snape stood in front of them and muttered the words for a memory charm. All of there memories of him would be gone, and there encounters, as well as the footage from the video tape. **

"**We will talk more of this later," With that Dumbledore apparated. **

**Snape paused before scanning the room nothing else was out of place, the thief could have taken treasure anything else. And yet…all he had taken was a ragged old book. He had to have been studying this place for months and had to know of its treasures and yet…, 'that book must be worth quite a lot.' Snape thought treasures and jewels lined the shelves carved into the wall, and with out a second glance he was gone. **

Artemis's was irritable to say the least. His dark blue eyes glanced at the man in front of him. Fudge he was the minister of the magical world at least that was his title. Artemis's couldn't help but be disappointed he had expect something else…He could have been in any court room in the world.

"Really Fudge this is it?" His tone was soft and clipped and his eyes scanned the minister's face, the minister's hands were sweaty and he kept scratching his noose pulling at his collar. All the signs that he was either lying or extremely nervous either way it didn't matter they had no proof that involved him directly in the crime.

Fudge scowled and glared at the boy anger flashing in his eyes, "There can be more Artemis's I'm sure it would only take a moment for me to come up with some suitable punishments." His tone was cold and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"And what would they be? And honestly do you think I would let you get away with anything you try to force me into? I am not one of your cronies you can push around Fudge I thought you learned that." Artemis's scanned Fudge a vampire like grin spread across his feature. His expression remained motionless cold and socotic.

Fudge shivered and then regained his composure, "Some times being to smart can get you into trouble boy." Fudge snapped, "Until you are proven innocent of the crimes you are accused of you will be under watch of several arourers that will be stationed at your stay."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter boy, either you go by my terms or- Or what you'll snap my wand?" Artemis laughed it sent shivers down Fudges spine. Suddenly the doors opened and a man with moon shaped spectacles calmly walked over towards Artemis's who sat in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore walked into the room he was calm, and he scanned Artemis knowingly. His tone was calm he met Fudges gaze for a moment. Sweat seemed to dominate Fudges brows know.

"Well sense when dose this matter- This matter dose concern me if Artemis's is to intend my school I wish to know the charges that he is accused of," He spoke calmly, " Besides you hold no proof against him Fudge…and until you find some evidence, I suggest that you withhold the trial." Fudges face turned red his eyes narrowed.

"This boy is the only one able to use that cursed magic, and he has a history of steeling- A history that holds no proof." Artemis's rolled his eyes he was getting board, this had lasted for an hour already and still they had gotten no where. They expected him to obey there laws…he would find a way through them besides he didn't need a wand to perform magic all he need were the books that held the knowledge.

"Perhaps you should take a break Fudge after all this herring is particularly useless sense you have no proof against me." Artemis's replied calmly Fudge glared at Artemis's. Anger burning in his eyes his lips trembled as he growled "Silence boy." Artemis scowled and his eyes narrowed. Fudge went silent for a moment. Whispers spread through out the crowds.

"You can't speak to the ministry of magic like that you should learn some respect." A woman that resembled a Toad stood a smile stretched across her toad like features. Artemis chuckled slightly imminent dislike of the woman came to mind as he studied her. The way she spoke sounded like nails on a chalk board to him. He met Umbridges eyes evenly a cold sneer spread across her face. She was the one that was against Half breads as she called them…werewolf's and centaurs alike. "Besides you are a dangerous creature aren't you boy?"

"Why should I respect some one who doesn't respect me?" Artemis's tone was void of all emotion. And Artemis smiled a wolfish like smile the scar on his neck seemed to become all to visible, "That…I have under control- Your potion was not admonitory approved- She interrupted her voice stern and cold.

"Know enough of that if this herring dose has a purpose then proceed if it doesn't then let's get on with it, we haven't got all day you know." Barked a wizard from the front row Artemis's presumed they were the voters or some kind. Several wizards glared at him which seemed to silence him.

"Well…You expect me to stop using it?" Artemis questioned, "Just because you don't approve?" Artemis was amused; the Toad woman was a fool to think that he would obey her just because she was in Fudges top circle.

"Well the purpose is Artemis as you all know is a dangerous criminal even if we can't prove this crime he has committed…he has done many others in the Muggles world hasn't he…and what about the kidnapping of Miss. Holly Short?" Snapped Fudge his eyes on Artemis's, "Which we have- Little to nothing of evidence- Artemis's was interrupted again. A vein pulsed in Artemis's temple. "And yet it is still evidence if you go into the wizarding world without notifying us then we will remove you for full from are world Mr. Fowl."

"And it is so welcoming already," Artemis's spoke his eyes flickering toward Fudges face. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. "Besides…Haven has nothing to do with your world or the wizarding world…there are different rules…and I have won that game."

As he said this Dumbledore's eyes did not leave him, he could feel it a rather large amount of disappointment was appearing in his eyes as he spoke. Artemis could feel it an uncharacteristic lump forming in the back of his throat he shook his head slightly.

"Well there's also the fact that your Father is missing and your Mother has a mental disorder perhaps you should stay home for the time being, even thought Your Father wasn't much of a role model even if he was alive judging by these charts."

The remark stung, Artemis's wasn't going to show how much. He could feel a surge of anger running through his veins he glanced up at Fudge he was surprised at his anger…After the attack his emotions have tried to out due themselves as of lately…But thanks to the potion he managed to keep his heart beat down it would calm his heart beat.

" And I'm sure that you're a perfect Role model for a ministry, where there's rumors about Voldemort running around and your not even putting up any defenses against him…really I thought you could do much better then that,"

Fudges eyes narrowed, shouts and outrages filled the room and he hammered the hammer onto the table. With that Artemis's rose from his chair. 'It seems as if I have already made enemies among the wizarding world.' Artemis paused for a moment before glancing at Albus. Butler was hidden in the crowd no doubt he had been forbidden to remain at the hearing and had cut in at the last moment as possible.

"Did you get it?" Artemis whispered once they were away from peering eyes. Butler nodded his head but glanced at Artemis, "Artemis's I think that we may need to be more careful this time."

Artemis smiled, "You are wrong old friend, it is they who shall need to be more careful as you say," As he said this he met the eyes of Albus. He had not left his gaze off of him and had a thoughtful look on his face. After all Fudge had spoken badly against his Family, his Father…and his Mother, Artemis could feel anger burning up in him, the burning sensation in his chest…He could feel the hate and anger beginning to rise. He reached into his pocket. That had been over two months ago a week after Captions shorts release.

**Authors Notes:**

Well I hope you enjoy it, it did take me quite a while to come up with the chapters, I'm glade how this turned out, I would like you to comment on my spelling is it better then before…I think the plot line is in good hands ha.

**End.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Description:**

**Summary:** When Magical artifacts are being stolen. Artemis is naturally blamed. Harry is beginning his fifth year at Hogwarts which is going to be more eventful then he thinks. A rebellion threatens to break out below the surfaces.

Deep Magic: 

**Prologue: **

The moon loomed into the sky, to say this was a night to walk among the scatters leaves would be foolish and in vain. Nothing stirred other then the guards in front of the tall building. They huddled in front of a fire talking amongst them.

"What's so important about a book anyways?" Grumbled one of the gauds bitterly as he edged a little closer towards the fire. He was a tall dark man looked to be in about his late 20s or thirties.

"I don't know but were getting paid a pretty good sum to guard it what ever it is, I wonder how much that book could be…"Pondered the smaller of the three. A mist snaked its way across the area invoking it, it had came out of no where. Suddenly the guard that had not spoken began to make his way back towards the building his hands in his pocket.

**lantern in his outstretched hand and trembled as he moved out from the safety of his desk. "Whose there?" He whispered his voice shaking. A flicker of movement made him whirled around. He took several steps backwards coughing slightly.**

'**It's just my imagination, no ones here I'm- The sound of glass breaking made him shrink to the floor. The doors flung open and the guard from below burst in he marched past the Librarian, "What is it now?" He demanded his voice was cold and filled with malice. He had dark greasy black hair his eyes flickered around the room.**

"**You fool!" he barked storming past him, the Librarian got up and slowly followed after him. In front of them laid broken glasses, and were the book had once been was a single piece of paper. **

"_Beware the one who lingers in the dark,"_

"_Next I shall strike the falling tower."_

"**What is this suppose to mean?" Demanded Snape his eyes narrowed he raised his wand expecting some sort of a hexes to come out of the shadows. The alarms rang off but it was already too late. For the thief was already long gone. A man with moon shaped spectacles stepped out of the shadows.**

"**It seems are thief is more, clever then we thought." Dumbledore's voice was soft and clipped he walked across the clearing and stopped besides Snape. **

**Snape's eyes narrowed, "No not cleverness just the element of surprise that is all," Snape frowned, "There doesn't appear to be any hexes…he's left another note…and it doesn't make sense as did the others it seems as if he's- Giving us warnings of a kind- But what kind of thief gives warnings before he strikes again?" questioned Snape softly to himself a frown tugging at the edge of his lips.**

**Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose that…the thief can only answer himself…I suppose…"**

**Snape raised an eyebrow, "Or herself…." Dumbledore merely shook his head before turning and looking at the clear moon, "Perhaps we should meet again else were Snape the arourers will arrive soon…and I think its best if we are not here when they arrive."**

**Snape merely nodded his head a moment later the guards burst into the room. Snape stood in front of them and muttered the words for a memory charm. All of there memories of him would be gone, and there encounters, as well as the footage from the video tape. And with that Dumbledore disappeared or in this case disapparated.**

**Snape paused before scanning the room nothing else was out of place, the thief could have taken treasure anything else. And yet…all he had taken was a ragged old book. He had to have been studying this place for months and knew of its treasures and yet…, 'that book must be worth quite a lot.' Snape thought as he apperated. **

Artemis's was irritable to say the least. His dark blue eyes glanced at the man in front of him. Fudge he was the minister of the magical world at least that was his title. Artemis's couldn't help but be disappointed he had expect something else…He could have been in any court room in the world.

"Really Fudge this is it?" His tone was soft and clipped and his eyes scanned the minister's face, the minister's hands were sweaty and he kept scratching his noose pulling at his collar. All the signs that he was either lying or extremely nervous either way it didn't matter they had no proof that involved him directly in the crime.

Fudge scowled and glared at the boy anger flashing in his eyes, "There can be more Artemis's I'm sure it would only take a moment for me to come up with some suitable punishments." His tone was cold and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"And what would they be? And honestly do you think I would let you get away with anything you try to force me into? I am not one of your cronies you can push around Fudge I thought you learned that." Artemis's scanned Fudge a vampire like grin spread across his feature. His expression remained motionless cold and socotic.

Fudge shivered and then regained his composure, "Some times being to smart can get you into trouble boy." Fudge snapped, "Until you are proven innocent of the crimes you are accused of you will be under watch of several arourers that will be stationed at your stay."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter boy, either you go by my terms or- Or what you'll snap my wand?" Artemis laughed it sent shivers down Fudges spine. Suddenly the doors opened and a man with moon shaped spectacles calmly walked over towards Artemis's who sat in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore walked into the room he was calm, and he scanned Artemis knowingly. His tone was calm he met Fudges gaze for a moment. Sweat seemed to dominate Fudges brows know.

"Well sense when dose this matter- This matter dose concern me if Artemis's is to intend my school I wish to know the charges that he is accused of," He spoke calmly, " Besides you hold no proof against him Fudge…and until you find some evidence, I suggest that you withhold the trial." Fudges face turned red his eyes narrowed.

"This boy is the only one able to use that cursed magic, and he has a history of steeling- A history that holds no proof." Artemis's rolled his eyes he was getting board, this had lasted for an hour already and still they had gotten no where. They expected him to obey there laws…he would find a way through them besides he didn't need a wand to perform magic all he need were the books that held the knowledge.

"Perhaps you should take a break Fudge after all this herring is particularly useless sense you have no proof against me." Artemis's replied calmly Fudge glared at Artemis's. Anger burning in his eyes his lips trembled as he growled "Silence boy." Artemis scowled and his eyes narrowed. Fudge went silent for a moment. Whispers spread through out the crowds.

"You can't speak to the ministry of magic like that you should learn some respect." A woman that resembled a Toad stood a smile stretched across her toad like features. Artemis chuckled slightly imminent dislike of the woman came to mind as he studied her. The way she spoke sounded like nails on a chalk board to him. He met Umbridges eyes evenly a cold sneer spread across her face. She was the one that was against Half breads as she called them…werewolf's and centaurs alike. "Besides you are a dangerous creature aren't you boy?"

"Why should I respect some one who doesn't respect me?" Artemis's tone was void of all emotion. And Artemis smiled a wolfish like smile the scar on his neck seemed to become all to visible, "That…I have under control- Your potion was not admonitory approved- She interrupted her voice stern and cold.

"Know enough of that if this herring dose has a purpose then proceed if it doesn't then let's get on with it, we haven't got all day you know." Barked a wizard from the front row Artemis's presumed they were the voters or some kind. Several wizards glared at him which seemed to silence him.

"Well…You expect me to stop using it?" Artemis questioned, "Just because you don't approve?" Artemis was amused; the Toad woman was a fool to think that he would obey her just because she was in Fudges top circle.

"Well the purpose is Artemis as you all know is a dangerous criminal even if we can't prove this crime he has committed…he has done many others in the Muggles world hasn't he…and what about the kidnapping of Miss. Holly Short?" Snapped Fudge his eyes on Artemis's, "Which we have- Little to nothing of evidence- Artemis's was interrupted again. A vein pulsed in Artemis's temple. "And yet it is still evidence if you go into the wizarding world without notifying us then we will remove you for full from are world Mr. Fowl."

"And it is so welcoming already," Artemis's spoke his eyes flickering toward Fudges face. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. "Besides…Haven has nothing to do with your world or the wizarding world…there are different rules…and I have won that game."

As he said this Dumbledore's eyes did not leave him, he could feel it a rather large amount of disappointment was appearing in his eyes as he spoke. Artemis could feel it an uncharacteristic lump forming in the back of his throat he shook his head slightly.

"Well there's also the fact that your Father is missing and your Mother has a mental disorder perhaps you should stay home for the time being, even thought Your Father wasn't much of a role model even if he was alive judging by these charts."

The remark stung, Artemis's wasn't going to show how much. He could feel a surge of anger running through his veins he glanced up at Fudge he was surprised at his anger…After the attack his emotions have tried to out due themselves as of lately…But thanks to the potion he managed to keep his heart beat down it would calm his heart beat.

" And I'm sure that you're a perfect Role model for a ministry, where there's rumors about Voldemort running around and your not even putting up any defenses against him…really I thought you could do much better then that,"

Fudges eyes narrowed, shouts and outrages filled the room and he hammered the hammer onto the table. With that Artemis's rose from his chair. 'It seems as if I have already made enemies among the wizarding world.' Artemis paused for a moment before glancing at Albus. Butler was hidden in the crowd no doubt he had been forbidden to remain at the hearing and had cut in at the last moment as possible.

"Did you get it?" Artemis whispered once they were away from peering eyes. Butler nodded his head but glanced at Artemis, "Artemis's I think that we may need to be more careful this time."

Artemis smiled, "You are wrong old friend, it is they who shall need to be more careful as you say," As he said this he met the eyes of Albus. He had not left his gaze off of him and had a thoughtful look on his face. After all Fudge had spoken badly against his Family, his Father…and his Mother, Artemis could feel anger burning up in him, the burning sensation in his chest…He could feel the hate and anger beginning to rise. He reached into his pocket. That had been over two months ago a week after Captions shorts release.

**Chapter One:**

Harry sighed sweat dripping down his forehead, the past nights he had been having the same dreams, walking…slithering through corridors, making his way towards a door and each time he would slip away. He frowned slightly and slipped out of bed he felt sticky…He walked silently down the corridor careful not to wake any one up as he moved.

Suddenly a sound made him pause… "We have to do something…and I mean know if they want to fight they should be able to- Sirrus he's not James…and he's just a boy he shouldn't be involved in the business of the order…I think you've told them enough." Snapped Mrs. Weasley her tone was cold and hard and definite.

Harry paused and sighed, Sirrus and Mrs.Weasley had been constantly fighting with one another sense he had gotten here, he was glade that his hearing had ended well…Harry moved on and opened the door to the bathroom he glanced up at the mirror. And what he saw made his eyes widened. For a split seconded he had seen himself as Voldemort. He shuddered from head to tone; he splashed water on his face and paused for a moment.

'Why?' Harry thought, 'Why had Dumbledore ignored him…why was he no longer talking to him…'Harry shuddered slightly did he think he would turn into Voldemort that he would be able to use him against the order? Was that the reason why Dumbledore had ignored him and had been so distant?

Harry sighed glade for the cool liquid against his forehead, for some reason he didn't seem able to sleep and turned away and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Sirrus walk out of the room with Mrs.Weasley who had a scow stretched across her face. It lightened a little when she saw Harry.

"Did we wake you dear?" She questioned her tone was light and she smiled slightly. Harry shook his head, "No…I ah…Couldn't sleep." He admitted glancing past Sirrus. Sirrus winked at Harry as if he had known he had been out side of the door and turned and head up the stairs, " Well Good Night…Or should I say good morning?" Sirrus grinned.

After all it had been six o'clock.

Harry walked glancing at Sirrus ever who was chasing birds his tail wagging as he did so, he could have been. Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather…And yet he frowned as he glanced towards Hermione and Ron…He had been rather distant towards them as of late…Hermione seemed some what worried and glanced at Sirrus a disapproving look in her eyes.

Harry scowled why did everyone always have to ruin his fun…He shook his head slightly then again perhaps it wasn't such a good idea they brought Sirrus along. People were starting to look his way.

They arrived at the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. Of course they weren't alone Madeye walked behind him, as did talks and Remus, Madeye seemed to be in a heavily conversation with Remus and didn't keep his magical eye off of Sirrus. He too had disagreed when Sirrus had insisted he had come along.

"We should be arriving at platform nine and three quarters soon," Replied Tonks as she walked up to him she smiled slightly. Harry nodded but for some reason he felt a sense of dread…it had building up in him ever sense he had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld place.

But it seemed nothing could stop his Godfather from accompanying them to the train.

Artemis eyes flickered they had made there way to a stone wall; Butler had been prohibited from entering the magical borders. But he was far from being un protected during the last two weeks of summer he had studied a few minor spells that would help him if it came to trouble. And Butler would be stationed near by. Dumbledore had insisted on sending some one to meet him.

"Artemis be careful while at Hogwarts…"Artemis knew what he was trying to tell him, he was telling him try and not make any enemies. Artemis scowled slightly he didn't need any advice on that he could deal with it himself. He glanced back at Butler, he could see the worry in his eyes, and yet his expression held none.

"Look after Fowl manner while I'm gone…"Butler blinked Artemis had stumbled in the middle of it a bit. Butler put a hand on Artemis shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry well find her."

Artemis scuffled, "Of course we will I just have to decipher the coordinates and…Artemis cut himself off it seemed as if he would be arriving.

And he was 30 seconds late. Artemis remained calm he could see people giving him glances his way as if it was strange to see a pale youth standing by the entrance to Diagonal alley. Artemis had done some research this is where he would acquire everything he would need for his schooling.

Just then a man that could rival Butler's height walked over towards him. But unlike Butler he had a shagged dark black brown beard and his eyes gleamed as he studied Artemis a rather large smile plastered on his face. Artemis studied him as he moved over towards him. Butler studied Hagrid before nodding to Artemis and disappearing within the crowd.

"Nice day isn't it?" He questioned giving Artemis a grin the sun was warm and unsettling, Artemis frowned slightly, ' Nice if you like waiting for over 36…seconds for some one in the hot sun.' He turned away from Hagrid. "We should proceed." Was all that Artemis said his tone was void of all emotion.

Hagrid smile faltered a few inches, to Artemis's surprise which didn't happen very often Hagrid took out an umbrella tapped a few spaces on the brick wall. That didn't surprise him and yet Artemis's scanned the umbrella, 'Clearly it has some magical properties.' He thought he had already learned the code to open the doors too diagonally by heart as they walked into a pub.

Artemis felt a throb of disappointment he had expected something else, something more magical then this. He could be in any pub on earth, then he heard the whispers that filled the silence, people glanced at him with suspicion and fear he caught some words as he walked by. _**"Its him, he's the one, he's that thief, he's dangerous he's worse then Harry potter," **_

Artemis face was void of any emotion as they walked through the room. And yet he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder who this Harry Potter person is.' He thought his eyes flashing as he studied the inhabitants who shied away from him as Hagrid didn't seem to have heard anything they were saying and if he had he didn't act like he did.

"Anyways best be going know." Hagrid replied his voice was joking and light and yet Artemis could hear underneath the layer concern. Artemis studied Hagrid for a moment they had only met for a moment he doubted he could be concerned about his safety there must be another reason why they would be going to Diagon alley.

Artemis couldn't help but agree some gentleman in the corner had not left his eyes off of him. And Artemis studied him closely, for some reason he felt shivers run down his spine. He shook off the feeling and calmly went after Hagrid who was at the door by then.

After they past the pub and stepped into the crowded street, know this was more like it. There were bunches of witches and wizards gathered together, owls, bats and various other creatures shrieked and various shops lined the street. Brooms were shown on the window the words Firebolt streaked across the mirror. 'Surely these wizards can do better then that,' Artemis thought as he studied the broom stick with a frown.

They went to several shops, buying his clothes, book supplies, and extra….They paused to go to a tea shop after a while. Today hadn't been as dreadful as Artemis's had thought it would have been. He brought the tea cup to his lips.

"My favorite tea, Herbal." Hagrid spoke his tone was light and his eyes gleamed. He had a warming smile on his face.

"Mine as well, a good natural blend of herbs…"Artemis replied his eyes light, as he studied Hagrid, Hagrid remind him a lot of Butler despite his height he had some of the same quality's…Artemis wasn't quite sure but Hagrid didn't appear to be all human in the sense of the word.

"So you teach care of magical creatures?"

"Yes I do," Hagrid replied his eyes gleaming as if he had brought up his favorite subject which Artemis had. "I take care of them all." Hagrid boasted, and then began to describe several creatures Artemis had never heard of. Artemis was silent most of the time only interrupting to ask a question about the school and the creatures extra. It wasn't long that he found out that Hagrid favorite magical creature was dragon.

"So do we have everything else on the list?" Hagrid question smiling slightly at Artemis. Artemis nodded, and wondered what else was. And yet the only thing that wasn't circled in Hagrids messy writing was the word wand.

"The only thing left is- A wand yes." Artemis replied his tone was soft and clipped and yet he could not hide his curiosity. Hagrid carried Artemis luggage as if it was made out of paper, and yet this did not surprise Artemis one least. He realized that Hagrid must have some giant blood in him. He walked differently and used a small amount of gestured that suggested it; it was faint and hardly noticeable.

"This is the place, the best for getting wands." Hagrid smiled as he turned to look at Artemis, "Why don't yeah stepped in side Ill be right back." Before Artemis could object or agree he had already disappeared into the crowd. Artemis studied the building.

Some of the wood was pilling off it looked as if it could use a new layer of paint…Several layers, it looked dirty and almost abandoned. How could this place be the best possible place for wands? Artemis could feel the disappointment coming back to him as he stepped into the store. A bell rang as he did so.

_Holly Short was thinking the same thing and it wasn't just her. The council had gone in an uproar when they heard Artemis was going to Hogwarts let alone stepping foot into the magical world. Then again the Wizards weren't exactly happy that the LEPrecon would be stationed at Hogwarts. They spoke slowly as if we didn't understand when they spoke and acted as if they were deaf. _

_And worse of all she would be one of the few lucky officers that would be going to Hogwarts they had gotten permission from the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore she had heard lots of rumors about him…He was a great wizard at least that was what she was told…and yet she felt doubt about him. He had seemed to have approved of Artemis going to Hogwarts._

_The Ministry seemed to dislike everything about Dumbledore and yet she could also see it from there point of view. After all Artemis was dangerous, and he had just invited Artemis to his school without there consent. . Sense he had announced heard about the so called return of Voldemort, Holly frowned Voldemort had murdered many Wizards a few years ago and fairies a like. If he was alive it would have started up again. It was a good thing Voldemort didn't know the location of haven only the minister knew that and there were certain spells against the location. _

_Holly remembered earning about how much smarter wizard goblins were at least that's what the ministry called them. In truth they were mountain goblins, they had always been smarter and more clever then there cousins…And yet she was angered at how they treated the house elves…_

_They were enslaved and didn't know any better. They didn't know any freedoms. And yet there had been a girl…a few years ago in Hogwarts who had started SPEW. Her name had been Hermione…to what rumors said she was also a friend of Harry Potter…the ministry believed that they were up to something with Dumbledore, she felt a little bit of doubt when she heard this… They had fought against the dark lord…they must be pretty powerful…. Holly sighed she knew everything she could about Hogwarts. And worse of all they would be in disguise as some of these house elves for the most part. And yet she couldn't help but feel determination not to fail. Her eyes burned with the fiery flame she had inherited from her Mother. _

"_Holly are you ready?" Barked a gruff voice, he sounded irritated for some reason._

"_Yes Commander I've been ready for quite some time." Holly's voice was bitter and yet filled with determination. 'I won't fail this time.'_

Artemis put his luggage which was surprisingly light Hagrid had done several charms on it. He stroked Feroaks gently his gaze flicked on the window tonight it was dark and stars shinned up the sky. His expression was emotionless and yet Artemis could feel it, change was in the air.

And yet something bothered him…What the shop keeper had said to him, " No one sense a founder at Hogwarts has lad eyes on this wand, you must be very fortune to have your true wand at all…but I suppose the wand dose chose the wizard,"

Artemis pondered for a moment, Hagrid had excellent choice in choosing animals. Feroaks was an intelligent being, his fur was a dark blue with a black beak, his wings aflame. A phoenix. Smart intelligent. And yet…

"Tomorrow we will arrive at Hogwarts." Artemis voice was soft and clipped he lowered his hand. 'Ill find you…'Artemis thought he could feel determination burning in his eyes as he glanced down at his Laptop 'Muggles' devices' don't work at Hogwarts.' Artemis couldn't help but feel a tug at his lips. Unknown to the wizarding world they would be proven wrong tomorrow.

Artemis scowled as he thought of the word Muggles…It seemed both Haven and the Wizarding world both had words to insult normal humans as he had heard some people portray as normal. Both of them had a great hate towards us. And yet Artemis couldn't help but wonder why? Both of them wanted to hide away from us and neither of them seem to be working together particularly well.

"Hogwarts will definitely be interesting." He mussed lying down, he closed his eyes.

_Artemis glanced at his Mother it had been a week after her sanity had been given back to her. It was as if she had never become sick and yet as he looked closely he noticed the slightly far away look in her eyes the way she kept fiddling around. She was nervous for some reason her smile faltered every now and again._

_They were in the garden leaves drifted gently down towards the ground, it was a slight sleepy morning the grass was damp and the air sweet. It was a perfect morning for a walk anyone would say so. And Artemis felt the lump rise in his throat, it was un characteristic of him…And yet he couldn't help but feel a slight concern for his Mother, "Father will return to us," He spoke calmly his voice was soft and clipped and yet it shook a little. _

_She turned to look at him there eyes meeting for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak and yet her eyes widened in horror. A shadow loomed over him, and Artemis knew that they were in trouble. He felt the claws slice at his neck pain burning pain rang through him as he collapsed to the ground. He heard his Mother scream the snarl of what attacked him. It sounded like a wolf, and yet Artemis at the time could hear nothing but feel pain burning hissing pain it rang through his body blinding him. He could feel poison from the creatures attack. _

_He hit the ground landing on his side, sparks lashed out from his hands lashing towards the open wound on his neck. Artemis convulsed and struggled in his Mothers graph sweat dripping down his face. He felt weak tired, and burning all over as he lashed. Bullets shot out at the wolf like creature its eyes glittering gold._

_It merely lifted its mussel and howled the bullets flying off at them as if they were made out of paper. And yet it turned and leaped into the trees disappearing through the forest. Artemis wouldn't ever forget that day. For that day he had learned a valuable lesson. __**Never turn your back. **_

Minerva McGonagall glanced at Albus and at the newspaper she knew that ministry must be over reacting and yet. She knew that a Lycan at Hogwarts would be dangerous, and he simply wouldn't just be aloud to attend here. No there probably would be some sort of consequence and yet she knew that they weren't just dealing with any student. Artemis was a threat. She knew this and yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He had lost his Mother to insanity and his Father had died in the arctic. He had been all alone, and yet when he had stolen a fair some of gold from the fairies he had also been granted the sanity return of his Mother and yet…When they had been attacked he had lost her again. For some reason her sanity wouldn't return to her, and she wouldn't wake up. And yet he refused to believe his mother and Father were dead.

"Minerva do you have something on your mind?" Albus questioned Minerva raised her glance glancing at Albus. He had a kind smile on his face and yet they looked half questioning he seemed to have a far away look in his eyes.

"No…"Minerva replied standing up a little straighter.

Snape could feel his lip curl he looked straight at Albus, "We should get straight to the point we don't have all-night." He growled his eyes narrowed. Albus frowned for a moment, "Ahh Artemis rights…of course he will be tutored by each teacher for a period after classes…Artemis will no doubt catch up on his own if he hasn't already." Dumbledore had a slightly amused tone.

"We don't mean that Albus we mean- Yes about him being a Lycan I believe Artemis has that well under control." He studied the glass his eyes gazing at the grounds below. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "That's it."

"That is it- But Albus you can't simply just allow him to go to Hogwarts without any restraints- But Albus met Snape's eyes evenly and smiled as if he knew something he didn't. Which he probably did. Snape scowled slightly.

"That is all." He repeated there was a twinkle in his eye; he turned adjusting his glasses a little. Minerva glanced at Albus, if he had his reason for allowing him to go to Hogwarts well that was it. But if he harmed any of her students there would be punishments. She got up and walked out of his office. Serves remained there for a moment.

"Yes Serves."

"Your hiding something aren't you?"

Dumbledore blinked for a moment, "I do not know what you mean, and if you please I have to get up early in the morning and I worked late last night." Albus smiled for a moment his eyes glittering. Snape scowled before turning and walking out of the office.

**Chapter Three:**

Artemis frowned; the train was no where in sight. He paused for a moment, his eyes travelled across the crowded train station he had saw something flicker in the corner of his eyes…A dog? Artemis frowned and yet he couldn't leave his eyes off of it. It looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had sense it.

Harry looked at Sirrus for some reason he made him shiver, the cold pale youth eyes seemed to dig into his, he moved foreword and walked slowly over towards them his eyes flickering to Sirrus and to Harry he paused in front of him, " would you know how to get on the train?" Artemis questioned, 'there must be some barrier protecting it.' He thought his eyes studying Harry.

Harry blinked for a moment, "Hm…well you just walk in between…"

Artemis blinked for a moment he had expected more. The wizarding world seemed to disappoint him in every angel. Artemis frowned for a moment, "That's all…?" Artemis tone was emotionless. Harry shivered he studied him as if he was some sort of interesting specimen of some kind.

"Yes that's all," replied a girl with bushy brown hair she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Artemis. "So it seems your going to Hogwarts after all," Harry was surprised to the iciness in her tone.

"You wizards, witches are very welcoming in deed," Artemis voice was filled with sarcasm; he turned and glanced at the barrier distrust gleaming in his eyes for only a moment. He disappeared through the barrier. He didn't run through it as Hermione and Ron usually did he walked straight through it calmly and precisely.

"Hermione why were you- I can't stand him!" she hissed her eyes blazed with anger, " Did you know what he did to those poor elves he kidnapped one and- Ron raised an eyebrow Harry stared at her blankly.

"Ooh you two really don't know anything do you?" Hermione growled, " Artemis kidnapped a LEPrecon officer, and- a Leprecon?" Ron snickered slightly, " I didn't know they existed- Not a Leprecon Ron, honestly a L-E-P- it stands for Lower Elemental Police, recon."

"Oh." Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulder. Hermione scowled, and glared daggers at Ron. Before turning towards Harry who had followed after Sirrus he must have wanted to talk to him before he left.

In truth Artemis had expected more then a dusty old train, he had expected more from the wizarding world…So far they had disappointed him. He of course had already got information on the train and who would be driving it, Butler of course couldn't accompany him on the train for him being a muggle as the wizards say. Artemis moved foreword through the crowd he felt there eyes on him as he made his way towards the train as well.

"He's probably the one behind it." He heard them whisper as he walked through them they stepped out of his way fear burned in some of there eyes. His face remained motionless, 'I wonder…It looks as if these wizards are deeply affected on what there minister says…even if most of it is lies…'

Artemis stepped onto the train; most of the compartments were already full with the chatter of students no doubt talking about what they did during he summer. He paused at a compartment knocked and when no one answered stepped inside. No one was in it, he carried his briefcase and slid into a seat he took out his wand and muttered several words in Latin. A table appeared in front of him.

Holly couldn't believe theses elves took all of this from these wizards, they cooked like slaves…and yet they seemed to be enjoying themselves they chattered as they worked. All but one elf did she sipped on butter bear alone. She had a grin expression on her face and her cheeks were rosy as if she was drunk.

"Hi," Holly replied. She had learned that the elves name was winky and the reason why she was like this is because she had been freed? She should be happy. Holly thought Winky didn't seem to notice the fact that Holly had spoken and Dunkley sipped another sip of Butterbeer.

"Um hello…You must be new I'm Dobby!" She turned around in surprise he seemed to be the only one wearing clothes even thought they looked out of place he had soaks on his ears, and wore two hats on his head, he wore a jumper and seemed to grin rather cheekily.

"Hi- Your going to like it here, Dumbledore will even pay you if you want to- Disapproving murmurs filled the room,- His smile faltered a little as he glanced at Winky, "She'll be all right she's getting better, you should have seen winky when she first got here…she was way worse."

Holly smiled slightly, "You're wearing them wrong." She commented pointing to the soaks.

"Miss. Granger gave them to me…she's very nice she is." Dobby paused, "I better get working the first feast is always the biggest…"He seemed oblivious to what Holly had said and bounded off. Holly blinked for a moment, before turning to look at what she would be preparing. Her appearance had been changed do to polojuice potion and Nothing more, the elves were glade to cooperate for some time off.

Grub gulped the hall was huge and wide he shivered keeping to the corner his heart pounding, 'Mommy wouldn't like it if I were here,' He thought to himself as he moved from place to place, to him Hogwarts seemed empty not a creature stirred within sight. Grub whimpered.

Harry frowned so far all of the compartments had been full; he knocked on the door, of one of the back compartments, which slid open. Hermione and Ron would be in the front of the train sense they were perfects know. "Salutations." Harry shivered the pale youth was sitting on one side of the room his eyes hadn't lifted from the laptop on his lap his pale fingers traveling across it like a panionist.

Harry slid across to the seat next to him; there was a suit case no other luggage. I Harry raised an eyebrow before putting Hedwig aside; he fumbled with his hands slightly and glanced at Artemis. His sapphire blue eyes were focused onto the screen and they didn't rise from it. "So…?"

"Unless this conversation has some value of importance– There was a knock on the door and Neville stumbled in, with a rather strange looking cactus in his hand. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he shuffled down besides Harry, "Sorry about that," He apologized.

Artemis paused he had stopped typing to glance at Neville, "Hm…that's a cactutars isn't it…?"Artemis comment made Neville look up in surprise. "Well yeah it's- Very rare and yet commonly found in a remote reign…May I?" Artemis took the planet delicately before Neville could do anything. He scanned it he looked back up at Neville a small smile spreading across his lips, "You have done amazingly well taking care of it."

"I can't get it to bloom thought," Neville eyes gleamed and a smile spread across his face, "Few can." Artemis replied, "It may help to use spring water instead…with its growth if you use it tell the next moon it should properly bloom, if you use some veriberix herbs that is."

Neville looked at Artemis with astonishment, "But I don't have any- I'm sure there's some in the forest- That's forbidden." Harry cut in Artemis turned his eyes in his direction locking with his for a moment. Harry met Artemis eyes evenly. For some reason Artemis eyes flashed.

"Hmm…apparently,"Artemis frowned for a moment, "You could always order some in I suppose…there's a Herbology teacher isn't there…perhaps he or she has some." Artemis returned to his work almost imminently his eyes scanning the information in front of him.

Artemis could feel it the Potter boy clearly distrusted him almost imminently…And yet there was something familiar about him, but Artemis couldn't quite put his finger on it. And he had met his gaze evenly most would have cringed or shivered at the sight of his eyes. Artemis gazed at Harry he and the boy whom Artemis had failed to get his name he was talking about his plant and he seemed not to be paying attention at all.

'So he's the one,' Artemis thought, 'the one that survived the attack when Voldemort had been in power…' Voldemort he had done great things…but terrible according to the wizarding world. Perhaps they feared that he would do the same. Artemis smiled his vampire like smile. 'I will find my Father.' Determination blazed in his eyes.

Harry leaned against the glass his eyes watching the flashing fields, mountains, he sighed softly turning his gaze away for a moment as Hermione and Ron entered the compartment.

"Hey Harry," Artemis glanced at them for a moment, there seemed to be tension between the three for some reason. Hermione quickly sat down in between Harry and Neville and glared at Artemis. Artemis returned the glare head on his eyes cold with malice. 'Really how juvenile of her,' He thought then he glanced at Ron who look at him nervously at sat as far a way from him as he could.

'I can't wait to get to Hogwarts,' He thought sarcastically, 'I've been welcome so graciously so far,'

There was tension in the room it had fallen into silence. Harrys eyes had never left the window. Hermione glanced at Ron her eyes filled with worry at Harrys direction. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with blond hair walked in she sat down on the other side of Artemis and smiled, " Hi," She beamed her eyes twinkling.

Artemis glanced in her direction her eyes were beaming, "Hello," Artemis voice was cold and yet it had a slightly amused tone to it. ' And I intended on getting some work done,' He thought. Hermione glared at Artemis.

Annoyance was building in him as he glared at Hermione. Luna seemed to notice the tension in the room, "You should get a Lucanias, it's a good luck charm for friendship, it is said that it makes even the most hostile enemies your friends." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me to order some in," Artemis tone was heavily filled with sarcasm.

"Okay!" Luna replied her smile never failed to waver, Artemis glanced at the newspaper she held labeled….Hermione snorted, "Most of that is just filled with nonsense." She replied. Luna glanced up at Hermione, And Artemis stared at her, " How very outspoken of You,"

Hermione blinked and didn't seem to realize her mistake, her face reddened, "Oh- Well not many people believe but that's all right,- And yet something seemed to have caught the potter boys gaze, " Could I have a look at that for a moment," Luna blinked and she smiled handing it over to him.

Sure. Artemis caught the headline. _Sirrus Black innocent._ For some reason that had caught his attention, " Most of that is just- Harry glared at Hermione who blinked for a moment, " What- Look," He pointed at the paper Hermione and Ron glanced at the headline there eyes trailing it. Harry looked hopeful, that was not the reaction Artemis thought he would have gotten from him. Didn't Sirrus help murder his family? As it were…or perhaps there was something more to the story. Either way it didn't matter and yet Artemis could feel a certain curiosity growing.

"So which house are you all in,"

"You'll probably be sorted into Sytherin," Ron mused, Hermione glanced at Ron but seemed to agree none the less. Harry blinked, they all looked as if they all agreed to the fact Artemis should be sorted into Slytherin.

Artemis felt a pang of anger…these wizards are discrimitive against other people...Just for having different ablitys they feared him he could smell it. He could feel Ron's Stare on the scar across his neck, "Staring isn't very nice didn't your Mother give you any manners…and more or less you wizards are very discrimitive so far… that I have met," Artemis voice was filled with venom he glared at them.

Ron blinked for a moment, All eyes were on him silence filled the room. Ron glared at Artemis with distrust, and yet Artemis could see the fear burning in him, he could smell it. Artemis could feel a lump forming in his throat. He shook his head slightly and reach into his pocket pulling out a vile he drank the potion without a sound returning the now empty vile to his pocket.

"So dose anyone like pudding?" Luna questioned her smile still on her face; she hadn't noticed the dangerous look on Artemis face, or the tensions that filled the room. Harry gazed at Artemis he seemed slightly more tired know and irritable at there presentence. Perhaps he had judged a little to harshly on Artemis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Description:**

**Summary:** Set During Harrys fifth year, Artemis seems disappointed by the wizarding world in every turn, Harry and Hermione dislike him in ever way, magical artifacts are being stolen tension between the ministry and Haven is rising Voldemort plot threatens to break fold.

Deep Magic: 

**Prologue: **

The moon loomed into the sky, to say this was a night to walk among the scatters leaves would be foolish and in vain. Nothing stirred other then the guards in front of the tall building. They huddled in front of a fire talking amongst them.

"What's so important about a book anyways?" Grumbled one of the gauds bitterly as he edged a little closer towards the fire. He was a tall dark man looked to be in about his late 20s or thirties.

"I don't know but were getting paid a pretty good sum to guard it what ever it is, I wonder how much that book could be…"Pondered the smaller of the three. A mist snaked its way across the area invoking it; it had came out of no where. Suddenly the guard that had not spoken began to make his way back towards the building his hands in his pocket.

**lantern in his outstretched hand and trembled as he moved out from the safety of his desk. "Whose there?" He whispered his voice shaking. A flicker of movement made him whirled around. He took several steps backwards coughing slightly.**

'**It's just my imagination, no ones here I'm- The sound of glass breaking made him shrink to the floor. The doors flung open and the guard from below burst in he marched past the Librarian, "What is it now?" He demanded his voice was cold and filled with malice. He had dark greasy black hair his eyes flickered around the room.**

"**You fool!" he barked storming past him, the Librarian got up and slowly followed after him. In front of them laid broken glasses, and were the book had once been was a single piece of paper. **

"_Beware the one who lingers in the dark,"_

"_Next I shall strike the falling tower."_

_RAB_

"**What is this suppose to mean?" Demanded Snape his eyes narrowed he raised his wand expecting some sort of a hexes to come out of the shadows. The alarms rang off but it was already too late. For the thief was already long gone. A man with moon shaped spectacles stepped out of the shadows.**

"**It seems are thief is more, clever then we thought." Dumbledore's voice was soft and clipped he walked across the clearing and stopped besides Snape. **

**Snape's eyes narrowed, "No not cleverness just the element of surprise that is all," Snape frowned, "There doesn't appear to be any hexes…he's left another note…and it doesn't make sense as did the others it seems as if he's- Giving us warnings of a kind- But what kind of thief gives warnings before he strikes again?" questioned Snape softly to himself a frown tugging at the edge of his lips.**

**Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose that…the thief can only answer himself…I suppose…"**

**Snape raised an eyebrow, "Or herself…." Dumbledore merely shook his head before turning and looking at the clear moon, "Perhaps we should meet again else were Snape the arourers will arrive soon…and I think its best if we are not here when they arrive."**

**Snape merely nodded his head a moment later the guards burst into the room. Snape stood in front of them and muttered the words for a memory charm. All of there memories of him would be gone, and there encounters, as well as the footage from the video tape. And with that Dumbledore disappeared or in this case disapparated.**

**Snape paused before scanning the room nothing else was out of place, the thief could have taken treasure anything else. And yet…all he had taken was a ragged old book. He had to have been studying this place for months and knew of its treasures and yet…, 'that book must be worth quite a lot.' Snape thought as he apparate. **

Artemis's was irritable to say the least. His dark blue eyes glanced at the man in front of him. Fudge he was the minister of the magical world at least that was his title. Artemis's couldn't help but be disappointed he had expect something else…He could have been in any court room in the world.

"Really Fudge this is it?" His tone was soft and clipped and his eyes scanned the minister's face, the minister's hands were sweaty and he kept scratching his noose pulling at his collar. All the signs that he was either lying or extremely nervous either way it didn't matter they had no proof that involved him directly in the crime.

Fudge scowled and glared at the boy anger flashing in his eyes, "There can be more Artemis's I'm sure it would only take a moment for me to come up with some suitable punishments." His tone was cold and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"And what would they be? And honestly do you think I would let you get away with anything you try to force me into? I am not one of your cronies you can push around Fudge I thought you learned that." Artemis's scanned Fudge a vampire like grin spread across his feature. His expression remained motionless cold and socotic.

Fudge shivered and then regained his composure, "Some times being to smart can get you into trouble boy." Fudge snapped, "Until you are proven innocent of the crimes you are accused of you will be under watch of several arourers that will be stationed at your stay."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter boy, either you go by my terms or- Or what you'll snap my wand?" Artemis laughed it sent shivers down Fudges spine. Suddenly the doors opened and a man with moon shaped spectacles calmly walked over towards Artemis's who sat in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore walked into the room he was calm, and he scanned Artemis knowingly. His tone was calm he met Fudges gaze for a moment. Sweat seemed to dominate Fudges brows know.

"Well sense when dose this matter- This matter dose concern me if Artemis's is to intend my school I wish to know the charges that he is accused of," He spoke calmly, " Besides you hold no proof against him Fudge…and until you find some evidence, I suggest that you withhold the trial." Fudges face turned red his eyes narrowed.

"This boy is the only one able to use that cursed magic, and he has a history of steeling- A history that holds no proof." Artemis's rolled his eyes he was getting board, this had lasted for an hour already and still they had gotten no where. They expected him to obey there laws…he would find a way through them besides he didn't need a wand to perform magic all he need were the books that held the knowledge.

"Perhaps you should take a break Fudge after all this herring is particularly useless sense you have no proof against me." Artemis's replied calmly Fudge glared at Artemis's. Anger burning in his eyes his lips trembled as he growled "Silence boy." Artemis scowled and his eyes narrowed. Fudge went silent for a moment. Whispers spread through out the crowds.

"You can't speak to the ministry of magic like that you should learn some respect." A woman that resembled a Toad stood a smile stretched across her toad like features. Artemis chuckled slightly imminent dislike of the woman came to mind as he studied her. The way she spoke sounded like nails on a chalk board to him. He met Umbridges eyes evenly a cold sneer spread across her face. She was the one that was against Half breads as she called them…werewolf's and centaurs alike. "Besides you are a dangerous creature aren't you boy?"

"Why should I respect some one who doesn't respect me?" Artemis's tone was void of all emotion. And Artemis smiled a wolfish like smile the scar on his neck seemed to become all to visible, "That…I have under control- Your potion was not admonitory approved- She interrupted her voice stern and cold.

"Know enough of that if this herring dose has a purpose then proceed if it doesn't then let's get on with it, we haven't got all day you know." Barked a wizard from the front row Artemis's presumed they were the voters or some kind. Several wizards glared at him which seemed to silence him.

"Well…You expect me to stop using it?" Artemis questioned, "Just because you don't approve?" Artemis was amused; the Toad woman was a fool to think that he would obey her just because she was in Fudges top circle.

"Well the purpose is Artemis as you all know is a dangerous criminal even if we can't prove this crime he has committed…he has done many others in the Muggles world hasn't he…and what about the kidnapping of Miss. Holly Short?" Snapped Fudge his eyes on Artemis's, "Which we have- Little to nothing of evidence- Artemis's was interrupted again. A vein pulsed in Artemis's temple. "And yet it is still evidence if you go into the wizarding world without notifying us then we will remove you for full from are world Mr. Fowl."

"And it is so welcoming already," Artemis's spoke his eyes flickering toward Fudges face. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. "Besides…Haven has nothing to do with your world or the wizarding world…there are different rules…and I have won that game."

As he said this Dumbledore's eyes did not leave him, he could feel it a rather large amount of disappointment was appearing in his eyes as he spoke. Artemis could feel it an uncharacteristic lump forming in the back of his throat he shook his head slightly.

"Well there's also the fact that your Father is missing and your Mother has a mental disorder perhaps you should stay home for the time being, even thought Your Father wasn't much of a role model even if he was alive judging by these charts."

The remark stung, Artemis's wasn't going to show how much. He could feel a surge of anger running through his veins he glanced up at Fudge he was surprised at his anger…After the attack his emotions have tried to out due themselves as of lately…But thanks to the potion he managed to keep his heart beat down it would calm his heart beat.

" And I'm sure that you're a perfect Role model for a ministry, where there's rumors about Voldemort running around and your not even putting up any defenses against him…really I thought you could do much better then that,"

Fudges eyes narrowed, shouts and outrages filled the room and he hammered the hammer onto the table. With that Artemis's rose from his chair. 'It seems as if I have already made enemies among the wizarding world.' Artemis paused for a moment before glancing at Albus. Butler was hidden in the crowd no doubt he had been forbidden to remain at the hearing and had cut in at the last moment as possible.

"Did you get it?" Artemis whispered once they were away from peering eyes. Butler nodded his head but glanced at Artemis, "Artemis's I think that we may need to be more careful this time."

Artemis smiled, "You are wrong old friend, it is they who shall need to be more careful as you say," As he said this he met the eyes of Albus. He had not left his gaze off of him and had a thoughtful look on his face. After all Fudge had spoken badly against his Family, his Father…and his Mother, Artemis could feel anger burning up in him, the burning sensation in his chest…He could feel the hate and anger beginning to rise. He reached into his pocket. That had been over two months ago a week after Captions shorts release.

**Chapter One:**

Harry sighed sweat dripping down his forehead, the past nights he had been having the same dreams, walking…slithering through corridors, making his way towards a door and each time he would slip away. He frowned slightly and slipped out of bed he felt sticky…He walked silently down the corridor careful not to wake any one up as he moved.

Suddenly a sound made him pause… "We have to do something…and I mean know if they want to fight they should be able to- Sirrus he's not James…and he's just a boy he shouldn't be involved in the business of the order…I think you've told them enough." Snapped Mrs. Weasley her tone was cold and hard and definite.

Harry paused and sighed, Sirrus and Mrs.Weasley had been constantly fighting with one another sense he had gotten here, he was glade that his hearing had ended well…Harry moved on and opened the door to the bathroom he glanced up at the mirror. And what he saw made his eyes widened. For a split seconded he had seen himself as Voldemort. He shuddered from head to tone; he splashed water on his face and paused for a moment.

'Why?' Harry thought, 'Why had Dumbledore ignored him…why was he no longer talking to him…'Harry shuddered slightly did he think he would turn into Voldemort that he would be able to use him against the order? Was that the reason why Dumbledore had ignored him and had been so distant?

Harry sighed glade for the cool liquid against his forehead, for some reason he didn't seem able to sleep and turned away and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Sirrus walk out of the room with Mrs.Weasley who had a scow stretched across her face. It lightened a little when she saw Harry.

"Did we wake you dear?" She questioned her tone was light and she smiled slightly. Harry shook his head, "No…I ah…Couldn't sleep." He admitted glancing past Sirrus. Sirrus winked at Harry as if he had known he had been out side of the door and turned and head up the stairs, " Well Good Night…Or should I say good morning?" Sirrus grinned.

After all it had been six o'clock.

Harry walked glancing at Sirrus ever who was chasing birds his tail wagging as he did so, he could have been. Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather…And yet he frowned as he glanced towards Hermione and Ron…He had been rather distant towards them as of late…Hermione seemed some what worried and glanced at Sirrus a disapproving look in her eyes.

Harry scowled why did everyone always have to ruin his fun…He shook his head slightly then again perhaps it wasn't such a good idea they brought Sirrus along. People were starting to look his way.

They arrived at the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. Of course they weren't alone Madeye walked behind him, as did talks and Remus, Madeye seemed to be in a heavily conversation with Remus and didn't keep his magical eye off of Sirrus. He too had disagreed when Sirrus had insisted he had come along.

"We should be arriving at platform nine and three quarters soon," Replied Tonks as she walked up to him she smiled slightly. Harry nodded but for some reason he felt a sense of dread…it had building up in him ever sense he had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld place.

But it seemed nothing could stop his Godfather from accompanying them to the train.

Artemis eyes flickered they had made there way to a stone wall; Butler had been prohibited from entering the magical borders. But he was far from being un protected during the last two weeks of summer he had studied a few minor spells that would help him if it came to trouble. And Butler would be stationed near by. Dumbledore had insisted on sending some one to meet him.

"Artemis be careful while at Hogwarts…"Artemis knew what he was trying to tell him, he was telling him try and not make any enemies. Artemis scowled slightly he didn't need any advice on that he could deal with it himself. He glanced back at Butler, he could see the worry in his eyes, and yet his expression held none.

"Look after Fowl manner while I'm gone…"Butler blinked Artemis had stumbled in the middle of it a bit. Butler put a hand on Artemis shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry well find her."

Artemis scuffled, "Of course we will I just have to decipher the coordinates and…Artemis cut himself off it seemed as if he would be arriving.

And he was 30 seconds late. Artemis remained calm he could see people giving him glances his way as if it was strange to see a pale youth standing by the entrance to Diagonal alley. Artemis had done some research this is where he would acquire everything he would need for his schooling.

Just then a man that could rival Butler's height walked over towards him. But unlike Butler he had a shagged dark black brown beard and his eyes gleamed as he studied Artemis a rather large smile plastered on his face. Artemis studied him as he moved over towards him. Butler studied Hagrid before nodding to Artemis and disappearing within the crowd.

"Nice day isn't it?" He questioned giving Artemis a grin the sun was warm and unsettling, Artemis frowned slightly, ' Nice if you like waiting for over 36…seconds for some one in the hot sun.' He turned away from Hagrid. "We should proceed." Was all that Artemis said his tone was void of all emotion.

Hagrid smile faltered a few inches, to Artemis's surprise which didn't happen very often Hagrid took out an umbrella tapped a few spaces on the brick wall. That didn't surprise him and yet Artemis's scanned the umbrella, 'Clearly it has some magical properties.' He thought he had already learned the code to open the doors too diagonally by heart as they walked into a pub.

Artemis felt a throb of disappointment he had expected something else, something more magical then this. He could be in any pub on earth, then he heard the whispers that filled the silence, people glanced at him with suspicion and fear he caught some words as he walked by. _**"Its him, he's the one, he's that thief, he's dangerous he's worse then Harry potter," **_

Artemis face was void of any emotion as they walked through the room. And yet he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder who this Harry Potter person is.' He thought his eyes flashing as he studied the inhabitants who shied away from him as Hagrid didn't seem to have heard anything they were saying and if he had he didn't act like he did.

"Anyways best be going know." Hagrid replied his voice was joking and light and yet Artemis could hear underneath the layer concern. Artemis studied Hagrid for a moment they had only met for a moment he doubted he could be concerned about his safety there must be another reason why they would be going to Diagon alley.

Artemis couldn't help but agree some gentleman in the corner had not left his eyes off of him. And Artemis studied him closely, for some reason he felt shivers run down his spine. He shook off the feeling and calmly went after Hagrid who was at the door by then.

After they past the pub and stepped into the crowded street, know this was more like it. There were bunches of witches and wizards gathered together, owls, bats and various other creatures shrieked and various shops lined the street. Brooms were shown on the window the words Firebolt streaked across the mirror. 'Surely these wizards can do better then that,' Artemis thought as he studied the broom stick with a frown.

They went to several shops, buying his clothes, book supplies, and extra….They paused to go to a tea shop after a while. Today hadn't been as dreadful as Artemis's had thought it would have been. He brought the tea cup to his lips.

"My favorite tea, Herbal." Hagrid spoke his tone was light and his eyes gleamed. He had a warming smile on his face.

"Mine as well, a good natural blend of herbs…"Artemis replied his eyes light, as he studied Hagrid, Hagrid remind him a lot of Butler despite his height he had some of the same quality's…Artemis wasn't quite sure but Hagrid didn't appear to be all human in the sense of the word.

"So you teach care of magical creatures?"

"Yes I do," Hagrid replied his eyes gleaming as if he had brought up his favorite subject which Artemis had. "I take care of them all." Hagrid boasted, and then began to describe several creatures Artemis had never heard of. Artemis was silent most of the time only interrupting to ask a question about the school and the creatures extra. It wasn't long that he found out that Hagrid favorite magical creature was dragon.

"So do we have everything else on the list?" Hagrid question smiling slightly at Artemis. Artemis nodded, and wondered what else was. And yet the only thing that wasn't circled in Hagrids messy writing was the word wand.

"The only thing left is- A wand yes." Artemis replied his tone was soft and clipped and yet he could not hide his curiosity. Hagrid carried Artemis luggage as if it was made out of paper, and yet this did not surprise Artemis one least. He realized that Hagrid must have some giant blood in him. He walked differently and used a small amount of gestured that suggested it; it was faint and hardly noticeable.

"This is the place, the best for getting wands." Hagrid smiled as he turned to look at Artemis, "Why don't yeah stepped in side Ill be right back." Before Artemis could object or agree he had already disappeared into the crowd. Artemis studied the building.

Some of the wood was pilling off it looked as if it could use a new layer of paint…Several layers, it looked dirty and almost abandoned. How could this place be the best possible place for wands? Artemis could feel the disappointment coming back to him as he stepped into the store. A bell rang as he did so.

_Holly Short was thinking the same thing and it wasn't just her. The council had gone in an uproar when they heard Artemis was going to Hogwarts let alone stepping foot into the magical world. Then again the Wizards weren't exactly happy that the LEPrecon would be stationed at Hogwarts. They spoke slowly as if we didn't understand when they spoke and acted as if they were deaf. _

_And worse of all she would be one of the few lucky officers that would be going to Hogwarts they had gotten permission from the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore she had heard lots of rumors about him…He was a great wizard at least that was what she was told…and yet she felt doubt about him. He had seemed to have approved of Artemis going to Hogwarts._

_The Ministry seemed to dislike everything about Dumbledore and yet she could also see it from there point of view. After all Artemis was dangerous, and he had just invited Artemis to his school without there consent. . Sense he had announced heard about the so called return of Voldemort, Holly frowned Voldemort had murdered many Wizards a few years ago and fairies a like. If he was alive it would have started up again. It was a good thing Voldemort didn't know the location of haven only the minister knew that and there were certain spells against the location. _

_Holly remembered earning about how much smarter wizard goblins were at least that's what the ministry called them. In truth they were mountain goblins, they had always been smarter and more clever then there cousins…And yet she was angered at how they treated the house elves…_

_They were enslaved and didn't know any better. They didn't know any freedoms. And yet there had been a girl…a few years ago in Hogwarts who had started SPEW. Her name had been Hermione…to what rumors said she was also a friend of Harry Potter…the ministry believed that they were up to something with Dumbledore, she felt a little bit of doubt when she heard this… They had fought against the dark lord…they must be pretty powerful…. Holly sighed she knew everything she could about Hogwarts. And worse of all they would be in disguise as some of these house elves for the most part. And yet she couldn't help but feel determination not to fail. Her eyes burned with the fiery flame she had inherited from her Mother. _

"_Holly are you ready?" Barked a gruff voice, he sounded irritated for some reason._

"_Yes Commander I've been ready for quite some time." Holly's voice was bitter and yet filled with determination. 'I won't fail this time.'_

Artemis put his luggage which was surprisingly light Hagrid had done several charms on it. He stroked Feroaks gently his gaze flicked on the window tonight it was dark and stars shinned up the sky. His expression was emotionless and yet Artemis could feel it, change was in the air.

And yet something bothered him…What the shop keeper had said to him, " No one sense a founder at Hogwarts has lad eyes on this wand, you must be very fortune to have your true wand at all…but I suppose the wand dose chose the wizard,"

Artemis pondered for a moment; Hagrid had excellent choice in choosing animals. Feroaks was an intelligent being; his fur was a dark blue with a black beak, his wings aflame. A phoenix. Smart intelligent. And yet…

"Tomorrow we will arrive at Hogwarts." Artemis voice was soft and clipped he lowered his hand. 'Ill find you…'Artemis thought he could feel determination burning in his eyes as he glanced down at his Laptop 'Muggles' devices' don't work at Hogwarts.' Artemis couldn't help but feel a tug at his lips. Unknown to the wizarding world they would be proven wrong tomorrow.

Artemis scowled as he thought of the word Muggles…It seemed both Haven and the Wizarding world both had words to insult normal humans as he had heard some people portray as normal. Both of them had a great hate towards us. And yet Artemis couldn't help but wonder why? Both of them wanted to hide away from us and neither of them seem to be working together particularly well.

"Hogwarts will definitely be interesting." He mussed lying down, he closed his eyes.

_Artemis glanced at his Mother it had been a week after her sanity had been given back to her. It was as if she had never become sick and yet as he looked closely he noticed the slightly far away look in her eyes the way she kept fiddling around. She was nervous for some reason her smile faltered every now and again._

_They were in the garden leaves drifted gently down towards the ground, it was a slight sleepy morning the grass was damp and the air sweet. It was a perfect morning for a walk anyone would say so. And Artemis felt the lump rise in his throat, it was un characteristic of him…And yet he couldn't help but feel a slight concern for his Mother, "Father will return to us," He spoke calmly his voice was soft and clipped and yet it shook a little. _

_She turned to look at him there eyes meeting for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak and yet her eyes widened in horror. A shadow loomed over him, and Artemis knew that they were in trouble. He felt the claws slice at his neck pain burning pain rang through him as he collapsed to the ground. He heard his Mother scream the snarl of what attacked him. It sounded like a wolf, and yet Artemis at the time could hear nothing but feel pain burning hissing pain it rang through his body blinding him. He could feel poison from the creatures attack. _

_He hit the ground landing on his side, sparks lashed out from his hands lashing towards the open wound on his neck. Artemis convulsed and struggled in his Mothers graph sweat dripping down his face. He felt weak tired, and burning all over as he lashed. Bullets shot out at the wolf like creature its eyes glittering gold._

_It merely lifted its mussel and howled the bullets flying off at them as if they were made out of paper. And yet it turned and leaped into the trees disappearing through the forest. Artemis wouldn't ever forget that day. For that day he had learned a valuable lesson. __**Never turn your back. **_

Minerva McGonagall glanced at Albus and at the newspaper she knew that ministry must be over reacting and yet. She knew that a Lycan at Hogwarts would be dangerous, and he simply wouldn't just be aloud to attend here. No there probably would be some sort of consequence and yet she knew that they weren't just dealing with any student. Artemis was a threat. She knew this and yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He had lost his Mother to insanity and his Father had died in the arctic. He had been all alone, and yet when he had stolen a fair some of gold from the fairies he had also been granted the sanity return of his Mother and yet…When they had been attacked he had lost her again. For some reason her sanity wouldn't return to her, and she wouldn't wake up. And yet he refused to believe his mother and Father were dead.

"Minerva do you have something on your mind?" Albus questioned Minerva raised her glance glancing at Albus. He had a kind smile on his face and yet they looked half questioning he seemed to have a far away look in his eyes.

"No…"Minerva replied standing up a little straighter.

Snape could feel his lip curl he looked straight at Albus, "We should get straight to the point we don't have all-night." He growled his eyes narrowed. Albus frowned for a moment, "Ahh Artemis rights…of course he will be tutored by each teacher for a period after classes…Artemis will no doubt catch up on his own if he hasn't already." Dumbledore had a slightly amused tone.

"We don't mean that Albus we mean- Yes about him being a Lycan I believe Artemis has that well under control." He studied the glass his eyes gazing at the grounds below. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "That's it."

"That is it- But Albus you can't simply just allow him to go to Hogwarts without any restraints- But Albus met Snape's eyes evenly and smiled as if he knew something he didn't. Which he probably did. Snape scowled slightly.

"That is all." He repeated there was a twinkle in his eye; he turned adjusting his glasses a little. Minerva glanced at Albus, if he had his reason for allowing him to go to Hogwarts well that was it. But if he harmed any of her students there would be punishments. She got up and walked out of his office. Serves remained there for a moment.

"Yes Serves."

"Your hiding something aren't you?"

Dumbledore blinked for a moment, "I do not know what you mean, and if you please I have to get up early in the morning and I worked late last night." Albus smiled for a moment his eyes glittering. Snape scowled before turning and walking out of the office.

**Chapter Three:**

Artemis frowned; the train was no where in sight. He paused for a moment, his eyes travelled across the crowded train station he had saw something flicker in the corner of his eyes…A dog? Artemis frowned and yet he couldn't leave his eyes off of it. It looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had scene it.

Harry looked at Sirrus for some reason he made him shiver, the cold pale youth eyes seemed to dig into his, he moved foreword and walked slowly over towards them his eyes flickering to Sirrus and to Harry he paused in front of him, " would you know how to get on the train?" Artemis questioned, 'there must be some barrier protecting it.' He thought his eyes studying Harry.

Harry blinked for a moment, "Hm…well you just walk in between…"

Artemis studied every angel, ever movement for a moment he had expected more. The wizarding world seemed to disappoint him in every angel. Artemis frowned clearly disappointed "That's all…?" Artemis tone was emotionless. Harry shivered he studied him as if he was some sort of interesting specimen of some kind.

"Yes that's all," replied a girl with bushy brown hair she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Artemis. "So it seems your going to Hogwarts after all," Harry was surprised to the iciness in her tone.

"You wizards, witches are very welcoming in deed," Artemis voice was filled with sarcasm; he turned and glanced at the barrier distrust gleaming in his eyes for only a moment. He disappeared through the barrier. He didn't run through it as Hermione and Ron usually did he walked straight through it calmly and precisely.

"Hermione why were you- I can't stand him!" she hissed her eyes blazed with anger, "Did you know what he did to those poor elves he kidnapped one and- Ron raised an eyebrow Harry stared at her blankly.

"Ooh you two really don't know anything do you?" Hermione growled, "Artemis kidnapped a LEPrecon officer, and- a Leprecon?" Ron snickered slightly, " I didn't know they existed- Not a Leprecon Ron, honestly a L-E-P- it stands for Lower Elemental Police, recon."

"Oh." Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulder. Hermione scowled, and glared daggers at Ron. Before turning towards Harry who had followed after Sirrus he must have wanted to talk to him before he left. Hermoine watched him leave ever sense he had arrived at the Number Twelve grimly place he had been acting…well different she couldn't blame him of course and yet she couldn't help but feel doubt. Would Harry forgive them.

In truth Artemis had expected more then a dusty old train, he scowled as he scanned it. With the technology know and days they should have some sort of supper So far they had disappointed him. He of course had already got information on the train and who would be driving it, Butler of course couldn't accompany him on the train for him being a muggle as the wizards say. Artemis moved foreword through the crowd he felt there eyes on him as he made his way towards the train as well.

"He's probably the one behind it." He heard them whisper as he walked through them they stepped out of his way fear burned in some of there eyes. His face remained motionless, 'I wonder…It looks as if these wizards are deeply affected on what there minister says…even if most of it is lies…'

Artemis stepped onto the train; most of the compartments were already full with the chatter of students no doubt talking about what they did during the summer. He paused at a compartment knocked and when no one answered stepped inside. No one was in it, he carried his briefcase and slid into a seat he took out his wand and muttered several words in Latin. A table appeared in front of him.

Holly couldn't believe theses elves took all of this from these wizards, they cooked like slaves…and yet they seemed to be enjoying themselves they chattered as they worked. All but one elf did she sipped on butter bear, she had learned that from a house elf who looked at the elf with a look of disgust on his face before returning back to work. She had a grin expression on her face and her cheeks were rosy as if she was drunk.

"Hi," Holly replied. She had learned that the elves name was winky and the reason why she was like this is because she had been freed? She should be happy. Holly thought Winky didn't seem to notice the fact that Holly had spoken and Dunkley sipped another sip of Butterbeer.

"Um hello…You must be new I'm Dobby!" She turned around in surprise he seemed to be the only one wearing clothes even thought they looked out of place he had soaks on his ears, and wore two hats on his head, he wore a jumper and seemed to grin rather cheekily.

"Hi- Your going to like it here, Dumbledore will even pay you if you want to- Disapproving murmurs filled the room,- His smile faltered a little as he glanced at Winky, "She'll be all right she's getting better, you should have seen winky when she first got here…she was way worse."

Holly smiled slightly, "You're wearing them wrong." She commented pointing to the soaks.

"Miss. Granger gave them to me…she's very nice she is." Dobby paused, "I better get working the first feast is always the biggest…"He seemed oblivious to what Holly had said and bounded off. Holly blinked for a moment, before turning to look at what she would be preparing. Her appearance had been changed do to polyjuice potion and Nothing more, the elves were glade to cooperate for some time off.

Grub gulped the hall was huge and wide he shivered keeping to the corner his heart pounding, 'Mommy wouldn't like it if I were here,' He thought to himself as he moved from place to place, to him Hogwarts seemed empty not a creature stirred within sight. Grub whimpered.

Harry frowned so far all of the compartments had been full; he knocked on the door, of one of the back compartments, which slid open. Hermione and Ron would be in the front of the train sense they were perfects know. "Salutations." Harry shivered the pale youth was sitting on one side of the room his eyes hadn't lifted from the laptop on his lap his pale fingers traveling across it like a panionist. His eyes had never left the laptop.

Harry slid across to the seat next to him; there was a suit case no other luggage. I Harry raised an eyebrow before putting Hedwig aside; he fumbled with his hands slightly and glanced at Artemis. His sapphire blue eyes were focused onto the screen and they didn't rise from it. "So…?"

"Unless this conversation has some value of importance– There was a knock on the door and Neville stumbled in, with a rather strange looking cactus in his hand. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he shuffled down besides Harry, "Sorry about that," He apologized.

Artemis paused he had stopped typing to glance at Neville, "Hm…that's a cactutars isn't it…?"Artemis comment made Neville look up in surprise. "Well yeah it's- Very rare and yet commonly found in a remote reign…May I?" Artemis took the planet delicately before Neville could do anything. He scanned it he looked back up at Neville a small smile spreading across his lips, "You have done amazingly job taking care of it."

"I can't get it to bloom thought," Neville eyes gleamed and a smile spread across his face, "Few can." Artemis replied his voice was soft and clipped and yet he couldn't hide the curiosity in his tone, "It may help to use spring water instead…with its growth if you use it tell the next moon it should properly bloom, if you use some veriberix herbs that is."

Neville looked at Artemis with astonishment, "But I don't have any- I'm sure there's some in the forest- That's forbidden." Harry cut in Artemis turned his eyes in his direction locking with his for a moment. Harry met Artemis eyes evenly. For some reason Artemis eyes seemed to have a yellowish gleam to it.

"Hmm…apparently," Artemis frowned for a moment his voice trailing off, "You could always order some in I suppose…there's a Herbology teacher isn't there…perhaps he or she has some." Artemis returned to his work almost imminently his eyes scanning the information in front of him.

Artemis could feel it the Potter boy clearly distrusted him almost imminently…And yet there was something familiar about him, but Artemis couldn't quite put his finger on it. And he had met his gaze evenly most would have cringed or shivered at the sight of his eyes. Artemis studied Harry he and the boy whom Artemis had failed to get his name he was talking about his plant and Harry didn't seemed not to be paying attention at all.

'So he's the one,' Artemis thought, 'the one that survived the attack when Voldemort had been in power…' Voldemort he had done great things…but terrible according to the wizarding world. Perhaps they feared that he would do the same. Artemis smiled his vampire like smile. 'I will find my Father.' Determination blazed in his eyes.

It was nearly an hour before they arrived.

Harry leaned against the glass, it felt cool against his scar it had been aching all summer long, he rubbed it clearly irritated by it. Artemis could feel the pale Youths eyes on him for a moment but he returned back to his work. For some reason Artemis un nerved him. Suddenly he heard Hermione bickering with Ron, they did this constantly annoyance flashed in his eyes

"Hey Harry," Artemis glanced at them for a moment, there seemed to be tension between the three for some reason. Hermione quickly sat down in between Harry and Neville and glared at Artemis. Artemis returned the glare head on his eyes cold with malice. 'Really how juvenile of her,' He thought then he glanced at Ron who look at him nervously at sat as far a way from him as he could.

'I can't wait to get to Hogwarts,' He thought sarcastically, 'I've been welcome so graciously so far,'

There was tension in the room it had fallen into silence. Harry's eyes had never left the window. Hermione glanced at Ron her eyes filled with worry at Harry's direction. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with blond hair walked in she sat down on the other side of Artemis and smiled, "Hi," She beamed her eyes twinkling.

Artemis glanced in her direction her eyes were beaming, "Hello," Artemis voice was cold and yet it had a slightly amused tone to it. 'And I intended on getting some work done,' He thought. Hermione glared at Artemis.

Annoyance was building in him as he returned her glare a hundred times more at Hermione. Artemis could feel his lip starting to curl. Luna seemed to notice the tension in the room, "You should get a Lucanias, it's a good luck charm for friendship, it is said that it makes even the most hostile enemies your friends." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me to order some in," Artemis tone was heavily filled with sarcasm.

"Okay!" Luna replied her smile never failed to waver, Artemis glanced at the newspaper she held labeled….Hermione snorted, and "Most of that is just filled with nonsense." She replied. Luna glanced up at Hermione, and Artemis stared at her, "How very outspoken of You,"

Hermione blinked and didn't seem to realize her mistake, her face reddened, "Oh- Well not many people believe but that's all right,- Lune smile never seemed to fade...but know it did she glared coldly at Hermione. And yet something seemed to have caught the potter boys gaze, "Could I have a look at that for a moment," Luna blinked and handed it over towards him she seemed to have returned to her cool lay back attitude.

Artemis caught the headline. _Sirrus Black mass murder of victim?._ For some reason that had caught his attention, "Most of that is just- Harry glared at Hermione who blinked for a moment, "What- Look," He pointed at the paper Hermione and Ron glanced at the headline there eyes trailing it. Harry looked hopeful, that was not the reaction Artemis thought he would have gotten from him. Didn't Sirrus help murder his family? As it were…or perhaps there was something more to the story. Either way it didn't matter and yet Artemis could feel a certain curiosity growing.

"So which house are you all in,"

"You'll probably be sorted into Slytherin," Ron mused, Hermione glanced at Ron but seemed to agree none the less. Harry blinked, they all looked as if they all agreed to the fact Artemis should be sorted into Slytherin.

Artemis felt a pang of anger…these wizards are discrimitive against other people...Just for having different abilities they feared him he could smell it. He could feel Ron's Stare on the scar across his neck, "Staring isn't very nice didn't your Mother give you any manners…and more or less you wizards are very discrimitive so far… that I have met," Artemis voice was filled with venom he glared at them. Usually he would have remained calm and collected but ever sense the attack things had changed…he had changed…

Ron blinked for a moment, All eyes were on him silence filled the room. Ron glared at Artemis with distrust, and yet Artemis could see the fear burning in him, he could smell it. Artemis could feel a lump forming in his throat. He shook his head slightly and reach into his pocket pulling out a vile he drank the potion without a sound returning the now empty vile to his pocket.

"So dose anyone like pudding?" Luna questioned her smile still on her face; and yet there was something forced about it know she hadn't noticed the dangerous look on Artemis face, or the tensions that filled the room. Harry gazed at Artemis he seemed slightly more tired know and irritable at there presentence. Perhaps he had judged a little too harshly. After all he had just met him.

And to Harrys irritation the compartment had once again lapsed into silence.

Chapter Four:

To Harrys annoyance Neville had decided to feel the silence with talking about his planet, and herbology. It was pretty much the only class that Neville was good at. His eyes gleamed eagerly but Harry wasn't really listening. Harry didn't remove his eyes from the window as Hermione and Ron stood up.

"We have to check on how everyone's doing," Ron continued he glanced at Harry for a moment when he didn't respond. Harry merely stared at Ron who sighed and seemed to have given up on the fact to lower the tension between the three and followed after Hermione.

"Harry did something happen- Its fine Neville," Harry interrupted clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Suddenly the door to the compartment opened, Draco and his two thugs crab and Goyle stood in the door way, "How was your summer potter," Sneered Draco his eyes gleaming as he studied the room he stiffened when his eyes fell on Artemis, and stared at the scar on Artemis neck.

Harry knew the feeling, and glared irritably at Draco, "Why don't you just leave Draco," Snapped Harry his eyes filled with anger. Draco snorted, "Careful Potter or Ill give you detention,"Artemis chuckled.

"Really how threatening indeed." Artemis tone was amused and yet his eyes still held some of the irritation before, it seemed to be growing in his eyes.

"Shut up mutt," Snickered Draco, Artemis glared at him, "Mutt, really is that the best you can come up with? How long did it take you to come up with that? An hour," Artemis could feel anger boiling in his eyes but knew it would be foolish to get angry know he would be out of potions until they reached school. Usually the affairs of others had no effect on him, but he was in a foul mood…and when a fowl was in a bad mood it was be a good idea to stay out of his way.

Harry looked a bit bewildered; he hadn't expected that reaction from Artemis. He had expected that Draco and Artemis would join forces. But then Harry realized Draco and Artemis were in totally different leagues. Artemis could defend him self easily and had no need of the skinny pale blonde Youth.

Draco fumed his eyes narrowed, "I know what you are Fowl-Wow congratulations,"Artemis growled, he actually growled. Draco face paled, before he stumbled to get out of the room in his rush he nearly knocked Crabe off of his feet, seeing Draco run off they followed suit.

"You really showed them Arty," Artemis blinked; 'Arty,' only two people had ever called him that His Mother and his father. Artemis glanced at Luna for a moment, her smile, "You really do need a Lucanias thought, remind me to get three in," Artemis raised a pale brow as he studied Luna in disbelief. 'She dose actually believe it,' he thought.

"I believe my name is Artemis not Arty," Luna blinked and seemed to consider what he said for a moment. "Well I think you'll probably end up in ravenclaw," Artemis frowned, "Perhaps…"

Harry seemed a bit confused on how I had reacted when they had shown up. He know had a rather curious look on his face. Artemis frowned his eyes studying him for a moment his face expressionless, most people would shudder from his eyes. But Harry had not. There was something similar about Harry and his dog to for that matter…But he couldn't quite remember where.

To Artemis annoyance there was yet another knock on the door, he had expected it to be Ron and Hermione. "Anything off the trawley Dears?" Her voice was soft she glanced in there direction, her tray was covered in wizard food. 'Probably filled with sugar,' Artemis thought and yet he was slightly curious.

Potter bought some of everything; he on the other had been more selective about his choice, "Hm…chocolate Frogs?" Artemis questioned his tone was slightly curious.

"There not real Frogs," Harry replied, Artemis glanced back at him, 'No…I didn't expect them to be other wise no kids would even bother looking at them twice,' in the end Artemis decided in getting some every flavored beans, and a chocolate frog. Normally he didn't have a taste for sweets he was just rather well curious.

"They have one good jump in them," nevil replied glancing in Artemis direction, "After that they just sort of Hop around," Artemis opened the package a Frog jumped out of it and landed on his lap. It looked at him blinked, Artemis watched it transfixed for a moment, "Hm…it appears they've used some sort of charm to make them that way," Artemis voice was filled with curiosity his tone was soft and clipped.

Artemis watched the frog hop around for a moment, "Aren't you going to eat it?" Questioned Neville rather curious. Artemis blinked for a moment he hadn't even considered eating the sugar high chocolate. Artemis actually snorted, "No I wouldn't even consider eating such a caffeine high substance." Artemis mused, "I was merely curious on what it could do." Artemis mumbled.

Luna blinked and picked up the chocolate frog, "There's also a spell that keeps them clean even if they hop of the ground…I can't remember the name of it," She mumbled she took a bite and bit off its head, the frog legs twitched. "Mmmmm, Are you sure you don't want any Arty- Artemis."

Artemis blinked, "Yeah I'm sure." Artemis mumbled clearly annoyed at the thought of the nick name Arty catching on. Harry smiled, "Be care full when trying those every flavored beans, when they say every flavored they mean it."

Artemis considered this for a moment and picked up a , "Blueberry pie one," It was sweat, "Hm…this is actually pretty substantial," Artemis mumbled he offered some to Luna, Luna blinked and picked up a green flavored bean, Harry opened his mouth, Luna's nose twisted into one of disgust.

"Yuck." Artemis didn't need to be told which flavored she had gotten. Artemis returned his gaze to his laptop it would be best not to work here, with so many praying eyes. He frowned slightly; perhaps going to Hogwarts wouldn't be as disappointing as he thought it may be his eyes fell to the package on where the frogs had been the word Albus Dumbledore caught his attention.

"Albus Dumbledore…?"Artemis mumbled he picked up the card within the package, ' Ah that explains it.' There was a knock on the door; Artemis wasn't surprised perhaps next time he would make sure not to sit with this Harry Potter. Hermione stood in the door way, "Harry,"

"Every Chocolate frog has a famous witch of wizard inside of it." Neville replied, " That's Albus Dumbledore he's the headmaster at Hogwarts- I know ,"Artemis replied his voice cold and hard, Neville blinked for a moment and glanced down at his plant. Artemis studied the card. Albus Dumbledore…He was considered great among the wizarding world and yet the ministry feared him and thought him some sort of rival for power.

He was the darkest wizard, one who had almost managed to take total control of the ministry. He had done great things they said, terrible but great. He was admired, feared, and hated among the wizarding world. "Could we talk to you outside Harry," Hermione questioned glancing at him and then at Artemis with distrust. Harry sighed, "Sure." With that he got up and followed her out of the compartment.

**Authors Notes: Theres more to the story in this one I decided to rewright Digimon 02 and make it more ah interesting. **

_Fire filled the sky, burning everything flammable, rumble lay scattered everywhere. The sound of sirens broke the silence. There was blood scattered every where, woman holding there children, men lying on the ground. There were large marks made in the ground, there was no explanation how they got there out of all the people who lived there no one survived. At least that's what they believed. For the best..._

"See I told you this will be a fun report to do right Kari?" Yolie replied with a grin as they walked down the street she was wearing her red jacket and she had a big smile on her face.

"Yolie our reports not even due for another two months, we don't even have partners yet- Well I already asked are teacher and he said that we could work earlier on it if we wanted to." Kari replied looking slightly confused yet she had a rather large amount of strain to it.

"Sure Yolie but I don't get what's so great about- The mysterious fire that killed all those people 12 years ago! And what's even more mysterious most of the ones who died weren't burned, they were horribly mutilated."

Kari stared at Yolie, "Can't we do are report on some one else- It has to be a murderer remember,"

"You could always do one on the Emperor." Whispered Gatomon softly her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yes things are getting more and more out of hand not to mention he is getting stronger it's almost as if he isn't a human." Kari looked down at her partner her whiskers were twitching there was no fear in her voice, but she did look worried.

"Yeah that's why we planned that camping trip remember."

"Yeah the one to the digital world." know it was Yolies turn to sound worried.

'It must be this way.' He thought standing in the digital world, after all that had happened during these 6 years he had changed dramatically. He was no longer weak...he was strong, but he was alone. They had taken everything away from him. It was like some sort of old soap opera that had gone lame. But still kept going on and on.

He let out a long sigh, why did it have to be this way? Why did these monsters come and destroy everything important to him. He could feel anger surge through him, as he clenched his hand into a fist. And yet...he knew that he couldn't blame all of these creatures for what had happened.

And yet they all would attack him if they saw him. So in return he had naturally attacked them first. And yet these digidistins that he had first met. They were not Digimon they were human. And yet they protected them for some reason. It confused him wasn't the human world and this world at war with one another?

Then why...had they protected the Digimons nuclear base? Maybe they didn't know what the Digimon were hiding. Maybe they thought that he was there enemy? Perhaps he should speak with them and find out for himself. And yet some how they were able to travel through he barriers, if they were on the Digimons side, why were they constantly after his digivice?

**Chapter one:**

Everything had lead Artemis here. It turned out his Father had been lying about going to the arctic. Did that mean that he was safe? He had not been aboard the fowl star; he had gone with a team of research. Artemis opened the note book in his hands, it had been his Fathers...he had found it in his Fathers safe. But why? Why hadn't his father written him to tell him that he was all right? Perhaps he had no idea that the Fowl star had actually sank.

Artemis turned a page in the note book; he had examined in from front to pack. There had been notes about a green crystal, and some ruins of a castle, the name of the castle hadn't been written in the book. Only that it had belonged to some one named Galbatorix. Artemis leaned against his seat his sapphire eyes gazing at the forest below. He knew that they would land in a couple minuets. And then...his investigation would begin.

Holly frowned; Fowl was clearly up to something. She had been sent to bring him underground. But Foaly had told her, that he had seen him, flying to a location he didn't know why? Why would Fowl go to the middle of no where? Surely it wasn't to enjoy nature. When Fowl was involved it had to be either making money or, stealing something valuable...but then why? Why was he here?

"He's getting dangerously close to the ruins of Algasty," Foaly muttered, Holly froze, Algast? "But I thought that was supposed to be hidden by- it seems as if the shields are down holly for some unknown reason." Holly frowned, if Fowl wanted something in the ruins. Then this could be bad. Was he searching for some hidden item?

"He couldn't have found out about that room could he? All of the information on the castle is in your computer Foaly." Commander Root barked into the mike. He sounded worried.

The commander had called him by his name. This must be serious. Holly thought as she watched the helicopter land in a meadow. It turned out that Foaly had been right Fowl had come here to see the museum. But to holly surprise it looked as if some one had been there recently. Or at least in the last month or so. There was garbage, paper, and the left over's of a fire, and a camper.

As soon as the helicopters blades stopped spinning. He stepped out of the helicopter. Artemis gazed around the camp, everything looked deserted. He moved silently through the camp sight and gazed up at the ruins. For ruins it looked as if everything was still intacted other then a rather lager hole in the size of the castle wall. And that vegetation had grown over the place.

"Hm..."Artemis turned and studied the words above the door. "It seems as if there written in gnomish." Artemis murmured turning to look at Butler, Artemis sounded a bit surprised at this fact. "It seems as if this Galbatorix was probably an elf king, or he must have taken it from one. "Artemis replied his voice cold and void of all emotion as he gazed up at the castle. It towered above him. There was something cold and dark about this place. Butler could feel a shiver rattle down his spine.

"Artemis I don't like this-Do not worry Butler, I shall just take a look." Artemis replied. "It seems as if no one has been here for at least months." Artemis replied as he took a step inside

**Chapter one:**

Everything had lead Artemis here. It turned out his Father had been lying about going to the arctic. Did that mean that he was safe? He had not been aboard the fowl star; he had gone with a team of research. Artemis opened the note book in his hands, it had been his Fathers...he had found it in his Fathers safe. But why? Why hadn't his father written him to tell him that he was all right? Perhaps he had no idea that the Fowl star had actually sank.

Artemis turned a page in the note book; he had examined in from front to pack. There had been notes about a green crystal, and some ruins of a castle, the name of the castle hadn't been written in the book. Only that it had belonged to some one named Galbatorix. Artemis leaned against his seat his sapphire eyes gazing at the forest below. He knew that they would land in a couple minuets. And then...his investigation would begin.

Holly frowned; Fowl was clearly up to something. She had been sent to bring him underground. But Foaly had told her, that he had seen him, flying to a location he didn't know why? Why would Fowl go to the middle of no where? Surely it wasn't to enjoy nature. When Fowl was involved it had to be either making money or, stealing something valuable...but then why? Why was he here?

"He's getting dangerously close to the ruins of Algasty," Foaly muttered, Holly froze, Algast? "But I thought that was supposed to be hidden by- it seems as if the shields are down holly for some unknown reason." Holly frowned, if Fowl wanted something in the ruins. Then this could be bad. Was he searching for some hidden item?

"He couldn't have found out about that room could he? All of the information on the castle is in your computer Foaly." Commander Root barked into the mike. He sounded worried.

The commander had called him by his name. This must be serious. Holly thought as she watched the helicopter land in a meadow. It turned out that Foaly had been right Fowl had come here to see the museum. But to holly surprise it looked as if some one had been there recently. Or at least in the last month or so. There was garbage, paper, and the left over's of a fire, and a camper.

As soon as the helicopters blades stopped spinning. He stepped out of the helicopter. Artemis gazed around the camp, everything looked deserted. He moved silently through the camp sight and gazed up at the ruins. For ruins it looked as if everything was still intacted other then a rather lager hole in the size of the castle wall. And that vegetation had grown over the place.

"Hm..."Artemis turned and studied the words above the door. "It seems as if there written in gnomish." Artemis murmured turning to look at Butler, Artemis sounded a bit surprised at this fact. "It seems as if this Galbatorix was probably an elf king, or he must have taken it from one. "Artemis replied his voice cold and void of all emotion as he gazed up at the castle. It towered above him. There was something cold and dark about this place. Butler could feel a shiver rattle down his spine.

"Artemis I don't like this-Do not worry Butler, I shall just take a look." Artemis replied. "It seems as if no one has been here for at least months." Artemis replied as he took a step inside

**Chapter one:**

Everything had lead Artemis here. It turned out his Father had been lying about going to the arctic. Did that mean that he was safe? He had not been aboard the fowl star; he had gone with a team of research. Artemis opened the note book in his hands, it had been his Fathers...he had found it in his Fathers safe. But why? Why hadn't his father written him to tell him that he was all right? Perhaps he had no idea that the Fowl star had actually sank.

Artemis turned a page in the note book; he had examined in from front to pack. There had been notes about a green crystal, and some ruins of a castle, the name of the castle hadn't been written in the book. Only that it had belonged to some one named Galbatorix. Artemis leaned against his seat his sapphire eyes gazing at the forest below. He knew that they would land in a couple minuets. And then...his investigation would begin.

Holly frowned; Fowl was clearly up to something. She had been sent to bring him underground. But Foaly had told her, that he had seen him, flying to a location he didn't know why? Why would Fowl go to the middle of no where? Surely it wasn't to enjoy nature. When Fowl was involved it had to be either making money or, stealing something valuable...but then why? Why was he here?

"He's getting dangerously close to the ruins of Algasty," Foaly muttered, Holly froze, Algast? "But I thought that was supposed to be hidden by- it seems as if the shields are down holly for some unknown reason." Holly frowned, if Fowl wanted something in the ruins. Then this could be bad. Was he searching for some hidden item?

"He couldn't have found out about that room could he? All of the information on the castle is in your computer Foaly." Commander Root barked into the mike. He sounded worried.

The commander had called him by his name. This must be serious. Holly thought as she watched the helicopter land in a meadow. It turned out that Foaly had been right Fowl had come here to see the museum. But to holly surprise it looked as if some one had been there recently. Or at least in the last month or so. There was garbage, paper, and the left over's of a fire, and a camper.

As soon as the helicopters blades stopped spinning. He stepped out of the helicopter. Artemis gazed around the camp, everything looked deserted. He moved silently through the camp sight and gazed up at the ruins. For ruins it looked as if everything was still intacted other then a rather lager hole in the size of the castle wall. And that vegetation had grown over the place.

"Hm..."Artemis turned and studied the words above the door. "It seems as if there written in gnomish." Artemis murmured turning to look at Butler, Artemis sounded a bit surprised at this fact. "It seems as if this Galbatorix was probably an elf king, or he must have taken it from one. "Artemis replied his voice cold and void of all emotion as he gazed up at the castle. It towered above him. There was something cold and dark about this place. Butler could feel a shiver rattle down his spine.

"Artemis I don't like this-Do not worry Butler, I shall just take a look." Artemis replied. "It seems as if no one has been here for at least months." Artemis replied as he took a step inside

**Chapter one:**

Everything had lead Artemis here. It turned out his Father had been lying about going to the arctic. Did that mean that he was safe? He had not been aboard the fowl star; he had gone with a team of research. Artemis opened the note book in his hands, it had been his Fathers...he had found it in his Fathers safe. But why? Why hadn't his father written him to tell him that he was all right? Perhaps he had no idea that the Fowl star had actually sank.

Artemis turned a page in the note book; he had examined in from front to pack. There had been notes about a green crystal, and some ruins of a castle, the name of the castle hadn't been written in the book. Only that it had belonged to some one named Galbatorix. Artemis leaned against his seat his sapphire eyes gazing at the forest below. He knew that they would land in a couple minuets. And then...his investigation would begin.

Holly frowned; Fowl was clearly up to something. She had been sent to bring him underground. But Foaly had told her, that he had seen him, flying to a location he didn't know why? Why would Fowl go to the middle of no where? Surely it wasn't to enjoy nature. When Fowl was involved it had to be either making money or, stealing something valuable...but then why? Why was he here?

"He's getting dangerously close to the ruins of Algasty," Foaly muttered, Holly froze, Algast? "But I thought that was supposed to be hidden by- it seems as if the shields are down holly for some unknown reason." Holly frowned, if Fowl wanted something in the ruins. Then this could be bad. Was he searching for some hidden item?

"He couldn't have found out about that room could he? All of the information on the castle is in your computer Foaly." Commander Root barked into the mike. He sounded worried.

The commander had called him by his name. This must be serious. Holly thought as she watched the helicopter land in a meadow. It turned out that Foaly had been right Fowl had come here to see the museum. But to holly surprise it looked as if some one had been there recently. Or at least in the last month or so. There was garbage, paper, and the left over's of a fire, and a camper.

As soon as the helicopters blades stopped spinning. He stepped out of the helicopter. Artemis gazed around the camp, everything looked deserted. He moved silently through the camp sight and gazed up at the ruins. For ruins it looked as if everything was still intacted other then a rather lager hole in the size of the castle wall. And that vegetation had grown over the place.

"Hm..."Artemis turned and studied the words above the door. "It seems as if there written in gnomish." Artemis murmured turning to look at Butler, Artemis sounded a bit surprised at this fact. "It seems as if this Galbatorix was probably an elf king, or he must have taken it from one. "Artemis replied his voice cold and void of all emotion as he gazed up at the castle. It towered above him. There was something cold and dark about this place. Butler could feel a shiver rattle down his spine.

"Artemis I don't like this-Do not worry Butler, I shall just take a look." Artemis replied. "It seems as if no one has been here for at least months." Artemis replied as he took a step inside

**Chapter one:**

Everything had lead Artemis here. It turned out his Father had been lying about going to the arctic. Did that mean that he was safe? He had not been aboard the fowl star; he had gone with a team of research. Artemis opened the note book in his hands, it had been his Fathers...he had found it in his Fathers safe. But why? Why hadn't his father written him to tell him that he was all right? Perhaps he had no idea that the Fowl star had actually sank.

Artemis turned a page in the note book; he had examined in from front to pack. There had been notes about a green crystal, and some ruins of a castle, the name of the castle hadn't been written in the book. Only that it had belonged to some one named Galbatorix. Artemis leaned against his seat his sapphire eyes gazing at the forest below. He knew that they would land in a couple minuets. And then...his investigation would begin.

Holly frowned; Fowl was clearly up to something. She had been sent to bring him underground. But Foaly had told her, that he had seen him, flying to a location he didn't know why? Why would Fowl go to the middle of no where? Surely it wasn't to enjoy nature. When Fowl was involved it had to be either making money or, stealing something valuable...but then why? Why was he here?

"He's getting dangerously close to the ruins of Algasty," Foaly muttered, Holly froze, Algast? "But I thought that was supposed to be hidden by- it seems as if the shields are down holly for some unknown reason." Holly frowned, if Fowl wanted something in the ruins. Then this could be bad. Was he searching for some hidden item?

"He couldn't have found out about that room could he? All of the information on the castle is in your computer Foaly." Commander Root barked into the mike. He sounded worried.

The commander had called him by his name. This must be serious. Holly thought as she watched the helicopter land in a meadow. It turned out that Foaly had been right Fowl had come here to see the museum. But to holly surprise it looked as if some one had been there recently. Or at least in the last month or so. There was garbage, paper, and the left over's of a fire, and a camper.

As soon as the helicopters blades stopped spinning. He stepped out of the helicopter. Artemis gazed around the camp, everything looked deserted. He moved silently through the camp sight and gazed up at the ruins. For ruins it looked as if everything was still intacted other then a rather lager hole in the size of the castle wall. And that vegetation had grown over the place.

"Hm..."Artemis turned and studied the words above the door. "It seems as if there written in gnomish." Artemis murmured turning to look at Butler, Artemis sounded a bit surprised at this fact. "It seems as if this Galbatorix was probably an elf king, or he must have taken it from one. "Artemis replied his voice cold and void of all emotion as he gazed up at the castle. It towered above him. There was something cold and dark about this place. Butler could feel a shiver rattle down his spine.

"Artemis I don't like this-Do not worry Butler, I shall just take a look." Artemis replied. "It seems as if no one has been here for at least months." Artemis replied as he took a step inside

**Chapter one:**

Everything had lead Artemis here. It turned out his Father had been lying about going to the arctic. Did that mean that he was safe? He had not been aboard the fowl star; he had gone with a team of research. Artemis opened the note book in his hands, it had been his Fathers...he had found it in his Fathers safe. But why? Why hadn't his father written him to tell him that he was all right? Perhaps he had no idea that the Fowl star had actually sank.

Artemis turned a page in the note book; he had examined in from front to pack. There had been notes about a green crystal, and some ruins of a castle, the name of the castle hadn't been written in the book. Only that it had belonged to some one named Galbatorix. Artemis leaned against his seat his sapphire eyes gazing at the forest below. He knew that they would land in a couple minuets. And then...his investigation would begin.

Holly frowned; Fowl was clearly up to something. She had been sent to bring him underground. But Foaly had told her, that he had seen him, flying to a location he didn't know why? Why would Fowl go to the middle of no where? Surely it wasn't to enjoy nature. When Fowl was involved it had to be either making money or, stealing something valuable...but then why? Why was he here?

"He's getting dangerously close to the ruins of Algasty," Foaly muttered, Holly froze, Algast? "But I thought that was supposed to be hidden by- it seems as if the shields are down holly for some unknown reason." Holly frowned, if Fowl wanted something in the ruins. Then this could be bad. Was he searching for some hidden item?

"He couldn't have found out about that room could he? All of the information on the castle is in your computer Foaly." Commander Root barked into the mike. He sounded worried.

The commander had called him by his name. This must be serious. Holly thought as she watched the helicopter land in a meadow. It turned out that Foaly had been right Fowl had come here to see the museum. But to holly surprise it looked as if some one had been there recently. Or at least in the last month or so. There was garbage, paper, and the left over's of a fire, and a camper.

As soon as the helicopters blades stopped spinning. He stepped out of the helicopter. Artemis gazed around the camp, everything looked deserted. He moved silently through the camp sight and gazed up at the ruins. For ruins it looked as if everything was still intacted other then a rather lager hole in the size of the castle wall. And that vegetation had grown over the place.

"Hm..."Artemis turned and studied the words above the door. "It seems as if there written in gnomish." Artemis murmured turning to look at Butler, Artemis sounded a bit surprised at this fact. "It seems as if this Galbatorix was probably an elf king, or he must have taken it from one. "Artemis replied his voice cold and void of all emotion as he gazed up at the castle. It towered above him. There was something cold and dark about this place. Butler could feel a shiver rattle down his spine.

"Artemis I don't like this-Do not worry Butler, I shall just take a look." Artemis replied. "It seems as if no one has been here for at least months." Artemis replied as he took a step inside

**Chapter one:**

Everything had lead Artemis here. It turned out his Father had been lying about going to the arctic. Did that mean that he was safe? He had not been aboard the fowl star; he had gone with a team of research. Artemis opened the note book in his hands, it had been his Fathers...he had found it in his Fathers safe. But why? Why hadn't his father written him to tell him that he was all right? Perhaps he had no idea that the Fowl star had actually sank.

Artemis turned a page in the note book; he had examined in from front to pack. There had been notes about a green crystal, and some ruins of a castle, the name of the castle hadn't been written in the book. Only that it had belonged to some one named Galbatorix. Artemis leaned against his seat his sapphire eyes gazing at the forest below. He knew that they would land in a couple minuets. And then...his investigation would begin.

Holly frowned; Fowl was clearly up to something. She had been sent to bring him underground. But Foaly had told her, that he had seen him, flying to a location he didn't know why? Why would Fowl go to the middle of no where? Surely it wasn't to enjoy nature. When Fowl was involved it had to be either making money or, stealing something valuable...but then why? Why was he here?

"He's getting dangerously close to the ruins of Algasty," Foaly muttered, Holly froze, Algast? "But I thought that was supposed to be hidden by- it seems as if the shields are down holly for some unknown reason." Holly frowned, if Fowl wanted something in the ruins. Then this could be bad. Was he searching for some hidden item?

"He couldn't have found out about that room could he? All of the information on the castle is in your computer Foaly." Commander Root barked into the mike. He sounded worried.

The commander had called him by his name. This must be serious. Holly thought as she watched the helicopter land in a meadow. It turned out that Foaly had been right Fowl had come here to see the museum. But to holly surprise it looked as if some one had been there recently. Or at least in the last month or so. There was garbage, paper, and the left over's of a fire, and a camper.

As soon as the helicopters blades stopped spinning. He stepped out of the helicopter. Artemis gazed around the camp, everything looked deserted. He moved silently through the camp sight and gazed up at the ruins. For ruins it looked as if everything was still intacted other then a rather lager hole in the size of the castle wall. And that vegetation had grown over the place.

"Hm..."Artemis turned and studied the words above the door. "It seems as if there written in gnomish." Artemis murmured turning to look at Butler, Artemis sounded a bit surprised at this fact. "It seems as if this Galbatorix was probably an elf king, or he must have taken it from one. "Artemis replied his voice cold and void of all emotion as he gazed up at the castle. It towered above him. There was something cold and dark about this place. Butler could feel a shiver rattle down his spine.

"Artemis I don't like this-Do not worry Butler, I shall just take a look." Artemis replied. "It seems as if no one has been here for at least months." Artemis replied as he took a step inside

**Chapter one:**

Everything had lead Artemis here. It turned out his Father had been lying about going to the arctic. Did that mean that he was safe? He had not been aboard the fowl star; he had gone with a team of research. Artemis opened the note book in his hands, it had been his Fathers...he had found it in his Fathers safe. But why? Why hadn't his father written him to tell him that he was all right? Perhaps he had no idea that the Fowl star had actually sank.

Artemis turned a page in the note book; he had examined in from front to pack. There had been notes about a green crystal, and some ruins of a castle, the name of the castle hadn't been written in the book. Only that it had belonged to some one named Galbatorix. Artemis leaned against his seat his sapphire eyes gazing at the forest below. He knew that they would land in a couple minuets. And then...his investigation would begin.

Holly frowned; Fowl was clearly up to something. She had been sent to bring him underground. But Foaly had told her, that he had seen him, flying to a location he didn't know why? Why would Fowl go to the middle of no where? Surely it wasn't to enjoy nature. When Fowl was involved it had to be either making money or, stealing something valuable...but then why? Why was he here?

"He's getting dangerously close to the ruins of Algasty," Foaly muttered, Holly froze, Algast? "But I thought that was supposed to be hidden by- it seems as if the shields are down holly for some unknown reason." Holly frowned, if Fowl wanted something in the ruins. Then this could be bad. Was he searching for some hidden item?

"He couldn't have found out about that room could he? All of the information on the castle is in your computer Foaly." Commander Root barked into the mike. He sounded worried.

The commander had called him by his name. This must be serious. Holly thought as she watched the helicopter land in a meadow. It turned out that Foaly had been right Fowl had come here to see the museum. But to holly surprise it looked as if some one had been there recently. Or at least in the last month or so. There was garbage, paper, and the left over's of a fire, and a camper.

As soon as the helicopters blades stopped spinning. He stepped out of the helicopter. Artemis gazed around the camp, everything looked deserted. He moved silently through the camp sight and gazed up at the ruins. For ruins it looked as if everything was still intacted other then a rather lager hole in the size of the castle wall. And that vegetation had grown over the place.

"Hm..."Artemis turned and studied the words above the door. "It seems as if there written in gnomish." Artemis murmured turning to look at Butler, Artemis sounded a bit surprised at this fact. "It seems as if this Galbatorix was probably an elf king, or he must have taken it from one. "Artemis replied his voice cold and void of all emotion as he gazed up at the castle. It towered above him. There was something cold and dark about this place. Butler could feel a shiver rattle down his spine.

"Artemis I don't like this-Do not worry Butler, I shall just take a look." Artemis replied. "It seems as if no one has been here for at least months." Artemis replied as he took a step inside

**Chapter one:**

Everything had lead Artemis here. It turned out his Father had been lying about going to the arctic. Did that mean that he was safe? He had not been aboard the fowl star; he had gone with a team of research. Artemis opened the note book in his hands, it had been his Fathers...he had found it in his Fathers safe. But why? Why hadn't his father written him to tell him that he was all right? Perhaps he had no idea that the Fowl star had actually sank.

Artemis turned a page in the note book; he had examined in from front to pack. There had been notes about a green crystal, and some ruins of a castle, the name of the castle hadn't been written in the book. Only that it had belonged to some one named Galbatorix. Artemis leaned against his seat his sapphire eyes gazing at the forest below. He knew that they would land in a couple minuets. And then...his investigation would begin.

Holly frowned; Fowl was clearly up to something. She had been sent to bring him underground. But Foaly had told her, that he had seen him, flying to a location he didn't know why? Why would Fowl go to the middle of no where? Surely it wasn't to enjoy nature. When Fowl was involved it had to be either making money or, stealing something valuable...but then why? Why was he here?

"He's getting dangerously close to the ruins of Algasty," Foaly muttered, Holly froze, Algast? "But I thought that was supposed to be hidden by- it seems as if the shields are down holly for some unknown reason." Holly frowned, if Fowl wanted something in the ruins. Then this could be bad. Was he searching for some hidden item?

"He couldn't have found out about that room could he? All of the information on the castle is in your computer Foaly." Commander Root barked into the mike. He sounded worried.

The commander had called him by his name. This must be serious. Holly thought as she watched the helicopter land in a meadow. It turned out that Foaly had been right Fowl had come here to see the museum. But to holly surprise it looked as if some one had been there recently. Or at least in the last month or so. There was garbage, paper, and the left over's of a fire, and a camper.

As soon as the helicopters blades stopped spinning. He stepped out of the helicopter. Artemis gazed around the camp, everything looked deserted. He moved silently through the camp sight and gazed up at the ruins. For ruins it looked as if everything was still intacted other then a rather lager hole in the size of the castle wall. And that vegetation had grown over the place.

"Hm..."Artemis turned and studied the words above the door. "It seems as if there written in gnomish." Artemis murmured turning to look at Butler, Artemis sounded a bit surprised at this fact. "It seems as if this Galbatorix was probably an elf king, or he must have taken it from one. "Artemis replied his voice cold and void of all emotion as he gazed up at the castle. It towered above him. There was something cold and dark about this place. Butler could feel a shiver rattle down his spine.

"Artemis I don't like this-Do not worry Butler, I shall just take a look." Artemis replied. "It seems as if no one has been here for at least months." Artemis replied as he took a step inside

Why did they need his if they had there's? He had seen it he ha

Book Three: Fire

Chapter One:

_ "How did this happen?" Katara questioned her voice filled with happiness as she hugged her father hope gleaming in her eyes. She let go and looked at Sokka, her smile faltered a bit when she saw Zuko and transformed into a scowl. "Don't tell me that he had something to do with it."_

"Well yeah without him I would have had no idea where, our Father would have been," Sokka moved over to the camp fire once everyone had begun to settle. He could feel Kataras accusing glance in her eyes, and yet she seemed a lot calmer then before. Aang sat at the side he had a curious look in his eyes.

"Seriously you got no fish? What so ever." Toph replied in a rather annoyed tone, as if she had been really hoping for fish.

"Why do you keep asking for fish? When we have the best meat- Sokka unless we can eat your Father- What- I suggest we stop at some market and get something to eat we where waiting for you to get back."

"Oh." Sokka replied glaring at Toph as if he had actually thought she had meant it.

Father let out a laugh as he smiled at Katara who was gazing up at him with shinny eyes. "So how exactly did this happen?" She glanced at Sokka, who turned to look at Zuko accusingly.

"Well..."Sokka began to describe the mission in detail, and how he had planned to go out alone, but Zuko had caught him. And had decided to come as well. "What do you think you where doing? What if you would have gotten caught?" Katara hissed glaring at Sokka, "And what if Zuko- without Zuko we wouldn't have our Father back and none of them would have been freed."

Katara glared at her brother, he had talked in his serious tone, a tone he didn't use often. 'Is he defending Zuko?' She thought wondering what had happened between the two of them. Even if he had helped him free her Father, distrust gleamed in her eyes. "But it's his Fault that Aang can't go into the Avatar state." Katara hissed glaring at him, "Him, and his sisters, he's not worthy to be Aang's FireBending teacher."

Zuko froze the avatar state? What exactly was that? And what did he mean that it was his fault, and that Aang couldn't go into it again. "What do you mean what's the avatar state- Katara- She interrupted Aang with a glare. "It's all his fault that Aang was knocked unconscious for two weeks, it's his Fathers fault that there's a war- Zuko stood up suddenly.

And wordlessly turned and walked away from the flames...He knew all of these things...it was his fault; he knew that he wouldn't have been accepted right away. Zuko felt anger burn in him, she was lucky to have her Father on her side. How he had dreamed when he had been younger, of all those years separated from the firenation hoping to see his Father again.

And yet he had been the one to banish him in the first place. He knew know that he no longer wanted to make his Father proud. His Father was a monster, and he needed to be defeated by Aang...He had learned that his Mother was alive, and in truth that she had been banished just like him. All these years he had thought she had died.

All these years he had blamed himself for her death. But know he knew that she was alive, or at least...maybe, maybe it was just a trap. Another one of there tricks.

Jeousely griped at him. Katara should be happy she had her Father, she had friends...he knew he was no longer on bad terms with Sokka...and yet...he had made it so that Aang couldn't go into the avatar sate? What exactly was that? He wasn't worthy to be Aang's FireBending teacher. He turned his vision falling onto the moon, he took his usual spot besides Oppa...Who glanced at him with his wide kind brown eyes.

Zuko let out a long sigh...was he going into depression? He had thought that maybe, just maybe Katara would lay low on the name calling a little bit...Would keep her harsh words to herself just a little...and yet...she hadn't...was it his fault of it rained tomorrow? Anger gripped him, and loss, why did he always choose the wrong path? But know he was choosing the right path but that didn't mean it would be an easy one.

Zuko let out a long sigh.

"Katara that wasn't very nice." Aang snapped staring at her for a moment, "Zuko's sorry, and he was telling the truth when he asked to join us remember?" Aang stood up and grabbed Zuko's bowl of rice as he stood up.

"Aang he could have found a way to get past Tophs earth bending- No that's impossible," Toph yawned, "I would have been able to tell." She mused as she laid down on the ground her sightless eyes staring up at the roof.

"I agree with Aang Katara you where way out of hand, besides he helped to save our Father remember?" Sokka snapped glaring at Katara who blinked. She saw something she had never seen before, how could Sokka respect Zuko? After all that he had done? Anger burned in her, he would learn a lesson if he tried anything. She would blood bend an he would learn his lesson. He would be very, very sorry. If she was forced to break her promise then she would.

"Who do you agree with?"Katara demanded gazing up at her Father.

"Whoa! I'm staying out of this one." Was his reply. Katara scowled.

Aang walked with Zuko's bowl of rice. "Zuko?" Aang questioned.

Zuko had his eyes on the ground when Aang came. The fire flickered behind them. Zuko was silent for the longest time...

"Avatar...I'm sorry..."

"I know, its all right remember you'll have to teach me FireBending tomorrow."

"No." Zuko shook his head.

"What?" Aang questioned.

"Katara's right, I'm not worthy to be your FireBending teacher..."

"But then who will teach me FireBending?" Zuko flung his hand in the direction of

d seen there power. But what made him suspious of them even more was the way they had appeared. They had commanded the Digimon as if they had been put in charge of them.

It all didn't make any sense.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Notes:I decided to update sooner then intended, because my birthdays on Monday so this weakened I'm more likely to be partying then typing a story lol XD So heres your uploaded chapter for you.

End of Authors Notes:

Had Seto fallen for the oldest trap in the book? Had he fallen for the I'm so sorry act by Noah? Seto scowled, if Noah had indeed been working with his Father...why didn't they wait tell after his body had been finished? Seto scowled, this man had taken his child hood from him. He was a cruel blood thirsty man...He would make Kiba corp. back into a military business instead of a gaming business. If he got his hands on it.

And yet why would Yugi fight for him in the first place? This Yugi was confident, determined and calm. He had just taken his first hand and played his first card. "I place Dark Magician in attack mode." Yugi couldn't hide the smirk that was tugging at his lips. His favorite card had been played during the first battle.

Suddenly the door swung open and Mokuba ran into the room followed, by Joey, Tea, and Tristan. "Yugi what's going on?" Questioned Tea a worried look appearing on her face. As Mokuba turned to Seto, "Seto!" Mokuba shouted running to his brother, "What's happened?" He questioned looking at his younger brother with worry in his eyes.

Suddenly the glass broke, and Setos newest machine crashed through the window. It's eyes gleaming.

"What the!" Joey replied taking a startled step back.

Noah had heard...he was here; he had survived the virtual world. Noah could feel pure anger surge through him. Could nothing defeat him? He stared at his Father, a group burning in his throat; he stepped inside of the building. Feeling the ground crushing beneath his feet. "Father...how did you survive the virtual world, I thought I destroyed you."

Mokuba froze, and turned to look at Noah a pure look of shock on his face. "Noah...?"Mokubas voice shook. Noah paused he couldn't turn his gaze to look at him. Noah moved foreword the machine clicking as he did so. He stood besides Yami staring down his Father.

Tristan stared at the dragon it had protected them before. He shook his head shivering slightly, "What are you talking about you mean to say that you're the kid that turned me into a monkey."

"Hm, I simply downloaded my file onto another system." Gozaburo replied calmly as he took out a card and played it, "I play- Stop it Father I don't care what card you put down, I will be the one to defeat you." Noah could feel his wings expanding as he let out a furious roar. He glanced at Tristan, "I'm sorry..."

"Noah!" Mokuba questioned Noah turned his head in Mokubas direction. Noah was staring at him and at Seto, "You're alive? Noah?" A smile played on Mokubas lips, "When did you get back?" he questioned his eyes shinning. As he stood besides Seto.

Noah glanced at Mokuba; suddenly a metal had shot out towards Mokuba, "Mokuba!" Noah shouted the metal had wrapped around Mokuba. As Seto stood up and tried to grab Mokuba from the grip of the metal hand. Mokuba let out a cry of pain as it began to crush Mokubas ribs.

"Let him go!" Noah shouted angrily as he flew at his Father, his teeth bared in anger. Noah slammed into an invisible shield, which sent him crashing across the floor and into the wall. Noah let out a cry of pain, as oil splattered out from a cut that had appeared, oil oozed out like blood. Noah heard gasp from Tea. Noah could feel electric sparks sparking from his leg. He could feel the feeling fading away in his injured claw.

"Noah..."Mokuba whispered as he struggled to keep from loosing consciousness. His hands on the metal claw as he struggled trying to get free. Noah struggled ignoring the wound from his leg, as the oil gushed out. He stumbled foreword the ground shaking. His tail lashed as he stood, panting.

"Noah I don't think that slamming into the barrier around Gozaburo is going to help, I'm going to have to defeat him in a duel." Yugi spoke calmly his eyes on Gozaburo a disgusted look in his eyes.

"Hey that's not cool, let Mokuba go."

"Yeah!"Joey growled. "Yugi defeat him!"

"Remember what our deal was Gozaburo? You get to leave if you win, but you have to release all your hostages- Yeah right." Gozaburos voice clearly rang from Pegasus know, his disguise shifted into the face of Gozaburo as he stood there a cruel smirk playing across his lips. Noah let out a furious hiss. "If I have Mokuba I win no matter what," he sneered. Noah's eyes glowed with anger.

"Starting on taking my revenge on my ungrateful brat." Noahs eyes gleamed anger burning in him know, he could feel the hate consuming him. That same hate he had once felt for Seto. Seto eyes were narrowed and pure furry Shawn in his eyes.

"If you hurt Mokuba you'll regret it." Noah whispered his voice could have been Setos. It sent a shiver down Teas spine. Noah looked furious; Noah had never felt so angry he could feel it burning in him. His tail lashed furiously. "Release my brother." Noah could feel a snarl burning in his throat.

Seto glanced at Noah, Noah was beyond angry. 'Noah...he is defiantly on are side...but it still could be an act.' Seto thought as he turned his attention to Yugi his eyes on the battle in front of him. Gozaburo had played La Jinn he had 1800 attack points and 1000 defense points he had played him in defense mode. And then there was that other creature the one that had devowered his blue eyes white dragon it laid in the corner.

Gozaburo ignored Noah, "Just be quite brat." He hissed, Noah glared at Gozaburo and watched silently. 'There must be something that I can do...anything...'Noah's eyes flashed around looking for anything something that could help Mokuba.

"Come on Yugi beat him!" Joey replied turning his attention to Gozaburo, and to that other card.

"Wow...that thing is sure ugly." Tea hissed, glaring at the monster that loomed in the corner. Ooze was dripping from its large ugly purple body the heads and body parts of monsters lay trapped within it

Yugi frowned as he examined the Monster, he knew that it couldn't attack tell five turns. And during those five turns he had to make a monster strong enough in order to defeat it. Noah glanced at Yugi he had to win.

Authors Notes:

I have to do way more research on cards, its been a while sense Ive done any dueling. XD So enjoy.

End of Authors Notes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alpha Gene : Summary: Artemis wakes up in the dark future, the dark future he helped to create. For some reason Artemis is stuck in time, and it defies all logic, and for some reason it seems impossible to travel through the gates, its like some ones blocking the barrier. Revolutions are threatening to break out. The elfves and humans, are constantly at war with one another. **

**Prologue:**

Artemis gazed at Holly, there minds had been connected every mind of every creature he could feel there fear along with other emotions hate. The demons hated them, and yet they had saved them. He suddenly felt a large tug pain flashed in Artemis eyes, he clutched Holly's hand tighter as the field of magic lashed around them he could feel the vortex pulling them closer together, Artemis felt it again. Abbot was waking up. Artemis closed his eyes magic pulsed through him he stared at Holly and pushed his magic towards her.

"Artemis what are you doing- Artemis didn't respond abbot was breaking the circle, and he felt another pull it was tighter this time. Magic burst out of his finger tips and lashed out towards holly. He turned his head in the direction of Abbot, it was as if time had slowed down for a moment there eyes met he was staring around anger flashed in his eyes he lunged at Artemis. But his magic to had been absorbed into N1. Artemis and abbot collided breaking the circle. His sparks shot out towards them as he and Abbot went spinning through the vortex.

Artemis could feel the pull dragging him down, in a straight line. "You have taken everything away from me human." Abbot roared anger burning in his eyes, he lunged out at him his knife flashing in his hand. Artemis narrowly avoided the deadly blade. 'Even magic can't heal it.' He remembered Abbots words.

Artemis could feel it…there was a change in the air and he didn't like it…he glanced at Holly and the circle of his friends around him. They didn't seem to notice him, Artemis didn't know why but suddenly he felt as if he must push all of his magic into there own. He closed his eyes and concentrated just as he felt a large pull; it felt more like a tear in his heart. It felt as if he had been pulled out of the circle by some unforeseen force which he had.

'Artemis,' Her voice cracked through his mind like a whip. He felt strange numb weak, and yet he had shared everyone of there memories together. He had given ever last bit of magic he had to them. They would be safe. And yet he wondered what would happen to him, perhaps he would bounce through space and time until he crashed hard onto the ground or starved to death-

But no that was not the case. Artemis eyes flung open the magic was all around him lashing out at him, he would not die without a fight. He could feel the magic lashing out at him threatening to engulf him. It hit him, he felt cold hot pain hit him as if, some one had brought a hot piece of metal to his skin. Artemis cried out in pain, it came from everywhere it felt as if his molecules were on fire, as if they were changing…With each spark that burned and entered his skin he grew weaker and weaker and then- A flash or more or less and explosion of energy came from him.

He had lost all control of his own thought and emotions, it was instincts that carried him out of his would be tomb. Instead he was in the middle of the sea… 'How can this be possible…'Artemis thought his eye lids seemed to grow heavy he would plumage into he sea, and yet he sensed an island he glanced in the direction staring at it he tried to concentrate. Suddenly there was a hard pull, as if summoned by some unforeseen sorcery he was brought to the island, he was lowered gently towards the island he hovered above it and closed his eyes imagining him gently touching the earth. Which he did but as soon as his foot touched the ground.

His brain had registered itself, he could feel anger running through him. That was not what he had expected perhaps it was different for each person. And yet anger burned in him he crumpled to the ground he fell backswords landing awkwardly on the earth. His heart beat pounded in his chest he had never felt so exhaust his face remained hidden behind his hand motionless.

Unknown to Artemis a familiar face was waking up as well. Abbot groaned, 'Stupid human what has he done to me?' He thought his body was burning but unlike Artemis he was able to move. But unfortunately for Artemis anger like his own burned through the Demon, his eyes were wild with it his nostrils flared; he had never felt strength as this before. He was recovering quickly. He took a step foreword and growled. At his own weakness.

'The human will pay,' He thought his eyes blazing with anger as he moved foreword step by step.

**Chapter One:**

The routine was regular, and yet there had been a flash of light, more like an explosion of energy to be precise. Her silvery hair gleamed in the moon light, her eyes scanned the area in front of her, ' even 10 seconds of observations can save your life,' that had happened nearly an hour ago. A lesson she would never forget. She moved foreword slowly her heart pounding in her chest. She leaned against the pine tree, savoring the smell. She was near the beach a figure was lying sprawled in the sand he seemed to be dressed in some old suit of some kind.

The figure moved she stiffened and held her breath. A boy sat up, he looked confused for a moment as if he didn't recognize his soundings he winced, at some unforeseen injury and remained still for a moment. Then she heard, it he seemed to have also he snapped his head towards the bush. A large amount of movement, sounded as if some sort of rather large animal crashing in the undergrowth.

"It must be my lucky day human," The voice was cold the boy struggled to stand but didn't seem to be able to. It was filled with malice and hate, he stepped out of the bushes a fully grown demon! 'A demon? Shouldn't they be all dead…?' Confusion flashed across her face as she moved slowly closer.

"Perhaps but I think that it would become unlucky if you stepped any closer," Artemis voice was a warning but it was perfectly calm. The Demons nostrils flared his eyes burning with hate as he moved closer.

"I don't think even the devil himself could stop me from killing you," He hissed his tone was cold and hard a smile spread across his face as if he was picturing Artemis dismembered body. Artemis confidence seemed to have dropped a notch and his smile faltered.

"Why must you be son determined to destroy all humans…? Is it because of the past"

The demon through back his head and laughed his eyes smirking, "It not that reason, not even the reason to protect the pride my reasons for destroying humans is simply this, demons are the better race, demons should be the king of all races." His voice had become hysterical know and it had a hint of madness to it. Artemis stared at him his eyes narrowed.

A shadow covered Artemis face, he stood up know he stumbled a bit but seemed to have recovered from what ever weakness he had. His eyes burned with determination he opened his eyes there were filled to the rim with magic. Artemis could feel it in every cell of his body.

It was like some sort of medieval conflict, 'It can't be! It can't be him!' She thought her eyes widening but she knew she needed backup and fast. She didn't need some sort of ancient battle happening hear and right know! Deciding that the boy was weaker then the Demon she took out her dart twice the strength just in case she raised her gun and fired. It zipped across faster then the eye could see it made no sound as it hit the demon head on. It puckered his side and his knees buckled the demon collapsed in front of Artemis.

Artemis knew he had done nothing, he knew he hadn't harmed the Demon. The boy didn't look confused he raised his head in the direction he had felt the dart come from. His eyes scanned the clearing he could feel his magic die down even to bring it up to the surface he could feel pain ranking his body. Artemis knew he was not alone.

"Come out," Artemis voice was calm and yet it held a certain curiosity in it. And for some reason he wasn't surprised when he saw and elf step out of the shadows, he wasn't surprised when he saw the silvery hair or the dark violet eyes but was more then surprised him was the collar clasped around her neck.

"Stay were you are," She commanded her voice shook a little and she cursed herself for sounding so weak she stood a little taller and faced the human her eyes blazing. "What are you doing, you know very well that sector five is forbidden by humans to enter it and- The boy studied her with his strange sapphire and hazel eye, his hazel eye didn't seem to match the shape of the first.

The boy strength seemed to have all but vanished he walked slowly over towards the nearest tree and sank down towards the ground. He flinched form some un seeable wound, he frowned for a moment, 'Sector Five…isn't that Ireland…?' He thought he remembered searching through Foaly's files…Sector five was Ireland…This looked nothing like Ireland for one it was two small.

'If he dies on my watch Ill be in trouble,' She thought as she studied the human, dead humans meant that they would possibly attack them on there island with there few numbers they would be crushed she moved slowly closer towards the human her weapon out and distrust burning in her eyes. "Don't move or I shoot,"

Artemis stared studying her… "Sector five…is Ireland isn't it?" She froze staring at him with astonishment, "well that's what it use to be called before more then 75 percent of it was destroyed." Her comment made Artemis study her for a moment, "But you should know this already,"

"What year is it?"

"Surely you should know that…"She paused she kept her distant the human wore strange clothing, she didn't like the way he was talking…and he was human…probably a Seeker. She shivered from head to toe. "2895," She watched him.

The boy seemed bewildered for a moment, and a look of lose splashed across his face he struggled to get up, "What happened to Ireland?" Artemis demanded setting her eyes on his, she backed away her gun still raised sweat dripping down her forehead. Suddenly there was movement, a tall man stepped out of the underbrush.

"Get over here elf," The human ordered, he had dark tanned skin and bright blond hair, he was thickly build, his eye brows were big and bushy and his eyes were a dark blue he had hawk like knows and could have rivaled Butler in height.

To Artemis astonishment the Elf Obeyed she moved slowly as if she was afraid of getting hit, his eyes never left Artemis. The humans expression was realized and confident he stiffened as he scanned Artemis a look of surprise spread across his face and astonishment.

"It can't be, Artemis Fowl?" The way he said it made Artemis stare. His voice was gruff and had a certain amount of curiosity to it.

Artemis frowned he looked like he belonged to some sort of military he wore white armor underlined in dark purple and black. He carried a gun in one had about 10 times the size of a bazooka it tow was lined with black and purple it had the sign of a dragon upon black.

Artemis didn't answer he could feel his strength fading away his eyes began to close, he mumbled something his strength was fading. "Well what are you waiting for elf go and heal him know!" The elf moved with the agility of a cat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter One: **

**Miscalculations **

**He could feel the connection with every demon, elf, with him, he could feel the magic pulsing around them, entering his veins every time this happened he felt an electrical shock rang through his body he would have cried out in pain if it had not vanished a second later. This seemed to have awakened Abbot from his slumber. **

**Abbots orange cat like pupil eyes narrowed, Artemis could feel the anger radiating off of him, the others must have noticed it to. But Abbots gaze was fixed firmly on him then anyone else. **

'**Abbot stops if you break the circle you will die! You'll kill all of our kind.' Qwan pleaded, trying to stop him. Some how Artemis knew what was going to happen next, he felt Abbot broke the circle and headed straight for him claws outstretched. Artemis closed his eyes and shot his magic out to Holly it rushed through her hand and up her shoulder hitting her clean in the chest. Abbot pushed him out of the circle and they went spinning out into the open. And with a blinding white flash they were gone. **

**Leaving Abbot and Artemis alone in the time field they spun around like mad. 'One of us must be wearing silver.' Artemis thought, or they would have been tossed around through different times by know. Artemis could feel Abbots claws digging into his flesh his eyes blazing over with anger, ' This is all your fault human you will pay,' He thought his face twisted in to a snarl. **

**Artemis opened his eyes they were filled to the brim with magic, it was all around them after all, shooting out like fireworks in their direction this was what he needed. Were Abbots claws were digging burned badly Artemis kicked Abbot hard in the stomach just as magical energy shot out and hit him directly in the palm of his left hand. **

**Pain blinded him for 12 seconds but this was all that Abbot needed to restore his strength he lunged at Artemis his leathery wings flapping strongly behind him as he slammed into him. Artemis concentrated focusing on their time, but his focus was interrupted by Abbot he could feel wind? **

_**Harry ducked as the bludger swung by him barley missing him by inches, he glanced around for the snitch he saw a golden flicker of light. A gash came from the crowd making Harry turn and stare his eyes widening in surprise. **_

_**A white light flashed on the field, two figures were falling towards the ground, A roar, irrupted from one of them, blood splashed into the air, a blast of magic sent the beast flying as well as the one who casted it. **_

**Artemis let out a cry of pain blood splattered from his arm, it was dripping badly Abbot had hit his bone, which meant his shoulder, was broken. Artemis gazed around him he was falling, falling quickly. Artemis raised his hand his vision was blurred he couldn't quite make out the images in front of him. **

"**I win human!" laughed abbot he leathery wings flapping up and down, a grin plastered on his face. Sweat dripped down from abbot's body, sparks shot out of his hand and began to heal him. Artemis ignored abbot and reached a hand and almost imminently he stopped falling he was gripping onto something. It had to be silver…other wise he would have disappeared by know. Artemis opened his eyes his vision cleared his breathing came in deep gasps. He clung on tightly he could feel eyes on him and yet he could see nothing. **

**Suddenly something shot out from nearby, Artemis turned to stare, a human figure but it was blurry as if the image was disoriented. It was talking and yet Artemis couldn't hear anything. A spark of magic shot out of his hand, and Artemis stared around in surprise. There was a whole crowd around him he was in a stadium of some kind. **

**And what amazed him the most was the fact that there was a boy on a broom with red hair he was staring at him with the same expression. Artemis gripped tightly onto the silver cloth he was hanging onto their was a snake slithering across it, a flag of some kind. **

"**It looks like I've defeated you, the legendary Artemis Fowl, defeated so easily." Sneered Abbot he seemed to have regained his strength and was moving towards him. Artemis glanced at the red headed boy. "I think its best if you fly away from here." Artemis suggested as Abbot moved closer and closer. His leathery wings flapping desperately. **

"**I think you should get on this broom." suggested the boy Artemis gripped tighter on the cloth; blood was dripping down from his shoulder. Some has splattered into his eye. 'My magic should be healing it.' Artemis thought, "I need silver without it I'll be taken away to another time and place until I die." Artemis explained quickly it was a lot to explain in the short amount of time he had. **

"**Tear a piece off." Artemis blinked, he hadn't been thinking clearly, "then I'll fall." The red head circled beneath him. Artemis tore a piece off, he couldn't believe he trusted him to catch him. Artemis let go and he fell. **

**Artemis knew that he would fall and that he would miss him, and yet he thought that the red headed boy had a pretty good chance. Mathematically he couldn't miss. But then again who knows what abbot would do. Abbot roared in anger, as Artemis landed on the broom his eyes twisted into a snarl. **

**Two jets of red light shot out towards Abbot hitting him, this only seemed to irritate him even more. Because he raised his hand a ball of blood red magic began to form in his claws. He roared with anger and flung it at his attackers which happened to be a red headed girl. **

"**Ginny!" Shouted the boy which had him on the broom his eyes widened in horror. As the spell knocked her off of her broom and sent her spinning towards the ground, He set off in a dive after her. 'He won't catch here, with me on the broom.' Artemis thought. **

_**The Gryffindor team kept shooting off stunning spells in the direction of the demon which seemed to have slowed him down a lot considering that none of their spells had been working previously. The Slytherin of course had fled long ago at the mere slighting of the Demon and had left them to deal with it. **_

**Artemis took a deep breath it was risky but he would have to try it. He could feel the poison running in his veins, it seemed as if Abbot was smarter then he thought he was. Artemis closed his eyes he had to concentrate she only had 55 second well 54 before she would hit the ground. Artemis opened his eyes they were filled with magic. **_**Blue magic.**_

**Artemis shot off the broom his magic pouring out from beneath him and surrounding him. He could feel his form changing; he let out a cry of pain his change into an inhuman sound. His eyes fixed on the Gryffindor flag. Ginny's eyes were wild she clutched onto his back tightly which know had a pair of large wings. Artemis panted blood was now pouring quickly out of the gasp from his arm. He had taken the form of a Griffin. **

**Gasps and shouts of alarm came from the crowd. Abbot roared he was heading straight towards them. Artemis hissed baring his teeth which had known turned into fangs, his hiss changed into a roar. Abbot ignored this and let out a war cry of his own his blade in his hand. 'Even magic cannot heal this.' He remembered what abbot had said. **

"**Magic cannot heal the blade he carries." Artemis voice came in hollow as he gasped for breaths his lungs felt crushed. Pain burned in Artemis's eyes he stumbled backwards dropping a few inches. **

_**Everything had happened so fast, the crowd had panicked and in their panic to get away they had over crowded the teachers. Which fought to help their students from the well…Harry had never thought he would see one in the flesh a Demon of myth, or at least they had been. **_

_**He and ginny had shot a stunning spell at the Demon, which had done nothing but to anger him even more. He shot a ball of flaming red, well blood red magic at her. Which had sent her spinning, a well as her broom. Shreds of it hit Harry in the face unbalancing him. For a moment he laid swinging on the broom with one hand. He managed to get himself back onto the broom he swung around his eyes widened as he shouted, " Ginny," To his surprise the boy that had fallen from the sky had jumped off of the broom his eyes were wide with blue magic. Deep magic? How did he know that? Harry frowned. **_

_**Relief flooded him as he saw Artemis catch Ginny on his back, he had transformed into a Gryffindor lion but something seemed wrong, other then the fact his color was raven colored like his hair. And blood was gushing from his shoulder blade. It seemed as Professor McGonagall had broken free of the panicked crowd and was know staring up at the seen her eyes narrowed. She raised her hand and shot a spell at the demon that was approaching the boy and Ginny at Top speed. He let out a roar, Harry took out his wand. **_

_**The spell just like the other two had done nothing to stop the demons advances a surprised look splashed across her face. Her eyes were wide with disbelief; she grabbed the nearest broom and kicked off from the ground. To Harrys surprise a cry shattered the area, making the Demon pause as well. He looked up, '**_Fawke_**s?' he thought he was holding the sorting hat in his hand something glittered from beneath it. 'The sword.' Harry thought. **_

_**Harry flew besides the Griffin and Ginny sweat was dripping down from his body, his would had changed to a dark purple color, his breathing was know labored. The griffin turned to look at him his sapphire blue eyes no him, he flew a little closer. Harry blinked, "Take her…he wants me." Artemis growled his voice was filled with pain, but suddenly Artemis dropped towards the ground. **_

_**Artemis had clearly noticed the phoenix as well. He looked surprised and awed at the same time. The bird shot out like a flame. 'My wings will not work.' Artemis realized that perhaps he had miscalculated a bit. Just as he had during the magical circle, he should have anticipated Abbot awaking. Artemis knew that nothing on earth should be able to stop his fall, and yet perhaps these magical beings other then himself might be able to help. **_

Chapter Two:

Capture:

A white light shot out from the rather flustered looking McGonagall, it hit Artemis and Ginny she lowered her wand and Artemis was put down gently on the ground. Umbridge was frantic; she raised her wand and yelled Cursio pointing it at the demon. Yelling it several times.This time un like the other curses it hit its mark knocking him out of the sky. He swore as he fell fighting to regain balance.

Professor McGonagall flew to their side along with the whole of the Gryffindor team, Artemis body felt numb; he knew he was going to die. No magical power on earth could heal the wound from Abbots poison claws. But to his surprise the phoenix had landed on his shoulder, tears dripped down from the birds eyes. As soon as the tear hit the wound to his surprise and amazement it began to heal slowly at first, he could feel the poison evaporating in his body.

His vision began to blur. As people began to surround them. "Get Madame pomfrey out here imminently." She snapped her wand raised she glanced around as if expecting more of them to come out at any moment.

Umbridge raised her hand, as Abbot struggled to get free his claws lashing out at her, vines traveled around Abbot in snaring him. Abbot snarled baring his teeth in anger, as the vines trapped him. "Let me go human!" He roared his teeth bore in anger, "I'll rip you to shreds just you wait." He hissed his voice filled with Venom, a grin plastered on his face, "I am the one to beat the legendary Artemis Fowl," he smirked.

"Be quite beast." Umbridge hissed as she waved her wand. Imminently the demon went into silence he twisted up his face, and roared but nothing came out.

Harry glanced at Ginny helping her up, she was unconscious, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she seemed to be in a lot of pain her face was twisted and she was turning on the ground as if something was wrong. There were no marks on her of any kind and yet she seemed to be in pain. Harry looked up at Fred, he had caught Artemis.

"She better be all right or that thing," He growled pointing to the demon, "Will wish he was never born." Fred spat. Hermione fought her way through the crowd careful to keep her distance away from the demon she rushed over towards Harry looking stunned, " Harry that's a Demon- Yeah I know- But their not suppose to exist." She snapped, "I mean their exstinked, and what do you mean you know?" she looked at Harry with a bewildered look on her face.

"Apparently not." Professor McGonagall murmured looking down at the boy curiously, "It seems as if he didn't transform properly and is crushing his lugs." She mumbled she waved her wand and pointed at him. With a flash the griffin had been transformed into a boy again. His breathing seemed to have returned to normal, and his wound had healed mostly leaving a large claw like scar.

Fred carried Ginny in his arms; she looked limp and was barely moving. George rushed her over towards Madame Pomfrey, he told her what happened and glanced at Artemis nervously. "What should we do with him?" He questioned. Professor McGonagall used her wand and Artemis lifted a little off of the ground. "For know wait until he wakes up," With that she turned and marched back through the tunnel with a scowl on her face.

Umbridge had made her way over towards her, "I don't think you should take him into are school who knows what he's up to, he could be in alliance with the beast." Professor McGonagall stared at Umbridge long and hard.

"And would you like to explain why he was trying to kill him then," She murmured her voice was strangely calm and yet Harry could sense the anger that was raiding off of her, she ignored Umbridge and pasted right by her.

Umbridge scowled and glared at Harry as if it was his entire fault, "Hurry inside." She ordered as she marched towards the Demon her wand rose. Harry almost felt sorry for him. _The Demon that is. _

Hermione glanced at Harry, 'You've cut your face a little," Harry looked stunned he followed his gaze after Hermione and the boy, "What magic do you think he was using?" He questioned, Hermione blinked and looked surprised by his question. "And what do you think will happen to Ginny?"

"I don't know Harry." Hermione replied turning and hurrying after them. She looked worried. Harry frowned he watched the snitch buzz around his head his eyes were dazed over, he reached for it and caught it easily. He could feel it buzzing in his hand, struggling to get free.

Fawkes in question was carrying the hat and sword back towards the school. Its wings spread out as it sang its song. The Quidditch pitch was empty of all creatures other then Abbot and Umbridge. Umbridge stood over Abbot with her wand pointed out at the Demon who squirmed trying to get free. Its face twisted in rage. And Umbridge smiled, oh how she hated these creatures.

Chapter Three:

"What was it like the beast I mean, what did it do?" Questioned A Gryffindor his eyes wide, " and what about the Griffin did it fight him?"


	17. Chapter 17

Names and Meanings:

Names and Meanings:

**Akemi- Bright Beautiful**

**Yuki- Snow**

**Takumi- skilled **

**Kiyoshi-pure**

Hayato-Falcon

Hoshi- Star

Hotaru-firefly

Katashi-Firm Hard

Kokoro-Heart Spirit

Katsu- Means victory

Katsuo- Hero manly victory

Makoto-Senuarity

Mayu- genentleness superiority true

Masaru-means victory- Maybe

Misaki- Beautfull blossume

Rin- means cold

Takeshi- Military warrior

Yuri- lilly

Shun- speed

Sumiko-clear

Takara-treasure

Yori-trust

Saki- hope

**Kiyoshi-pure**

Ken-Healthy

Kichirou- good luck son

Hitomi- pupil of the eye

Hayate- smooth

Shizu- quite

Sora- sky

Suzume –sparrow

Taiki- large great

Yasu- peacfull

Death Wish

Prologue:

The night was strangely cold for that time of year, the moon was shrouded by dark misty grey clouds, and stars were hidden behind blankets of clouds. Mist covered the streets like a great white hand. Not a sound, not a creature seemed to stir in the mist. Occasionally a car would drift past, and with a flash it would be gone around the bend.

But then foot steps shattered the silence of the night. Doctor Hayato Speledier, and his Daughter Kiyoshi where walking home from the theater. He had a warm smile on his face, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes; he wore a light jacket, his hands dangled from his side. A small child around the age of seven or eight walked besides her Father.

Kiyoshi glanced around her, "Dad did you see that?" Her question made him pause for a moment before he glanced behind. Nothing but mist, and an empty alleyway. Deciding it must have been her imagination he turned his head and looked at her, with a kind smile.

They had stopped at a shop at the corner.

"It must have been your imagination." He replied and yet there was hesitation to it, as if he himself did not quite believe these words. He waited for a moment before taking a step foreword. There couldn't be one following him could it?

Then he saw it, a flash of movement shot across the alley way, and disappeared around the bend. Hayato froze in his feet, his heart pounding in his chest his pace quickened, "Dad! What is it?" Questioned Kiyoshi as his Fathers pace increased. 'It can't be them, they can't find me here know…'

"Dad what is it?"

"Quite he'll find us." But he knew that he, well it had already. Hayato moved foreword ignoring his daughter's protests. "Hurry Kiyoshi."

"Who?" She whispered her eyes wild. Hayato stepped in front of his daughter. As a black flash of light, as a figure moved out of the shadow, Four pairs of crimson red eyes gleamed out from the shadows as a figure began to form, the shadows dripped off of him as if it where made out of goo. Its body seemed to be on fire with the black shadows. It took a step foreword, baring large black teeth that gleamed in the darkness.

The man didn't have time to turn around before; pain surged through his spine, breaking his back. He let out a cough blood splattered onto the ground. A scream shattered the air; tears welded in the Childs eyes, as her Fathers body fell towards the ground. The creature took a step foreword. Baring its teeth with a snarl and a hiss.

The mans glasses where broken, tears welded in his eyes, as he slowly began to speak, " My death wish," His body seemed to glow by a white light, the creature took a step foreword, its tail lashing in the darkness as it began to advance on the girl. "Is that you will be safe." For a moment his eyes seemed to be alit by a green flame, and then it was gone. Vanessa fell to her knees, her eyes wide.

A white light irrupted from the man's body. The creature of shadows, took a step back and let out a viscous hiss, before baring its fangs, a snarl grew in its thought, as the light began to take the shape of a hawk. A shadow fell across the girl.

"Father!" She shouted, her voice horse, tears in her eyes.

The Hawk let out a fierce cry, causing the creature to take a step back. Before it raised its glowing wings, and rose a few feet before turning into a dive at the girl. The girl struggled to stand, tears dripping out of her eyes, she took a step back as the hawk entered her chest. The creature lunged lashing out at her. A white silvery shield wrapped itself around the girl. Shadows wrapped itself around the shield, as if trying to invade.

The shield only seemed to grow brighter, causing the being to hiss, as it leaped back, its massive form blowing in the wind, long strands of shadows flapped in the wind. The shield had started to crack. A siren shot in the air, the creature swung its massive head, letting out a fierce growl of frustration before vanishing with a flash of darkness. (Or aka blended into the shadows, and was gone)

Kiyoshi fell to her knees, her eyes wide with horror, she ran to her Father, the glow from the Hawk still around her. She picked up her fathers hand, she felt exhausted as if she had been running for miles, tears welded up in her eyes, as she cried for her dead Father.

Part One: Within the Darkness

Chapter One:

"Late last Night, Doctor Hennery Speledier was walking home, when he was attacked, no one knows who attacked him but the police believe it has to be the work of a serial killer, the police has to advice the public that walking home at night, is a very bad idea, and that if they must they should be in a group of four to five people- A girl with dark red hair scowled, as she turned to glare at her elder brother. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You shouldn't watch that, you'll have nightmares Akemi." Akemi scowled, "Yeah, of course Takumi." She rolled her eyes, there had been many attacks lately around there town. People at school were silent and grim faced, as if they expected the next victim to be one of them.

Takumi frowned, as he helped himself to the milk cartoon in the fridge.

"Don't even think about it." Akemi growled glaring at her elder brother with suspicion in his eyes. Takumi grinned, "Oh come on- No don't even think about it, if you drink- He began chugging the milk. Akemi stood up and smacked her brother in the back of the head with her book bag.

"You idiot!" Akemi growled with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey- There was a flicker of movement, as Yuki there younger brother stepped into the kitchen. Takumi went silent, "Hey bro are you excited?" Questioned Takumi, as Yuki sat down at the table, he didn't meat there gaze, "Hm…"Yuki reached for the apple on the table and took a small bite out of it, his red spiky hair blowing gently in a breeze. " Where going to be late for school if we don't hurry."

"You're always worried about the simplest of things Yuki." Akemi sighed, stretching. "Today's a beautiful day, look how sunny it is outside Yuki." Yuki followed her gaze to the window, his pale skin in compassion to his brothers strong tanned skin made him look even more weak and sickly then he actually was.

Yuki returned his purple eyes to the floor as he slid out of his chair and began to walk towards the door. "Yuki wait up!" Akemi called grabbing her back pack and hurrying up after him, "Yuki your birthdays coming up- It doesn't matter." Yuki mumbled bitterly his voice was soft.

"What are you talking about your birthdays important Yuki everyone's is." Takumi replied seriously, Akemi raised an eyebrow, "And where exactly is your back pack- I left it at school I memories everything in class." Grinned Takumi.

"So I memorized everything we had to do next week," Beamed Akemi a grin spreading across her face. Yuki let out a sigh pausing, it was only a matter of time before they got here.

--

Summary: (IDEA ONE) Akemi and Takumi are twins, both of them are celebritys, and genius, there younger brother Yuki is always pushed aside, and is often distant and silent, but something is about to change Akemi and Takumis lives forever, a serial killer is out on the loose, and no one is safe. 

Summary: (IDEA TWO( Akemi and Takumi are twin genius, both of them are celebritys, but there lives are about to change. A serial killer is out on the loose, and it is an angry spirit, the Human Spiritual Defense Group HSDG Is doing the best they can against this threat. 

Names and Meanings:

**Akemi- Bright Beautiful**

**Yuki- Snow**

**Takumi- skilled **

**Kiyoshi-pure**

**Hayato-Falcon**

Hayato-Falcon

Hoshi- Star

Hotaru-firefly

Katashi-Firm Hard

Kokoro-Heart Spirit

Katsu- Means victory

Katsuo- Hero manly victory

Makoto-Senuarity

Mayu- genentleness superiority true

Masaru-means victory- Maybe

Misaki- Beautfull blossume

Rin- means cold

Takeshi- Military warrior

Yuri- lilly

Shun- speed

Sumiko-clear

Takara-treasure

Yori-trust

Saki- hope

**Kiyoshi-pure**

Ken-Healthy

Kichirou- good luck son

Hitomi- pupil of the eye

Hayate- smooth

Shizu- quite

Sora- sky

Suzume -sparrow

Taiki- large great

Yasu- peacfull

Death Wish

Prologue:

The night was strangely cold for that time of year, the moon was shrouded by dark misty grey clouds, and stars were hidden behind blankets of clouds. Mist covered the streets like a great white hand. Not a sound, not a creature seemed to stir in the mist. Occasionally a car would drift past, and with a flash it would be gone around the bend.

But then foot steps shattered the silence of the night. Doctor Hayato Speledier, and his Daughter Kiyoshi where walking home from the theater. He had a warm smile on his face, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes; he wore a light jacket, his hands dangled from his side. A small child around the age of seven or eight walked besides her Father.

Kiyoshi glanced around her, "Dad did you see that?" Her question made him pause for a moment, her breath coming out in a white cloud, before he glanced behind. The street was deserted; nothing was behind them except an alley way, and a garbage container. Deciding it must have been her imagination he turned his head and looked at her, with a kind smile.

They had stopped at a shop at the corner.

"It must have been your imagination." He replied and yet there was hesitation to it, as if he himself did not quite believe these words. He waited for a moment before taking a step foreword. There couldn't be one following him could it?

Then he saw it, a flash of movement shot across the alley way, and disappeared around the bend. Hayato froze in his feet, his heart pounding in his chest his pace quickened, "Dad! What is it?" Questioned Kiyoshi as his Fathers pace increased. 'It can't be them, they can't find me here know...'

"Dad what is it?"

"Quite he'll find us." But he knew that he, well it had already. Hayato moved foreword ignoring his daughter's protests. "Hurry Kiyoshi."

"Who?" She whispered her eyes wild. Hayato stepped in front of his daughter. As a black flash of light, as a figure moved out of the shadow, Four pairs of crimson red eyes gleamed out from the shadows as a figure began to form, the shadows dripped off of him as if it where made out of goo. Its body seemed to be on fire with the black shadows. It took a step foreword, baring large black teeth that gleamed in the darkness.

The man didn't have time to turn around before; pain surged through his spine, breaking his back. He let out a cough blood splattered onto the ground. A scream shattered the air; tears welded in the Childs eyes, as her Fathers body fell towards the ground. The creature took a step foreword. Baring its teeth with a snarl and a hiss.

The mans glasses where broken, tears welded in his eyes, as he slowly began to speak, " My death wish," His body seemed to glow by a white light, the creature took a step foreword, its tail lashing in the darkness as it began to advance on the girl. "Is that you will be safe." For a moment his eyes seemed to be alit by a green flame, and then it was gone. Kiyoshi fell to her knees, her eyes wide.

A white light irrupted from the man's body. The creature of shadows, took a step back and let out a viscous hiss, before baring its fangs, a snarl grew in its thought, as the light began to take the shape of a hawk. A shadow fell across the girl.

"Father!" She shouted, her voice horse, tears in her eyes.

The Hawk let out a fierce cry, causing the creature to take a step back. Before it raised its glowing wings, and rose a few feet before turning into a dive at the girl. The girl struggled to stand, tears dripping out of her eyes, she took a step back as the hawk entered her chest. The creature lunged lashing out at her. A white silvery shield wrapped itself around the girl. Shadows wrapped itself around the shield, as if trying to invade.

The shield only seemed to grow brighter, causing the being to hiss, as it leaped back, its massive form blowing in the wind, long strands of shadows flapped in the wind. The shield had started to crack. A siren shot in the air, the creature swung its massive head, letting out a fierce growl of frustration before vanishing with a flash of darkness. (Or aka blended into the shadows, and was gone)

Kiyoshi fell to her knees, her eyes wide with horror, she ran to her Father, the glow from the Hawk still around her. She picked up her fathers hand, she felt exhausted as if she had been running for miles, tears welded up in her eyes, as she cried for her dead Father.

** Part One: Within the Darkness**

**Chapter One:**

"Late last Night, Doctor Hennery Speledier was walking home, when he was attacked, no one knows who attacked him but the police believe it has to be the work of a serial killer, the police has to advice the public that walking home at night, is a very bad idea, and that if they must they should be in a group of four to five people- A girl with dark red hair scowled, as she turned to glare at her elder brother. "What do you think you are doing?"

"You shouldn't watch that, you'll have nightmares Akemi." Akemi scowled, "Yeah, of course Takumi." She rolled her eyes, there had been many attacks lately around there town. People at school were silent and grim faced, as if they expected the next victim to be one of them.

Takumi frowned, as he helped himself to the milk cartoon in the fridge.

"Don't even think about it." Akemi growled glaring at her elder brother with suspicion in his eyes. Takumi grinned, "Oh come on- No don't even think about it, if you drink- He began chugging the milk. Akemi stood up and smacked her brother in the back of the head with her book bag.

"You idiot!" Akemi growled with a look of disgust on her face.

"Hey- There was a flicker of movement, as Yuki there younger brother stepped into the kitchen. Takumi went silent, "Hey bro are you excited?" Questioned Takumi with a worried look in his eyes, as Yuki sat down at the table, he didn't meat there gaze, "Hm..."Yuki reached for the apple on the table and took a small bite out of it, his red spiky hair blowing gently in a breeze. " Were going to be late for school if we don't hurry."

"You're always worried about the simplest of things Yuki." Akemi sighed, stretching. "Today's a beautiful day, look how sunny it is outside Yuki." Yuki followed her gaze to the window, his pale skin in compassion to his brothers strong tanned skin made him look even more weak and sickly then he actually was.

Yuki returned his purple eyes to the floor as he slid out of his chair and began to walk towards the door. "Yuki wait up!" Akemi called grabbing her back pack and hurrying up after him, "Yuki your birthdays coming up- It doesn't matter." Yuki mumbled bitterly his voice was soft as if he didn't want to talk about it.

"What are you talking about your birthdays important Yuki everyone's is." Takumi replied seriously, Akemi raised an eyebrow, "And where exactly is your back pack- I left it at school I memories everything in class." Grinned Takumi.

"So I memorized everything we had to do next week," Beamed Akemi a grin spreading across her face. Yuki let out a sigh pausing, 'three' it was only a matter of time before they got here. His pace slowed slightly as he watched them. Yuki carried a note book in his left arm.

"There they are! It's the two genius twins Akemi, and Takumi!" A woman shouted, excitedly.

"Shit." Takumi growled in frustration, "Come on lets run." Takumi urged as he began to run, 'Two.' Yuki thought as he ran after them, knowing that they would catch up any second. A crowd caught Takumi off at the corner.

"Dammit." Takumi murmured, "Come on we have to get to school." Takumi hissed glaring at the crowd, who didn't seem to care at the moment.

"can we have your autograph?- a reporter pushed the woman out of the way, " Oh come on can we have an interview- why would he want to be interviewed by you when he could be interviewed by me!" A woman shouted struggling to get past the crowd. As several more peopled demanded their autographs, or interview.

"Yuki you go on ahead, well catch up." Urged Takumi, Yuki was already walking past them. No one seemed to be paying him any attention as he walked on by. Yuki didn't look back, he just kept walking.

"Yuki..."Akemi whispered as she watched him, 'We have to do something to make up for Mother, and Fathers mistake.' She thought, 'they really should pay more attention to Yuki.'Akemi thought, the same thoughts must have been passing through Takumis mind as well.

Yuki couldn't be late, he had promised Mrs. Hayate that he wouldn't be late; after all he had already been late three times this week. Yuki paused for a moment glancing at the Hawk statue that raised its head, as a jet of water dripping from its beak into a fountain. The school had many big grey steps, with a metal bar reaching up across it. The school was large; a big fence covered the play ground.

Yuki moved up the steps, and opened the door to the school.

Takumi grinned, "Well it looks like we won't be late for school after all." Takumi sighed stretching his arms.

The trees loomed above them as they walked.

"I wonder why they left..."Akemi sighed glancing at Takumi, who had a rather impish expression on his face. Akemi raised an eyebrow, "What exactly did you do?"

"Well I promised then that you would give them all an interview- What did you say- See you later sister!" with that Takumi ran up the steps to the school. Akemi stiffened did she just here him correctly? There're was about six reporters! That meant six hours of utter boredom! Takumi was so going to get it.

"I have to keep my promise."Yuki whispered his eyes wide. "Please let me pass."Yukis eyes had fallen to the floor he could


	18. Chapter 18

****

**_Prologue:_**

"We are here to celebrate the 15th advisory of the defeat of the fire lord and the avatars quenching on the fire nation!" An old man with long grey hair rolled into beads stood up in the crowd a smile beaming on his face, he held his arms up wise, water benders wearing blue dragon masks rushed around him making the crowd cheer even louder.

"Avatar!" They chanted they laughed at the puppet of the Fire lord being bashed on the head by a puppet of Aang.

"I think there over exaggerating a bit again doesn't you think Sokka?" questioned a woman with long black hair she stood neck to him staring with her sightless eyes in the crowd. Sokka snorted, "Oh come on Toph, and if you could see it- Well I can't can I, but they do dance pretty good don't you think?" Toph pointed to a large muscular dancer who winked at her.

"NO! They do not dance that good." Growled Sokka glaring at him a small squeak made him turn to look at there child, that he held in their arms, "Fyrin going to be the best earth bender ever aren't you?" He questioned tickling him under the chin with his finger. Toa smiled mischievily.

**_The sound of rushing water...everything's blurred..._**

'Everything's so peaceful...'He thought gazing down at the crowd down below he laughed when he had heard what Toph had said to Sokka, he stretched Momo as he walked by scratching him gently on the head. The fifteenth anniversary of him defeating the fire lord something that he would never forget.

"You should be down there in the parade you should be celebrating." Aang gazed down at the crowd his eyes flashing towards his wife, and the child that she carried a small smile tugged at his lips. "Perhaps...But it doesn't feel right."

"Yeah I know. Zuko should be here with us, he was a great friend wasn't he." Aang nodded, Zuko had turned out to be the best friend he had ever had. "All right I guess I'll go the festivals are you coming?"

"In a bit." Katara replied with a small smile on her face. Aang smiled, "Oh all right then I'll meet you down there later." With that he leapt into the air and was down gliding towards the festival. Katara heard the cheer from the crowd and smiled slightly she froze, and turned something wasn't right. As if on cue some one collapsed from out of the fountain water, and blood dripping down from the collapsed person. He or she was wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded water erupted from the ground and came flying besides her, ready to strike. "Avatar...I must..."The voice was horse, and weak, struggling he used a sword to lift him up from the ground. He gazed at Katara, his purple eyes glittering out from underneath the hood. "Where is he... **the avatar**?" Katara narrowed her eyes distrust. Her whip like water lashing out towards him.

Two Months Before...

**_"Looks Like the firenation will rise to power yet again." He grinned as he examined the sword in his hand. The legend had been true of course; his eyes gazed over the sword studying its markings. He had already felt stronger, and his strength seemed to be growing by the minuet. _**

**_"General CheChung, we will be approaching the river soon."_**

**_"Good once we arrive we should rest for a little while I guess this beasts must..."He grumbled as he glared at his beast a Dragon draped in chains with scar marks covered most of his back his eyes burned with defiance and anger. " Keep going beast and perhaps they'll be a nice meal for you when we arrive." _**

**_Of course he would have to beat him first._**

Book One:

Chapter Two: The sight and a Path

"The path may not be clear, but focus and maybe a light shall shine."

TheBlackCoyote

Lee opened his eyes everything was blurry, and unfocused. His head was aching badly he sat up shaking his head. To his disbelief he realized that he had slept on the ground tell morning. **"Spirit?"** Lee called turning his head, he vision had began to fuscous itself, he struggled down the stone steps he felt as if his body was on fire. He paused at the steps allowing his mussels some rest.

'Should I tell Kinoaha...Should he confide in anyone or was this a task that only he should know about? They would want to now why he was leaving...'Lee's heart began to pound. 'Could I really see?' He thought he closed his eyes straining to focus the images faded away to be replaced by objects. He had always felt the grass but he had never seen it. He couldn't have imagined that green was actually this green?

Excitement pounded in his chest as he whirled his head in taking things in as they are. The Temples guardian a dragon glared down at him it was carved in stone its eyes glowing. "Thank you Spirit..."And yet he closed his eyes he could feel rushing water near bye he rushed down the steps wondering if the Dragon meant to live know...He didn't know where he should begin-

Lee paused gazing down at the jagged foot step in the ground there were also wheel tracks and foot prints leading off in a direction. "Leave...you must leave know..." The voice urged it was urgent...

"Yes but shouldn't I get my map...and some traveling clothes and food that would mean I wouldn't have to stop on the way..." Lee thought that the voice wouldn't answer; he had thought he had imagined all of this and he would wake up.

"Very well but Hurry..." Lee nodded he gazed down at his reflection staring up at him was a human child, he had short black hair, and violet colored eyes staring back at him. He turned his hands around he could see...This wasn't a dream. Lee stood up, determination flaring in his eyes. "Very well." He ran confidently back towards the village he found it was easier to find his way back by feeling instead of seeing...

"I'm surprised you came back- Your eyes..."Tara stammered taking a step back. Lee paused and met her gaze evenly. "The spirits...granted me sight..."Lee whispered he was a bit stunned and shaken up on what he had felt and scene.

"Why would the spirits grant anything to you, you are a firebender?" Tara hissed her anger clearly showed but she was more bewildered then anything else. Tara was one of the best earth benders in class, her older brother Eric was the only challenged that she had.

"Tara...what are you talking about? "Demanded Eric as he came over, he didn't look at me as if I was a disgusting creature he was merely curious. I found myself unable to meet their gaze. "The sprits...they granted me sight...I have to speak with Kinoaha." Eric blinked looking a bit bewildered.

"Lee...Its okay you don't have to see...you don't have to firebend any- He stared as Lee lifted his head, his eyes staring back Eric blinked. " The spirits granted you sight why?" Eric questioned ignoring my question. "Kinoaha left..." Eric replied. Lee stared at him with disbelief.

"Could you tell him that I left...please..."With that Lee walked past Eric. "Wait a second you're leaving why?" Lee paused. "I have...been given a mission." Lee whispered pausing at the gates that lead to his room. "I don't think that I'll be back..." With that Lee stepped foreword and disappeared behind the door he headed up to his room. He thought it was best not to tell them of his mission...or quest...He only hoped that he would be able to fulfill it in time.

It didn't take him long to sort out what he had. Sense he didn't have much anyways...he put the bracelet he had been wearing when they had found them, it had been his Mothers he assumed he placed it in his back pack, along with a clock a map... "The sword must be given to the avatar before the Winter Solstices...You must travel north to the water tribe once you retrieve the sword."

Lee listened, and yet he had a feeling...was he really worthy of the quest...Should he keep it to himself? Lee sighed before standing up and leaving he grabbed some bread, and stuffed enough food in his back pack for a week. Who knows how long it would take him to get the sword back.

Lee paused gazing in the mirror he really wasn't much. He had black messy short hair, he had purple eyes...and pale skin, he was short for his age he realized. Most of the other boys were much taller then he was. He sighed shaking his head; know was no time to lose hope before even beginning the journey. Lee moved down the corridor taking a step out of the house he gazed back at them. 'There is nothing for me here.' He thought.

"It should take us to weeks to reach the fire bending colonies from there it's a ship home." General CheChung frowned his eyes studying the map in front of him, "Are you sure we are not being followed Iron...It would be disastrous if some one caught wind of us."

Iron smiled, "No, No, no ones following us CheChung. At least I didn't see any one or sense anyone out there." Iron met his gaze evenly, "So what are you going to do with that sword and the old legend- You don't believe it do you, no one believes it...It is said that this sword holds the boundary between the spirit world and the living, the avatar will have to obey my every word if he doesn't want them to break.

"Really and who told you of this legend?"

"Ancient scriptures of course." He answered.

"I see..."Iron mumbled.

"This is a beginning of an old era, the beginning of the Firenations up rising." He grinned his eyes gleaming greedily in the firelight. 'Not if I can help it.' Iron thought as he gazed back at the General.

"Oh and Iron...try to get some sleep you'll be needing it you are after all a hundred or something like that aren't you?" Iron smiled. "Nahh I'm nearly 200." With that he stepped out of the tent his eyes surveying the camp they weren't very guarded were they most of their guards were a sleep or half asleep the only two that stayed alert were the ones guarding the tent.

Disappointment filled Iron why was the firenation the ones that always caused the trouble. Maybe it was because the fire in their hearts wanted to devourer everything in its path despite that fact that it should or shouldn't. Iron gazed at the sky, pain filling his eyes he remembered Zuko. He had lost his son and Zuko to a war. There was no way he was going to allow another war start up. He would give his life to protect that. Besides being friend with the avatar did help.

Iron's eyes filled with sorrow as he studied the Dragon that laid in chains, and anger. 'How can they treat him like so.' He thought he took out a slab of meet he had been secretly caring for the dragon. The Dragons eyes slipped open. And met Iron's eyes as if pledging him to free him. "Don't worry you'll be free soon..." Iron murmured as he watched the Dragon painfully chew on the meet he was a young dragon not nearly as big as an elder. The Dragons ribs were clearly showing he cringed with every bite.

Aang sighed for some reason he couldn't sleep his eyes opened the curtains were drawn back to revel the full moon that Shawn in the distant. Something had been bothering, like a wind whispering in the wind. Aang stood up and began to walk down the corridor he must hurry if he planned on reaching the spirit world.

Aang paused out side of a temple his cloak being whipped around by the wind he paused at the front of the temple. He took a step forward. "Aang...there is trouble brewing...the one who carries the sword shall come, beware he brings bad news and enemies with him and a life shall be lost in order to restore balance..." Aang froze as he gazed at Avatar Roku, who had a grim look on his face.

"So trouble is brewing again just when peace starts to mend...?"

"Yes...as I am afraid it is -the firenation." He had sensed a difference in his ability to firebend as if the spirits were angry. "Indeed they are Avatar...Many of them has lost faith in the firebender..."

"But they are wrong to think so there are many of them that would rise to defeat their own if they could or would...I believe in them." Avatar Roku smiled, "Do not worry Aang you do not need to leave the North waterbending tribe...He will come to you...Just be prepared Aang...trouble is brewing once again"

**Book One: The Sword**

**_Chapter Three:_**

**All Hell Breaks lose**

Lee's heart pounded as he gazed into the camp he was tired and exhausted him had travelled all day to reach the river, he could see the fire from where he was. There were some training all in all there was either 25 or 30 firebender in one camp. Lee's eyes widened in horror and anger some times he wished he truly couldn't see. Horror filled them as he studied the scars on the dragon that they held tied up.

The Firenation was truly a dark nation. Lee pulled out his cloak he should hide his identity. His heart pounded as he walked along the outskirts of the camp hoping that he would not be scene. No one seemed to notice him those on alert were either asleep or not really paying attention.

Lee moved silently his heart hammering in his chest. He hid behind a tent some one walked out of it. His eyes filled with sorrow as his eyes laid on the dragon in chains...Perhaps not all the firenation were b ad. And yet he wasn't doing anything to help the situ- "Don't worry you'll be free soon..."

Lee blinked, the old man had long white hair, and his eyes scanned the bushes as if searching for something. Something told Lee that this man could be trusted if he had to count on some one...And yet he didn't know why there was something about him he watched for a moment as he fed the dragon. "Perhaps not all hope is lost for the firenation..." 'My people.' He thought gazing into the camp. It felt strange using my people he had never met another firebender, or anyone else from the firenation before...

"Hey let me go! Garrah!" Yelled a boy around 16, he was clearly from the water tribe he had dark brown skin and dark black hair, with angry brown almost black eyes his weapon had been relived of him.

"Be quite Soren were just going to get into more trouble if you keep opening your mouth!" Barked a boy with lighter colored skin but with a sharp beak like nose and longer hair. He to wore the same out fit as the first boy which was a blue jacket with white fur.

The General he assumed stepped out of the tent. Lee shivered his eyes were cold, and he had a cruel smile on his lip, his hand was on a sword, but lee realized that this was not the spirit sword. Lee moved foreword slowly, no one was paying attention to the tent. Everyone's eyes were on the two boys. Some of the men laughed a cruel laugh at the thought of punishing them.

His mission was not to help them and yet he felt obliged that they must do something. "Were's your camp- Ha like we'd tell you firenation scum!" Spat the younger of the two his eyes narrowed.

"Soren please don't anger them- But it was to later fire began to build in the generals hands. Sorens eyes widened. "Have you ever felt the pain of a true firebender fire I assure you it is quite painful. He smiled as thought he was remembering a good memory. The boy shivered and scooted away from him as he approached raising his hand as the fire began to form around it.

"Argha!" The General shouted, as a blast of fire came from Lees hands, his heart was pounding in his rib cage. Lee's eyes blazed him could feel a high wind picking up it swung his hair around he stood and turned to the dragon, his flames irrupted from his hand and cut the chains...

That's when all hell broke loose. The Dragon roared and swung its head its eyes blazing in anger as it turned towards General Lee, baring all of its sharp talons. Its eyes glimmered gratefully in my direction Lee disappeared in side the tent he had to get it- The sword were was the sword? Lee rushed entering the tent.

The Dragon swung its massive tail knocking over crates and ripping it open. Screams from men shouted, as the general shouted out orders. Lee heard the crack of a whip his eyes blazed angrily as he gazed around the room the spirits sword was lying on a desk. He reached picking up the sword. He could feel the power emitting off of it like a flame, to him it filled him with strength.

Suddenly the ground began to shake Lee didn't know what was happening the earth wrapped around both of his legs ensnaring him. Lee struggled stumbling backwards sword in hand. The earth was moving up words towards him wrapping around his arm, towards the sword. Lee's eyes blazed he was a firebender...Not a master but a firebender.

The Dragon let out a fierce roar, and swung its massive tail making the tent fly backwards, the dragon swung its head in my direction. 'Thank you brave warrior.' He thought, as he flew over me, and raised an attentive claw and plunked me out of the earth benders grip. There was a fresh gashes in his shoulder blood was dripping down from it. Lee's eyes filled with anger as he saw it.

"Your welcome- Get them!" shouted the General he looked slightly crisped his cheeks were flushed with anger. The Water bender named Soren kicked him as hard as he could sending him crashing onto the ground. Earth benders leaped out of the forest aiding the water benders. **_They were both after the spirit sword._** The Dragons breathing was labored he couldn't possibly carry lee for long this was a great honor...

Lee clutched onto the sword, his free hand clutching onto the hair of the dragon. 'Hold on tight silent warrior.' With that he moved through the sky flying over the land and towards the forest.

"Wait!" Soren yelled as the Earthbenders cut him free. Lee gazed at them his eyes met the earth benders, his eyes were serious and set in stone. Lee shivered there was something unsettling about those eyes. He stood gazing at me his weapon in his hand, his eyes narrowed. It turned out that lee was right about the old man he to was helping the earth benders, along with two other firebenders. 'Perhaps not all hope is lost...'

'Hope is not lost merely pushed aside and forgotten for a time.' The Dragon thought, 'What is your name?' Lee questioned slightly curious. 'My name is Fyrin.' Was his replied he lowered himself down towards the ground and yet Lee began to wonder how he could read by mind. But then again he was a dragon. He knew that he would be followed. But the Dragon was getting tired.

"It's all right just put me down anywhere I can run." Lee replied. Fyrin snorted, 'I need to get away just as bad as you do...I'll put you down by that cave over there.' Fyrin replied as he swooped over the land narrowly avoiding a bush, he was clearly losing height, Lees heart pounded in his rip cage, as he entered the cave. Fyrin skidded across the cave floor until he was just an inch away from the wall. Fyrins breathing was labored. 'See I can do it.' He thought. He seemed to be squished in the cave.

"Why did you just let them get away?" Demanded the eldest of the two boys.

"That boy has good eyes." Soren mumbled, "Besides he and that Dragon couldn't have gone far and as Iron always says are enemies, enemy could be are allies...know all we have to do is find them." Soren sighed.

"Yeah and what are we going to do search blindly in the dark for them?" He yelled throwing his arms in the air. Soren rolled his eyes.

"Come on brother its nothing right besides Iron can track anything right Iron?" Iron frowned, everyone was accounted for accept the general, he had left his men to be captured. "Traitor- I am no traitor because I am not loyal to you or your general I am loyal to what I believe is right, instead of destroying the balance between the living and the spirits." The man's eyes widened.

"Is that what he was doing...I didn't know I swear I was just following orders." He stammered his eyes wide.

"But it's not too late if you all tell us what you know then you should be forgiven it would help to pray to the spirits and leave offerings for them in any temple you find and live an honest life from know on." Iron replied with a smile as he stood over them all of them nodded and bowed to the great Iron.

"Iron...are you sure that letting them go was the best thing to do...Even if you do track them how do we know they'll cooperate?" Iron smiled, "The boy helped the dragon and Soren and Sokka didn't he?"

The woman blinked she was Iron's apprentice she had long following white hair and bright blue eyes she frowned. "Very well Iron..."

"We'll find them Alex- my name is Alexandra not Alex." Alexandra replied as she watched the men go. Sometimes she thought Iron was too soft. But their Mother Azzula said that they should go with them. And so they had ended up on this stupid trail for something they didn't even know was real...But Uncle Iron had never been wrong once.

"Oh all right come on lets go already, Silvestra," With that they hurried after the Earthbenders who had already started to walk on by. Soren glared at them as he saw them, he didn't trust them and yet he couldn't believe that they were actually related to the great Iron.

**_General CheChung scowled as he fought through the under brush how could this have happened to him? Where had that brat come from? There was something unsettling about him when he had arrived the wind had whipped around him...It was impossible...All the wind benders were dead...none of them had survived and yet he had sensed a presence an angry one at that. _**

**_He heard some movement behind him and whirled around he could feel the fire lash out of his hands, the man ducked. He relaxed when he noticed it was his own men, well two of them at the least._**

**_"Hey watch it- You should have annoyance yourselves to me." General CheChung murmured his eyes focused on ahead, his free hand was on his sword. The second warrior remained unsettling quite. Suddenly his knees gave way and he fell to the ground dead. CheChung's fire irrupted from his hands his eyes flashed around him. _**

**_His guard's eyes widened with horror, as if he was facing death, his knees gave out from under him and he to collapse to the ground the wind began to pick up. CheChung turned around and- Six pairs of crimson red eyes raised out to meet his white grin of teeth gleamed out from the forest. "You have failed me..."The voice hissed clearly angry the red glow in its eyes increased._**

**_"I will not fail you again my Lord-good now hurry and retrieve the sword...they will bring it to the avatar...to the water tribe you must stop this." The rumble in his voice was growing and the dark shadow disappeared. "Do not fail me again, or you will be punished dearly..."_**

Chapter Four:

"Remember you must bring the spirit sword before the winter solstice...before to the avatar..."The voice whispered it seemed to calm me, and give me strength just as it had before, just as it had shown me the way. Lee clutched onto the sword, leaning against the dragon's side he felt exhausted and he was tired not to mention hungry. He gazed at the dragon and tore a piece of clothing from his sleeve and began to wrap it around the wound.

"Thank you..."The young dragon murmured his eye on Lee, he to sounded exhausted. he Dragon groaned a little as he moved foreword. Lee knew that he would have to hunt for the Dragon but he had never hunted before. The Dragon growled. "There is no need for you to hunt for me human Dragons don't eat us drink in the moonlight that is how we live...only in desperate situations do we need to eat meat..."

Lee studied the Dragon his claws did seem to be glowing as the moonlight Shawn down from the cave. "They will be following us..."Lee murmured standing up he dragged his feet to the entrance and gazed down towards the forest he could see the fire light from here. He held the sword in one hand. "Why did you choose me spirits..."he mumbled to himself as he gazed into the woods. There had been nothing special about him...nothing at all he wasn't strong he wasn't that smart.

His hand clutched the sword as he studied it, it was amazingly well made he thought. He could feel the energy radiating off of the sword. Lee sighed he walked over towards a small stream and dipped his hands into the water lifting it up to his lips. He didn't have time to react before, earth and water lashed out, Lee didn't have time to let out a warning for the dragon. Fire shot out from his hands but went harmlessly onto the ground, the sword clamored to the ground.

The earth rapped around his eyes blocking the sight from his eyes. Lee's heart began to pound. Lee could hear the dragon turning and crawling out towards the front of the gate. "Be still..."The voice whispered he could feel cold still against his throat. "What side are you on firebender?" the voice demanded his voice cold.

"The spirits...they sent me to return the sword to the avatar." the cold metal was removed from his throat, as if he was satisfied with his answer. "Bring him back to our camp." The Dragon let out a roar of furry as his claws dug into the earth lee could feel it.

"Shh don't worry he'll be all right why don't you come back with us to our camp Fyrin?" The Dragon growled but calmed at the sight of Iron as well. He accepted and began to follow where ever they were taking me. My heart pounded harder. The dragon seemed exhausted and the small amount of labor slowed him down even more. Iron seemed to coax him gently down the cliff; he had brought herbs for the dragon's wounds and would apply them gently every now and again.

"Why do you want the sword?" Lee would have asked that if earth that the Earthbenders earth wasn't blocking his mouth. The voice sounded as if it belonged to Soren. The one he had seen before. As soon as they got back to there camp he had heard a rush of movement.

"Did you get him?" demanded some one from the crowd.

"Serves the firebender right why don't you kill him now." Fyrin growled at that, his tail lashing.

"There's no need for that he said that the spirits asked him to retrieve the sword." Laughed Soren, "Like the spirits would come to this scum." Growled Soren. Anger pulsed in my heart Lee could feel his dragon burning in his chest. Lee could feel the earth closing in around him. Lee closed his eyes focusing, he could feel the fire in his hands p using, and he focused on one area, a huge blast of fire shot out of his hands. Sending the earth bender Soren stumbling backwards, Soren stumbled backwards, fire irrupting from his hands, the earth and fire mingled as it flew pat him his eyes narrowed. He raised his hand in a stance he could feel the fire burning around him like a whip preparing to strike.

Suddenly Lee froze; he could feel the wind picking up again. The spirit sword lay in front of him. "Lee...take the sword and go to the avatar..."A voice whispered on the wind, Iron's eyes widened, whispers filled the crowd, Soren looked startled. Lee bent down and picked up the sword his fire disappeared as did his anger.

"I will give the sword to the avatar...as it is my destiny." Lee whispered he didn't know where the words had come from but they were suddenly on his lips, Lee gazed at Soren... "But I have no reason to fight all of you unless you get in my way...The spirits told me to give the sword before the winter soulstious, I don't even know when or what it is...all I know is that I must go to the waterbenders southern tribe that is all..."

The crowd was staring at him as if he was some sort of demon. And yet Lee could feel strength flowing out of the sword and into his hand, he stood tall. Iron stared at him his eyes meeting his, "Hm...I believe that you speak the truth...Lee..."Lee added some what weakly respect Shawn in lees eyes for the man even if he had just meet him face to face he felt as if he was a great warrior.

Iron seemed to have noticed it. Soren cheeks flustered. "Who asked you?" He roared standing up the earth began to shake in his anger, "You don't know anything at all why should we believe you fire scum- Murmurs of agreements came from the crowd, while others were more hesitant.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not...But I know that I am not scum, just because I was born a firebender." Lee snapped glaring at him, "Besides aren't you fighting along side with firebenders like him."

"Iron's different he's helped the Avatar many times as did his nephew the firenation has constantly been a thorn in everyone's side- Not everyone agrees of what they did, I bet no one besides the general and some others no what he has done." Lee murmured some where confidences had come and know it was burning like a flame in his chest. In truth he was proud to be a firebender...There was nothing wrong with it.

Soren blinked the boy had changed he had noticed it. Lee turned away from him. "But I will fight you if you intend on taking the sword from me." Lee growled fire burning in his eyes as fire lashed out from his hands yet again.

"There's no need for that know- Iron was cut off- why can't we all just be a happy little team and return the spirit sword together?" Silvestra questioned with a big smile on her face, she gazed at lee tilting her head to one side.

"IS that what you were planning on doing?" Lee questioned it would probably be safer and better to travel in a group. And yet he stiffened what if he hurt some one his fire bending skills weren't exactly great now were they.

"Yes. It is...Now there is no need for fighting." Murmured a woman softly she had long flowing black hair she walked over towards Lee and lowered his hand from his stance. And she smiled gently at him. Lee blinked, she had kind eyes. She turned and walked over towards Soren. "Soren I know you want to prove yourself to your father and Mother but this is not how you should go about it don't you think?"

Soren cheeks flustered he shook his head. "Very well then." His voice returned to its cold and seriousness as he turned and stalked off. His friend following after him quickly and gazing at Lee nervously.

The Dragon growled and lowered its weary head towards the ground and sighed. "What happened to him?" She questioned hurrying over towards the Dragon. Her eyes blazed with anger as she studied him. "How are own people dishonor us." She murmured, she wore dark red komodo with black sleeves.

Lee stared after her and tilted his head in the direction of Iron, most of the crowd that had gathered had returned to there tents. A rather large muscular man made his way over. On his shoulder crouched a casthawk? Its eyes gleaming. "Come." He ordered turning and walking away. Iron followed and Lee hesitated before glancing at Fyrin with worry in his eyes before following after them.

They lead him past several tents and into one. Lee hold on the spirit sword tightened his heart pounded as he studied the camp he walked slowly after them. He hesitated as Iron studied him he looked puzzled as if he was trying to remember something. "Are you sure we haven't met before?" Questioned Iron tilting his head a little. Lee blinked, he was sure he would have remembered him if they had met before.

"No...I haven't."Lee replied as they stopped out side of a tent. People were bickering in side of it.

"We have to do something quickly before the firenation rebels grow stronger." growled a gruff voice. "Azzula."

"Hm...that's all good but technically we are accounted as the rebels in this I suppose...It would be foolish to launch an assault and not know how many they had on there team perhaps we have already wiped them all out already." Azzula replied her voice was calm.

"What Azzula says is right; we should not just blindly attack the enemy not knowing how many they have on there side, which means that we must send out scouts to find out just how many serve under this general. He did escape as we did not find him amongst his men."

"May we come in?" Iron questioned rather cheerfully as he knocked on the tent.

"Uncle...of course did you retried the spirit sword?" Questioned Azzula s they lead him into the tent. A woman with long b lack hair and cold almost black eyes gazed at him she wore fire nation armor, and around her sat two guards. Besides them sat an old man with short white hair, and a white beard his eyes were set in stone and he gazed at them curiously he had a scar that led down from hi forehead past his nose and down towards his lip.

The Earthbenders had a cold gaze in his eyes, he had a copper bearded and wore earth nation armor, he had his hand on his sword as he gazed at Lee. "So you're the one causing all the trouble are you?" he demanded in a gruff voice, he had been the first one to speak. He seemed slightly amused.

"We'll I couldn't let them have the sword...it didn't sound as if there intentions were returning it to the avatar." Lee whispered he stuttered a little gazing up at the Earthbender some what, he was clearly a great man of strength and will admiration flashed in his eyes. He took out the sword and rose towards the Earthbender. He looked a little bit startled and impressed at this. "You would like to see it wouldn't you?" Lee questioned. The Earthbender took it gently from Lee and examined the sword.

He seemed to also sense the strength and he sat up a little straighter his eyes on him. "You have good eyes...for a firebender." Growled the Earthbender, his eyes on me. "Hm...I guess you can be the guardian tell we return the sword to the avatar." With that he turned away.

"Wait the sword...it must be returned before the winter soulstious." Lee replied a little stronger then before, he met the Earthbenders gaze this time. The Earthbender blinked. "Hm...Why?"

"Because the spirits told me so...that's why I suppose- We will go as planed to the earth bending nation then we will see about going to the waterbenders tribe-

**_Prologue:_**

"We are here to celebrate the 15th advisory of the defeat of the fire lord and the avatars quenching on the fire nation!" An old man with long grey hair rolled into beads stood up in the crowd a smile beaming on his face, he held his arms up wise, water benders wearing blue dragon masks rushed around him making the crowd cheer even louder.

"Avatar!" They chanted they laughed at the puppet of the Fire lord being bashed on the head by a puppet of Aang.

"I think there over exaggerating a bit again doesn't you think Sokka?" questioned a woman with long black hair she stood neck to him staring with her sightless eyes in the crowd. Sokka snorted, "Oh come on Toph, and if you could see it- Well I can't can I, but they do dance pretty good don't you think?" Toph pointed to a large muscular dancer who winked at her.

"NO! They do not dance that good." Growled Sokka glaring at him a small squeak made him turn to look at there child, that he held in their arms, "Fyrin going to be the best earth bender ever aren't you?" He questioned tickling him under the chin with his finger. Toa smiled mischievily.

**_The sound of rushing water...everything's blurred..._**

'Everything's so peaceful...'He thought gazing down at the crowd down below he laughed when he had heard what Toph had said to Sokka, he stretched Momo as he walked by scratching him gently on the head. The fifteenth anniversary of him defeating the fire lord something that he would never forget.

"You should be down there in the parade you should be celebrating." Aang gazed down at the crowd his eyes flashing towards his wife, and the child that she carried a small smile tugged at his lips. "Perhaps...But it doesn't feel right."

"Yeah I know. Zuko should be here with us, he was a great friend wasn't he." Aang nodded, Zuko had turned out to be the best friend he had ever had. "All right I guess I'll go the festivals are you coming?"

"In a bit." Katara replied with a small smile on her face. Aang smiled, "Oh all right then I'll meet you down there later." With that he leapt into the air and was down gliding towards the festival. Katara heard the cheer from the crowd and smiled slightly she froze, and turned something wasn't right. As if on cue some one collapsed from out of the fountain water, and blood dripping down from the collapsed person. He or she was wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded water erupted from the ground and came flying besides her, ready to strike. "Avatar...I must..."The voice was horse, and weak, struggling he used a sword to lift him up from the ground. He gazed at Katara, his purple eyes glittering out from underneath the hood. "Where is he... **the avatar**?" Katara narrowed her eyes distrust. Her whip like water lashing out towards him.

Two Months Before...

**_"Looks Like the firenation will rise to power yet again." He grinned as he examined the sword in his hand. The legend had been true of course; his eyes gazed over the sword studying its markings. He had already felt stronger, and his strength seemed to be growing by the minuet. _**

**_"General CheChung, we will be approaching the river soon."_**

**_"Good once we arrive we should rest for a little while I guess this beasts must..."He grumbled as he glared at his beast a Dragon draped in chains with scar marks covered most of his back his eyes burned with defiance and anger. " Keep going beast and perhaps they'll be a nice meal for you when we arrive." _**

**_Of course he would have to beat him first._**

Book One:

Chapter Two: The sight and a Path

"The path may not be clear, but focus and maybe a light shall shine."

TheBlackCoyote

Lee opened his eyes everything was blurry, and unfocused. His head was aching badly he sat up shaking his head. To his disbelief he realized that he had slept on the ground tell morning. **"Spirit?"** Lee called turning his head, he vision had began to fuscous itself, he struggled down the stone steps he felt as if his body was on fire. He paused at the steps allowing his mussels some rest.

'Should I tell Kinoaha...Should he confide in anyone or was this a task that only he should know about? They would want to now why he was leaving...'Lee's heart began to pound. 'Could I really see?' He thought he closed his eyes straining to focus the images faded away to be replaced by objects. He had always felt the grass but he had never seen it. He couldn't have imagined that green was actually this green?

Excitement pounded in his chest as he whirled his head in taking things in as they are. The Temples guardian a dragon glared down at him it was carved in stone its eyes glowing. "Thank you Spirit..."And yet he closed his eyes he could feel rushing water near bye he rushed down the steps wondering if the Dragon meant to live know...He didn't know where he should begin-

Lee paused gazing down at the jagged foot step in the ground there were also wheel tracks and foot prints leading off in a direction. "Leave...you must leave know..." The voice urged it was urgent...

"Yes but shouldn't I get my map...and some traveling clothes and food that would mean I wouldn't have to stop on the way..." Lee thought that the voice wouldn't answer; he had thought he had imagined all of this and he would wake up.

"Very well but Hurry..." Lee nodded he gazed down at his reflection staring up at him was a human child, he had short black hair, and violet colored eyes staring back at him. He turned his hands around he could see...This wasn't a dream. Lee stood up, determination flaring in his eyes. "Very well." He ran confidently back towards the village he found it was easier to find his way back by feeling instead of seeing...

"I'm surprised you came back- Your eyes..."Tara stammered taking a step back. Lee paused and met her gaze evenly. "The spirits...granted me sight..."Lee whispered he was a bit stunned and shaken up on what he had felt and scene.

"Why would the spirits grant anything to you, you are a firebender?" Tara hissed her anger clearly showed but she was more bewildered then anything else. Tara was one of the best earth benders in class, her older brother Eric was the only challenged that she had.

"Tara...what are you talking about? "Demanded Eric as he came over, he didn't look at me as if I was a disgusting creature he was merely curious. I found myself unable to meet their gaze. "The sprits...they granted me sight...I have to speak with Kinoaha." Eric blinked looking a bit bewildered.

"Lee...Its okay you don't have to see...you don't have to firebend any- He stared as Lee lifted his head, his eyes staring back Eric blinked. " The spirits granted you sight why?" Eric questioned ignoring my question. "Kinoaha left..." Eric replied. Lee stared at him with disbelief.

"Could you tell him that I left...please..."With that Lee walked past Eric. "Wait a second you're leaving why?" Lee paused. "I have...been given a mission." Lee whispered pausing at the gates that lead to his room. "I don't think that I'll be back..." With that Lee stepped foreword and disappeared behind the door he headed up to his room. He thought it was best not to tell them of his mission...or quest...He only hoped that he would be able to fulfill it in time.

It didn't take him long to sort out what he had. Sense he didn't have much anyways...he put the bracelet he had been wearing when they had found them, it had been his Mothers he assumed he placed it in his back pack, along with a clock a map... "The sword must be given to the avatar before the Winter Solstices...You must travel north to the water tribe once you retrieve the sword."

Lee listened, and yet he had a feeling...was he really worthy of the quest...Should he keep it to himself? Lee sighed before standing up and leaving he grabbed some bread, and stuffed enough food in his back pack for a week. Who knows how long it would take him to get the sword back.

Lee paused gazing in the mirror he really wasn't much. He had black messy short hair, he had purple eyes...and pale skin, he was short for his age he realized. Most of the other boys were much taller then he was. He sighed shaking his head; know was no time to lose hope before even beginning the journey. Lee moved down the corridor taking a step out of the house he gazed back at them. 'There is nothing for me here.' He thought.

"It should take us to weeks to reach the fire bending colonies from there it's a ship home." General CheChung frowned his eyes studying the map in front of him, "Are you sure we are not being followed Iron...It would be disastrous if some one caught wind of us."

Iron smiled, "No, No, no ones following us CheChung. At least I didn't see any one or sense anyone out there." Iron met his gaze evenly, "So what are you going to do with that sword and the old legend- You don't believe it do you, no one believes it...It is said that this sword holds the boundary between the spirit world and the living, the avatar will have to obey my every word if he doesn't want them to break.

"Really and who told you of this legend?"

"Ancient scriptures of course." He answered.

"I see..."Iron mumbled.

"This is a beginning of an old era, the beginning of the Firenations up rising." He grinned his eyes gleaming greedily in the firelight. 'Not if I can help it.' Iron thought as he gazed back at the General.

"Oh and Iron...try to get some sleep you'll be needing it you are after all a hundred or something like that aren't you?" Iron smiled. "Nahh I'm nearly 200." With that he stepped out of the tent his eyes surveying the camp they weren't very guarded were they most of their guards were a sleep or half asleep the only two that stayed alert were the ones guarding the tent.

Disappointment filled Iron why was the firenation the ones that always caused the trouble. Maybe it was because the fire in their hearts wanted to devourer everything in its path despite that fact that it should or shouldn't. Iron gazed at the sky, pain filling his eyes he remembered Zuko. He had lost his son and Zuko to a war. There was no way he was going to allow another war start up. He would give his life to protect that. Besides being friend with the avatar did help.

Iron's eyes filled with sorrow as he studied the Dragon that laid in chains, and anger. 'How can they treat him like so.' He thought he took out a slab of meet he had been secretly caring for the dragon. The Dragons eyes slipped open. And met Iron's eyes as if pledging him to free him. "Don't worry you'll be free soon..." Iron murmured as he watched the Dragon painfully chew on the meet he was a young dragon not nearly as big as an elder. The Dragons ribs were clearly showing he cringed with every bite.

Aang sighed for some reason he couldn't sleep his eyes opened the curtains were drawn back to revel the full moon that Shawn in the distant. Something had been bothering, like a wind whispering in the wind. Aang stood up and began to walk down the corridor he must hurry if he planned on reaching the spirit world.

Aang paused out side of a temple his cloak being whipped around by the wind he paused at the front of the temple. He took a step forward. "Aang...there is trouble brewing...the one who carries the sword shall come, beware he brings bad news and enemies with him and a life shall be lost in order to restore balance..." Aang froze as he gazed at Avatar Roku, who had a grim look on his face.

"So trouble is brewing again just when peace starts to mend...?"

"Yes...as I am afraid it is -the firenation." He had sensed a difference in his ability to firebend as if the spirits were angry. "Indeed they are Avatar...Many of them has lost faith in the firebender..."

"But they are wrong to think so there are many of them that would rise to defeat their own if they could or would...I believe in them." Avatar Roku smiled, "Do not worry Aang you do not need to leave the North waterbending tribe...He will come to you...Just be prepared Aang...trouble is brewing once again"

**Book One: The Sword**

**_Chapter Three:_**

**All Hell Breaks lose**

Lee's heart pounded as he gazed into the camp he was tired and exhausted him had travelled all day to reach the river, he could see the fire from where he was. There were some training all in all there was either 25 or 30 firebender in one camp. Lee's eyes widened in horror and anger some times he wished he truly couldn't see. Horror filled them as he studied the scars on the dragon that they held tied up.

The Firenation was truly a dark nation. Lee pulled out his cloak he should hide his identity. His heart pounded as he walked along the outskirts of the camp hoping that he would not be scene. No one seemed to notice him those on alert were either asleep or not really paying attention.

Lee moved silently his heart hammering in his chest. He hid behind a tent some one walked out of it. His eyes filled with sorrow as his eyes laid on the dragon in chains...Perhaps not all the firenation were b ad. And yet he wasn't doing anything to help the situ- "Don't worry you'll be free soon..."

Lee blinked, the old man had long white hair, and his eyes scanned the bushes as if searching for something. Something told Lee that this man could be trusted if he had to count on some one...And yet he didn't know why there was something about him he watched for a moment as he fed the dragon. "Perhaps not all hope is lost for the firenation..." 'My people.' He thought gazing into the camp. It felt strange using my people he had never met another firebender, or anyone else from the firenation before...

"Hey let me go! Garrah!" Yelled a boy around 16, he was clearly from the water tribe he had dark brown skin and dark black hair, with angry brown almost black eyes his weapon had been relived of him.

"Be quite Soren were just going to get into more trouble if you keep opening your mouth!" Barked a boy with lighter colored skin but with a sharp beak like nose and longer hair. He to wore the same out fit as the first boy which was a blue jacket with white fur.

The General he assumed stepped out of the tent. Lee shivered his eyes were cold, and he had a cruel smile on his lip, his hand was on a sword, but lee realized that this was not the spirit sword. Lee moved foreword slowly, no one was paying attention to the tent. Everyone's eyes were on the two boys. Some of the men laughed a cruel laugh at the thought of punishing them.

His mission was not to help them and yet he felt obliged that they must do something. "Were's your camp- Ha like we'd tell you firenation scum!" Spat the younger of the two his eyes narrowed.

"Soren please don't anger them- But it was to later fire began to build in the generals hands. Sorens eyes widened. "Have you ever felt the pain of a true firebender fire I assure you it is quite painful. He smiled as thought he was remembering a good memory. The boy shivered and scooted away from him as he approached raising his hand as the fire began to form around it.

"Argha!" The General shouted, as a blast of fire came from Lees hands, his heart was pounding in his rib cage. Lee's eyes blazed him could feel a high wind picking up it swung his hair around he stood and turned to the dragon, his flames irrupted from his hand and cut the chains...

That's when all hell broke loose. The Dragon roared and swung its head its eyes blazing in anger as it turned towards General Lee, baring all of its sharp talons. Its eyes glimmered gratefully in my direction Lee disappeared in side the tent he had to get it- The sword were was the sword? Lee rushed entering the tent.

The Dragon swung its massive tail knocking over crates and ripping it open. Screams from men shouted, as the general shouted out orders. Lee heard the crack of a whip his eyes blazed angrily as he gazed around the room the spirits sword was lying on a desk. He reached picking up the sword. He could feel the power emitting off of it like a flame, to him it filled him with strength.

Suddenly the ground began to shake Lee didn't know what was happening the earth wrapped around both of his legs ensnaring him. Lee struggled stumbling backwards sword in hand. The earth was moving up words towards him wrapping around his arm, towards the sword. Lee's eyes blazed he was a firebender...Not a master but a firebender.

The Dragon let out a fierce roar, and swung its massive tail making the tent fly backwards, the dragon swung its head in my direction. 'Thank you brave warrior.' He thought, as he flew over me, and raised an attentive claw and plunked me out of the earth benders grip. There was a fresh gashes in his shoulder blood was dripping down from it. Lee's eyes filled with anger as he saw it.

"Your welcome- Get them!" shouted the General he looked slightly crisped his cheeks were flushed with anger. The Water bender named Soren kicked him as hard as he could sending him crashing onto the ground. Earth benders leaped out of the forest aiding the water benders. **_They were both after the spirit sword._** The Dragons breathing was labored he couldn't possibly carry lee for long this was a great honor...

Lee clutched onto the sword, his free hand clutching onto the hair of the dragon. 'Hold on tight silent warrior.' With that he moved through the sky flying over the land and towards the forest.

"Wait!" Soren yelled as the Earthbenders cut him free. Lee gazed at them his eyes met the earth benders, his eyes were serious and set in stone. Lee shivered there was something unsettling about those eyes. He stood gazing at me his weapon in his hand, his eyes narrowed. It turned out that lee was right about the old man he to was helping the earth benders, along with two other firebenders. 'Perhaps not all hope is lost...'

'Hope is not lost merely pushed aside and forgotten for a time.' The Dragon thought, 'What is your name?' Lee questioned slightly curious. 'My name is Fyrin.' Was his replied he lowered himself down towards the ground and yet Lee began to wonder how he could read by mind. But then again he was a dragon. He knew that he would be followed. But the Dragon was getting tired.

"It's all right just put me down anywhere I can run." Lee replied. Fyrin snorted, 'I need to get away just as bad as you do...I'll put you down by that cave over there.' Fyrin replied as he swooped over the land narrowly avoiding a bush, he was clearly losing height, Lees heart pounded in his rip cage, as he entered the cave. Fyrin skidded across the cave floor until he was just an inch away from the wall. Fyrins breathing was labored. 'See I can do it.' He thought. He seemed to be squished in the cave.

"Why did you just let them get away?" Demanded the eldest of the two boys.

"That boy has good eyes." Soren mumbled, "Besides he and that Dragon couldn't have gone far and as Iron always says are enemies, enemy could be are allies...know all we have to do is find them." Soren sighed.

"Yeah and what are we going to do search blindly in the dark for them?" He yelled throwing his arms in the air. Soren rolled his eyes.

"Come on brother its nothing right besides Iron can track anything right Iron?" Iron frowned, everyone was accounted for accept the general, he had left his men to be captured. "Traitor- I am no traitor because I am not loyal to you or your general I am loyal to what I believe is right, instead of destroying the balance between the living and the spirits." The man's eyes widened.

"Is that what he was doing...I didn't know I swear I was just following orders." He stammered his eyes wide.

"But it's not too late if you all tell us what you know then you should be forgiven it would help to pray to the spirits and leave offerings for them in any temple you find and live an honest life from know on." Iron replied with a smile as he stood over them all of them nodded and bowed to the great Iron.

"Iron...are you sure that letting them go was the best thing to do...Even if you do track them how do we know they'll cooperate?" Iron smiled, "The boy helped the dragon and Soren and Sokka didn't he?"

The woman blinked she was Iron's apprentice she had long following white hair and bright blue eyes she frowned. "Very well Iron..."

"We'll find them Alex- my name is Alexandra not Alex." Alexandra replied as she watched the men go. Sometimes she thought Iron was too soft. But their Mother Azzula said that they should go with them. And so they had ended up on this stupid trail for something they didn't even know was real...But Uncle Iron had never been wrong once.

"Oh all right come on lets go already, Silvestra," With that they hurried after the Earthbenders who had already started to walk on by. Soren glared at them as he saw them, he didn't trust them and yet he couldn't believe that they were actually related to the great Iron.

**_General CheChung scowled as he fought through the under brush how could this have happened to him? Where had that brat come from? There was something unsettling about him when he had arrived the wind had whipped around him...It was impossible...All the wind benders were dead...none of them had survived and yet he had sensed a presence an angry one at that. _**

**_He heard some movement behind him and whirled around he could feel the fire lash out of his hands, the man ducked. He relaxed when he noticed it was his own men, well two of them at the least._**

**_"Hey watch it- You should have annoyance yourselves to me." General CheChung murmured his eyes focused on ahead, his free hand was on his sword. The second warrior remained unsettling quite. Suddenly his knees gave way and he fell to the ground dead. CheChung's fire irrupted from his hands his eyes flashed around him. _**

**_His guard's eyes widened with horror, as if he was facing death, his knees gave out from under him and he to collapse to the ground the wind began to pick up. CheChung turned around and- Six pairs of crimson red eyes raised out to meet his white grin of teeth gleamed out from the forest. "You have failed me..."The voice hissed clearly angry the red glow in its eyes increased._**

**_"I will not fail you again my Lord-good now hurry and retrieve the sword...they will bring it to the avatar...to the water tribe you must stop this." The rumble in his voice was growing and the dark shadow disappeared. "Do not fail me again, or you will be punished dearly..."_**

Chapter Four:

"Remember you must bring the spirit sword before the winter solstice...before to the avatar..."The voice whispered it seemed to calm me, and give me strength just as it had before, just as it had shown me the way. Lee clutched onto the sword, leaning against the dragon's side he felt exhausted and he was tired not to mention hungry. He gazed at the dragon and tore a piece of clothing from his sleeve and began to wrap it around the wound.

"Thank you..."The young dragon murmured his eye on Lee, he to sounded exhausted. he Dragon groaned a little as he moved foreword. Lee knew that he would have to hunt for the Dragon but he had never hunted before. The Dragon growled. "There is no need for you to hunt for me human Dragons don't eat us drink in the moonlight that is how we live...only in desperate situations do we need to eat meat..."

Lee studied the Dragon his claws did seem to be glowing as the moonlight Shawn down from the cave. "They will be following us..."Lee murmured standing up he dragged his feet to the entrance and gazed down towards the forest he could see the fire light from here. He held the sword in one hand. "Why did you choose me spirits..."he mumbled to himself as he gazed into the woods. There had been nothing special about him...nothing at all he wasn't strong he wasn't that smart.

His hand clutched the sword as he studied it, it was amazingly well made he thought. He could feel the energy radiating off of the sword. Lee sighed he walked over towards a small stream and dipped his hands into the water lifting it up to his lips. He didn't have time to react before, earth and water lashed out, Lee didn't have time to let out a warning for the dragon. Fire shot out from his hands but went harmlessly onto the ground, the sword clamored to the ground.

The earth rapped around his eyes blocking the sight from his eyes. Lee's heart began to pound. Lee could hear the dragon turning and crawling out towards the front of the gate. "Be still..."The voice whispered he could feel cold still against his throat. "What side are you on firebender?" the voice demanded his voice cold.

"The spirits...they sent me to return the sword to the avatar." the cold metal was removed from his throat, as if he was satisfied with his answer. "Bring him back to our camp." The Dragon let out a roar of furry as his claws dug into the earth lee could feel it.

"Shh don't worry he'll be all right why don't you come back with us to our camp Fyrin?" The Dragon growled but calmed at the sight of Iron as well. He accepted and began to follow where ever they were taking me. My heart pounded harder. The dragon seemed exhausted and the small amount of labor slowed him down even more. Iron seemed to coax him gently down the cliff; he had brought herbs for the dragon's wounds and would apply them gently every now and again.

"Why do you want the sword?" Lee would have asked that if earth that the Earthbenders earth wasn't blocking his mouth. The voice sounded as if it belonged to Soren. The one he had seen before. As soon as they got back to there camp he had heard a rush of movement.

"Did you get him?" demanded some one from the crowd.

"Serves the firebender right why don't you kill him now." Fyrin growled at that, his tail lashing.

"There's no need for that he said that the spirits asked him to retrieve the sword." Laughed Soren, "Like the spirits would come to this scum." Growled Soren. Anger pulsed in my heart Lee could feel his dragon burning in his chest. Lee could feel the earth closing in around him. Lee closed his eyes focusing, he could feel the fire in his hands p using, and he focused on one area, a huge blast of fire shot out of his hands. Sending the earth bender Soren stumbling backwards, Soren stumbled backwards, fire irrupting from his hands, the earth and fire mingled as it flew pat him his eyes narrowed. He raised his hand in a stance he could feel the fire burning around him like a whip preparing to strike.

Suddenly Lee froze; he could feel the wind picking up again. The spirit sword lay in front of him. "Lee...take the sword and go to the avatar..."A voice whispered on the wind, Iron's eyes widened, whispers filled the crowd, Soren looked startled. Lee bent down and picked up the sword his fire disappeared as did his anger.

"I will give the sword to the avatar...as it is my destiny." Lee whispered he didn't know where the words had come from but they were suddenly on his lips, Lee gazed at Soren... "But I have no reason to fight all of you unless you get in my way...The spirits told me to give the sword before the winter soulstious, I don't even know when or what it is...all I know is that I must go to the waterbenders southern tribe that is all..."

The crowd was staring at him as if he was some sort of demon. And yet Lee could feel strength flowing out of the sword and into his hand, he stood tall. Iron stared at him his eyes meeting his, "Hm...I believe that you speak the truth...Lee..."Lee added some what weakly respect Shawn in lees eyes for the man even if he had just meet him face to face he felt as if he was a great warrior.

Iron seemed to have noticed it. Soren cheeks flustered. "Who asked you?" He roared standing up the earth began to shake in his anger, "You don't know anything at all why should we believe you fire scum- Murmurs of agreements came from the crowd, while others were more hesitant.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not...But I know that I am not scum, just because I was born a firebender." Lee snapped glaring at him, "Besides aren't you fighting along side with firebenders like him."

"Iron's different he's helped the Avatar many times as did his nephew the firenation has constantly been a thorn in everyone's side- Not everyone agrees of what they did, I bet no one besides the general and some others no what he has done." Lee murmured some where confidences had come and know it was burning like a flame in his chest. In truth he was proud to be a firebender...There was nothing wrong with it.

Soren blinked the boy had changed he had noticed it. Lee turned away from him. "But I will fight you if you intend on taking the sword from me." Lee growled fire burning in his eyes as fire lashed out from his hands yet again.

"There's no need for that know- Iron was cut off- why can't we all just be a happy little team and return the spirit sword together?" Silvestra questioned with a big smile on her face, she gazed at lee tilting her head to one side.

"IS that what you were planning on doing?" Lee questioned it would probably be safer and better to travel in a group. And yet he stiffened what if he hurt some one his fire bending skills weren't exactly great now were they.

"Yes. It is...Now there is no need for fighting." Murmured a woman softly she had long flowing black hair she walked over towards Lee and lowered his hand from his stance. And she smiled gently at him. Lee blinked, she had kind eyes. She turned and walked over towards Soren. "Soren I know you want to prove yourself to your father and Mother but this is not how you should go about it don't you think?"

Soren cheeks flustered he shook his head. "Very well then." His voice returned to its cold and seriousness as he turned and stalked off. His friend following after him quickly and gazing at Lee nervously.

The Dragon growled and lowered its weary head towards the ground and sighed. "What happened to him?" She questioned hurrying over towards the Dragon. Her eyes blazed with anger as she studied him. "How are own people dishonor us." She murmured, she wore dark red komodo with black sleeves.

Lee stared after her and tilted his head in the direction of Iron, most of the crowd that had gathered had returned to there tents. A rather large muscular man made his way over. On his shoulder crouched a casthawk? Its eyes gleaming. "Come." He ordered turning and walking away. Iron followed and Lee hesitated before glancing at Fyrin with worry in his eyes before following after them.

They lead him past several tents and into one. Lee hold on the spirit sword tightened his heart pounded as he studied the camp he walked slowly after them. He hesitated as Iron studied him he looked puzzled as if he was trying to remember something. "Are you sure we haven't met before?" Questioned Iron tilting his head a little. Lee blinked, he was sure he would have remembered him if they had met before.

"No...I haven't."Lee replied as they stopped out side of a tent. People were bickering in side of it.

"We have to do something quickly before the firenation rebels grow stronger." growled a gruff voice. "Azzula."

"Hm...that's all good but technically we are accounted as the rebels in this I suppose...It would be foolish to launch an assault and not know how many they had on there team perhaps we have already wiped them all out already." Azzula replied her voice was calm.

"What Azzula says is right; we should not just blindly attack the enemy not knowing how many they have on there side, which means that we must send out scouts to find out just how many serve under this general. He did escape as we did not find him amongst his men."

"May we come in?" Iron questioned rather cheerfully as he knocked on the tent.

"Uncle...of course did you retried the spirit sword?" Questioned Azzula s they lead him into the tent. A woman with long b lack hair and cold almost black eyes gazed at him she wore fire nation armor, and around her sat two guards. Besides them sat an old man with short white hair, and a white beard his eyes were set in stone and he gazed at them curiously he had a scar that led down from hi forehead past his nose and down towards his lip.

The Earthbenders had a cold gaze in his eyes, he had a copper bearded and wore earth nation armor, he had his hand on his sword as he gazed at Lee. "So you're the one causing all the trouble are you?" he demanded in a gruff voice, he had been the first one to speak. He seemed slightly amused.

"We'll I couldn't let them have the sword...it didn't sound as if there intentions were returning it to the avatar." Lee whispered he stuttered a little gazing up at the Earthbender some what, he was clearly a great man of strength and will admiration flashed in his eyes. He took out the sword and rose towards the Earthbender. He looked a little bit startled and impressed at this. "You would like to see it wouldn't you?" Lee questioned. The Earthbender took it gently from Lee and examined the sword.

He seemed to also sense the strength and he sat up a little straighter his eyes on him. "You have good eyes...for a firebender." Growled the Earthbender, his eyes on me. "Hm...I guess you can be the guardian tell we return the sword to the avatar." With that he turned away.

"Wait the sword...it must be returned before the winter soulstious." Lee replied a little stronger then before, he met the Earthbenders gaze this time. The Earthbender blinked. "Hm...Why?"

"Because the spirits told me so...that's why I suppose- We will go as planed to the earth bending nation then we will see about going to the waterbenders tribe-

**_Prologue:_**

"We are here to celebrate the 15th advisory of the defeat of the fire lord and the avatars quenching on the fire nation!" An old man with long grey hair rolled into beads stood up in the crowd a smile beaming on his face, he held his arms up wise, water benders wearing blue dragon masks rushed around him making the crowd cheer even louder.

"Avatar!" They chanted they laughed at the puppet of the Fire lord being bashed on the head by a puppet of Aang.

"I think there over exaggerating a bit again doesn't you think Sokka?" questioned a woman with long black hair she stood neck to him staring with her sightless eyes in the crowd. Sokka snorted, "Oh come on Toph, and if you could see it- Well I can't can I, but they do dance pretty good don't you think?" Toph pointed to a large muscular dancer who winked at her.

"NO! They do not dance that good." Growled Sokka glaring at him a small squeak made him turn to look at there child, that he held in their arms, "Fyrin going to be the best earth bender ever aren't you?" He questioned tickling him under the chin with his finger. Toa smiled mischievily.

**_The sound of rushing water...everything's blurred..._**

'Everything's so peaceful...'He thought gazing down at the crowd down below he laughed when he had heard what Toph had said to Sokka, he stretched Momo as he walked by scratching him gently on the head. The fifteenth anniversary of him defeating the fire lord something that he would never forget.

"You should be down there in the parade you should be celebrating." Aang gazed down at the crowd his eyes flashing towards his wife, and the child that she carried a small smile tugged at his lips. "Perhaps...But it doesn't feel right."

"Yeah I know. Zuko should be here with us, he was a great friend wasn't he." Aang nodded, Zuko had turned out to be the best friend he had ever had. "All right I guess I'll go the festivals are you coming?"

"In a bit." Katara replied with a small smile on her face. Aang smiled, "Oh all right then I'll meet you down there later." With that he leapt into the air and was down gliding towards the festival. Katara heard the cheer from the crowd and smiled slightly she froze, and turned something wasn't right. As if on cue some one collapsed from out of the fountain water, and blood dripping down from the collapsed person. He or she was wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded water erupted from the ground and came flying besides her, ready to strike. "Avatar...I must..."The voice was horse, and weak, struggling he used a sword to lift him up from the ground. He gazed at Katara, his purple eyes glittering out from underneath the hood. "Where is he... **the avatar**?" Katara narrowed her eyes distrust. Her whip like water lashing out towards him.

Two Months Before...

**_"Looks Like the firenation will rise to power yet again." He grinned as he examined the sword in his hand. The legend had been true of course; his eyes gazed over the sword studying its markings. He had already felt stronger, and his strength seemed to be growing by the minuet. _**

**_"General CheChung, we will be approaching the river soon."_**

**_"Good once we arrive we should rest for a little while I guess this beasts must..."He grumbled as he glared at his beast a Dragon draped in chains with scar marks covered most of his back his eyes burned with defiance and anger. " Keep going beast and perhaps they'll be a nice meal for you when we arrive." _**

**_Of course he would have to beat him first._**

Book One:

Chapter Two: The sight and a Path

"The path may not be clear, but focus and maybe a light shall shine."

TheBlackCoyote

Lee opened his eyes everything was blurry, and unfocused. His head was aching badly he sat up shaking his head. To his disbelief he realized that he had slept on the ground tell morning. **"Spirit?"** Lee called turning his head, he vision had began to fuscous itself, he struggled down the stone steps he felt as if his body was on fire. He paused at the steps allowing his mussels some rest.

'Should I tell Kinoaha...Should he confide in anyone or was this a task that only he should know about? They would want to now why he was leaving...'Lee's heart began to pound. 'Could I really see?' He thought he closed his eyes straining to focus the images faded away to be replaced by objects. He had always felt the grass but he had never seen it. He couldn't have imagined that green was actually this green?

Excitement pounded in his chest as he whirled his head in taking things in as they are. The Temples guardian a dragon glared down at him it was carved in stone its eyes glowing. "Thank you Spirit..."And yet he closed his eyes he could feel rushing water near bye he rushed down the steps wondering if the Dragon meant to live know...He didn't know where he should begin-

Lee paused gazing down at the jagged foot step in the ground there were also wheel tracks and foot prints leading off in a direction. "Leave...you must leave know..." The voice urged it was urgent...

"Yes but shouldn't I get my map...and some traveling clothes and food that would mean I wouldn't have to stop on the way..." Lee thought that the voice wouldn't answer; he had thought he had imagined all of this and he would wake up.

"Very well but Hurry..." Lee nodded he gazed down at his reflection staring up at him was a human child, he had short black hair, and violet colored eyes staring back at him. He turned his hands around he could see...This wasn't a dream. Lee stood up, determination flaring in his eyes. "Very well." He ran confidently back towards the village he found it was easier to find his way back by feeling instead of seeing...

"I'm surprised you came back- Your eyes..."Tara stammered taking a step back. Lee paused and met her gaze evenly. "The spirits...granted me sight..."Lee whispered he was a bit stunned and shaken up on what he had felt and scene.

"Why would the spirits grant anything to you, you are a firebender?" Tara hissed her anger clearly showed but she was more bewildered then anything else. Tara was one of the best earth benders in class, her older brother Eric was the only challenged that she had.

"Tara...what are you talking about? "Demanded Eric as he came over, he didn't look at me as if I was a disgusting creature he was merely curious. I found myself unable to meet their gaze. "The sprits...they granted me sight...I have to speak with Kinoaha." Eric blinked looking a bit bewildered.

"Lee...Its okay you don't have to see...you don't have to firebend any- He stared as Lee lifted his head, his eyes staring back Eric blinked. " The spirits granted you sight why?" Eric questioned ignoring my question. "Kinoaha left..." Eric replied. Lee stared at him with disbelief.

"Could you tell him that I left...please..."With that Lee walked past Eric. "Wait a second you're leaving why?" Lee paused. "I have...been given a mission." Lee whispered pausing at the gates that lead to his room. "I don't think that I'll be back..." With that Lee stepped foreword and disappeared behind the door he headed up to his room. He thought it was best not to tell them of his mission...or quest...He only hoped that he would be able to fulfill it in time.

It didn't take him long to sort out what he had. Sense he didn't have much anyways...he put the bracelet he had been wearing when they had found them, it had been his Mothers he assumed he placed it in his back pack, along with a clock a map... "The sword must be given to the avatar before the Winter Solstices...You must travel north to the water tribe once you retrieve the sword."

Lee listened, and yet he had a feeling...was he really worthy of the quest...Should he keep it to himself? Lee sighed before standing up and leaving he grabbed some bread, and stuffed enough food in his back pack for a week. Who knows how long it would take him to get the sword back.

Lee paused gazing in the mirror he really wasn't much. He had black messy short hair, he had purple eyes...and pale skin, he was short for his age he realized. Most of the other boys were much taller then he was. He sighed shaking his head; know was no time to lose hope before even beginning the journey. Lee moved down the corridor taking a step out of the house he gazed back at them. 'There is nothing for me here.' He thought.

"It should take us to weeks to reach the fire bending colonies from there it's a ship home." General CheChung frowned his eyes studying the map in front of him, "Are you sure we are not being followed Iron...It would be disastrous if some one caught wind of us."

Iron smiled, "No, No, no ones following us CheChung. At least I didn't see any one or sense anyone out there." Iron met his gaze evenly, "So what are you going to do with that sword and the old legend- You don't believe it do you, no one believes it...It is said that this sword holds the boundary between the spirit world and the living, the avatar will have to obey my every word if he doesn't want them to break.

"Really and who told you of this legend?"

"Ancient scriptures of course." He answered.

"I see..."Iron mumbled.

"This is a beginning of an old era, the beginning of the Firenations up rising." He grinned his eyes gleaming greedily in the firelight. 'Not if I can help it.' Iron thought as he gazed back at the General.

"Oh and Iron...try to get some sleep you'll be needing it you are after all a hundred or something like that aren't you?" Iron smiled. "Nahh I'm nearly 200." With that he stepped out of the tent his eyes surveying the camp they weren't very guarded were they most of their guards were a sleep or half asleep the only two that stayed alert were the ones guarding the tent.

Disappointment filled Iron why was the firenation the ones that always caused the trouble. Maybe it was because the fire in their hearts wanted to devourer everything in its path despite that fact that it should or shouldn't. Iron gazed at the sky, pain filling his eyes he remembered Zuko. He had lost his son and Zuko to a war. There was no way he was going to allow another war start up. He would give his life to protect that. Besides being friend with the avatar did help.

Iron's eyes filled with sorrow as he studied the Dragon that laid in chains, and anger. 'How can they treat him like so.' He thought he took out a slab of meet he had been secretly caring for the dragon. The Dragons eyes slipped open. And met Iron's eyes as if pledging him to free him. "Don't worry you'll be free soon..." Iron murmured as he watched the Dragon painfully chew on the meet he was a young dragon not nearly as big as an elder. The Dragons ribs were clearly showing he cringed with every bite.

Aang sighed for some reason he couldn't sleep his eyes opened the curtains were drawn back to revel the full moon that Shawn in the distant. Something had been bothering, like a wind whispering in the wind. Aang stood up and began to walk down the corridor he must hurry if he planned on reaching the spirit world.

Aang paused out side of a temple his cloak being whipped around by the wind he paused at the front of the temple. He took a step forward. "Aang...there is trouble brewing...the one who carries the sword shall come, beware he brings bad news and enemies with him and a life shall be lost in order to restore balance..." Aang froze as he gazed at Avatar Roku, who had a grim look on his face.

"So trouble is brewing again just when peace starts to mend...?"

"Yes...as I am afraid it is -the firenation." He had sensed a difference in his ability to firebend as if the spirits were angry. "Indeed they are Avatar...Many of them has lost faith in the firebender..."

"But they are wrong to think so there are many of them that would rise to defeat their own if they could or would...I believe in them." Avatar Roku smiled, "Do not worry Aang you do not need to leave the North waterbending tribe...He will come to you...Just be prepared Aang...trouble is brewing once again"

**Book One: The Sword**

**_Chapter Three:_**

**All Hell Breaks lose**

Lee's heart pounded as he gazed into the camp he was tired and exhausted him had travelled all day to reach the river, he could see the fire from where he was. There were some training all in all there was either 25 or 30 firebender in one camp. Lee's eyes widened in horror and anger some times he wished he truly couldn't see. Horror filled them as he studied the scars on the dragon that they held tied up.

The Firenation was truly a dark nation. Lee pulled out his cloak he should hide his identity. His heart pounded as he walked along the outskirts of the camp hoping that he would not be scene. No one seemed to notice him those on alert were either asleep or not really paying attention.

Lee moved silently his heart hammering in his chest. He hid behind a tent some one walked out of it. His eyes filled with sorrow as his eyes laid on the dragon in chains...Perhaps not all the firenation were b ad. And yet he wasn't doing anything to help the situ- "Don't worry you'll be free soon..."

Lee blinked, the old man had long white hair, and his eyes scanned the bushes as if searching for something. Something told Lee that this man could be trusted if he had to count on some one...And yet he didn't know why there was something about him he watched for a moment as he fed the dragon. "Perhaps not all hope is lost for the firenation..." 'My people.' He thought gazing into the camp. It felt strange using my people he had never met another firebender, or anyone else from the firenation before...

"Hey let me go! Garrah!" Yelled a boy around 16, he was clearly from the water tribe he had dark brown skin and dark black hair, with angry brown almost black eyes his weapon had been relived of him.

"Be quite Soren were just going to get into more trouble if you keep opening your mouth!" Barked a boy with lighter colored skin but with a sharp beak like nose and longer hair. He to wore the same out fit as the first boy which was a blue jacket with white fur.

The General he assumed stepped out of the tent. Lee shivered his eyes were cold, and he had a cruel smile on his lip, his hand was on a sword, but lee realized that this was not the spirit sword. Lee moved foreword slowly, no one was paying attention to the tent. Everyone's eyes were on the two boys. Some of the men laughed a cruel laugh at the thought of punishing them.

His mission was not to help them and yet he felt obliged that they must do something. "Were's your camp- Ha like we'd tell you firenation scum!" Spat the younger of the two his eyes narrowed.

"Soren please don't anger them- But it was to later fire began to build in the generals hands. Sorens eyes widened. "Have you ever felt the pain of a true firebender fire I assure you it is quite painful. He smiled as thought he was remembering a good memory. The boy shivered and scooted away from him as he approached raising his hand as the fire began to form around it.

"Argha!" The General shouted, as a blast of fire came from Lees hands, his heart was pounding in his rib cage. Lee's eyes blazed him could feel a high wind picking up it swung his hair around he stood and turned to the dragon, his flames irrupted from his hand and cut the chains...

That's when all hell broke loose. The Dragon roared and swung its head its eyes blazing in anger as it turned towards General Lee, baring all of its sharp talons. Its eyes glimmered gratefully in my direction Lee disappeared in side the tent he had to get it- The sword were was the sword? Lee rushed entering the tent.

The Dragon swung its massive tail knocking over crates and ripping it open. Screams from men shouted, as the general shouted out orders. Lee heard the crack of a whip his eyes blazed angrily as he gazed around the room the spirits sword was lying on a desk. He reached picking up the sword. He could feel the power emitting off of it like a flame, to him it filled him with strength.

Suddenly the ground began to shake Lee didn't know what was happening the earth wrapped around both of his legs ensnaring him. Lee struggled stumbling backwards sword in hand. The earth was moving up words towards him wrapping around his arm, towards the sword. Lee's eyes blazed he was a firebender...Not a master but a firebender.

The Dragon let out a fierce roar, and swung its massive tail making the tent fly backwards, the dragon swung its head in my direction. 'Thank you brave warrior.' He thought, as he flew over me, and raised an attentive claw and plunked me out of the earth benders grip. There was a fresh gashes in his shoulder blood was dripping down from it. Lee's eyes filled with anger as he saw it.

"Your welcome- Get them!" shouted the General he looked slightly crisped his cheeks were flushed with anger. The Water bender named Soren kicked him as hard as he could sending him crashing onto the ground. Earth benders leaped out of the forest aiding the water benders. **_They were both after the spirit sword._** The Dragons breathing was labored he couldn't possibly carry lee for long this was a great honor...

Lee clutched onto the sword, his free hand clutching onto the hair of the dragon. 'Hold on tight silent warrior.' With that he moved through the sky flying over the land and towards the forest.

"Wait!" Soren yelled as the Earthbenders cut him free. Lee gazed at them his eyes met the earth benders, his eyes were serious and set in stone. Lee shivered there was something unsettling about those eyes. He stood gazing at me his weapon in his hand, his eyes narrowed. It turned out that lee was right about the old man he to was helping the earth benders, along with two other firebenders. 'Perhaps not all hope is lost...'

'Hope is not lost merely pushed aside and forgotten for a time.' The Dragon thought, 'What is your name?' Lee questioned slightly curious. 'My name is Fyrin.' Was his replied he lowered himself down towards the ground and yet Lee began to wonder how he could read by mind. But then again he was a dragon. He knew that he would be followed. But the Dragon was getting tired.

"It's all right just put me down anywhere I can run." Lee replied. Fyrin snorted, 'I need to get away just as bad as you do...I'll put you down by that cave over there.' Fyrin replied as he swooped over the land narrowly avoiding a bush, he was clearly losing height, Lees heart pounded in his rip cage, as he entered the cave. Fyrin skidded across the cave floor until he was just an inch away from the wall. Fyrins breathing was labored. 'See I can do it.' He thought. He seemed to be squished in the cave.

"Why did you just let them get away?" Demanded the eldest of the two boys.

"That boy has good eyes." Soren mumbled, "Besides he and that Dragon couldn't have gone far and as Iron always says are enemies, enemy could be are allies...know all we have to do is find them." Soren sighed.

"Yeah and what are we going to do search blindly in the dark for them?" He yelled throwing his arms in the air. Soren rolled his eyes.

"Come on brother its nothing right besides Iron can track anything right Iron?" Iron frowned, everyone was accounted for accept the general, he had left his men to be captured. "Traitor- I am no traitor because I am not loyal to you or your general I am loyal to what I believe is right, instead of destroying the balance between the living and the spirits." The man's eyes widened.

"Is that what he was doing...I didn't know I swear I was just following orders." He stammered his eyes wide.

"But it's not too late if you all tell us what you know then you should be forgiven it would help to pray to the spirits and leave offerings for them in any temple you find and live an honest life from know on." Iron replied with a smile as he stood over them all of them nodded and bowed to the great Iron.

"Iron...are you sure that letting them go was the best thing to do...Even if you do track them how do we know they'll cooperate?" Iron smiled, "The boy helped the dragon and Soren and Sokka didn't he?"

The woman blinked she was Iron's apprentice she had long following white hair and bright blue eyes she frowned. "Very well Iron..."

"We'll find them Alex- my name is Alexandra not Alex." Alexandra replied as she watched the men go. Sometimes she thought Iron was too soft. But their Mother Azzula said that they should go with them. And so they had ended up on this stupid trail for something they didn't even know was real...But Uncle Iron had never been wrong once.

"Oh all right come on lets go already, Silvestra," With that they hurried after the Earthbenders who had already started to walk on by. Soren glared at them as he saw them, he didn't trust them and yet he couldn't believe that they were actually related to the great Iron.

**_General CheChung scowled as he fought through the under brush how could this have happened to him? Where had that brat come from? There was something unsettling about him when he had arrived the wind had whipped around him...It was impossible...All the wind benders were dead...none of them had survived and yet he had sensed a presence an angry one at that. _**

**_He heard some movement behind him and whirled around he could feel the fire lash out of his hands, the man ducked. He relaxed when he noticed it was his own men, well two of them at the least._**

**_"Hey watch it- You should have annoyance yourselves to me." General CheChung murmured his eyes focused on ahead, his free hand was on his sword. The second warrior remained unsettling quite. Suddenly his knees gave way and he fell to the ground dead. CheChung's fire irrupted from his hands his eyes flashed around him. _**

**_His guard's eyes widened with horror, as if he was facing death, his knees gave out from under him and he to collapse to the ground the wind began to pick up. CheChung turned around and- Six pairs of crimson red eyes raised out to meet his white grin of teeth gleamed out from the forest. "You have failed me..."The voice hissed clearly angry the red glow in its eyes increased._**

**_"I will not fail you again my Lord-good now hurry and retrieve the sword...they will bring it to the avatar...to the water tribe you must stop this." The rumble in his voice was growing and the dark shadow disappeared. "Do not fail me again, or you will be punished dearly..."_**

Chapter Four:

"Remember you must bring the spirit sword before the winter solstice...before to the avatar..."The voice whispered it seemed to calm me, and give me strength just as it had before, just as it had shown me the way. Lee clutched onto the sword, leaning against the dragon's side he felt exhausted and he was tired not to mention hungry. He gazed at the dragon and tore a piece of clothing from his sleeve and began to wrap it around the wound.

"Thank you..."The young dragon murmured his eye on Lee, he to sounded exhausted. he Dragon groaned a little as he moved foreword. Lee knew that he would have to hunt for the Dragon but he had never hunted before. The Dragon growled. "There is no need for you to hunt for me human Dragons don't eat us drink in the moonlight that is how we live...only in desperate situations do we need to eat meat..."

Lee studied the Dragon his claws did seem to be glowing as the moonlight Shawn down from the cave. "They will be following us..."Lee murmured standing up he dragged his feet to the entrance and gazed down towards the forest he could see the fire light from here. He held the sword in one hand. "Why did you choose me spirits..."he mumbled to himself as he gazed into the woods. There had been nothing special about him...nothing at all he wasn't strong he wasn't that smart.

His hand clutched the sword as he studied it, it was amazingly well made he thought. He could feel the energy radiating off of the sword. Lee sighed he walked over towards a small stream and dipped his hands into the water lifting it up to his lips. He didn't have time to react before, earth and water lashed out, Lee didn't have time to let out a warning for the dragon. Fire shot out from his hands but went harmlessly onto the ground, the sword clamored to the ground.

The earth rapped around his eyes blocking the sight from his eyes. Lee's heart began to pound. Lee could hear the dragon turning and crawling out towards the front of the gate. "Be still..."The voice whispered he could feel cold still against his throat. "What side are you on firebender?" the voice demanded his voice cold.

"The spirits...they sent me to return the sword to the avatar." the cold metal was removed from his throat, as if he was satisfied with his answer. "Bring him back to our camp." The Dragon let out a roar of furry as his claws dug into the earth lee could feel it.

"Shh don't worry he'll be all right why don't you come back with us to our camp Fyrin?" The Dragon growled but calmed at the sight of Iron as well. He accepted and began to follow where ever they were taking me. My heart pounded harder. The dragon seemed exhausted and the small amount of labor slowed him down even more. Iron seemed to coax him gently down the cliff; he had brought herbs for the dragon's wounds and would apply them gently every now and again.

"Why do you want the sword?" Lee would have asked that if earth that the Earthbenders earth wasn't blocking his mouth. The voice sounded as if it belonged to Soren. The one he had seen before. As soon as they got back to there camp he had heard a rush of movement.

"Did you get him?" demanded some one from the crowd.

"Serves the firebender right why don't you kill him now." Fyrin growled at that, his tail lashing.

"There's no need for that he said that the spirits asked him to retrieve the sword." Laughed Soren, "Like the spirits would come to this scum." Growled Soren. Anger pulsed in my heart Lee could feel his dragon burning in his chest. Lee could feel the earth closing in around him. Lee closed his eyes focusing, he could feel the fire in his hands p using, and he focused on one area, a huge blast of fire shot out of his hands. Sending the earth bender Soren stumbling backwards, Soren stumbled backwards, fire irrupting from his hands, the earth and fire mingled as it flew pat him his eyes narrowed. He raised his hand in a stance he could feel the fire burning around him like a whip preparing to strike.

Suddenly Lee froze; he could feel the wind picking up again. The spirit sword lay in front of him. "Lee...take the sword and go to the avatar..."A voice whispered on the wind, Iron's eyes widened, whispers filled the crowd, Soren looked startled. Lee bent down and picked up the sword his fire disappeared as did his anger.

"I will give the sword to the avatar...as it is my destiny." Lee whispered he didn't know where the words had come from but they were suddenly on his lips, Lee gazed at Soren... "But I have no reason to fight all of you unless you get in my way...The spirits told me to give the sword before the winter soulstious, I don't even know when or what it is...all I know is that I must go to the waterbenders southern tribe that is all..."

The crowd was staring at him as if he was some sort of demon. And yet Lee could feel strength flowing out of the sword and into his hand, he stood tall. Iron stared at him his eyes meeting his, "Hm...I believe that you speak the truth...Lee..."Lee added some what weakly respect Shawn in lees eyes for the man even if he had just meet him face to face he felt as if he was a great warrior.

Iron seemed to have noticed it. Soren cheeks flustered. "Who asked you?" He roared standing up the earth began to shake in his anger, "You don't know anything at all why should we believe you fire scum- Murmurs of agreements came from the crowd, while others were more hesitant.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not...But I know that I am not scum, just because I was born a firebender." Lee snapped glaring at him, "Besides aren't you fighting along side with firebenders like him."

"Iron's different he's helped the Avatar many times as did his nephew the firenation has constantly been a thorn in everyone's side- Not everyone agrees of what they did, I bet no one besides the general and some others no what he has done." Lee murmured some where confidences had come and know it was burning like a flame in his chest. In truth he was proud to be a firebender...There was nothing wrong with it.

Soren blinked the boy had changed he had noticed it. Lee turned away from him. "But I will fight you if you intend on taking the sword from me." Lee growled fire burning in his eyes as fire lashed out from his hands yet again.

"There's no need for that know- Iron was cut off- why can't we all just be a happy little team and return the spirit sword together?" Silvestra questioned with a big smile on her face, she gazed at lee tilting her head to one side.

"IS that what you were planning on doing?" Lee questioned it would probably be safer and better to travel in a group. And yet he stiffened what if he hurt some one his fire bending skills weren't exactly great now were they.

"Yes. It is...Now there is no need for fighting." Murmured a woman softly she had long flowing black hair she walked over towards Lee and lowered his hand from his stance. And she smiled gently at him. Lee blinked, she had kind eyes. She turned and walked over towards Soren. "Soren I know you want to prove yourself to your father and Mother but this is not how you should go about it don't you think?"

Soren cheeks flustered he shook his head. "Very well then." His voice returned to its cold and seriousness as he turned and stalked off. His friend following after him quickly and gazing at Lee nervously.

The Dragon growled and lowered its weary head towards the ground and sighed. "What happened to him?" She questioned hurrying over towards the Dragon. Her eyes blazed with anger as she studied him. "How are own people dishonor us." She murmured, she wore dark red komodo with black sleeves.

Lee stared after her and tilted his head in the direction of Iron, most of the crowd that had gathered had returned to there tents. A rather large muscular man made his way over. On his shoulder crouched a casthawk? Its eyes gleaming. "Come." He ordered turning and walking away. Iron followed and Lee hesitated before glancing at Fyrin with worry in his eyes before following after them.

They lead him past several tents and into one. Lee hold on the spirit sword tightened his heart pounded as he studied the camp he walked slowly after them. He hesitated as Iron studied him he looked puzzled as if he was trying to remember something. "Are you sure we haven't met before?" Questioned Iron tilting his head a little. Lee blinked, he was sure he would have remembered him if they had met before.

"No...I haven't."Lee replied as they stopped out side of a tent. People were bickering in side of it.

"We have to do something quickly before the firenation rebels grow stronger." growled a gruff voice. "Azzula."

"Hm...that's all good but technically we are accounted as the rebels in this I suppose...It would be foolish to launch an assault and not know how many they had on there team perhaps we have already wiped them all out already." Azzula replied her voice was calm.

"What Azzula says is right; we should not just blindly attack the enemy not knowing how many they have on there side, which means that we must send out scouts to find out just how many serve under this general. He did escape as we did not find him amongst his men."

"May we come in?" Iron questioned rather cheerfully as he knocked on the tent.

"Uncle...of course did you retried the spirit sword?" Questioned Azzula s they lead him into the tent. A woman with long b lack hair and cold almost black eyes gazed at him she wore fire nation armor, and around her sat two guards. Besides them sat an old man with short white hair, and a white beard his eyes were set in stone and he gazed at them curiously he had a scar that led down from hi forehead past his nose and down towards his lip.

The Earthbenders had a cold gaze in his eyes, he had a copper bearded and wore earth nation armor, he had his hand on his sword as he gazed at Lee. "So you're the one causing all the trouble are you?" he demanded in a gruff voice, he had been the first one to speak. He seemed slightly amused.

"We'll I couldn't let them have the sword...it didn't sound as if there intentions were returning it to the avatar." Lee whispered he stuttered a little gazing up at the Earthbender some what, he was clearly a great man of strength and will admiration flashed in his eyes. He took out the sword and rose towards the Earthbender. He looked a little bit startled and impressed at this. "You would like to see it wouldn't you?" Lee questioned. The Earthbender took it gently from Lee and examined the sword.

He seemed to also sense the strength and he sat up a little straighter his eyes on him. "You have good eyes...for a firebender." Growled the Earthbender, his eyes on me. "Hm...I guess you can be the guardian tell we return the sword to the avatar." With that he turned away.

"Wait the sword...it must be returned before the winter soulstious." Lee replied a little stronger then before, he met the Earthbenders gaze this time. The Earthbender blinked. "Hm...Why?"

"Because the spirits told me so...that's why I suppose- We will go as planed to the earth bending nation then we will see about going to the waterbenders tribe-

**_Prologue:_**

"We are here to celebrate the 15th advisory of the defeat of the fire lord and the avatars quenching on the fire nation!" An old man with long grey hair rolled into beads stood up in the crowd a smile beaming on his face, he held his arms up wise, water benders wearing blue dragon masks rushed around him making the crowd cheer even louder.

"Avatar!" They chanted they laughed at the puppet of the Fire lord being bashed on the head by a puppet of Aang.

"I think there over exaggerating a bit again doesn't you think Sokka?" questioned a woman with long black hair she stood neck to him staring with her sightless eyes in the crowd. Sokka snorted, "Oh come on Toph, and if you could see it- Well I can't can I, but they do dance pretty good don't you think?" Toph pointed to a large muscular dancer who winked at her.

"NO! They do not dance that good." Growled Sokka glaring at him a small squeak made him turn to look at there child, that he held in their arms, "Fyrin going to be the best earth bender ever aren't you?" He questioned tickling him under the chin with his finger. Toa smiled mischievily.

**_The sound of rushing water...everything's blurred..._**

'Everything's so peaceful...'He thought gazing down at the crowd down below he laughed when he had heard what Toph had said to Sokka, he stretched Momo as he walked by scratching him gently on the head. The fifteenth anniversary of him defeating the fire lord something that he would never forget.

"You should be down there in the parade you should be celebrating." Aang gazed down at the crowd his eyes flashing towards his wife, and the child that she carried a small smile tugged at his lips. "Perhaps...But it doesn't feel right."

"Yeah I know. Zuko should be here with us, he was a great friend wasn't he." Aang nodded, Zuko had turned out to be the best friend he had ever had. "All right I guess I'll go the festivals are you coming?"

"In a bit." Katara replied with a small smile on her face. Aang smiled, "Oh all right then I'll meet you down there later." With that he leapt into the air and was down gliding towards the festival. Katara heard the cheer from the crowd and smiled slightly she froze, and turned something wasn't right. As if on cue some one collapsed from out of the fountain water, and blood dripping down from the collapsed person. He or she was wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded water erupted from the ground and came flying besides her, ready to strike. "Avatar...I must..."The voice was horse, and weak, struggling he used a sword to lift him up from the ground. He gazed at Katara, his purple eyes glittering out from underneath the hood. "Where is he... **the avatar**?" Katara narrowed her eyes distrust. Her whip like water lashing out towards him.

Two Months Before...

**_"Looks Like the firenation will rise to power yet again." He grinned as he examined the sword in his hand. The legend had been true of course; his eyes gazed over the sword studying its markings. He had already felt stronger, and his strength seemed to be growing by the minuet. _**

**_"General CheChung, we will be approaching the river soon."_**

**_"Good once we arrive we should rest for a little while I guess this beasts must..."He grumbled as he glared at his beast a Dragon draped in chains with scar marks covered most of his back his eyes burned with defiance and anger. " Keep going beast and perhaps they'll be a nice meal for you when we arrive." _**

**_Of course he would have to beat him first._**

Book One:

Chapter Two: The sight and a Path

"The path may not be clear, but focus and maybe a light shall shine."

TheBlackCoyote

Lee opened his eyes everything was blurry, and unfocused. His head was aching badly he sat up shaking his head. To his disbelief he realized that he had slept on the ground tell morning. **"Spirit?"** Lee called turning his head, he vision had began to fuscous itself, he struggled down the stone steps he felt as if his body was on fire. He paused at the steps allowing his mussels some rest.

'Should I tell Kinoaha...Should he confide in anyone or was this a task that only he should know about? They would want to now why he was leaving...'Lee's heart began to pound. 'Could I really see?' He thought he closed his eyes straining to focus the images faded away to be replaced by objects. He had always felt the grass but he had never seen it. He couldn't have imagined that green was actually this green?

Excitement pounded in his chest as he whirled his head in taking things in as they are. The Temples guardian a dragon glared down at him it was carved in stone its eyes glowing. "Thank you Spirit..."And yet he closed his eyes he could feel rushing water near bye he rushed down the steps wondering if the Dragon meant to live know...He didn't know where he should begin-

Lee paused gazing down at the jagged foot step in the ground there were also wheel tracks and foot prints leading off in a direction. "Leave...you must leave know..." The voice urged it was urgent...

"Yes but shouldn't I get my map...and some traveling clothes and food that would mean I wouldn't have to stop on the way..." Lee thought that the voice wouldn't answer; he had thought he had imagined all of this and he would wake up.

"Very well but Hurry..." Lee nodded he gazed down at his reflection staring up at him was a human child, he had short black hair, and violet colored eyes staring back at him. He turned his hands around he could see...This wasn't a dream. Lee stood up, determination flaring in his eyes. "Very well." He ran confidently back towards the village he found it was easier to find his way back by feeling instead of seeing...

"I'm surprised you came back- Your eyes..."Tara stammered taking a step back. Lee paused and met her gaze evenly. "The spirits...granted me sight..."Lee whispered he was a bit stunned and shaken up on what he had felt and scene.

"Why would the spirits grant anything to you, you are a firebender?" Tara hissed her anger clearly showed but she was more bewildered then anything else. Tara was one of the best earth benders in class, her older brother Eric was the only challenged that she had.

"Tara...what are you talking about? "Demanded Eric as he came over, he didn't look at me as if I was a disgusting creature he was merely curious. I found myself unable to meet their gaze. "The sprits...they granted me sight...I have to speak with Kinoaha." Eric blinked looking a bit bewildered.

"Lee...Its okay you don't have to see...you don't have to firebend any- He stared as Lee lifted his head, his eyes staring back Eric blinked. " The spirits granted you sight why?" Eric questioned ignoring my question. "Kinoaha left..." Eric replied. Lee stared at him with disbelief.

"Could you tell him that I left...please..."With that Lee walked past Eric. "Wait a second you're leaving why?" Lee paused. "I have...been given a mission." Lee whispered pausing at the gates that lead to his room. "I don't think that I'll be back..." With that Lee stepped foreword and disappeared behind the door he headed up to his room. He thought it was best not to tell them of his mission...or quest...He only hoped that he would be able to fulfill it in time.

It didn't take him long to sort out what he had. Sense he didn't have much anyways...he put the bracelet he had been wearing when they had found them, it had been his Mothers he assumed he placed it in his back pack, along with a clock a map... "The sword must be given to the avatar before the Winter Solstices...You must travel north to the water tribe once you retrieve the sword."

Lee listened, and yet he had a feeling...was he really worthy of the quest...Should he keep it to himself? Lee sighed before standing up and leaving he grabbed some bread, and stuffed enough food in his back pack for a week. Who knows how long it would take him to get the sword back.

Lee paused gazing in the mirror he really wasn't much. He had black messy short hair, he had purple eyes...and pale skin, he was short for his age he realized. Most of the other boys were much taller then he was. He sighed shaking his head; know was no time to lose hope before even beginning the journey. Lee moved down the corridor taking a step out of the house he gazed back at them. 'There is nothing for me here.' He thought.

"It should take us to weeks to reach the fire bending colonies from there it's a ship home." General CheChung frowned his eyes studying the map in front of him, "Are you sure we are not being followed Iron...It would be disastrous if some one caught wind of us."

Iron smiled, "No, No, no ones following us CheChung. At least I didn't see any one or sense anyone out there." Iron met his gaze evenly, "So what are you going to do with that sword and the old legend- You don't believe it do you, no one believes it...It is said that this sword holds the boundary between the spirit world and the living, the avatar will have to obey my every word if he doesn't want them to break.

"Really and who told you of this legend?"

"Ancient scriptures of course." He answered.

"I see..."Iron mumbled.

"This is a beginning of an old era, the beginning of the Firenations up rising." He grinned his eyes gleaming greedily in the firelight. 'Not if I can help it.' Iron thought as he gazed back at the General.

"Oh and Iron...try to get some sleep you'll be needing it you are after all a hundred or something like that aren't you?" Iron smiled. "Nahh I'm nearly 200." With that he stepped out of the tent his eyes surveying the camp they weren't very guarded were they most of their guards were a sleep or half asleep the only two that stayed alert were the ones guarding the tent.

Disappointment filled Iron why was the firenation the ones that always caused the trouble. Maybe it was because the fire in their hearts wanted to devourer everything in its path despite that fact that it should or shouldn't. Iron gazed at the sky, pain filling his eyes he remembered Zuko. He had lost his son and Zuko to a war. There was no way he was going to allow another war start up. He would give his life to protect that. Besides being friend with the avatar did help.

Iron's eyes filled with sorrow as he studied the Dragon that laid in chains, and anger. 'How can they treat him like so.' He thought he took out a slab of meet he had been secretly caring for the dragon. The Dragons eyes slipped open. And met Iron's eyes as if pledging him to free him. "Don't worry you'll be free soon..." Iron murmured as he watched the Dragon painfully chew on the meet he was a young dragon not nearly as big as an elder. The Dragons ribs were clearly showing he cringed with every bite.

Aang sighed for some reason he couldn't sleep his eyes opened the curtains were drawn back to revel the full moon that Shawn in the distant. Something had been bothering, like a wind whispering in the wind. Aang stood up and began to walk down the corridor he must hurry if he planned on reaching the spirit world.

Aang paused out side of a temple his cloak being whipped around by the wind he paused at the front of the temple. He took a step forward. "Aang...there is trouble brewing...the one who carries the sword shall come, beware he brings bad news and enemies with him and a life shall be lost in order to restore balance..." Aang froze as he gazed at Avatar Roku, who had a grim look on his face.

"So trouble is brewing again just when peace starts to mend...?"

"Yes...as I am afraid it is -the firenation." He had sensed a difference in his ability to firebend as if the spirits were angry. "Indeed they are Avatar...Many of them has lost faith in the firebender..."

"But they are wrong to think so there are many of them that would rise to defeat their own if they could or would...I believe in them." Avatar Roku smiled, "Do not worry Aang you do not need to leave the North waterbending tribe...He will come to you...Just be prepared Aang...trouble is brewing once again"

**Book One: The Sword**

**_Chapter Three:_**

**All Hell Breaks lose**

Lee's heart pounded as he gazed into the camp he was tired and exhausted him had travelled all day to reach the river, he could see the fire from where he was. There were some training all in all there was either 25 or 30 firebender in one camp. Lee's eyes widened in horror and anger some times he wished he truly couldn't see. Horror filled them as he studied the scars on the dragon that they held tied up.

The Firenation was truly a dark nation. Lee pulled out his cloak he should hide his identity. His heart pounded as he walked along the outskirts of the camp hoping that he would not be scene. No one seemed to notice him those on alert were either asleep or not really paying attention.

Lee moved silently his heart hammering in his chest. He hid behind a tent some one walked out of it. His eyes filled with sorrow as his eyes laid on the dragon in chains...Perhaps not all the firenation were b ad. And yet he wasn't doing anything to help the situ- "Don't worry you'll be free soon..."

Lee blinked, the old man had long white hair, and his eyes scanned the bushes as if searching for something. Something told Lee that this man could be trusted if he had to count on some one...And yet he didn't know why there was something about him he watched for a moment as he fed the dragon. "Perhaps not all hope is lost for the firenation..." 'My people.' He thought gazing into the camp. It felt strange using my people he had never met another firebender, or anyone else from the firenation before...

"Hey let me go! Garrah!" Yelled a boy around 16, he was clearly from the water tribe he had dark brown skin and dark black hair, with angry brown almost black eyes his weapon had been relived of him.

"Be quite Soren were just going to get into more trouble if you keep opening your mouth!" Barked a boy with lighter colored skin but with a sharp beak like nose and longer hair. He to wore the same out fit as the first boy which was a blue jacket with white fur.

The General he assumed stepped out of the tent. Lee shivered his eyes were cold, and he had a cruel smile on his lip, his hand was on a sword, but lee realized that this was not the spirit sword. Lee moved foreword slowly, no one was paying attention to the tent. Everyone's eyes were on the two boys. Some of the men laughed a cruel laugh at the thought of punishing them.

His mission was not to help them and yet he felt obliged that they must do something. "Were's your camp- Ha like we'd tell you firenation scum!" Spat the younger of the two his eyes narrowed.

"Soren please don't anger them- But it was to later fire began to build in the generals hands. Sorens eyes widened. "Have you ever felt the pain of a true firebender fire I assure you it is quite painful. He smiled as thought he was remembering a good memory. The boy shivered and scooted away from him as he approached raising his hand as the fire began to form around it.

"Argha!" The General shouted, as a blast of fire came from Lees hands, his heart was pounding in his rib cage. Lee's eyes blazed him could feel a high wind picking up it swung his hair around he stood and turned to the dragon, his flames irrupted from his hand and cut the chains...

That's when all hell broke loose. The Dragon roared and swung its head its eyes blazing in anger as it turned towards General Lee, baring all of its sharp talons. Its eyes glimmered gratefully in my direction Lee disappeared in side the tent he had to get it- The sword were was the sword? Lee rushed entering the tent.

The Dragon swung its massive tail knocking over crates and ripping it open. Screams from men shouted, as the general shouted out orders. Lee heard the crack of a whip his eyes blazed angrily as he gazed around the room the spirits sword was lying on a desk. He reached picking up the sword. He could feel the power emitting off of it like a flame, to him it filled him with strength.

Suddenly the ground began to shake Lee didn't know what was happening the earth wrapped around both of his legs ensnaring him. Lee struggled stumbling backwards sword in hand. The earth was moving up words towards him wrapping around his arm, towards the sword. Lee's eyes blazed he was a firebender...Not a master but a firebender.

The Dragon let out a fierce roar, and swung its massive tail making the tent fly backwards, the dragon swung its head in my direction. 'Thank you brave warrior.' He thought, as he flew over me, and raised an attentive claw and plunked me out of the earth benders grip. There was a fresh gashes in his shoulder blood was dripping down from it. Lee's eyes filled with anger as he saw it.

"Your welcome- Get them!" shouted the General he looked slightly crisped his cheeks were flushed with anger. The Water bender named Soren kicked him as hard as he could sending him crashing onto the ground. Earth benders leaped out of the forest aiding the water benders. **_They were both after the spirit sword._** The Dragons breathing was labored he couldn't possibly carry lee for long this was a great honor...

Lee clutched onto the sword, his free hand clutching onto the hair of the dragon. 'Hold on tight silent warrior.' With that he moved through the sky flying over the land and towards the forest.

"Wait!" Soren yelled as the Earthbenders cut him free. Lee gazed at them his eyes met the earth benders, his eyes were serious and set in stone. Lee shivered there was something unsettling about those eyes. He stood gazing at me his weapon in his hand, his eyes narrowed. It turned out that lee was right about the old man he to was helping the earth benders, along with two other firebenders. 'Perhaps not all hope is lost...'

'Hope is not lost merely pushed aside and forgotten for a time.' The Dragon thought, 'What is your name?' Lee questioned slightly curious. 'My name is Fyrin.' Was his replied he lowered himself down towards the ground and yet Lee began to wonder how he could read by mind. But then again he was a dragon. He knew that he would be followed. But the Dragon was getting tired.

"It's all right just put me down anywhere I can run." Lee replied. Fyrin snorted, 'I need to get away just as bad as you do...I'll put you down by that cave over there.' Fyrin replied as he swooped over the land narrowly avoiding a bush, he was clearly losing height, Lees heart pounded in his rip cage, as he entered the cave. Fyrin skidded across the cave floor until he was just an inch away from the wall. Fyrins breathing was labored. 'See I can do it.' He thought. He seemed to be squished in the cave.

"Why did you just let them get away?" Demanded the eldest of the two boys.

"That boy has good eyes." Soren mumbled, "Besides he and that Dragon couldn't have gone far and as Iron always says are enemies, enemy could be are allies...know all we have to do is find them." Soren sighed.

"Yeah and what are we going to do search blindly in the dark for them?" He yelled throwing his arms in the air. Soren rolled his eyes.

"Come on brother its nothing right besides Iron can track anything right Iron?" Iron frowned, everyone was accounted for accept the general, he had left his men to be captured. "Traitor- I am no traitor because I am not loyal to you or your general I am loyal to what I believe is right, instead of destroying the balance between the living and the spirits." The man's eyes widened.

"Is that what he was doing...I didn't know I swear I was just following orders." He stammered his eyes wide.

"But it's not too late if you all tell us what you know then you should be forgiven it would help to pray to the spirits and leave offerings for them in any temple you find and live an honest life from know on." Iron replied with a smile as he stood over them all of them nodded and bowed to the great Iron.

"Iron...are you sure that letting them go was the best thing to do...Even if you do track them how do we know they'll cooperate?" Iron smiled, "The boy helped the dragon and Soren and Sokka didn't he?"

The woman blinked she was Iron's apprentice she had long following white hair and bright blue eyes she frowned. "Very well Iron..."

"We'll find them Alex- my name is Alexandra not Alex." Alexandra replied as she watched the men go. Sometimes she thought Iron was too soft. But their Mother Azzula said that they should go with them. And so they had ended up on this stupid trail for something they didn't even know was real...But Uncle Iron had never been wrong once.

"Oh all right come on lets go already, Silvestra," With that they hurried after the Earthbenders who had already started to walk on by. Soren glared at them as he saw them, he didn't trust them and yet he couldn't believe that they were actually related to the great Iron.

**_General CheChung scowled as he fought through the under brush how could this have happened to him? Where had that brat come from? There was something unsettling about him when he had arrived the wind had whipped around him...It was impossible...All the wind benders were dead...none of them had survived and yet he had sensed a presence an angry one at that. _**

**_He heard some movement behind him and whirled around he could feel the fire lash out of his hands, the man ducked. He relaxed when he noticed it was his own men, well two of them at the least._**

**_"Hey watch it- You should have annoyance yourselves to me." General CheChung murmured his eyes focused on ahead, his free hand was on his sword. The second warrior remained unsettling quite. Suddenly his knees gave way and he fell to the ground dead. CheChung's fire irrupted from his hands his eyes flashed around him. _**

**_His guard's eyes widened with horror, as if he was facing death, his knees gave out from under him and he to collapse to the ground the wind began to pick up. CheChung turned around and- Six pairs of crimson red eyes raised out to meet his white grin of teeth gleamed out from the forest. "You have failed me..."The voice hissed clearly angry the red glow in its eyes increased._**

**_"I will not fail you again my Lord-good now hurry and retrieve the sword...they will bring it to the avatar...to the water tribe you must stop this." The rumble in his voice was growing and the dark shadow disappeared. "Do not fail me again, or you will be punished dearly..."_**

Chapter Four:

"Remember you must bring the spirit sword before the winter solstice...before to the avatar..."The voice whispered it seemed to calm me, and give me strength just as it had before, just as it had shown me the way. Lee clutched onto the sword, leaning against the dragon's side he felt exhausted and he was tired not to mention hungry. He gazed at the dragon and tore a piece of clothing from his sleeve and began to wrap it around the wound.

"Thank you..."The young dragon murmured his eye on Lee, he to sounded exhausted. he Dragon groaned a little as he moved foreword. Lee knew that he would have to hunt for the Dragon but he had never hunted before. The Dragon growled. "There is no need for you to hunt for me human Dragons don't eat us drink in the moonlight that is how we live...only in desperate situations do we need to eat meat..."

Lee studied the Dragon his claws did seem to be glowing as the moonlight Shawn down from the cave. "They will be following us..."Lee murmured standing up he dragged his feet to the entrance and gazed down towards the forest he could see the fire light from here. He held the sword in one hand. "Why did you choose me spirits..."he mumbled to himself as he gazed into the woods. There had been nothing special about him...nothing at all he wasn't strong he wasn't that smart.

His hand clutched the sword as he studied it, it was amazingly well made he thought. He could feel the energy radiating off of the sword. Lee sighed he walked over towards a small stream and dipped his hands into the water lifting it up to his lips. He didn't have time to react before, earth and water lashed out, Lee didn't have time to let out a warning for the dragon. Fire shot out from his hands but went harmlessly onto the ground, the sword clamored to the ground.

The earth rapped around his eyes blocking the sight from his eyes. Lee's heart began to pound. Lee could hear the dragon turning and crawling out towards the front of the gate. "Be still..."The voice whispered he could feel cold still against his throat. "What side are you on firebender?" the voice demanded his voice cold.

"The spirits...they sent me to return the sword to the avatar." the cold metal was removed from his throat, as if he was satisfied with his answer. "Bring him back to our camp." The Dragon let out a roar of furry as his claws dug into the earth lee could feel it.

"Shh don't worry he'll be all right why don't you come back with us to our camp Fyrin?" The Dragon growled but calmed at the sight of Iron as well. He accepted and began to follow where ever they were taking me. My heart pounded harder. The dragon seemed exhausted and the small amount of labor slowed him down even more. Iron seemed to coax him gently down the cliff; he had brought herbs for the dragon's wounds and would apply them gently every now and again.

"Why do you want the sword?" Lee would have asked that if earth that the Earthbenders earth wasn't blocking his mouth. The voice sounded as if it belonged to Soren. The one he had seen before. As soon as they got back to there camp he had heard a rush of movement.

"Did you get him?" demanded some one from the crowd.

"Serves the firebender right why don't you kill him now." Fyrin growled at that, his tail lashing.

"There's no need for that he said that the spirits asked him to retrieve the sword." Laughed Soren, "Like the spirits would come to this scum." Growled Soren. Anger pulsed in my heart Lee could feel his dragon burning in his chest. Lee could feel the earth closing in around him. Lee closed his eyes focusing, he could feel the fire in his hands p using, and he focused on one area, a huge blast of fire shot out of his hands. Sending the earth bender Soren stumbling backwards, Soren stumbled backwards, fire irrupting from his hands, the earth and fire mingled as it flew pat him his eyes narrowed. He raised his hand in a stance he could feel the fire burning around him like a whip preparing to strike.

Suddenly Lee froze; he could feel the wind picking up again. The spirit sword lay in front of him. "Lee...take the sword and go to the avatar..."A voice whispered on the wind, Iron's eyes widened, whispers filled the crowd, Soren looked startled. Lee bent down and picked up the sword his fire disappeared as did his anger.

"I will give the sword to the avatar...as it is my destiny." Lee whispered he didn't know where the words had come from but they were suddenly on his lips, Lee gazed at Soren... "But I have no reason to fight all of you unless you get in my way...The spirits told me to give the sword before the winter soulstious, I don't even know when or what it is...all I know is that I must go to the waterbenders southern tribe that is all..."

The crowd was staring at him as if he was some sort of demon. And yet Lee could feel strength flowing out of the sword and into his hand, he stood tall. Iron stared at him his eyes meeting his, "Hm...I believe that you speak the truth...Lee..."Lee added some what weakly respect Shawn in lees eyes for the man even if he had just meet him face to face he felt as if he was a great warrior.

Iron seemed to have noticed it. Soren cheeks flustered. "Who asked you?" He roared standing up the earth began to shake in his anger, "You don't know anything at all why should we believe you fire scum- Murmurs of agreements came from the crowd, while others were more hesitant.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not...But I know that I am not scum, just because I was born a firebender." Lee snapped glaring at him, "Besides aren't you fighting along side with firebenders like him."

"Iron's different he's helped the Avatar many times as did his nephew the firenation has constantly been a thorn in everyone's side- Not everyone agrees of what they did, I bet no one besides the general and some others no what he has done." Lee murmured some where confidences had come and know it was burning like a flame in his chest. In truth he was proud to be a firebender...There was nothing wrong with it.

Soren blinked the boy had changed he had noticed it. Lee turned away from him. "But I will fight you if you intend on taking the sword from me." Lee growled fire burning in his eyes as fire lashed out from his hands yet again.

"There's no need for that know- Iron was cut off- why can't we all just be a happy little team and return the spirit sword together?" Silvestra questioned with a big smile on her face, she gazed at lee tilting her head to one side.

"IS that what you were planning on doing?" Lee questioned it would probably be safer and better to travel in a group. And yet he stiffened what if he hurt some one his fire bending skills weren't exactly great now were they.

"Yes. It is...Now there is no need for fighting." Murmured a woman softly she had long flowing black hair she walked over towards Lee and lowered his hand from his stance. And she smiled gently at him. Lee blinked, she had kind eyes. She turned and walked over towards Soren. "Soren I know you want to prove yourself to your father and Mother but this is not how you should go about it don't you think?"

Soren cheeks flustered he shook his head. "Very well then." His voice returned to its cold and seriousness as he turned and stalked off. His friend following after him quickly and gazing at Lee nervously.

The Dragon growled and lowered its weary head towards the ground and sighed. "What happened to him?" She questioned hurrying over towards the Dragon. Her eyes blazed with anger as she studied him. "How are own people dishonor us." She murmured, she wore dark red komodo with black sleeves.

Lee stared after her and tilted his head in the direction of Iron, most of the crowd that had gathered had returned to there tents. A rather large muscular man made his way over. On his shoulder crouched a casthawk? Its eyes gleaming. "Come." He ordered turning and walking away. Iron followed and Lee hesitated before glancing at Fyrin with worry in his eyes before following after them.

They lead him past several tents and into one. Lee hold on the spirit sword tightened his heart pounded as he studied the camp he walked slowly after them. He hesitated as Iron studied him he looked puzzled as if he was trying to remember something. "Are you sure we haven't met before?" Questioned Iron tilting his head a little. Lee blinked, he was sure he would have remembered him if they had met before.

"No...I haven't."Lee replied as they stopped out side of a tent. People were bickering in side of it.

"We have to do something quickly before the firenation rebels grow stronger." growled a gruff voice. "Azzula."

"Hm...that's all good but technically we are accounted as the rebels in this I suppose...It would be foolish to launch an assault and not know how many they had on there team perhaps we have already wiped them all out already." Azzula replied her voice was calm.

"What Azzula says is right; we should not just blindly attack the enemy not knowing how many they have on there side, which means that we must send out scouts to find out just how many serve under this general. He did escape as we did not find him amongst his men."

"May we come in?" Iron questioned rather cheerfully as he knocked on the tent.

"Uncle...of course did you retried the spirit sword?" Questioned Azzula s they lead him into the tent. A woman with long b lack hair and cold almost black eyes gazed at him she wore fire nation armor, and around her sat two guards. Besides them sat an old man with short white hair, and a white beard his eyes were set in stone and he gazed at them curiously he had a scar that led down from hi forehead past his nose and down towards his lip.

The Earthbenders had a cold gaze in his eyes, he had a copper bearded and wore earth nation armor, he had his hand on his sword as he gazed at Lee. "So you're the one causing all the trouble are you?" he demanded in a gruff voice, he had been the first one to speak. He seemed slightly amused.

"We'll I couldn't let them have the sword...it didn't sound as if there intentions were returning it to the avatar." Lee whispered he stuttered a little gazing up at the Earthbender some what, he was clearly a great man of strength and will admiration flashed in his eyes. He took out the sword and rose towards the Earthbender. He looked a little bit startled and impressed at this. "You would like to see it wouldn't you?" Lee questioned. The Earthbender took it gently from Lee and examined the sword.

He seemed to also sense the strength and he sat up a little straighter his eyes on him. "You have good eyes...for a firebender." Growled the Earthbender, his eyes on me. "Hm...I guess you can be the guardian tell we return the sword to the avatar." With that he turned away.

"Wait the sword...it must be returned before the winter soulstious." Lee replied a little stronger then before, he met the Earthbenders gaze this time. The Earthbender blinked. "Hm...Why?"

"Because the spirits told me so...that's why I suppose- We will go as planed to the earth bending nation then we will see about going to the waterbenders tribe-

**Prologue:**

"We are here to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the defeat...of the nitrous, sinister, evil...fireloard!" The old man raised his hands up into the air, and a loud cry of triumph came from the crowd as if agreeing. Water benders bended water dragons around the man, enthusiasm came from all around them.

"Avatar!" The crowd chanted, there faces filled with smile and glow, as the water benders cheered on the dragon. And laughed as a puppet of Aang beat the fire lord over the head with a frying pan.

"Think there going over board a bit?" Questioned a woman with long black hair and a radiate smile, her slightly eyes studying the crowd as if she could see. Well she could see in her own way. Even if she was on top of ice. She had discovered away.

"Nah they are having fun that's all that matters." Sokka yawned as he gazed into the crowd a smile spreading across his face. The crowd let out a series of appose, as a few water benders, used there water bending in the appearance of the firelord and Aang's fight. The children stared in awe as they gathered around.

**_He could hear the sound of roaring water, rushing in his ear, as the current tossed him around and around, his limbs flying in every direction. _**

"The firelord shot blast over blast at the great Aang, Aang held his ground, using water, wind, earth, and fire directed at the firelord, and thus Aang continued to beat the firelord into submission- They make it sound as if it was easy." Toph murmured as she gazed up at the crowd. 'besides it was way more complicated then that, and as I remember Aang wasn't alone."

"And thus Aang defeated the fireloard! declared the old man as he swung up his arms, " With a huge- Wave-A cheer erupted from the crowd. ' A wave of fire.' Thought Toph as she leaned against her husband gazing down at there child in his arms. Pain filled her, how she missed him but. She wasn't about to drown in self loss, and yet it saddened her a little as she thought of him.

Sokka snorted, "Oh come on Toph, and if you could see it- Well I can't can I, but they do dance pretty good don't you think?" Toph pointed to a large muscular dancer who winked at her.

"NO! They do not dance that good." Growled Sokka glaring at him a small squeak made him turn to look at there child, that he held in their arms, "Fyrin going to be the best earth bender ever aren't you?" He questioned tickling him under the chin with his finger. Toph smiled mischievily.

**_He couldn't breathe he knew he had to find air soon and fast, it wouldn't last this long under water. Desperatly he began to search everything was blurred he couldn't make anything out._**

'Everything's so peaceful...'He thought gazing down at the crowd down below he laughed when he had heard what Toph had said to Sokka, he stretched Momo pearched on his shoulder as he walked by scratching him gently on the head. The fifteenth anniversary of him defeating the fire lord something that he would never forget.

"You should be down there in the parade you should be celebrating." Aang gazed down at the crowd his eyes flashing towards his wife, and the child that she carried a small smile tugged at his lips. "Perhaps...But it doesn't feel right."

"Yeah I know. Zuko should be here with us, he was a great friend wasn't he." Aang nodded, Zuko had turned out to be the best friend he had ever had. "All right I guess I'll go the festivals are you coming?"

**_He gazed around looking for anything that could help him as he gripped the icy stone, he felt as if his skin was on fire the cold water burning his skin. He also felt the current against his skin. Then he saw the light it was there. Hope gripped him as he shot foreword using all of his strength that he could muster. A trail of blood coming from the wound in his leg it must have opened. How tired he was...how he longed to fall asleep- _**

"In a bit." Katara replied with a small smile on her face. Aang smiled, "Oh all right then I'll meet you down there later." With that he leapt into the air and was down gliding towards the festival. Katara heard the cheer from the crowd and smiled slightly she froze, and turned something wasn't right. As if on cue some one collapsed from out of the fountain water, and blood dripping down from the collapsed person. He or she was wearing a black hooded cloak.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded water erupted from the ground and came flying besides her, ready to strike. "Avatar...I must..."The voice was horse, and weak, struggling he used a sword to lift him up from the ground. He gazed at Katara, his purple eyes glittering out from underneath the hood. "Where is he... **the avatar**?" Katara narrowed her eyes distrust. Her whip like water lashing out towards him.

Two Months Before...

**Chapter One: **

His eyes gleamed in the dark; he could hear whispers coming from his comrades. "Sir are you sure it is wise to- What? Anger the spirits?" The man snorted, he was General CheChung! He wouldn't be pushed aside just because of some stupid allege ledged. He moved into the temple. It was old and run down. And yet he could see the offering from the villages down below. He stepped and crushed the flowers and spat on them before moving towards the door.

A gasp came from his men.

He moved foreword his men keeping a flame in there palms, the symbol of the firenation on there armor. He paused in a room, on it laid a gleaming sword, it was pure as white, there was strange markings on it that glowed blue he stepped foreword. The flame from his mens faded out.

The moonlight was there light now, it seemed eary. And for only a second did CheChung feel some doubt before he shook his head, "Like stealing Candy from a baby." He murmured a grin spreading across his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" Demanded CheChung, "Sorry sir- You incompetent fool- He growled and yet his voice was filled with greed he moved foreword his hand reaching for the sword. He graphed it with his hand. Nothing happened. He could feel his mussels relaxing. His men were trembling behind him.

"See nothing happened." CheChung growled as he smiled picking up the sword. So this was it. This was the spirit sword. Already he could feel power leaking out of it. CheChung laughed, with malice. It had taken so long ...he had traveled past the firenation boarders...and into the earth kingdoms.

"The firenation shall be great once more, and not even the avatar will be able to stop us." CheChung laughed. And then as if in protest, a blast of lightning shot from above. "See I told you sir- GET A MOVE ON!" CheChung yelled kicking his subordinate as he walked past. "You are not worthy to serve under the firenation." He growled glaring at the weak insect in front of him. Who cowered, trembling insolent idiot.

"Sir...your ah...carriage has arrived." murmured a cold voice, CheChung turned his head away, "Ah...Yes...Lets go." With that he moved leaving the trembling teen on the

ground.

**Book One:**

**Chapter One: The Blind Firebender**

**Part One:**

Book One:

Chapter Two: The sight and a Path

"The path may not be clear, but focus and maybe a light shall shine."

TheBlackCoyote

Today was supposed to be perfect. He was supposed to show everyone how skilled he was supposed to be at FireBending. But today all he had shown was destruction. Lee buried his hands into his face. Everyone had treated him differently sense he had learned how to firebend.

They all treated him like he was a criminal, they whispered as he walked by. He had been found at the temple, nearly 12 years ago by the village leader. He had told him that the spirits must have been watching over him. Lee could feel the grass against his feet it was soft, and marshy, he leaned against the large tree. The wind whipped his hair around. He moved foreword slowly.

He could see in a different way then most using the air, to feel, his senses of smell, touch, and hearing were much sharper then most people. Perhaps it was because he was blind. But still he had to use a walking stick to move foreword. He would always go to the temple to clear his mind. And yet today was different. Usually the shrieking birds were shrieking, and the flyingsquirrels were flying in the over brush.

But today was silent. Today not a creature moved. Well except for him. It seemed as if some sort of disaster must have happened in the forest. Or perhaps they to have heard that hes a firebender. Perhaps even the creatures feared him know. Lee felt a pain grow in his chest he let out a long sigh, he moved his stick foreword sensing the change in the ground it was slightly more marshy, he should be near the temple know.

He thought of the accident that had occurred...

(Flash Back)

Excitement bottled up the night before bubbled in his chest as he through off the covers. He could firebend! He had discovered it yester day during sparing practice. Lee's heart pounded in excitement as he hurryingly grabbed his walking stick and walked out of bed using his hearing he found the door and stepped outside of it.

He knew these steps by memory alone, he descended slowly. The halls were strangely empty. Other then the two guards, who where whispering as he walked past. Of course out of habit he was carrying his long wooden staff.

"He's a firebender; the spirits shouldn't have shown any mercy on him." He heard them say, "They should have let him die." Lee froze in his steps, anger burning in him. Did everyone thing that? Because he was a firebender that he deserved to be killed? Panic pulsed in him. Did everyone hate him now? Did...Kinoaha hate him know? His excitement was short lived.

He moved foreword a little shaky then before. He moved quickly down the steps his gaze fixed on the ground, or where he thought where the ground was. His heart pounded he paused at the double oak doors. Did the old man think it was a waste of time to teach him how to fire bend? He was an earth bender after all...

"Know Lee listen very carefully." The man spoke slowly as if he was deaf instead of blind. They were in the court yard he could feel the sun against his skin, anticipation rang through Lee.

Lee could feel the pavement against his feet, and he knew that the old man was about a few feet in front of him. He could hear the wind. "The wind is coming towards us, so we should firebend in that direction."

"Yes with the wind, very good Lee." He had a long white beard and blue grey ears, he wore dark green robes. "Know let's so how much fire you can make put all your power into that direction you pointed in earlier."

Lee breathed in deeply he could feel the fire in his palm ready to come out, he could feel the heat against his skin as fire roared out of his hands, and then something hit Lee very hard in the face, knocking him off balance and sending his flames wildly out of control. Lee crashed hard onto the ground letting out an grunt as he swung both of his hands onto his face.

They were warmer then before.

"Lee you idiot!" Shouted the old man, "you shot fire at the Cinchonas house!"

"What I didn't mean to sir- This is a waste of my time if a rock thrown by two kids can knock you off balance anything can it's to dangerous to teach you FireBending."

(The End Of FlashBack)

Lee flinched, as he recalled the memory. He could feel the scorn and stares he had gotten earlier that day. Naturally he had fled to the forest. Of course it hadn't been his fault; those two kids had thrown the rock. His head was still throbbing from the pain. Lee let out a long sigh...but how could he face them know?

The villagers would well he knew that they already did. They thought as if he was some sort of evil creature out to get them. 'That's it.' Lee thought, 'I'll never firebend again.' He thought shaking his head, and yet. He knew it was apart of him he simply couldn't throw it away. Besides some firebenders had helped out during the war.

Prince Zuko as well...he had heard many tales about the prince. Well that was before he had sacrificed himself to save the Avatar. At least that's what he had heard, others said that he had helped his Father defeat Aang for a time. Some say that it had been an act.

The truth was well...he didn't know what it was. Of course the earth benders would say that he had betrayed Aang. And yet he had secretly hoped that they were wrong. He had never thought all firebenders bad.

Lee walked through the marsh smelling in the clean air as he moved through the forest pausing ever know and again before continuing on. All he knew was that something was wrong.

He yelped glass had cut his foot; he crashed backwards landing on the soft marshy earth. The glass had cut into his foot; he pulled it out letting out a hiss. 'This glass.' He thought, 'It's from the vase I put here yesterday.' It had the same texture and feeling. He reached down some one had broken the vase?

Maybe the wind had knocked it over, and sent it crashing down on the steps. The offerings had never been broken before- were the spirits rejecting him? Was everyone against him now? Lee felt a pain grow in his chest, as he slowly stood up. That couldn't be true could it? Lee ignored the pain in his foot before walking up the steps.

Lee paused at the start of the steps. The wind numbed his skin, Lee shivered something defiantly was wrong. He moved foreword the temple was cold, as he walked he used the wall to walk.

Suddenly he felt a flash of movement as if something had slipped through him. It sent shivers down his spine and at the same time he felt great warmth. "Whose there?" Lee whispered pausing.

"I am the garudain


	19. Chapter 19

**Blood and Silver/ Miscalculations**

Prologue: A Miscalculation

Myles and Becket:

A human, 

A ultimate, evil elf, saint nick, Nicklaus, 

Prologue:

The North/2017

The icy field laid a mighty wind speed up as it whipped across the abandoned arctic landscape. It was time. It all had started with time, and it would end with time. He would get revenge on the one who had sealed him away. And this time, he wouldn't be the one to be locked away, or at least he would take him with him. He had underestimated him then.

But not this time. He would take his revenge on every elf that existed. A bright white glow shot up from the earth. The earth began to shake, sending seals shrieking into there water hole as they zoomed off. Clearly sensing the change in the climate. With a great crash a lone figure stood in the icy lands cape. Long hair whipping in the wind. A long cape flapping in the wind.

Present:

Opus booth 

'It has to be a glitch; it has to be a glitch oh please let it be a glitch.' Foaly thought, he stared at the screen a stunned expression on his face. It was impossible. How could this happen? He continued typing madly shaking himself out of his stunned expression.

"Level 5, security wall destroyed, reboot? Reboot." The computerized voice rang into his ear, as Foaly began typing madly. He couldn't. He couldn't reboot his system! He had worked ages to get all the information on his hard drive.

"Foaly I'm afraid it has to be done, the only two people we know who could hack your system is, Opal Koboi and Artemis Fowl." Foaly gritted his teeth, Vinyaya put her hand on Foaly's shoulder, "And Opal Koboi is locked in howler's peak, and Artemis...well Artemis is trying to save the whole demon race." Foaly nodded.

"Situation critical, breaking through 11th gate, situation critical- Foaly- Yeah, Yeah I know, erase all!" With that the computer beeped, "Erasing all files- Are you sure- Yes erase all files- The computer began to erase the files- when suddenly the screen began to flash black and red- Access denied- It stopped erasing the files.

Foaly stared at the screen. How could a hacker or some sort of advanced program stop him from erasing his data? How? Was that possible? And yet, most of the important files had been deleted, and even if they opened up the files, it would crash there hard drive. No matter human or fairies.

"Foaly- Don't worry I deleted most of the important stuff- If it was a human they would think it was just nonsense- and if they didn't think it was just nonsense- then we will have to trace down the email, it could take months, maybe even years- Well get on it Foaly. Who ever they were they wanted something." Vinyaya stared at the screen, "we could have another situation on are hands."

"Actually as soon as they open any folders, there information will be deleted...and yet I wonder how they new the address to my hard drive?" Foaly frowned as he stared at the screen, "It'll take me a couple days to have everything up and running...not to mention all the lost files." Foaly gritted his teeth.

Chapter One:

Present

Fowl Manner 'Artemis' Study:

They were the reason. Those creatures that lived underground. They had been keeping tabs on them for years. In fact they had been there when they had been born. It was some what strange that none of there surveillance had picked them up on there screen. At least not until he had modified there image. Using his special invention the VI, Vision Enhancer. It modified the image, and focused, and showed humans, and there heat patterns, after all everything living gives off heat.

But what he knew was that these creatures weren't human. He also knew that they were intelligent to a minual. After all who would dare! Mess with a Fowl? His eyes narrowed as he studied the screen in front of him. Also recently he had found a disk in Artemis room; so far he couldn't read what was on it. After all if his elder brother had wanted to keep something safe. He was sure that it was possible.

And yet...There was something else. Could these creatures be the reason why Artemis had disappeared 10 years ago? Could they have killed Artemis? But more importantly...Where they after them know? Myles didn't know. But he wanted answers. Answers he would search, and search until they were found. There was no need to alarm, Mother and Father.

After all they might think that he was obsessing over his Brothers disappearance. Which of course wasn't true? After all he had never known him. Never known the one that was said to be so much like him and more...And yet he felt obliged to find his Brother. After all they shared something deeper, they shared blood. And there was his Mother. Angelia. She would be better knowing what had happened to Artemis. Rather then not knowing, if he was still alive some where...

There was only one option he had find anything he could about them. Find there weakness, and there strengths. And then he would find out how to crush them. A grin began to tug at his lips. No one, no matter what race messed with the Fowls.

"The Return"

Artemis opened his sapphire blue and hazel eye; he leaned against the transport shuttle. Feeling strangely tired. How long had they been gone exactly? More important what had he put his parents through during the time he had been gone? To him it seemed like only a few days a go he had seen them.

"Foaly...just how long have we been gone?" Artemis whispered as he watched the medic come out with the needle. Artemis was impressed the Medic, didn't even seem interesting in Number One, which meant that he must be a professional. He injected there needles. And was soon gone as he had appeared. Artemis leaned against the chair.

"Well...Artemis you've been gone for nearly 11 years." Artemis stared at Foaly. 11 years? How would he tell his parents...what story could even he come up with? Artemis stared at Foaly for a long time. How could he possibly return to his parents know?

"It wasn't supposed to come out like that." Foaly apologized, "but I couldn't think of any other way of telling you." The joy of there victory was short lived for Artemis. He could feel a tug, of guilt burn in his chest. Could he return after all of this time? He looked the same age as he had then, so many years ago? How would he explain his hazel eye?

"Artemis? Are you all right?" Questioned Holly as she gazed at Artemis meeting his gaze, with her blue and hazel eye. Artemis let out a long sigh, "I need to go home." For the first time in his life, Artemis sounded like an actual teenager.

"Artemis, I'm sorry but you can't tell your parents about us." Foaly replied, "For one thing they would think you would have gone mad." Artemis felt silence grip him. "You're going to have to tell them something else."

And yet Artemis thought. What could he possibly tell them? What possible lie other then the truth could he tell them? Artemis met Foaly's eyes, "even I will have a hard time coming up with a lie, for this one Foaly." Foaly seemed surprised for a moment.

"You should be proud Artemis; I didn't expect to see this side of the centenary." Qwen commented, "You would make a good apprentice, if you still had any magic left." He replied, and yet Artemis could feel doubt in his voice. He felt his eyes on Artemis as if they were searching for something he leaned against the chair.

Artemis felt everyone's gaze on him, "Why can't they know...Foaly..."Artemis could feel an uncharastic lump forming in his throat as he turned his attention to the outside as he watched the waves. He felt tired...no he was exhausted, not to mention covered in volcanic ash.

"Just bring me home Foaly."

"Were already on are way."

Artemis could feel the heavy silence as the craft flew over Ireland. "Artemis it's for the best." And yet Artemis couldn't help but feel a small bit of disappointment. He knew he hadn't hoped for them to allow him to tell his parents. He was even surprised that they let him keep his memories...but...he felt as if they had a right to know why he was gone for so long. And yet even Holly believed it was for the best...and yet...was it?

They landed; he turned and glanced at Holly. "Cheer up Artemis; I'm sure what ever you'll come up with will be good enough." She smiled encouraging, and yet there was guilt in her eyes, well one was his. And yet he could see it plainly. "Here..."She handed Artemis some lenses. " Less to worry about."

"Yeah." Artemis whispered as he put in the lenses, covering his hazel blue eye. "Good bye Holly." With that she gave him one last hug, before turning and disappearing into the shuttle. And when Artemis looked up the shuttle was gone, but he knew that it was really there. With that he turned and began to walk down the docks towards his home. Fowl manner.

That is, if he would have made it to Fowl Manner.

So that was one of those creatures the boss had been talking about. He could feel his heart pounding, as he set his gaze on the pointed elf. She spoke with the human, well for all he knew he could be one of them. He raised his gun, preparing to aim. "Not yet you fool." He heard a hiss behind him. "Wait a little longer."

"Don't tell me- Yes sir." The voice had been layered with the Mesmer. He lowered his gun. "Take out the boy once they leave. Watch him." The voice soothed. The boy was an easy target. What was so hard about this? The boy moved, and paused as if he sensed something all of a sudden. He turned his head gazing into the push were he laid hidden.

He pulled the trigger, no sound; a small metal disk went flying out of the gun without a sound. The boy took a step back, but before he could even blink, eight large tentiquills shot out and wrapped there metal arms around the boys, neck, arms, and legs, disabling any movement. And sent an electric shock at the boy.

The boy let out a cry of pain, as he fell to his knees; he then struggled in his bond. He raised his eyes onto his captor. A man in his late twenties stood he had a clean shaven beard and cold grey eyes, his hair was dark brown. Artemis collapsed onto his side, his breathing coming in deep gasps.

The man moved closer and closer. He stood over him and reached for him. And then Artemis lost consciousness.

**Chapter Two:**

They were about five miles away from Ireland when they received a video feed. Foaly turned his head to the computer in front of him. "What is it Foaly?" Holly questioned, could be Vinyaya communicating with them but no it was Artemis- Artemis had paused suddenly.

"Holly I think I'm being followed." Artemis whispered into the ring she had given them. Artemis took a step back as a disk like object went flying out at her. Holly's eyes widened in horror as she saw the events unfold.

"Foaly- I know- Turn this ship around right know- I am holly hold your horses." Foaly grunted. Number One stood up; Artemis had saved his entire race! It seemed as if he had been attacked by another human. Who had no doubt witnessed Holly? He could feel dread grip him. "They have the same eyes." Number one commented as he stared at the screen, "That human has been memorized many times his pupils are jagged." Number One whispered, so there was a fairy behind it?

"Good eye Number One." Qwan murmured, he had seen it a moment later. "That's my apprentice for you." And yet Holly could hear the worry in his voice.

Holly stared at Number one, how could he tell? She hadn't been able to at first glance. Holly picked up her nitro setting it slightly above stun. Artemis had sacrificed a lot for them. And a fairy had kidnapped him? "Foaly can't your ship go any faster- It's a transport ship, it doesn't go that fast." Foaly grumbled.

"I thought you would update it, while we were gone." Foaly grunted in response, he had but he hadn't put them in this particular model or any model yet. He hadn't Pantene it yet.

"Hurry up." Number One, "Be quick, gain speed." Foaly gritted his teeth glaring at Number one. But then he remembered Qweffor words, 'He could fry your brain by accident.' Foaly gulped before returning his attention to the screen. It took them three minuets, and when they arrived a moment ago. There was not a trace, upon first glance that Artemis had even been here. Let alone had been kidnapped. Other then of course two pair of tire tracks leading straight down the path.

When the transport shuttle landed Holly walked slowly out of the transport ship. She would find Artemis no matter what. Determination gleamed into her eyes. She would find him no matter what.

"We will find him." Number One whispered, he had changed he was more determined and confident of his powers. It was amazing how t he defeat of his tormentor could make Number One so strong.

"Yes we will."

"And I would hate to be the one to get in your way." Foaly replied, "But it seems as if Vinyaya is demanding a council with us- Holly ignored Foaly, "I'm going to go and look for some more clues." She interrupted.

"Clues, leads," Number one murmured under his breath as he walked out of the transport shuttle and stood by the tracks. Qwan stood besides him, "Hm...it seems as if they've made it off that way."

"Yes but they could have gone anywhere."

"Yes but you did give Artemis the ring right Holly?"

"Yes- Then there's a chance that we will find him, I'll tell Vinyaya about are situation."

"This better be the right one," Myles Murmured his voice cold and void of all emotion. His body guard Kiba, sense she guarded her last name. It was to keep a distant between the two of them. Weather Myles would admit it or not, he had created a bond with Kiba. She had crimson red hair. And bright green eyes.

His Guardian. "I hope so; your mother is expecting us to be home sir." Myles could hear the doubt in her voice. As if she didn't believe that they were out here, at night searching for fairies. They were invisible to all radar, above and under the earth; he had made sure of that. Myles moved foreword careful not make a sound.

"Yes we wouldn't want to disappoint her." His voice sounded some what sour, his expression turned as the radar started to beep. It was true! Perhaps after visiting 6 different places across Ireland this would be the place.

**Description:**

**Summary:** Set During Harrys fifth year, Artemis seems disappointed by the wizarding world in every turn, Harry and Hermione dislike him in ever way, magical artifacts are being stolen tension between the ministry and Haven is rising Voldemort plot threatens to break fold.

Deep Magic: 

**Prologue: **

The moon loomed into the sky, to say this was a night to walk among the scatters leaves would be foolish and in vain. Nothing stirred other then the guards in front of the tall building. They huddled in front of a fire talking amongst them.

"What's so important about a book anyways?" Grumbled one of the gauds bitterly as he edged a little closer towards the fire. He was a tall dark man looked to be in about his late 20s or thirties.

"I don't know but were getting paid a pretty good sum to guard it what ever it is, I wonder how much that book could be..."Pondered the smaller of the three. A mist snaked its way across the area invoking it; it had came out of no where. Suddenly the guard that had not spoken began to make his way back towards the building his hands in his pocket.

** lantern in his outstretched hand and trembled as he moved out from the safety of his desk. "Whose there?" He whispered his voice shaking. A flicker of movement made him whirled around. He took several steps backwards coughing slightly.**

**'It's just my imagination, no ones here I'm- The sound of glass breaking made him shrink to the floor. The doors flung open and the guard from below burst in he marched past the Librarian, "What is it now?" He demanded his voice was cold and filled with malice. He had dark greasy black hair his eyes flickered around the room.**

**"You fool!" he barked storming past him, the Librarian got up and slowly followed after him. In front of them laid broken glasses, and were the book had once been was a single piece of paper. **

_"Beware the one who lingers in the dark,"_

_"Next I shall strike the falling tower."_

_ RAB_

**"What is this suppose to mean?" Demanded Snape his eyes narrowed he raised his wand expecting some sort of a hexes to come out of the shadows. The alarms rang off but it was already too late. For the thief was already long gone. A man with moon shaped spectacles stepped out of the shadows.**

**"It seems are thief is more, clever then we thought." Dumbledore's voice was soft and clipped he walked across the clearing and stopped besides Snape. **

**Snape's eyes narrowed, "No not cleverness just the element of surprise that is all," Snape frowned, "There doesn't appear to be any hexes...he's left another note...and it doesn't make sense as did the others it seems as if he's- Giving us warnings of a kind- But what kind of thief gives warnings before he strikes again?" questioned Snape softly to himself a frown tugging at the edge of his lips.**

**Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose that...the thief can only answer himself...I suppose..."**

**Snape raised an eyebrow, "Or herself..." Dumbledore merely shook his head before turning and looking at the clear moon, "Perhaps we should meet again else were Snape the arourers will arrive soon...and I think its best if we are not here when they arrive."**

**Snape merely nodded his head a moment later the guards burst into the room. Snape stood in front of them and muttered the words for a memory charm. All of there memories of him would be gone, and there encounters, as well as the footage from the video tape. And with that Dumbledore disappeared or in this case disapparated.**

**Snape paused before scanning the room nothing else was out of place, the thief could have taken treasure anything else. And yet...all he had taken was a ragged old book. He had to have been studying this place for months and knew of its treasures and yet..., 'that book must be worth quite a lot.' Snape thought as he apparate. **

Artemis's was irritable to say the least. His dark blue eyes glanced at the man in front of him. Fudge he was the minister of the magical world at least that was his title. Artemis's couldn't help but be disappointed he had expect something else...He could have been in any court room in the world.

"Really Fudge this is it?" His tone was soft and clipped and his eyes scanned the minister's face, the minister's hands were sweaty and he kept scratching his noose pulling at his collar. All the signs that he was either lying or extremely nervous either way it didn't matter they had no proof that involved him directly in the crime.

Fudge scowled and glared at the boy anger flashing in his eyes, "There can be more Artemis's I'm sure it would only take a moment for me to come up with some suitable punishments." His tone was cold and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"And what would they be? And honestly do you think I would let you get away with anything you try to force me into? I am not one of your cronies you can push around Fudge I thought you learned that." Artemis's scanned Fudge a vampire like grin spread across his feature. His expression remained motionless cold and socotic.

Fudge shivered and then regained his composure, "Some times being to smart can get you into trouble boy." Fudge snapped, "Until you are proven innocent of the crimes you are accused of you will be under watch of several arourers that will be stationed at your stay."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter boy, either you go by my terms or- Or what you'll snap my wand?" Artemis laughed it sent shivers down Fudges spine. Suddenly the doors opened and a man with moon shaped spectacles calmly walked over towards Artemis's who sat in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore walked into the room he was calm, and he scanned Artemis knowingly. His tone was calm he met Fudges gaze for a moment. Sweat seemed to dominate Fudges brows know.

"Well sense when dose this matter- This matter dose concern me if Artemis's is to intend my school I wish to know the charges that he is accused of," He spoke calmly, " Besides you hold no proof against him Fudge...and until you find some evidence, I suggest that you withhold the trial." Fudges face turned red his eyes narrowed.

"This boy is the only one able to use that cursed magic, and he has a history of steeling- A history that holds no proof." Artemis's rolled his eyes he was getting board, this had lasted for an hour already and still they had gotten no where. They expected him to obey there laws...he would find a way through them besides he didn't need a wand to perform magic all he need were the books that held the knowledge.

"Perhaps you should take a break Fudge after all this herring is particularly useless sense you have no proof against me." Artemis's replied calmly Fudge glared at Artemis's. Anger burning in his eyes his lips trembled as he growled "Silence boy." Artemis scowled and his eyes narrowed. Fudge went silent for a moment. Whispers spread through out the crowds.

"You can't speak to the ministry of magic like that you should learn some respect." A woman that resembled a Toad stood a smile stretched across her toad like features. Artemis chuckled slightly imminent dislike of the woman came to mind as he studied her. The way she spoke sounded like nails on a chalk board to him. He met Umbridges eyes evenly a cold sneer spread across her face. She was the one that was against Half breads as she called them...werewolf's and centaurs alike. "Besides you are a dangerous creature aren't you boy?"

"Why should I respect some one who doesn't respect me?" Artemis's tone was void of all emotion. And Artemis smiled a wolfish like smile the scar on his neck seemed to become all to visible, "That...I have under control- Your potion was not admonitory approved- She interrupted her voice stern and cold.

"Know enough of that if this herring dose has a purpose then proceed if it doesn't then let's get on with it, we haven't got all day you know." Barked a wizard from the front row Artemis's presumed they were the voters or some kind. Several wizards glared at him which seemed to silence him.

"Well...You expect me to stop using it?" Artemis questioned, "Just because you don't approve?" Artemis was amused; the Toad woman was a fool to think that he would obey her just because she was in Fudges top circle.

"Well the purpose is Artemis as you all know is a dangerous criminal even if we can't prove this crime he has committed...he has done many others in the Muggles world hasn't he...and what about the kidnapping of Miss. Holly Short?" Snapped Fudge his eyes on Artemis's, "Which we have- Little to nothing of evidence- Artemis's was interrupted again. A vein pulsed in Artemis's temple. "And yet it is still evidence if you go into the wizarding world without notifying us then we will remove you for full from are world Mr. Fowl."

"And it is so welcoming already," Artemis's spoke his eyes flickering toward Fudges face. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. "Besides...Haven has nothing to do with your world or the wizarding world...there are different rules...and I have won that game."

As he said this Dumbledore's eyes did not leave him, he could feel it a rather large amount of disappointment was appearing in his eyes as he spoke. Artemis could feel it an uncharacteristic lump forming in the back of his throat he shook his head slightly.

"Well there's also the fact that your Father is missing and your Mother has a mental disorder perhaps you should stay home for the time being, even thought Your Father wasn't much of a role model even if he was alive judging by these charts."

The remark stung, Artemis's wasn't going to show how much. He could feel a surge of anger running through his veins he glanced up at Fudge he was surprised at his anger...After the attack his emotions have tried to out due themselves as of lately...But thanks to the potion he managed to keep his heart beat down it would calm his heart beat.

" And I'm sure that you're a perfect Role model for a ministry, where there's rumors about Voldemort running around and your not even putting up any defenses against him...really I thought you could do much better then that,"

Fudges eyes narrowed, shouts and outrages filled the room and he hammered the hammer onto the table. With that Artemis's rose from his chair. 'It seems as if I have already made enemies among the wizarding world.' Artemis paused for a moment before glancing at Albus. Butler was hidden in the crowd no doubt he had been forbidden to remain at the hearing and had cut in at the last moment as possible.

"Did you get it?" Artemis whispered once they were away from peering eyes. Butler nodded his head but glanced at Artemis, "Artemis's I think that we may need to be more careful this time."

Artemis smiled, "You are wrong old friend, it is they who shall need to be more careful as you say," As he said this he met the eyes of Albus. He had not left his gaze off of him and had a thoughtful look on his face. After all Fudge had spoken badly against his Family, his Father...and his Mother, Artemis could feel anger burning up in him, the burning sensation in his chest...He could feel the hate and anger beginning to rise. He reached into his pocket. That had been over two months ago a week after Captions shorts release.

**Chapter One:**

Harry sighed sweat dripping down his forehead, the past nights he had been having the same dreams, walking...slithering through corridors, making his way towards a door and each time he would slip away. He frowned slightly and slipped out of bed he felt sticky...He walked silently down the corridor careful not to wake any one up as he moved.

Suddenly a sound made him pause... "We have to do something...and I mean know if they want to fight they should be able to- Sirrus he's not James...and he's just a boy he shouldn't be involved in the business of the order...I think you've told them enough." Snapped Mrs. Weasley her tone was cold and hard and definite.

Harry paused and sighed, Sirrus and Mrs.Weasley had been constantly fighting with one another sense he had gotten here, he was glade that his hearing had ended well...Harry moved on and opened the door to the bathroom he glanced up at the mirror. And what he saw made his eyes widened. For a split seconded he had seen himself as Voldemort. He shuddered from head to tone; he splashed water on his face and paused for a moment.

'Why?' Harry thought, 'Why had Dumbledore ignored him...why was he no longer talking to him...'Harry shuddered slightly did he think he would turn into Voldemort that he would be able to use him against the order? Was that the reason why Dumbledore had ignored him and had been so distant?

Harry sighed glade for the cool liquid against his forehead, for some reason he didn't seem able to sleep and turned away and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Sirrus walk out of the room with Mrs.Weasley who had a scow stretched across her face. It lightened a little when she saw Harry.

"Did we wake you dear?" She questioned her tone was light and she smiled slightly. Harry shook his head, "No...I ah...Couldn't sleep." He admitted glancing past Sirrus. Sirrus winked at Harry as if he had known he had been out side of the door and turned and head up the stairs, " Well Good Night...Or should I say good morning?" Sirrus grinned.

After all it had been six o'clock.

Harry walked glancing at Sirrus ever who was chasing birds his tail wagging as he did so, he could have been. Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather...And yet he frowned as he glanced towards Hermione and Ron...He had been rather distant towards them as of late...Hermione seemed some what worried and glanced at Sirrus a disapproving look in her eyes.

Harry scowled why did everyone always have to ruin his fun...He shook his head slightly then again perhaps it wasn't such a good idea they brought Sirrus along. People were starting to look his way.

They arrived at the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. Of course they weren't alone Madeye walked behind him, as did talks and Remus, Madeye seemed to be in a heavily conversation with Remus and didn't keep his magical eye off of Sirrus. He too had disagreed when Sirrus had insisted he had come along.

"We should be arriving at platform nine and three quarters soon," Replied Tonks as she walked up to him she smiled slightly. Harry nodded but for some reason he felt a sense of dread...it had building up in him ever sense he had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld place.

But it seemed nothing could stop his Godfather from accompanying them to the train.

Artemis eyes flickered they had made there way to a stone wall; Butler had been prohibited from entering the magical borders. But he was far from being un protected during the last two weeks of summer he had studied a few minor spells that would help him if it came to trouble. And Butler would be stationed near by. Dumbledore had insisted on sending some one to meet him.

"Artemis be careful while at Hogwarts..."Artemis knew what he was trying to tell him, he was telling him try and not make any enemies. Artemis scowled slightly he didn't need any advice on that he could deal with it himself. He glanced back at Butler, he could see the worry in his eyes, and yet his expression held none.

"Look after Fowl manner while I'm gone..."Butler blinked Artemis had stumbled in the middle of it a bit. Butler put a hand on Artemis shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry well find her."

Artemis scuffled, "Of course we will I just have to decipher the coordinates and...Artemis cut himself off it seemed as if he would be arriving.

And he was 30 seconds late. Artemis remained calm he could see people giving him glances his way as if it was strange to see a pale youth standing by the entrance to Diagonal alley. Artemis had done some research this is where he would acquire everything he would need for his schooling.

Just then a man that could rival Butler's height walked over towards him. But unlike Butler he had a shagged dark black brown beard and his eyes gleamed as he studied Artemis a rather large smile plastered on his face. Artemis studied him as he moved over towards him. Butler studied Hagrid before nodding to Artemis and disappearing within the crowd.

"Nice day isn't it?" He questioned giving Artemis a grin the sun was warm and unsettling, Artemis frowned slightly, ' Nice if you like waiting for over 36...seconds for some one in the hot sun.' He turned away from Hagrid. "We should proceed." Was all that Artemis said his tone was void of all emotion.

Hagrid smile faltered a few inches, to Artemis's surprise which didn't happen very often Hagrid took out an umbrella tapped a few spaces on the brick wall. That didn't surprise him and yet Artemis's scanned the umbrella, 'Clearly it has some magical properties.' He thought he had already learned the code to open the doors too diagonally by heart as they walked into a pub.

Artemis felt a throb of disappointment he had expected something else, something more magical then this. He could be in any pub on earth, then he heard the whispers that filled the silence, people glanced at him with suspicion and fear he caught some words as he walked by. **_"Its him, he's the one, he's that thief, he's dangerous he's worse then Harry potter," _**

Artemis face was void of any emotion as they walked through the room. And yet he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder who this Harry Potter person is.' He thought his eyes flashing as he studied the inhabitants who shied away from him as Hagrid didn't seem to have heard anything they were saying and if he had he didn't act like he did.

"Anyways best be going know." Hagrid replied his voice was joking and light and yet Artemis could hear underneath the layer concern. Artemis studied Hagrid for a moment they had only met for a moment he doubted he could be concerned about his safety there must be another reason why they would be going to Diagon alley.

Artemis couldn't help but agree some gentleman in the corner had not left his eyes off of him. And Artemis studied him closely, for some reason he felt shivers run down his spine. He shook off the feeling and calmly went after Hagrid who was at the door by then.

After they past the pub and stepped into the crowded street, know this was more like it. There were bunches of witches and wizards gathered together, owls, bats and various other creatures shrieked and various shops lined the street. Brooms were shown on the window the words Firebolt streaked across the mirror. 'Surely these wizards can do better then that,' Artemis thought as he studied the broom stick with a frown.

They went to several shops, buying his clothes, book supplies, and extra...They paused to go to a tea shop after a while. Today hadn't been as dreadful as Artemis's had thought it would have been. He brought the tea cup to his lips.

"My favorite tea, Herbal." Hagrid spoke his tone was light and his eyes gleamed. He had a warming smile on his face.

"Mine as well, a good natural blend of herbs..."Artemis replied his eyes light, as he studied Hagrid, Hagrid remind him a lot of Butler despite his height he had some of the same quality's...Artemis wasn't quite sure but Hagrid didn't appear to be all human in the sense of the word.

"So you teach care of magical creatures?"

"Yes I do," Hagrid replied his eyes gleaming as if he had brought up his favorite subject which Artemis had. "I take care of them all." Hagrid boasted, and then began to describe several creatures Artemis had never heard of. Artemis was silent most of the time only interrupting to ask a question about the school and the creatures extra. It wasn't long that he found out that Hagrid favorite magical creature was dragon.

"So do we have everything else on the list?" Hagrid question smiling slightly at Artemis. Artemis nodded, and wondered what else was. And yet the only thing that wasn't circled in Hagrids messy writing was the word wand.

"The only thing left is- A wand yes." Artemis replied his tone was soft and clipped and yet he could not hide his curiosity. Hagrid carried Artemis luggage as if it was made out of paper, and yet this did not surprise Artemis one least. He realized that Hagrid must have some giant blood in him. He walked differently and used a small amount of gestured that suggested it; it was faint and hardly noticeable.

"This is the place, the best for getting wands." Hagrid smiled as he turned to look at Artemis, "Why don't yeah stepped in side Ill be right back." Before Artemis could object or agree he had already disappeared into the crowd. Artemis studied the building.

Some of the wood was pilling off it looked as if it could use a new layer of paint...Several layers, it looked dirty and almost abandoned. How could this place be the best possible place for wands? Artemis could feel the disappointment coming back to him as he stepped into the store. A bell rang as he did so.

_Holly Short was thinking the same thing and it wasn't just her. The council had gone in an uproar when they heard Artemis was going to Hogwarts let alone stepping foot into the magical world. Then again the Wizards weren't exactly happy that the LEPrecon would be stationed at Hogwarts. They spoke slowly as if we didn't understand when they spoke and acted as if they were deaf. _

_And worse of all she would be one of the few lucky officers that would be going to Hogwarts they had gotten permission from the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore she had heard lots of rumors about him...He was a great wizard at least that was what she was told...and yet she felt doubt about him. He had seemed to have approved of Artemis going to Hogwarts._

_The Ministry seemed to dislike everything about Dumbledore and yet she could also see it from there point of view. After all Artemis was dangerous, and he had just invited Artemis to his school without there consent. . Sense he had announced heard about the so called return of Voldemort, Holly frowned Voldemort had murdered many Wizards a few years ago and fairies a like. If he was alive it would have started up again. It was a good thing Voldemort didn't know the location of haven only the minister knew that and there were certain spells against the location. _

_Holly remembered earning about how much smarter wizard goblins were at least that's what the ministry called them. In truth they were mountain goblins, they had always been smarter and more clever then there cousins...And yet she was angered at how they treated the house elves..._

_They were enslaved and didn't know any better. They didn't know any freedoms. And yet there had been a girl...a few years ago in Hogwarts who had started SPEW. Her name had been Hermione...to what rumors said she was also a friend of Harry Potter...the ministry believed that they were up to something with Dumbledore, she felt a little bit of doubt when she heard this... They had fought against the dark lord...they must be pretty powerful... Holly sighed she knew everything she could about Hogwarts. And worse of all they would be in disguise as some of these house elves for the most part. And yet she couldn't help but feel determination not to fail. Her eyes burned with the fiery flame she had inherited from her Mother. _

_"Holly are you ready?" Barked a gruff voice, he sounded irritated for some reason._

_"Yes Commander I've been ready for quite some time." Holly's voice was bitter and yet filled with determination. 'I won't fail this time.'_

Artemis put his luggage which was surprisingly light Hagrid had done several charms on it. He stroked Feroaks gently his gaze flicked on the window tonight it was dark and stars shinned up the sky. His expression was emotionless and yet Artemis could feel it, change was in the air.

And yet something bothered him...What the shop keeper had said to him, " No one sense a founder at Hogwarts has lad eyes on this wand, you must be very fortune to have your true wand at all...but I suppose the wand dose chose the wizard,"

Artemis pondered for a moment; Hagrid had excellent choice in choosing animals. Feroaks was an intelligent being; his fur was a dark blue with a black beak, his wings aflame. A phoenix. Smart intelligent. And yet...

"Tomorrow we will arrive at Hogwarts." Artemis voice was soft and clipped he lowered his hand. 'Ill find you...'Artemis thought he could feel determination burning in his eyes as he glanced down at his Laptop 'Muggles' devices' don't work at Hogwarts.' Artemis couldn't help but feel a tug at his lips. Unknown to the wizarding world they would be proven wrong tomorrow.

Artemis scowled as he thought of the word Muggles...It seemed both Haven and the Wizarding world both had words to insult normal humans as he had heard some people portray as normal. Both of them had a great hate towards us. And yet Artemis couldn't help but wonder why? Both of them wanted to hide away from us and neither of them seem to be working together particularly well.

"Hogwarts will definitely be interesting." He mussed lying down, he closed his eyes.

_Artemis glanced at his Mother it had been a week after her sanity had been given back to her. It was as if she had never become sick and yet as he looked closely he noticed the slightly far away look in her eyes the way she kept fiddling around. She was nervous for some reason her smile faltered every now and again._

_They were in the garden leaves drifted gently down towards the ground, it was a slight sleepy morning the grass was damp and the air sweet. It was a perfect morning for a walk anyone would say so. And Artemis felt the lump rise in his throat, it was un characteristic of him...And yet he couldn't help but feel a slight concern for his Mother, "Father will return to us," He spoke calmly his voice was soft and clipped and yet it shook a little. _

_She turned to look at him there eyes meeting for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak and yet her eyes widened in horror. A shadow loomed over him, and Artemis knew that they were in trouble. He felt the claws slice at his neck pain burning pain rang through him as he collapsed to the ground. He heard his Mother scream the snarl of what attacked him. It sounded like a wolf, and yet Artemis at the time could hear nothing but feel pain burning hissing pain it rang through his body blinding him. He could feel poison from the creatures attack. _

_He hit the ground landing on his side, sparks lashed out from his hands lashing towards the open wound on his neck. Artemis convulsed and struggled in his Mothers graph sweat dripping down his face. He felt weak tired, and burning all over as he lashed. Bullets shot out at the wolf like creature its eyes glittering gold._

_It merely lifted its mussel and howled the bullets flying off at them as if they were made out of paper. And yet it turned and leaped into the trees disappearing through the forest. Artemis wouldn't ever forget that day. For that day he had learned a valuable lesson. **Never turn your back. **_

Minerva McGonagall glanced at Albus and at the newspaper she knew that ministry must be over reacting and yet. She knew that a Lycan at Hogwarts would be dangerous, and he simply wouldn't just be aloud to attend here. No there probably would be some sort of consequence and yet she knew that they weren't just dealing with any student. Artemis was a threat. She knew this and yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He had lost his Mother to insanity and his Father had died in the arctic. He had been all alone, and yet when he had stolen a fair some of gold from the fairies he had also been granted the sanity return of his Mother and yet...When they had been attacked he had lost her again. For some reason her sanity wouldn't return to her, and she wouldn't wake up. And yet he refused to believe his mother and Father were dead.

"Minerva do you have something on your mind?" Albus questioned Minerva raised her glance glancing at Albus. He had a kind smile on his face and yet they looked half questioning he seemed to have a far away look in his eyes.

"No..."Minerva replied standing up a little straighter.

Snape could feel his lip curl he looked straight at Albus, "We should get straight to the point we don't have all-night." He growled his eyes narrowed. Albus frowned for a moment, "Ahh Artemis rights...of course he will be tutored by each teacher for a period after classes...Artemis will no doubt catch up on his own if he hasn't already." Dumbledore had a slightly amused tone.

"We don't mean that Albus we mean- Yes about him being a Lycan I believe Artemis has that well under control." He studied the glass his eyes gazing at the grounds below. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "That's it."

"That is it- But Albus you can't simply just allow him to go to Hogwarts without any restraints- But Albus met Snape's eyes evenly and smiled as if he knew something he didn't. Which he probably did. Snape scowled slightly.

"That is all." He repeated there was a twinkle in his eye; he turned adjusting his glasses a little. Minerva glanced at Albus, if he had his reason for allowing him to go to Hogwarts well that was it. But if he harmed any of her students there would be punishments. She got up and walked out of his office. Serves remained there for a moment.

"Yes Serves."

"Your hiding something aren't you?"

Dumbledore blinked for a moment, "I do not know what you mean, and if you please I have to get up early in the morning and I worked late last night." Albus smiled for a moment his eyes glittering. Snape scowled before turning and walking out of the office.

**Chapter Three:**

Artemis frowned; the train was no where in sight. He paused for a moment, his eyes travelled across the crowded train station he had saw something flicker in the corner of his eyes...A dog? Artemis frowned and yet he couldn't leave his eyes off of it. It looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had scene it.

Harry looked at Sirrus for some reason he made him shiver, the cold pale youth eyes seemed to dig into his, he moved foreword and walked slowly over towards them his eyes flickering to Sirrus and to Harry he paused in front of him, " would you know how to get on the train?" Artemis questioned, 'there must be some barrier protecting it.' He thought his eyes studying Harry.

Harry blinked for a moment, "Hm...well you just walk in between..."

Artemis studied every angel, ever movement for a moment he had expected more. The wizarding world seemed to disappoint him in every angel. Artemis frowned clearly disappointed "That's all...?" Artemis tone was emotionless. Harry shivered he studied him as if he was some sort of interesting specimen of some kind.

"Yes that's all," replied a girl with bushy brown hair she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Artemis. "So it seems your going to Hogwarts after all," Harry was surprised to the iciness in her tone.

"You wizards, witches are very welcoming in deed," Artemis voice was filled with sarcasm; he turned and glanced at the barrier distrust gleaming in his eyes for only a moment. He disappeared through the barrier. He didn't run through it as Hermione and Ron usually did he walked straight through it calmly and precisely.

"Hermione why were you- I can't stand him!" she hissed her eyes blazed with anger, "Did you know what he did to those poor elves he kidnapped one and- Ron raised an eyebrow Harry stared at her blankly.

"Ooh you two really don't know anything do you?" Hermione growled, "Artemis kidnapped a LEPrecon officer, and- a Leprecon?" Ron snickered slightly, " I didn't know they existed- Not a Leprecon Ron, honestly a L-E-P- it stands for Lower Elemental Police, recon."

"Oh." Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulder. Hermione scowled, and glared daggers at Ron. Before turning towards Harry who had followed after Sirrus he must have wanted to talk to him before he left. Hermoine watched him leave ever sense he had arrived at the Number Twelve grimly place he had been acting...well different she couldn't blame him of course and yet she couldn't help but feel doubt. Would Harry forgive them.

In truth Artemis had expected more then a dusty old train, he scowled as he scanned it. With the technology know and days they should have some sort of supper So far they had disappointed him. He of course had already got information on the train and who would be driving it, Butler of course couldn't accompany him on the train for him being a muggle as the wizards say. Artemis moved foreword through the crowd he felt there eyes on him as he made his way towards the train as well.

"He's probably the one behind it." He heard them whisper as he walked through them they stepped out of his way fear burned in some of there eyes. His face remained motionless, 'I wonder...It looks as if these wizards are deeply affected on what there minister says...even if most of it is lies...'

Artemis stepped onto the train; most of the compartments were already full with the chatter of students no doubt talking about what they did during the summer. He paused at a compartment knocked and when no one answered stepped inside. No one was in it, he carried his briefcase and slid into a seat he took out his wand and muttered several words in Latin. A table appeared in front of him.

Holly couldn't believe theses elves took all of this from these wizards, they cooked like slaves...and yet they seemed to be enjoying themselves they chattered as they worked. All but one elf did she sipped on butter bear, she had learned that from a house elf who looked at the elf with a look of disgust on his face before returning back to work. She had a grin expression on her face and her cheeks were rosy as if she was drunk.

"Hi," Holly replied. She had learned that the elves name was winky and the reason why she was like this is because she had been freed? She should be happy. Holly thought Winky didn't seem to notice the fact that Holly had spoken and Dunkley sipped another sip of Butterbeer.

"Um hello...You must be new I'm Dobby!" She turned around in surprise he seemed to be the only one wearing clothes even thought they looked out of place he had soaks on his ears, and wore two hats on his head, he wore a jumper and seemed to grin rather cheekily.

"Hi- Your going to like it here, Dumbledore will even pay you if you want to- Disapproving murmurs filled the room,- His smile faltered a little as he glanced at Winky, "She'll be all right she's getting better, you should have seen winky when she first got here...she was way worse."

Holly smiled slightly, "You're wearing them wrong." She commented pointing to the soaks.

"Miss. Granger gave them to me...she's very nice she is." Dobby paused, "I better get working the first feast is always the biggest..."He seemed oblivious to what Holly had said and bounded off. Holly blinked for a moment, before turning to look at what she would be preparing. Her appearance had been changed do to polyjuice potion and Nothing more, the elves were glade to cooperate for some time off.

Grub gulped the hall was huge and wide he shivered keeping to the corner his heart pounding, 'Mommy wouldn't like it if I were here,' He thought to himself as he moved from place to place, to him Hogwarts seemed empty not a creature stirred within sight. Grub whimpered.

Harry frowned so far all of the compartments had been full; he knocked on the door, of one of the back compartments, which slid open. Hermione and Ron would be in the front of the train sense they were perfects know. "Salutations." Harry shivered the pale youth was sitting on one side of the room his eyes hadn't lifted from the laptop on his lap his pale fingers traveling across it like a panionist. His eyes had never left the laptop.

Harry slid across to the seat next to him; there was a suit case no other luggage. I Harry raised an eyebrow before putting Hedwig aside; he fumbled with his hands slightly and glanced at Artemis. His sapphire blue eyes were focused onto the screen and they didn't rise from it. "So...?"

"Unless this conversation has some value of importance- There was a knock on the door and Neville stumbled in, with a rather strange looking cactus in his hand. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he shuffled down besides Harry, "Sorry about that," He apologized.

Artemis paused he had stopped typing to glance at Neville, "Hm...that's a cactutars isn't it...?"Artemis comment made Neville look up in surprise. "Well yeah it's- Very rare and yet commonly found in a remote reign...May I?" Artemis took the planet delicately before Neville could do anything. He scanned it he looked back up at Neville a small smile spreading across his lips, "You have done amazingly job taking care of it."

"I can't get it to bloom thought," Neville eyes gleamed and a smile spread across his face, "Few can." Artemis replied his voice was soft and clipped and yet he couldn't hide the curiosity in his tone, "It may help to use spring water instead...with its growth if you use it tell the next moon it should properly bloom, if you use some veriberix herbs that is."

Neville looked at Artemis with astonishment, "But I don't have any- I'm sure there's some in the forest- That's forbidden." Harry cut in Artemis turned his eyes in his direction locking with his for a moment. Harry met Artemis eyes evenly. For some reason Artemis eyes seemed to have a yellowish gleam to it.

"Hmm...apparently," Artemis frowned for a moment his voice trailing off, "You could always order some in I suppose...there's a Herbology teacher isn't there...perhaps he or she has some." Artemis returned to his work almost imminently his eyes scanning the information in front of him.

Artemis could feel it the Potter boy clearly distrusted him almost imminently...And yet there was something familiar about him, but Artemis couldn't quite put his finger on it. And he had met his gaze evenly most would have cringed or shivered at the sight of his eyes. Artemis studied Harry he and the boy whom Artemis had failed to get his name he was talking about his plant and Harry didn't seemed not to be paying attention at all.

'So he's the one,' Artemis thought, 'the one that survived the attack when Voldemort had been in power...' Voldemort he had done great things...but terrible according to the wizarding world. Perhaps they feared that he would do the same. Artemis smiled his vampire like smile. 'I will find my Father.' Determination blazed in his eyes.

It was nearly an hour before they arrived.

Harry leaned against the glass, it felt cool against his scar it had been aching all summer long, he rubbed it clearly irritated by it. Artemis could feel the pale Youths eyes on him for a moment but he returned back to his work. For some reason Artemis un nerved him. Suddenly he heard Hermione bickering with Ron, they did this constantly annoyance flashed in his eyes

.

"Hey Harry," Artemis glanced at them for a moment, there seemed to be tension between the three for some reason. Hermione quickly sat down in between Harry and Neville and glared at Artemis. Artemis returned the glare head on his eyes cold with malice. 'Really how juvenile of her,' He thought then he glanced at Ron who look at him nervously at sat as far a way from him as he could.

'I can't wait to get to Hogwarts,' He thought sarcastically, 'I've been welcome so graciously so far,'

There was tension in the room it had fallen into silence. Harry's eyes had never left the window. Hermione glanced at Ron her eyes filled with worry at Harry's direction. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with blond hair walked in she sat down on the other side of Artemis and smiled, "Hi," She beamed her eyes twinkling.

Artemis glanced in her direction her eyes were beaming, "Hello," Artemis voice was cold and yet it had a slightly amused tone to it. 'And I intended on getting some work done,' He thought. Hermione glared at Artemis.

Annoyance was building in him as he returned her glare a hundred times more at Hermione. Artemis could feel his lip starting to curl. Luna seemed to notice the tension in the room, "You should get a Lucanias, it's a good luck charm for friendship, it is said that it makes even the most hostile enemies your friends." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me to order some in," Artemis tone was heavily filled with sarcasm.

"Okay!" Luna replied her smile never failed to waver, Artemis glanced at the newspaper she held labeled...Hermione snorted, and "Most of that is just filled with nonsense." She replied. Luna glanced up at Hermione, and Artemis stared at her, "How very outspoken of You,"

Hermione blinked and didn't seem to realize her mistake, her face reddened, "Oh- Well not many people believe but that's all right,- Lune smile never seemed to fade...but know it did she glared coldly at Hermione. And yet something seemed to have caught the potter boys gaze, "Could I have a look at that for a moment," Luna blinked and handed it over towards him she seemed to have returned to her cool lay back attitude.

Artemis caught the headline. _Sirrus Black mass murder of victim?._ For some reason that had caught his attention, "Most of that is just- Harry glared at Hermione who blinked for a moment, "What- Look," He pointed at the paper Hermione and Ron glanced at the headline there eyes trailing it. Harry looked hopeful, that was not the reaction Artemis thought he would have gotten from him. Didn't Sirrus help murder his family? As it were...or perhaps there was something more to the story. Either way it didn't matter and yet Artemis could feel a certain curiosity growing.

"So which house are you all in,"

"You'll probably be sorted into Slytherin," Ron mused, Hermione glanced at Ron but seemed to agree none the less. Harry blinked, they all looked as if they all agreed to the fact Artemis should be sorted into Slytherin.

Artemis felt a pang of anger...these wizards are discrimitive against other people...Just for having different abilities they feared him he could smell it. He could feel Ron's Stare on the scar across his neck, "Staring isn't very nice didn't your Mother give you any manners...and more or less you wizards are very discrimitive so far... that I have met," Artemis voice was filled with venom he glared at them. Usually he would have remained calm and collected but ever sense the attack things had changed...he had changed...

Ron blinked for a moment, All eyes were on him silence filled the room. Ron glared at Artemis with distrust, and yet Artemis could see the fear burning in him, he could smell it. Artemis could feel a lump forming in his throat. He shook his head slightly and reach into his pocket pulling out a vile he drank the potion without a sound returning the now empty vile to his pocket.

"So dose anyone like pudding?" Luna questioned her smile still on her face; and yet there was something forced about it know she hadn't noticed the dangerous look on Artemis face, or the tensions that filled the room. Harry gazed at Artemis he seemed slightly more tired know and irritable at there presentence. Perhaps he had judged a little too harshly. After all he had just met him.

And to Harrys irritation the compartment had once again lapsed into silence.

Chapter Four:

To Harrys annoyance Neville had decided to feel the silence with talking about his planet, and herbology. It was pretty much the only class that Neville was good at. His eyes gleamed eagerly but Harry wasn't really listening. Harry didn't remove his eyes from the window as Hermione and Ron stood up.

"We have to check on how everyone's doing," Ron continued he glanced at Harry for a moment when he didn't respond. Harry merely stared at Ron who sighed and seemed to have given up on the fact to lower the tension between the three and followed after Hermione.

"Harry did something happen- Its fine Neville," Harry interrupted clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Suddenly the door to the compartment opened, Draco and his two thugs crab and Goyle stood in the door way, "How was your summer potter," Sneered Draco his eyes gleaming as he studied the room he stiffened when his eyes fell on Artemis, and stared at the scar on Artemis neck.

Harry knew the feeling, and glared irritably at Draco, "Why don't you just leave Draco," Snapped Harry his eyes filled with anger. Draco snorted, "Careful Potter or Ill give you detention,"Artemis chuckled.

"Really how threatening indeed." Artemis tone was amused and yet his eyes still held some of the irritation before, it seemed to be growing in his eyes.

"Shut up mutt," Snickered Draco, Artemis glared at him, "Mutt, really is that the best you can come up with? How long did it take you to come up with that? An hour," Artemis could feel anger boiling in his eyes but knew it would be foolish to get angry know he would be out of potions until they reached school. Usually the affairs of others had no effect on him, but he was in a foul mood...and when a fowl was in a bad mood it was be a good idea to stay out of his way.

Harry looked a bit bewildered; he hadn't expected that reaction from Artemis. He had expected that Draco and Artemis would join forces. But then Harry realized Draco and Artemis were in totally different leagues. Artemis could defend him self easily and had no need of the skinny pale blonde Youth.

Draco fumed his eyes narrowed, "I know what you are Fowl-Wow congratulations,"Artemis growled, he actually growled. Draco face paled, before he stumbled to get out of the room in his rush he nearly knocked Crabe off of his feet, seeing Draco run off they followed suit.

"You really showed them Arty," Artemis blinked; 'Arty,' only two people had ever called him that His Mother and his father. Artemis glanced at Luna for a moment, her smile, "You really do need a Lucanias thought, remind me to get three in," Artemis raised a pale brow as he studied Luna in disbelief. 'She dose actually believe it,' he thought.

"I believe my name is Artemis not Arty," Luna blinked and seemed to consider what he said for a moment. "Well I think you'll probably end up in ravenclaw," Artemis frowned, "Perhaps..."

Harry seemed a bit confused on how I had reacted when they had shown up. He know had a rather curious look on his face. Artemis frowned his eyes studying him for a moment his face expressionless, most people would shudder from his eyes. But Harry had not. There was something similar about Harry and his dog to for that matter...But he couldn't quite remember where.

To Artemis annoyance there was yet another knock on the door, he had expected it to be Ron and Hermione. "Anything off the trawley Dears?" Her voice was soft she glanced in there direction, her tray was covered in wizard food. 'Probably filled with sugar,' Artemis thought and yet he was slightly curious.

Potter bought some of everything; he on the other had been more selective about his choice, "Hm...chocolate Frogs?" Artemis questioned his tone was slightly curious.

"There not real Frogs," Harry replied, Artemis glanced back at him, 'No...I didn't expect them to be other wise no kids would even bother looking at them twice,' in the end Artemis decided in getting some every flavored beans, and a chocolate frog. Normally he didn't have a taste for sweets he was just rather well curious.

"They have one good jump in them," nevil replied glancing in Artemis direction, "After that they just sort of Hop around," Artemis opened the package a Frog jumped out of it and landed on his lap. It looked at him blinked, Artemis watched it transfixed for a moment, "Hm...it appears they've used some sort of charm to make them that way," Artemis voice was filled with curiosity his tone was soft and clipped.

Artemis watched the frog hop around for a moment, "Aren't you going to eat it?" Questioned Neville rather curious. Artemis blinked for a moment he hadn't even considered eating the sugar high chocolate. Artemis actually snorted, "No I wouldn't even consider eating such a caffeine high substance." Artemis mused, "I was merely curious on what it could do." Artemis mumbled.

Luna blinked and picked up the chocolate frog, "There's also a spell that keeps them clean even if they hop of the ground...I can't remember the name of it," She mumbled she took a bite and bit off its head, the frog legs twitched. "Mmmmm, Are you sure you don't want any Arty- Artemis."

Artemis blinked, "Yeah I'm sure." Artemis mumbled clearly annoyed at the thought of the nick name Arty catching on. Harry smiled, "Be care full when trying those every flavored beans, when they say every flavored they mean it."

Artemis considered this for a moment and picked up a , "Blueberry pie one," It was sweat, "Hm...this is actually pretty substantial," Artemis mumbled he offered some to Luna, Luna blinked and picked up a green flavored bean, Harry opened his mouth, Luna's nose twisted into one of disgust.

"Yuck." Artemis didn't need to be told which flavored she had gotten. Artemis returned his gaze to his laptop it would be best not to work here, with so many praying eyes. He frowned slightly; perhaps going to Hogwarts wouldn't be as disappointing as he thought it may be his eyes fell to the package on where the frogs had been the word Albus Dumbledore caught his attention.

"Albus Dumbledore...?"Artemis mumbled he picked up the card within the package, ' Ah that explains it.' There was a knock on the door; Artemis wasn't surprised perhaps next time he would make sure not to sit with this Harry Potter. Hermione stood in the door way, "Harry,"

"Every Chocolate frog has a famous witch of wizard inside of it." Neville replied, " That's Albus Dumbledore he's the headmaster at Hogwarts- I know ,"Artemis replied his voice cold and hard, Neville blinked for a moment and glanced down at his plant. Artemis studied the card. Albus Dumbledore...He was considered great among the wizarding world and yet the ministry feared him and thought him some sort of rival for power.

He was the darkest wizard, one who had almost managed to take total control of the ministry. He had done great things they said, terrible but great. He was admired, feared, and hated among the wizarding world. "Could we talk to you outside Harry," Hermione questioned glancing at him and then at Artemis with distrust. Harry sighed, "Sure." With that he got up and followed her out of the compartment

**Blood and Silver/ Miscalculations**

Prologue: A Miscalculation

Myles and Becket:

A human, 

A ultimate, evil elf, saint nick, Nicklaus, 

Prologue:

The North/2017

The icy field laid a mighty wind speed up as it whipped across the abandoned arctic landscape. It was time. It all had started with time, and it would end with time. He would get revenge on the one who had sealed him away. And this time, he wouldn't be the one to be locked away, or at least he would take him with him. He had underestimated him then.

But not this time. He would take his revenge on every elf that existed. A bright white glow shot up from the earth. The earth began to shake, sending seals shrieking into there water hole as they zoomed off. Clearly sensing the change in the climate. With a great crash a lone figure stood in the icy lands cape. Long hair whipping in the wind. A long cape flapping in the wind.

Present:

Opus booth 

'It has to be a glitch; it has to be a glitch oh please let it be a glitch.' Foaly thought, he stared at the screen a stunned expression on his face. It was impossible. How could this happen? He continued typing madly shaking himself out of his stunned expression.

"Level 5, security wall destroyed, reboot? Reboot." The computerized voice rang into his ear, as Foaly began typing madly. He couldn't. He couldn't reboot his system! He had worked ages to get all the information on his hard drive.

"Foaly I'm afraid it has to be done, the only two people we know who could hack your system is, Opal Koboi and Artemis Fowl." Foaly gritted his teeth, Vinyaya put her hand on Foaly's shoulder, "And Opal Koboi is locked in howler's peak, and Artemis...well Artemis is trying to save the whole demon race." Foaly nodded.

"Situation critical, breaking through 11th gate, situation critical- Foaly- Yeah, Yeah I know, erase all!" With that the computer beeped, "Erasing all files- Are you sure- Yes erase all files- The computer began to erase the files- when suddenly the screen began to flash black and red- Access denied- It stopped erasing the files.

Foaly stared at the screen. How could a hacker or some sort of advanced program stop him from erasing his data? How? Was that possible? And yet, most of the important files had been deleted, and even if they opened up the files, it would crash there hard drive. No matter human or fairies.

"Foaly- Don't worry I deleted most of the important stuff- If it was a human they would think it was just nonsense- and if they didn't think it was just nonsense- then we will have to trace down the email, it could take months, maybe even years- Well get on it Foaly. Who ever they were they wanted something." Vinyaya stared at the screen, "we could have another situation on are hands."

"Actually as soon as they open any folders, there information will be deleted...and yet I wonder how they new the address to my hard drive?" Foaly frowned as he stared at the screen, "It'll take me a couple days to have everything up and running...not to mention all the lost files." Foaly gritted his teeth.

Chapter One:

Present

Fowl Manner 'Artemis' Study:

They were the reason. Those creatures that lived underground. They had been keeping tabs on them for years. In fact they had been there when they had been born. It was some what strange that none of there surveillance had picked them up on there screen. At least not until he had modified there image. Using his special invention the VI, Vision Enhancer. It modified the image, and focused, and showed humans, and there heat patterns, after all everything living gives off heat.

But what he knew was that these creatures weren't human. He also knew that they were intelligent to a minual. After all who would dare! Mess with a Fowl? His eyes narrowed as he studied the screen in front of him. Also recently he had found a disk in Artemis room; so far he couldn't read what was on it. After all if his elder brother had wanted to keep something safe. He was sure that it was possible.

And yet...There was something else. Could these creatures be the reason why Artemis had disappeared 10 years ago? Could they have killed Artemis? But more importantly...Where they after them know? Myles didn't know. But he wanted answers. Answers he would search, and search until they were found. There was no need to alarm, Mother and Father.

After all they might think that he was obsessing over his Brothers disappearance. Which of course wasn't true? After all he had never known him. Never known the one that was said to be so much like him and more...And yet he felt obliged to find his Brother. After all they shared something deeper, they shared blood. And there was his Mother. Angelia. She would be better knowing what had happened to Artemis. Rather then not knowing, if he was still alive some where...

There was only one option he had find anything he could about them. Find there weakness, and there strengths. And then he would find out how to crush them. A grin began to tug at his lips. No one, no matter what race messed with the Fowls.

"The Return"

Artemis opened his sapphire blue and hazel eye; he leaned against the transport shuttle. Feeling strangely tired. How long had they been gone exactly? More important what had he put his parents through during the time he had been gone? To him it seemed like only a few days a go he had seen them.

"Foaly...just how long have we been gone?" Artemis whispered as he watched the medic come out with the needle. Artemis was impressed the Medic, didn't even seem interesting in Number One, which meant that he must be a professional. He injected there needles. And was soon gone as he had appeared. Artemis leaned against the chair.

"Well...Artemis you've been gone for nearly 11 years." Artemis stared at Foaly. 11 years? How would he tell his parents...what story could even he come up with? Artemis stared at Foaly for a long time. How could he possibly return to his parents know?

"It wasn't supposed to come out like that." Foaly apologized, "but I couldn't think of any other way of telling you." The joy of there victory was short lived for Artemis. He could feel a tug, of guilt burn in his chest. Could he return after all of this time? He looked the same age as he had then, so many years ago? How would he explain his hazel eye?

"Artemis? Are you all right?" Questioned Holly as she gazed at Artemis meeting his gaze, with her blue and hazel eye. Artemis let out a long sigh, "I need to go home." For the first time in his life, Artemis sounded like an actual teenager.

"Artemis, I'm sorry but you can't tell your parents about us." Foaly replied, "For one thing they would think you would have gone mad." Artemis felt silence grip him. "You're going to have to tell them something else."

And yet Artemis thought. What could he possibly tell them? What possible lie other then the truth could he tell them? Artemis met Foaly's eyes, "even I will have a hard time coming up with a lie, for this one Foaly." Foaly seemed surprised for a moment.

"You should be proud Artemis; I didn't expect to see this side of the centenary." Qwen commented, "You would make a good apprentice, if you still had any magic left." He replied, and yet Artemis could feel doubt in his voice. He felt his eyes on Artemis as if they were searching for something he leaned against the chair.

Artemis felt everyone's gaze on him, "Why can't they know...Foaly..."Artemis could feel an uncharastic lump forming in his throat as he turned his attention to the outside as he watched the waves. He felt tired...no he was exhausted, not to mention covered in volcanic ash.

"Just bring me home Foaly."

"Were already on are way."

Artemis could feel the heavy silence as the craft flew over Ireland. "Artemis it's for the best." And yet Artemis couldn't help but feel a small bit of disappointment. He knew he hadn't hoped for them to allow him to tell his parents. He was even surprised that they let him keep his memories...but...he felt as if they had a right to know why he was gone for so long. And yet even Holly believed it was for the best...and yet...was it?

They landed; he turned and glanced at Holly. "Cheer up Artemis; I'm sure what ever you'll come up with will be good enough." She smiled encouraging, and yet there was guilt in her eyes, well one was his. And yet he could see it plainly. "Here..."She handed Artemis some lenses. " Less to worry about."

"Yeah." Artemis whispered as he put in the lenses, covering his hazel blue eye. "Good bye Holly." With that she gave him one last hug, before turning and disappearing into the shuttle. And when Artemis looked up the shuttle was gone, but he knew that it was really there. With that he turned and began to walk down the docks towards his home. Fowl manner.

That is, if he would have made it to Fowl Manner.

So that was one of those creatures the boss had been talking about. He could feel his heart pounding, as he set his gaze on the pointed elf. She spoke with the human, well for all he knew he could be one of them. He raised his gun, preparing to aim. "Not yet you fool." He heard a hiss behind him. "Wait a little longer."

"Don't tell me- Yes sir." The voice had been layered with the Mesmer. He lowered his gun. "Take out the boy once they leave. Watch him." The voice soothed. The boy was an easy target. What was so hard about this? The boy moved, and paused as if he sensed something all of a sudden. He turned his head gazing into the push were he laid hidden.

He pulled the trigger, no sound; a small metal disk went flying out of the gun without a sound. The boy took a step back, but before he could even blink, eight large tentiquills shot out and wrapped there metal arms around the boys, neck, arms, and legs, disabling any movement. And sent an electric shock at the boy.

The boy let out a cry of pain, as he fell to his knees; he then struggled in his bond. He raised his eyes onto his captor. A man in his late twenties stood he had a clean shaven beard and cold grey eyes, his hair was dark brown. Artemis collapsed onto his side, his breathing coming in deep gasps.

The man moved closer and closer. He stood over him and reached for him. And then Artemis lost consciousness.

**Chapter Two:**

They were about five miles away from Ireland when they received a video feed. Foaly turned his head to the computer in front of him. "What is it Foaly?" Holly questioned, could be Vinyaya communicating with them but no it was Artemis- Artemis had paused suddenly.

"Holly I think I'm being followed." Artemis whispered into the ring she had given them. Artemis took a step back as a disk like object went flying out at her. Holly's eyes widened in horror as she saw the events unfold.

"Foaly- I know- Turn this ship around right know- I am holly hold your horses." Foaly grunted. Number One stood up; Artemis had saved his entire race! It seemed as if he had been attacked by another human. Who had no doubt witnessed Holly? He could feel dread grip him. "They have the same eyes." Number one commented as he stared at the screen, "That human has been memorized many times his pupils are jagged." Number One whispered, so there was a fairy behind it?

"Good eye Number One." Qwan murmured, he had seen it a moment later. "That's my apprentice for you." And yet Holly could hear the worry in his voice.

Holly stared at Number one, how could he tell? She hadn't been able to at first glance. Holly picked up her nitro setting it slightly above stun. Artemis had sacrificed a lot for them. And a fairy had kidnapped him? "Foaly can't your ship go any faster- It's a transport ship, it doesn't go that fast." Foaly grumbled.

"I thought you would update it, while we were gone." Foaly grunted in response, he had but he hadn't put them in this particular model or any model yet. He hadn't Pantene it yet.

"Hurry up." Number One, "Be quick, gain speed." Foaly gritted his teeth glaring at Number one. But then he remembered Qweffor words, 'He could fry your brain by accident.' Foaly gulped before returning his attention to the screen. It took them three minuets, and when they arrived a moment ago. There was not a trace, upon first glance that Artemis had even been here. Let alone had been kidnapped. Other then of course two pair of tire tracks leading straight down the path.

When the transport shuttle landed Holly walked slowly out of the transport ship. She would find Artemis no matter what. Determination gleamed into her eyes. She would find him no matter what.

"We will find him." Number One whispered, he had changed he was more determined and confident of his powers. It was amazing how t he defeat of his tormentor could make Number One so strong.

"Yes we will."

"And I would hate to be the one to get in your way." Foaly replied, "But it seems as if Vinyaya is demanding a council with us- Holly ignored Foaly, "I'm going to go and look for some more clues." She interrupted.

"Clues, leads," Number one murmured under his breath as he walked out of the transport shuttle and stood by the tracks. Qwan stood besides him, "Hm...it seems as if they've made it off that way."

"Yes but they could have gone anywhere."

"Yes but you did give Artemis the ring right Holly?"

"Yes- Then there's a chance that we will find him, I'll tell Vinyaya about are situation."

"This better be the right one," Myles Murmured his voice cold and void of all emotion. His body guard Kiba, sense she guarded her last name. It was to keep a distant between the two of them. Weather Myles would admit it or not, he had created a bond with Kiba. She had crimson red hair. And bright green eyes.

His Guardian. "I hope so; your mother is expecting us to be home sir." Myles could hear the doubt in her voice. As if she didn't believe that they were out here, at night searching for fairies. They were invisible to all radar, above and under the earth; he had made sure of that. Myles moved foreword careful not make a sound.

**Authors Notes:**

Know that I have re read Experiment XXX I decided that it was very, very horrible. I like the ideas I had then, but my spelling was simply nightmarish in my opinion, and I had made up characters in it as well...This time there will be no made up characters, everything will be described a lot better.

This is my Serious re write of Experiment XXX

I changed around how the team broke up just a little bit.

Experiment XXX

**The Beginning of the End.**

**Prologue:**

The night was cold; the streets were dissertated except for the occasional car that would drift on by every once and a while. Foot steps shattered the silence of the night as a lone figure walked down the street his face was hidden by shadows, his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked. His eyes were gazed over stormy and moody.

He paused at the end of the street.

"We don't need you anymore Tyson; I'm going to try with a better team so that I can win the champion ship for once." Rays voice rang through his mind, did he really mean it? Was he going to abandon him? But it wasn't only him.

"I just want to try without you Tyson! I want a better chance at the tournament." Tyson paused how could all of his friends just leave? Kia had always been the one to disappear, but when he needed him he would surely join there team again wouldn't he? Tyson began to feel doubt grow in his chest.

Tyson paused he was know standing in the park, the trees ruffling in the wind above him. Tyson shivered it was rather cold, "None of them need me anymore." Tyson whispered he hadn't been depressed before it was an odd feeling, and he hated it. "No one needs me anymore...my team is in ruins..."he thought as he gazed down at the beach below watching the waves for a moment.

"But that's not true Tyson." A cold voice whispered a voice Tyson hadn't expected to here. He slowly turned around whipping his beyblade onto his launcher his eyes narrowed as he stared face to face with Boris taking a step backwards. "What do you want Boris." Tyson growled glaring at him; he wasn't in a very good mood.

"I need you Tyson." Boris whispered his voice cold and hard, a determined look in his face. Tyson scowled like he would help Boris out. "Like I'll help you." Tyson whispered his voice cold and filled with venom. Tyson was surprised with his own tone. Boris didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

Boris was not alone. A woman with long black hair, one that he also didn't expect to see here. Doctor K. It seems as if both of them had joined up together. Tyson stiffened his eyes narrowed as he stared at her, "What do you want." He hissed.

"We want you to fight for us- No." Tyson growled, "Ill never fight for you."

"You can take your revenge on those that deserted you Tyson." Boris whispered a smirk tugging at the end of his lip. Tyson narrowed his eyes, "how did you know where I was anyways..."Tyson growled.

"Why your friends told us were you would be." Sneered Boris, Tyson's eyes widened what? Why would they do that! Max, Ray, and Kia were all of his friends! Why would they tell Boris were he was?

"You see they decided to join in, my tournament Tyson." Boris continued Tyson took a step back his eyes widened in horror; there they were all three of them. "But why?" Tyson whispered his eyes wide, "Why would you- They launched out there beyblades.

Tyson felt the beyblade slice at his arms, as they came on by while ray knocked Dragoon out of Tyson's hand, Tyson fell backwards hitting the fence. Tyson let out a gasp of pain, tears stinging in his eyes. How could they do this to him? His best friends no doubt! Why? Tyson whispered weakly his eyes gazed over.

"Because you'll just get in our way." Ray hissed, "It's your fault why we loose all the time Tyson." Tyson stared at ray his vision becoming foggy. "Max- Max sneered, "I'll have a better chance at the tournament without you in my way Tyson."

Kia remained silent. And Tyson could feel he was loosing consciousness.

"We got him, why thank you Max, ray and Kia." Whispered Doctor Kay as she stared at Tyson's unconsciousness.

"We should be leaving before anyone notices Tyson's gone and comes looking for him." Whispered Boris as he pointed to two guards who came and grabbed Tyson roughly by the arm and dragged him towards the van. Boris picked up Dragoon, who got a burn in response. Boris let out a hiss dropping the beyblade.

Doctor K. Rolled her eyes as she picked up the beyblade making sure that her hands were protected by gloves and walked over towards the Van. Max, Ray and Kia stood there watching them as they disappeared down the street wit there friend in the back of a white van.

Chapter One:

The news appeared two or three days later after Tyson's disappearance. No one had heard a word from Tyson during those days nor seen him. The Beyblade world Champion had gone missing. Of course the blame past onto Ray, Max and Kia who all had separated from the team. So it lead the press to believe that Tyson was upset and either wanted some time alone for a little while.

Mr. Dickerson was setting at a Desk trying to calm the press, and telling them that Tyson was just upset and was sure to enter the tournament. "But how do you know that have you actually spoken with him- No but- So how do you know?" Demanded a reporter with a supious look on his face.

"That's enough everyone get out of here." Growled the gauds as they lead the reports out of the office. Mr. Dickerson let out a long sigh as he shook his head. Suddenly there was another knock on the door. Mr. Dickerson stiffened if it was another reporter...

But it wasn't instead. Tysons dad and Brother Hero stepped through the door both of them looking worried. Hero was dressed in his battle outfit and looked anything but pleased. His eyes were narrowing and they were burning with determination.

"I'm sorry I have no idea were Tyson went..."Mr. Dickerson whispered guilt in his voice.

"We know that, we just came to tell you that you have no blame in this at all Mr. Dickerson it's not your fault in the least." Hero whispered his voice had a strange edge to it, and he sounded worried.

"What do you mean you don't know I thought you were Tysons best friend?" Diachi yelled as he watched from the news. They clearly had no idea were Tyson went, or where to start looking.

Chief frowned he was clearly worried about Tyson. "Usually he would tell me..."Chief murmured he didn't hide his worry.

"Diachi all of us are worried but shooting won't help- I'm not worried! I just want another battle that's all!" He hissed glaring at Hilary. Hilary let out a scowl and yet a worried expression appeared on Diachis face as he looked out the window, "I'm sure that he'll come back way before then."

"Yeah."

"I bet he went into hiding because he heard that I was coming to battle him- Hilary snorted, "I bet he went into hiding knowing that you were here." She sneered, "To annoy him to death."

"Hey what is that suppose to mean!" Diachi yelled.

Chief let out a sigh, "I'm going home." Was all that he said before standing up and grabbing his laptop? He was really starting to worry about Tyson. Tyson either wanted to be left alone for a while, or he could have been adducted by some one but that thought hadn't crossed anyone's mind.

"You're worried about Tyson aren't you?" Dizzy voice came from the laptop in his arms.

"Yeah I am."

"Tyson can take care of himself, I'm sure that he's fine."

"Yeah..."Chief raised his head pausing as he stared up at the sky. 'Tyson is strong I'm sure he's fine...'

**_Tyson XXX_**

Slowly I open my eyes around me I can see people running talking, there voices I can't make out what there saying. The thought of seeing Kia, Ray and Max all of them had betrayed him. He couldn't believe it...why? Why would they do that? I can feel a cold, liquid around me...it hurts its so cold it feels as if needles are piercing my skin.

A crack appeared on the glass container around me, Wires are attached to my arm, there's an oxygen mask around my mouth, the liquid breaks through the cracks spilling onto the ground I collapse to me knees my breath coming in deep gasps. The glass shatters and lands around me and in my hair, some of them that should have cut my skin didn't it was as if they were reflected off of me.

"Ah...Tyson..."The voice rings through my ears, and causes me to grit my teeth. Why? Why is Boris doing this to me...Why did they do this to me? Pain and rage like never before begins to build up in me. How could they do this to me! Was all that we went through together nothing! Had they all pretend to be his friends?

Boris smiles, I can see it, my vision is still shaky but it is sharpening know. "It seems as if you're awake know." He mused his eyes never leaving me, I can see the greed in his eyes.

"What did you do to me?" I whispered, my voice has an amount of desperation to it, it is strange. Perhaps my brother would come and find me- But how? There were no clues...except perhaps tire tracks...and... "Wait what did you do to dragoon were is dragoon?"

Dragoon had always remained loyal to me, always... "He's fine for know...and as to what I did to you, I merely enhanced your strength using your bitbeast." Tyson blinked why would Boris do that? And what did he mean enhanced my strength. Tyson glanced down at his hands they looked pale; he was as white as a ghost. He could feel his strength wavering he collapsed foreword and let out a gasp of pain, his arms fell in front of him. Tyson let out a cry of pain he could feel his ribs lurch foreword inside of him his arms trembled.

"You should do as your master tells you, remember that Tyson I control you know." Boris sneered, "You belong to me." Tysons eyes widened a look of pure terror in his eyes, "You can't control me- Boris took out a long metal collar. Tyson tried to get away but the pain shot through him.

Authors Notes:

Know that I've re read chapter three I realize that it was barely a chapter let alone, up to my know higher standards anyways so chapter three and four will probably end up being way longer then it was. And there will be a more description but not to much other wise it would be way to boring.

Chapter Two:

**Experiment XXX** _is my name know...but I don't take it because Boris gave it to me, or because he defeated me in anyway. I take that name because the name Tyson no longer seems my name. I feel differen't know I am no longer the same I feel hollow know. I have escaped from Boris, he could never control me._

_I can feel dragoon in my hand the power raiding off of his blade as if he is trying to comfort me it has been two days sense my escape. I lean against the safety of the building, soon it will be time. And then I will be able to take my revenge on those that have harmed me. _

_A black trench coat covers me, I have stolen in from a near by store. Before I would have never done such a thing. But I know now that Tyson is long gone, and only I remain something in between...A scarf covers my face, I wear torn pans that are smeared with mud. My entire being is covered in mud I can feel it slipping off of my hair. I shiver even for me it is cold._

_I feel strange as if I'm no longer human. I stare down at the puddle before me, my eyes they are haunted my forehead is wrapped in bandages as is my chest, and left leg, and right hand. _

_It is nearly time...time for the next tournament. This time it is different. I am not entering the tournament to win beyblading, I am entering it to defeat those, and punish them. I will defeat Max, Ray and Kai._ **My enemies.**

Two Hours Later:

"Welcome to the world champion ship! Fans!" JC yelled as he turned to face the crowd who cheered in response. Several teams had already gathered beneath it, Tysons eyes feel on those that had gathered there he was the only one that stood alone he had his arms crossed and his face was hidden.

"The Blitscreenboys," JC pointed to Kia who stood with his new Team, Exsperiment XX could feel anger burn in his chest he had defeated many beybladers to get here all of them done with ease. He had not lost a match and neither had Kai.

"The Bladebreakers." JC pointed to Zeo, Dachie, and chief," Exsperiment XXX turned his head away, Chief...he had never betrayed him, he stiffened slight Chief looked as if he hadn't had much sleep. For the first time in months he accualy felt something human guilt. Guilt sweepted in him...

"Heres the Allstars!"Jc turned to face max and his team, Max swung up his arms and the crowd cheered. Exsperiment XXX could feel a growl in his voice, he saw Boris up in the stands his eyes gleaming. Exsperiment XXX gritted his teeth.

Tyson barely heard as JC said the rest of the names, his eyes flashed to Ray as his name was called...Why? Would they act as if nothing happened? Perhaps because they didn't know that it was him? Tyson clasped his beyblade in his hand, he felt the presense of dragoon it calmed him slightly.

**Summary: Not an Artemis Fowl go to Hogwarts fix. Set during Harrys fifth year, and after the Lost Colony. **

**Chapter one:**

Harry's heart pounded, the night was cold, it was late autumn leaves drifted down, and it was a cold night. The moon loomed in the sky, his heart leapt into his throat, he paused the leaves were musty he struggled through the bushes getting scrapped a little by the branches. He winced slightly glancing over his shoulder.

Why was he here? Searching in the middle of the forbidden forest in the middle of the night alone...He glanced at his invisibility cloak, he froze suddenly a branch snapped he through the invisibility cloak over him and flattened himself behind a tree his heart pounding he glanced over at the side of it.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded Harry glaring at Hermione who had her arms folded out in front of her. She had her wand out and there were traces of a s cowl across her face, " I should ask you the same question Harry," She replied her tone was icily and her eyes narrowed, "And when will you learn you shouldn't do things by yourself, what if you got caught- He's the only one that can help me Hermione."

Hermione snorted at that."But he kidnapped a LEPrecon officer, he's un trust worthy," Hermione growled, Harry raised an eyebrow, "Dumbledore trusts him."

"Dumbledore trusted Snape to, and look what happened to him." Hermione snapped her tone was soft and determined beneath it was a small amount of fear, "Harry if I have to force you to come back to me I will- "It seems we have trespassers," Artemis murmured his gaze flickering across the screen. His hands were folded out in front of us.

"Shall I remove them- No invite the boy in," Artemis murmured his voice was soft and clipped and yet he couldn't hide his curiosity. "In fact he has arrived just as I thought he would, predicted"

Butler was a little puzzled, "And what about the girl." Artemis shrugged, "Just make sure you don't frighten them away...he may have something I want." Artemis returned to his work a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Hermione how many times do I- Harmonies eyes widened in surprise she took a step backwards. "Harry- Harry blinked and turned around his wand raised, he didn't cringe in fear as Hermione had. In fact Harry was quite clam despite that he had been found out by Hermione.

"Master Fowl is expecting _you_," Butler replied, 'It is strange how Artemis and Harry oddly look a like,' He thought he turned his gaze on Hermione and he raised an eyebrow. He generally had that effect on people. Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Harry listen to me I doubt that this Artemis character is- Harry shook his head.

"Are you coming?" Butler questioned glancing at Harry Hermione scowled but remained where she was, " Harry...I wont go with you." she snapped, "Ill wait for him here, and if he doesn't come back I'll- Butler snorted he turned and was already walking through the forest strangely he didn't seem to have a scratch on him or any dirt of any kind. Harry on the other hand was a different matter. His genes were smeared with dirt and wore torn at the bottom, his glasses were crocked, and he had small cuts every which way in other words he looked as if he had been through a blender.

"Hm..."Butler studied Harry carefully, "Do you think you could clean the mud off before stepping inside we just had the floor wax this morning." Harry paused in the front of the house and took out his wand. With a simple wave of it, the mud from his clothes was gone.

Harry stepped into the room, the mansion could rival Hogwarts in size, it seemed to have been made out of a castle, tell it evolved into a manor, it had state of the art technology, he followed after Butler. The manservant was like a wolf, he sniffed the air. He paused out side of a living room a chair was turned away from him. A fire was blazing in one corner of the room. It looked as if no one lived here. Everything was spotless there was a couple of chairs and a couch.

"I'm- I know who you are Harry," Replied who Artemis assumed was Artemis. He had his hands folded in front of him his back turned away from him. He rolled his chair around to face Harry. There eyes met, "Albus has told me lots about you," Artemis replied his eyes seemed focused for a moment, a frown tugged at his lips.

Harry blinked, "He did...did he." Artemis studied him, "You have travelled far have you..."

"Yes..."Harry gazed at Artemis slightly curious know, "well sit down." Artemis murmured motioning to a chair. There was a moment of tension in the room. Harry sat but fidgeted, many things could go wrong if this didn't work. And yet he hoped that Artemis would help. "You own Dumbledore a favor don't you- Yes I do, but I recall you are not Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore is dead." Harry replied slowly, Artemis didn't look surprised. It was as if he expected this out come. "You knew?" Harry questioned slightly curious. Artemis smiled slightly but it seemed some what forced, "One he did not return the letter that I wrote him, two he did not make his usual visit, and three I have managed to coxes an owl into bringing me the daily profit know and again."

"Then you know what is happening." Artemis studied Harry, Harry seemed nervous which meant he had some things to hide, or didn't know how much he should tell him. "Yes I do...I suppose you have come to me for help in finding a horrcus the one inside of Hogwarts no doubt."

Harry stared at him, "How did you know about that- Dumbledore told me...and some investigating of my own,"Artemis voice had a bit of an edge to it he frowned for a moment staring out the window the snow started to fall. His eyes seemed glazed for a moment "It seems as if were up against some death eaters...and the whole house of Slytherin." Artemis murmured his eyes flashing towards Harry. "Butler why don't you go and invite Hermione in it has started to snow."

Butler turned towards the door.

Harry shivered for a moment. "You should get some rest; I had your room prepared." Artemis stood up he seemed puzzled for a moment, "Hm..."

"Are you going to help me?" Harry pledged his eyes pleading. Artemis glazed at him, "You remind me of some one." His voice was soft and clipped. Harry blinked before he could ask who. Hermione had followed Butler in side several feet behind him. She clutched her arms she was clearly freezing. She made her way slowly over towards the fire her eyes scanning every detail of the house.

"Welcome Miss. Granger." Artemis replied his voice was rather cold for a moment. Hermione glared at Artemis. He studied the ring on his finger, "Butler why don't you show our guests to there room." Artemis watched them leave. He sighed walking over towards the window he watched the snow fall softly down towards the ground.

'Albus...You should have been more careful...'He thought leaning against the side of the building, it felt cold against his forehead, his eyes pained for a moment. "Artemis?" Artemis paused turning to face Butler who had returned from leading Harry and Hermione to there rooms.

"I'm sorry about- Its all right I knew long before Harry arrived." Butler didn't look surprised. "Anyways I think are fairy friends would like to know a little about what is going on don't you think?" Artemis glanced down at the ring on his finger fiddling with it for a moment he glanced at the clock. 12:30 in the morning. "Hm...I suppose it should wait tell morning." Butler questioned his eyes were aged; everything about him seemed to have said he had aged his brow was know lined with wrinkles. He was still a massive man, with broad shoulders.

"Butler you should rest."

"Why I feel fine Artemis- Artemis stared at him, "You're not as young as you use to be Butler." Butler gazed at Artemis for a moment, "That doesn't Matter Artemis I will protect you I promised your mother didn't I..."

"Yes...I suppose you did..." Artemis did not turn to meet him and yet concern filled his gaze as he watched Butler walk up the stairs. He tried not to show it but Butler winced with every move he made. Butler after all looked 50 but in reality was much older...Much older...he was getting old his body functions were slowing down.

Guilt. Flashed in Artemis eyes.

"Hermione why are you so- Harry Artemis kidnapped a LEPrecon- A LEPrecon?" Harry questioned staring at Hermione blankly. Hermione sighed, "Harry, LEP stands for Lower Elemental Police, he kidnapped a police officer and forced the people to give him large amounts of gold...Not only that he was only 11 years old then Harry think what he could do know, he had no magic then either and he could be a death eater- Hermione he trusted him enough to tell him about the horcruses..."

Hermione blinked for a moment, "He did, did he. How do you know that?" Hermione snapped, "Artemis has the power to invade peoples minds Harry." Harry stared at Hermione, "Hermione I was taught how to- But even as he said it anger boiled in his eyes. Hermione sighed, "Fowl spares no expenses on this place, besides Dumbledore made the same mistake with snape." She mumbled the sheets were made out of silk; the walls were grey life less, but there were a few pictures on the wall.

"Yes, he did didn't he."

Harry sighed it was nice to relax. He lay sprawled on the bed, the silk sheets were soft against his skin, and his eyes had begun to grow heavy. Hermione seemed to have gotten the idea and had walked over towards the door she paused for a moment, 'Just how did he know that I was coming as well.' She thought as she stepped out of the room the door closing behind her. Her room had been made as well. It made her nervous. What annoyed her more was the fact that Harry had gone to sleep so easily.

Hermione stretched there were still several answers that needed answering. She would be sure of getting them tomorrow. Her room was the one next to Harrys. She stepped in it, she walked over towards the bed and stretched, 'It's good to have a bed.' She thought as she put her pack onto the ground and collapsed letting out a sigh as she rolled herself onto her back and stared up at the sealing tell her conscious began to fade...

**Chapter Two:**

Harry awoke with a start; something had brushed against his hand. He jumped and glanced nervously around the room, to his surprise a Smokey grey cat sat staring up at him with amber eyes. Harry relaxed almost imminently lowering his wand as he did so. Perhaps he had been two paranoid. He slipped out of bed. The floor was cold and sent shivers up his spine.

He knew that they should be worried, perhaps Voldemort could already know of there plan. Perhaps he could be on his way here at this very moment. Should he bring Artemis into this? Harry frowned running a hand through his hair he still felt, he made his way around the room opening a door to the bathroom. It was nearly twice as big as the Durselys living room, the carpeting was dark red to his surprise a Griffin had its fangs open its wings sprayed who ever had done this had done it amazingly well.

The cat followed him towards the door, Harry shooed at it with his foot before closing the door.

He walked over towards the sink, to his surprise there was a tooth brush and it wasn't even out of the package yet. When was the last time he had brushed his teeth- what did it matter if Voldemort appeared...it wouldn't, he should be doing something that counted. The Wizards probably through that he was hiding away.

Harry turned the tap and cold hot water pored into the tub. After his Bath he hade his way down to the kitchen he had no idea what time it was. He paused staring at the portraits that loomed above them, there cold eyes staring at them, some where warmer then others. He paused for a moment a portrait had claimed his attention.

"Kind of un settling aren't they." Mumbled Hermione walking up from behind him she glanced at the pictures with distrust, "there probably wired." A small amount of annoyance flickered in Harrys eyes.

He realized that the cat had started to follow him again, now that was a bit strange.

"Come on, lets go." Hermione didn't object he could smell food...when was the last time did he have something decent to eat. He couldn't quite remember. To his surprise there was a house elf cooking Artemis food, but what surprised him was that this house elf was well dressed groomed, and was cooking confidently.

She paused in her work when she noticed that they were there, "breakfast will be ready in half an hour." She replied her eyes were silvery color, her ears were bat shaped and her nose was crooked she had a beaming smile on her face for some reason.

"It's good for you to be standing up for your rights." Hermione smiled. The house elf blinked.

"Master Artemis is very nice; he even pays me very well." She replied, before returning to her work. "My names Helga." She said it in perfect English, Harry realized this is what all House elves should have they should be paid for there work. They should be able to go to there own house, and...They should have choices rights and freedoms.

"It seems as if Irish has taken a liking to you." Artemis mumbled glancing at Harry with a curious look on his face. Irish sprang a head of Harry and jumped with grace onto Artemis's lap curled her tail around her paws and rested her head on her legs. Artemis scratched the cat gently behind the ear, fondly.

"Yes...It was a bit of surprise when she woke me up though." Harry mumbled rubbing his eye. Artemis frowned and glanced at Irish, to Harrys surprise he spoke some weird language, and it sounded as if it had a bit of accent of everything jingled together. The cat yawned showings its teeth and rolled onto its belly pawing at Artemis a little. Artemis blinked.

"Irish said you were tossing in your sleep stories and she took pity on you and woke you up," Artemis tone had a bit of amusement to it, his eyes focused on his cat for a moment before looking back up at them.

"Oh."

Hermione stared at Artemis for a moment a bit of curiosity written on her face, "You can speak Gonomis?" She questioned. Artemis blinked he glanced at Hermione he seemed surprised at the fact that she knew the name of the language.

"Hm...Yes fluently actually...I am a bit surprised that you know the name of the language it seems as if you have done some research of your own Miss Hermione." Artemis seemed slightly impressed at this. Hermione blinked flushed for a moment, "Of course...I did a paper of the Goblin wars after all."

"Breakfast is ready." Helga replied walking over towards them, with a tray she had a beaming smile on her face. Harry had expected some sort of fancy food but to his surprise there were pancakes, cereal, waffles, and some caviar and several fruits and vegetables.

"Thank you Helga." Artemis replied motioning for her to sit down. Helga seemed to be use to this and sat down besides Artemis her eyes filled with admiration for her master. Artemis frowned for a moment his eyes studied the room. "Is something wrong Artemis?" Questioned Helga.

"No..."Artemis gazed at the door, as if waiting for something. "I guess I should check on him I suppose- No need I'm here." Butler grunted as he moved towards them obviously not trying to show that his leg was acting up again. A flash of concern appeared in Artemis eyes as Butler made his way over towards the table.

"You should take the day off Butler...I should be showing are guests around the court yard." Artemis took some caviar from the plate and took a bite from it. As he said this his gaze did not leave the plate in front of him. Butler blinked for a moment.

"That's all right sir I'm sure I can manage- Butler...You will take your schedulable day off." Butler frowned, "All right I guess one day off can't hurt."

Harry had watched Artemis the whole time; Butler was obviously some one Artemis was close to. Even thought he tried to hide it at times. The pale youth was obviously protecting him from something.

Once Harry, Hermione, butler and Helga had finished eating and the table had been cleared. And once Artemis had made sure that Butler had returned to his room or at least in a chair reading War and peace did Artemis decided to show them around the court yard.

The snow as soft and it wasn't cold, just damp. "Why are we out here again?" Questioned Hermione glancing at Artemis with distrust in her eyes. Artemis didn't seem to be paying attention he was studying the yard for a moment. "Well...I thought you might want to know something important, I decided it would be better to show you then to talk about it,"

"Oh well its- Nice out, Come on lets go Artemis." Artemis stepped foreword it was almost like being back at Hogwarts. Artemis moved calmly for some reason he seemed to be immune to getting snow on him. Harry glanced at Hermione there was still suspicion in her eye. As if she couldn't quite believe that any wizard would allow an elf to eat with them at breakfast.

Artemis led them to a cabin, it was beautiful. And the snow didn't touch here grasses, flowers, and all sort of planets grew around it. "Albus would stay here, when he would come...I suppose that some of his items may help you on your quest." Artemis replied as he moved foreword, Artemis spoke the strange language once again, and past through the barrier. "You may come know."

"Dumbledore stayed here?" Questioned Harry curiously, Artemis stiffened ever so slightly. "Yes...He did..."As Artemis said this he raised his gaze to the cabin his eyes were hidden by shadows as he moved up the stairs, "Anyways...I suppose we should get to finding information about the horcrous I would also like to know how many you have destroyed."

Hermione snorted. "As if we would tell you that." Hermione growled glaring at Artemis. Harry blinked, Hermione did have a point they couldn't just trust him out of the Blue. Artemis paused for a moment studying Hermoine and Harry with his sapphire blue eye, and his hazel one. They seemed to be searching for something, "Harry...is there anything you wish to tell me?" he questioned Harry blinked the boy had said the exact words Dumbledore had.

"Well...Dumbledore destroyed the ring," Harry replied, Artemis eyes narrowed. "Yes I remember when he showed me...the price he had to pay for that little adventure, I wish he would have came to me before trying to destroy it...and I also know that you are the one who destroyed the book with the basilisk fang" Artemis muttered with a frown on his face.

"Artemis How do you now du- Artemis moved up the steps and had already opened the doors, he didn't look back at them. " Are you coming?" he questioned, before moving through the door and entering the cabin.

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Perhaps he doesn't want to talk about Albus?" Harry suggested. Hermione scowled, "Yeah right there's probably another reason." With that she walked in and yet she herself seemed hesitant in her words. Albus cabin was decorated with a phoenix carving on the back wall along with bright orange, gold and silver colors. Artemis stood gazing out of the window no expression on his face; he paused turning his gaze onto them. There was something familiar about Artemis's blue eye but he couldn't put it where.

"Welcome to Dumbledore Cabin." Artemis murmured, "Now I would like to know how you heard of me, Harry...I wondered how you were able to find out about me- Fawkes visited me...he gave me a letter from Dumbledore." Harry replied, Artemis eyes scanned him curiously. And yet Harry could see the loss in Artemis's eyes. "Dumbledore was good to trust you Harry."

Harry looked a bit surprise, as Artemis let out a sigh. "Well I could help you find the Horcrus...if that is what you want. Let's say what did you and Dumbledore find about the locket?" Harry blinked the locket. "it was a fake- Harry." Hermione hissed her eyes narrowed.

There was some trust burning in Harry's eyes now, he glanced at Hermione who scowled. " Dumbledore died because of the lockets poisoning." Harry continued Artemis stared at Harry. "Hm..."Artemis turned his gaze back to the window, "so that was the truth...I thought it was Snape that killed him." Harry blinked he was surprised at the venom in Artemis voice. The anger that burned in Artemis's eyes.

"You and Albus must have been friends." Artemis stared at him for a moment. "Yes I suppose Friends." Artemis murmured the emotion was gone from him again. Hermione shivered. How could some one be so emotional one second and then it would be all gone in another?

"Artemis...I would be honored if you would help me find the Horcrus- It won't be easy Harry...And it seems as if you will also be missing a year of schooling as well." Artemis frowned at this. "We will need to fix that of course...but my teaching will be hard Harry..."Artemis had a small smile on his lips. "After all Dumbledore taught me much after all."

Harry looked surprised, "you were taught by Dumbledore?" Harry questioned curiosity in his eyes. Artemis smile faded a little, "Yes...as I taught him a few things here and there." Harry blinked; Artemis and Dumbledore had obviously been student and teacher to one another. Maybe Artemis wasn't such a bad person as everybody said he was. And yet he could still see the distrust in Hermione's eyes. But it seemed to be not as much as it was before.

"So why are we here?" Harry questioned gazing around the room.

"To find out if Albus left any clues to the Horcruses while he was here last." With that Artemis turned away from them. "Besides some friends of mine are going to come and help as well."

Chapter Three:

Hermione gazed around the room suspiciously; it was hard to believe that Dumbledore visited this place on a monthly basis. Hermione brushed a little dust off of the nearest book. It looked like a photo album, but it looked as if it was warn down. Hermione turned the page, all the pictures were hard to make out, and she closed it. And let out a sigh. They had been here sense morning. And Artemis's 'friends' had failed to arrive.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Artemis waved his hand and the door entered, " you are welcome in here Holly." With that, Hermione nearly dropped the book she was caring. As an elf materialized into the room.

She had auburn hair, and one blue eye and one hazel eye. Hermione stared at Holly she looked as if she could fight a battle. She was walking up straight and her eyes burned with a flame. This was not the weak elves that worked at Hogwarts. She looked as if she could help them in the battle against Voldemort. And she was not alone.

"Holly you're late." Artemis mused as he walked over towards her. He said it lightly, as if greeting an old friend. Holly punched Artemis playfully in the arm. "Still the same eh?" her voice had a tinge of sadness to it. Artemis blinked, "Good to see you to." She smiled for a moment.

"so...we have one last mission to solve don't we ?" Holly questioned as she walked into the room. Harry gazed at holly, what exactly did she mean by one last mission. Had they done this before? Harry could see the determination that burned in Artemis's eyes. He seemed to be glade that the elf had come.

"I thought- Hermoine stuttered, staring at Holly and Artemis blankly. "That you two were enemies." Holly laughed, "Well you've heard wrong, we were once thought. But not anymore." Holly turned to look at Artemis. Who nodded in agreement. Hermione gazed at Artemis and Holly, it seemed as if they were best friends.

"Well shall we find some clues or what?"

Artemis Fowl Cross Harry Potter- The Time Paradox

The mirror

Miscalculations: The Flaw

Artemis could feel the time portal, rushing between him, it was strange, last time, and he hadn't even been able to register seeing anything. But know things were different know. He could feel a strange pull, as if some invisible giant hand, was wrapping around his chest, crushing t he air out of his lungs. But that wasn't all.

Abbot, was regaining consciousness. But there was still another inside, Qweffor. 'I can't hold on for much longer- Abbots eyes opened, they gleamed cruelly. Artemis knew that it was just a matter of time before abbot broke the circle. "This is all you're fault human, you and that elves fault." Abbot roared, as he got up, well getting up was harder for abbot, because the magical circle was all that was keeping him up. And then he turned his massive head towards Artemis. And lowered his horns, and with that he broke the circle.

Artemis felt something slam into him, knocking the air out of him the little that he had left. Pain ran through his mind. But at the same time, he could feel the magic entering his pours from the time field. They should be gone, swepted off across time tell they landed some where. But they weren't. Artemis could still feel the hand on his chest. For a moment his vision had turned black, and when he look back, Holly and the others were gone. And then so were they.

Chapter One:

He didn't have time to register the fact that he was dangling from a silver flag, or a decoration of some sort. Silver? How had this happened? He doubted that it was luck. Perhaps some one knew that he was going to appear here. Artemis clutched onto the silver flag knowing it was all that kept him bound to this time and place. After all he had just started getting to know time travel.

And of course the brain started to register itself. Normally a weaker mind would have become drunk on happiness. But Artemis wasn't a weaker mind. And he didn't have anything to be happy about. They could be in any place, any time, and maybe in any world. He had just started studying the time field. And it seemed as if his calculations had a flaw in it some where. Strangely the hold on him was gone.

And yet, he wondered if Abbot had been swept across time. Abbot had not disappeared, he was not holding onto something silver. And yet there he was, standing there his face gleaming with anger. But that wasn't all that was different about him, his wings, for one thing were no where to be seen. Artemis froze, he felt something leathery ripple against his skin. Leathery wings. Perhaps his sword was made out of silver.

It seems at least some of his theories were right. Something zoomed past him; it felt like a blur of invisibility. Artemis grip tightened, as he tried to put his feet tighter against the ledge. He gazed around him; there were a whole bunch of invisible, creatures? Could they be fairies?

They seemed to shoot past him at high speeds. Artemis clung tighter onto the silver cloth he could see one looming beneath him. Perhaps they were helping him. Artemis hesitated and turned his head in the direction Abbot stood. The invisible creatures flashed along besides him, causing him to swing his massive claws up at them, as he let out a furious roar! The images, appeared blurred, suddenly a mix of colors, he heard a roar in his ear as if it was from the ocean. A roar of a crowd panicking. And then he looked down at the invisible figure. And instead of being invisible, a boy was sitting on a broom? He had red hair, with a face filled with freckles.

And what was more amazing he was suspended in the air.

"Hurry before you fall!" He growled, "Come on then- Artemis was careful to tear a peace of silver with magic. It cut clean across it, as the red headed boy came closer. "Grab on." He urged turning his attention to Abbot.

"What is that thing anyways?" Fred narrowed his eyes, as a wizard flue past Abbot. "Stufery!" shouted a boy with messy jet black hair, a red blast shot out at Abbot, but it bounced off of him harmlessly. The boy narrowly avoided the blast as it cut clean past his arm, sending a blast of blood towards the ground.

"Harry watch out!" Ginny shouted, as Abbot powered up a flame of magic, it cackled in the palm of his hand.

"He's a demon." Fred looked up at him, with a look of horror on his face. "But that's not possible. Demons are instinct."

"Not anymore or at least they will be." Artemis whispered, as he dropped onto the boys broom it was awkward at first and he had to hold on tightly.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Fred, "your not saying that they- maybe." Artemis turned his attention to Abbot.

"Where are you human?" Abbot Roared, as he swung his head around and began to sniff the air. His cold snake like eye landed on Artemis. Turning his attention away from the humans flying on brooms. At least that is what Artemis thought they were, in theory. He let out a roar. "You may want to get out of the way of that."

Fred dogged it barely. Artemis could sense the magical energy as it flew past him, and exploded into the large marble tower, it seemed to be absorbed into the wall. Artemis stared at it as they flung past. "You know that demon?"

"Yes. Beware his blade, not even magic can heal it, once you are wounded by it." Artemis whispered, he remembered Abbots words. He remembered the piercing pain that had never come. His eyes narrowed. "Abbot..." He had nearly destroyed his entire demon race, because of his foolishness. He had killed Holly, but she had come alive again, and he had nearly killed him. He could have plunged there time into a cross species war.

For all he knew he could have already did that. After all he had been knocked out of the magical circle by abbot. They could have landed in the middle of the USA. For all he knew. Artemis didn't like not knowing the details. It was abbot's fault. And yet he knew that they couldn't be in his time. For one thing the boy was obviously British, and another thing his clothes were slightly different as well.

"How do we stop him?"

"You can't your magic isn't strong enough to stop him." Artemis replied he had observed the battle before, "A combination of ours would help." Artemis replied his tone was calm, and yet Artemis could feel his heart pounding. What if it wasn't enough?. Fred looked at him; he took out a slender stick. And yet Artemis knew better. This stick was really a magical wand. "Use the powerful spell you have." Artemis advised. He raised his hand and wrapped it around the wand. Sparks dripping out of his finger tips.

A powerful blast shot out of Fred's wand, hitting Abbot in the chest and sent him flying into one of the stone pillars. He let out a roar as he hit the wall. Artemis panted; sweat dripping down his forehead as he took his hand away from the wand. Sparks shooting out of his hands and into Fred's wand.

The dust cleared, as the humans on brooms shot up besides thread.

"Nice shot Fred." Grinned what seemed to be his twin. "Whose that you have- I don't know, but he helped me- I mean I defeated the Demon all by my self- Fred you liar- Growled his twin.

"Aww okay George he used some sort of blue sparks to help me." Fred mused, as he turned to look at Abbot who groaned, his hand twitching, as he struggled to get up. They don't see the seriousness of the situation. Artemis thought, as he watched Abbot stand up, rubble dripping off of his scales.

"You have to do better then that." Abbot sneered, as he took out his blade. Artemis was physically exhausted, and mentally, and yet he knew that Abbot had to be captured at least some way.

Ginny zoomed at Abbot. But abbot seemed to be use to such attics because he raised his claw a red magical energy cracking in his hand, with a single movement he raised his hand and knocked Ginny off of her broom. Hitting her with the red magic, and sent her sprawling onto the ground. "GINNY!" Fred and George yelled. Artemis didn't need to be told they were brother and sister, he could already tell. She had the same red hair, not to mention the freckles as well. Artemis knew that they would have to act fast if they wanted her to get away from Abbot in one piece.

Artemis closed his eyes concentrating it would take all the remains of his magic to do this. His eyes fell on the Gryffindor flag. There was no other choice; he could feel instinct burning in his veins. He leaped off of the broom magic surrounding him. Abbot...if he was left to wander in this time who knows what could happen. They must not be involved...

Artemis could feel his body shifting forms, he felt his rib cage painfully transform, as large black wings irrupted out of his back, he dived at Abbot who was just above Ginny his blade glinting. He had to do something, if Ginny died because of Abbot there would be an investigation. Artemis slammed into Abbot using his back legs to unbalance him and sent him crashing to the ground. But not before Abbot lashed out at him with his blade.

The blade narrowly missed him but cut him on the shoulder as Abbot through the blade sending Artemis slamming against the ground, he skidded until he came to a halt. Artemis let out a cry of pain, a large gash on his shoulder, blood as well as the poison from Abbots blade dripped down from Artemis solider as he struggled to all four. He took a step back as his breathing came in deep gasps. Already he could feel the poison slowing his movements his vision began to blur.

Harry turned he had to do something, the creature was advancing on Ginny! To Harrys shock and surprise, a boy he had never seen before. Transformed into a Griffin, he lashed out at the Demon kicking him with his back legs; the color was all wrong thought. Harry shook his head.

Suddenly A woman with a large pointed hat made her way over towards the Demon she took out her wand in one slender movement. Harry zoomed towards Abbot his wand out, "Stufery!" Harry shouted as a blast of red light shot out at Abbot. This didn't even faze the Creature, and only seem to irritate him more.

She raised her wand, in a simple of swift movements, a blast of magical energy shot abbot in the chest. And there were Abbot once stood was a small Guiney pig. Professor McGonagall scowled at the opened mouth of Fred and George. She rushed over towards the boy lying on the gash that was leaning against the stone pillar. His breath coming in deep gasps.

He heard the cry of a bird, it was low pitched, and at the same time it felt strangely comforting. Artemis magic had tried to heal the poison, or would have if he had any left at the moment. But he had used it all in the transformation.

Chapter Two:

**Summary:** some one is causing problems for haven, fairies, are disappearing, along with Opal Koboi, is she the one behind this, something is wrong with the time stream, trolls are appearing above ground more then ever before, a goblin war threatens to break out, but there attacks seem strangely planned and organized, whose behind this? And what has this have to do with Pandora's Box...

**Important Notice:** The part when Artemis goes to Fowl manner didn't happen.

The Ledgend

Lost In time

**Prologue:**

_He was cloaked in a dark velvet rob; his cold light blue eyes narrowed his white hair rushing in the wind. He carried a staff in his hand, and spoke in a language, known only by elves, and dwarves, he raised his hand and a light shot out hitting a shadow creature in the chest, it flung its head back and let out a cry of pain. But it had finished its curse, a flash of blood red light shot into the elf sending him flying backwards. _

_A flash of light shot out light lightening and only a large crater remained. The creature, raised its wings, and its head and stared at the open sky, blood dripping from the wound in its chest, it slumped to the ground where it remained motionless. A pool of blood surrounded it. And slowly it closed its silvery blue cat like pupil eyes. _

**Chapter One:**

Artemis ignored the strange looks he had gotten as he walked through the crowd, he was tired, and exhausted not to mention covered in ash. He paused out side of Fowl manner, leaves drifted down gently as he moved a crunching sound could be heard as he walked up the steps. He paused at fowl manner wrapping his hands around the steal bars for a moment and resting his head. What would they all think when they saw him like this. His heart pounding a little it was strange he couldn't remember feeling like this before. Nervous was the world.

Artemis Fowl was nervous...Who would ever think that? Artemis opened the gate it seemed strangely rusted as if it hadn't been used in a while. 'Ill remind Butler,' He thought as he moved he quickened his pace and paused at the door typing in the required passwords.

Fowl manner was empty. He could sense it some how, even as he walked through the halls checking every bit of room, he knew that they weren't there. It didn't look as if anyone had lived in here for a long time. At least two three years, he hesitated moving foreword; 'They probably had to move...' it was only natural that this place would give them nightmares, and haunt them. He had hurt his parents in a way he would have never thought possible...

Exhaustion hit him, he walked over towards the coach, and dusted it off a little, he could feel his mussels relaxing as his eyes began to close, one hazel and one blue. He could feel his vision fading into darkness.

Opal grinned; she was to be under civilance 24 seven what they didn't know that it wouldn't be her. She smirked slightly to herself, they would never expect this, and by the time they would figure it out she would be long gone. Thanks to her comrade that is. She glanced at the sleeping goblin, he was set to release. She would take her revenge on those that had hurt her, only this time she would strike first and this time she would just take him out.

Opal grinned she couldn't believe how well this was going she made her way down the tunnel as always. She was strangely calm, she had practiced his voice perfectly, his motions that she could predict what he would say almost instantly, "See yeah." She said and spat on the ground for good measure.

"Know none of that or you'll be back." Grunted Trouble glaring at Opal with distrust or in this case finally. He frowned for a moment. Opals heart pounded did he notice? A flicker of reorganization flashed in his eyes. And that is only how far that he had gotten. A flash of magic hit him straight in the chest it sent him stumbling backwards he hit the ground hard.

The alarms rang off or should have. Nothing happened. No one moved.

Opal glanced around her eyes wide, there was an army of Goblins around her at least 200 to 300 strong. They were all dressed to the till in armor, black armor and helmet they looked professional. They had grey collars draped around there necks, there stood a hooded figure in the middle of them hooded in black. Several of the Goblins generals stood besides him, they looked bigger then she remembered and they were making there way towards her.

"Well hello Opal," Sneered the biggest of the three goblins his fork tong licking his lip, a lust filled with hunger grew in his eyes. Opal backed away her heart pounding, several of the goblins had gone to free there breathen as he spoke. How could they tell? She was wearing goblin skin unless of course it had all been a trap.There had only been two times when opal had felt fear, one had been when she had almost fell off into the Tunnel at E7, and know. Pure fear filled in her eyes. She stepped back that was the last step she took. A bullet shot out and hit Opal square in the chest, she didn't have time to scream. Her body crumbled to the ground.

"Come know general we have a more important matter to attend to." Replied the cloaked figure as he moved there was a clinking sound.

_A large energy source at Howlers peak, lasted about 52 second, and in that time, the prison and all its inhabitants are know gone, or missing at the least, if you have any information call 181939218932819, remember were open 24 seven, or consult the LEPrecon of a member of authority. _

**_Chapter two:_**

_A large energy source at Howlers peak, lasted about 52 second, and in that time, the prison and all its inhabitants are know gone, or missing at the least, if you have any information call 181939218932819, remember were open 24 seven, or consult the LEPrecon of a member of authority. _

It had happened the day Holly had returned with the demons. A week ago. Holly had been given time to recuperate, and had not been told of the situation, it seemed as if the press had gotten hold of that information, and he had hunch on who had aided them in their quest. He glared at the newest member of section 8, Foaly didn't trust him he was young golden centaur with bright blue eyes, and he was arrogant to.

"Hi Foaly," Greeted the centaur with a warm smile, he glanced at him Foaly was to be his teacher. They thought that he would need help coming up with new ways to make the Demons comparable. No he did not; he had spent a year making all the necessary homes, and shops for the demons along with suitable clothing for them. It turned out he was right of course.

They were settling in nicely. There had been some problems when a demon had killed an elves Rughorn, a pet that they kept here in haven. But the matter had been resolved easily. There was also matter of who would represent the Demons at the council. Most of them were still bloodthirsty, while others had calmed down about the whole killing the human's thing. There had also been a school opening.

"What is it Comrade?" He demanded glaring at him. Comrade sighed, looking slightly dishearted at his mentors response, " Nothing I was just- Suddenly there was a rush of movement that even made Foaly turn around Holly stepped in side and she didn't look to happy at all.

"Foaly why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Was what Foaly had expected but she looked worried; she glanced down at the communicator in her hand.

"Well did you contact Artemis?" Questioned Foaly glancing at Holly. Holly nodded and yet she seemed distracted some how.

"Well?"

"He says...well he says he can't come underground right away but he can help from afar...he said he'll be able to in a couple of hours" She glanced at Foaly for a moment. Foaly had expected to hear, hahaha, or the words April fools day something along those lines. But when no body did he frowned, "That won't work we need Artemis here _now_."

Holly frowned, "We can't always keep going to Artemis for help Foaly he has a family doesn't he? What do you think they'll do if he disappears again?" Holly demanded, "Besides a couple hours won't change anything."

Artemis felt a little guilty; it was something that only two people were able to do. Holly and his Mother, he was so close this time. It seemed as if his family had gotten a rather lot of publicity because of his disappearance. They had in other words become celebrities in his absences for a time. They had disappeared leaving no trace of them behind. It was hard to find them, even for him.

When a Fowl wanted to disappear they did. That wasn't the only problem Artemis had. Artemis leaned against the wall pain flickered in his eyes; it would take two hours for the pill to take effect, and from there it would last eight hours. And he knew there was nothing he could do about it. When magic started to take effect it wouldn't change its course. But just maybe, it could be altered.

He of course already knew what there problem was. Either some one they had to be pretty magical, transported Howlers peak to a location. There was only two options one, some one wanted to start a revolution; it would take time to train the Goblins. There had been no footage of the event taking place. He was also surprised when he had learned about Opal Kobois demise. Who ever these people were, they disliked Koboi which mean that they had to be Faire. That was a good thing in the least.

Butler was probably with them, he had checked the messages on the phone. But there were none. Artemis moved slowly he had never felt so alone, he winced his mussels burned when he moved. He paused out side of the door; it would take him about that time to reach the entrance to Tartar. Or at least it should have.

"If Artemis needs a couple of hours give it to him." Replied Vinyaya, "besides he probably already knows of are situation, Artemis after all can just about hack any program or computer system in the world."

"Yeah I suppose you are right," Foaly snorted and pawed at the ground fuming, slightly. "And what is that suppose to mean I hope you know that I spent a lot of time putting up my firewalls not to mention Virus's and- Holly are you there?" Artemis voice sounded as if it was in pain, "Holly I'm afraid I won't be able to make it."

Foaly stopped and turned to Holly. "Artemis what's wrong- Holly you're going to have to- a whoosh sound shattered the air, a gasps of pain came from Artemis and a thud, silence, and then static, the sound of glass crushing. Holly stared at the ring her eyes wide, "Artemis?" She called, but there was no response. "Artemis?"

**_Chapter Three:_**

_Foaly stopped and turned to Holly. "Artemis what's wrong- Holly you're going to have to- a whoosh sound shattered the air, a gasps of pain came from Artemis and a thud, silence, and then static, the sound of glass crushing. Holly stared at the ring her eyes wide, "Artemis?" She called, but there was no response. "Artemis."_

"Vinyaya we have to help Artemis,"

Foaly rushed to his computer typing madly his hands flashing across the Keyboard, Vinyaya walked over towards him scanning the screen, " Foaly hurry perhaps they already removed the video from your system, Artemis is a friend to the people if he's missing who will figure out what's behind Howlers peaks...ah..._disappearance_." She added glancing at Holly her voice was calm and yet she seemed worried for some reason.

"It seems as if Artemis wasn't quite enjoying his week off, he seems to be having troubles contacting his family and- Foaly that's not important, well I guess it sort a is but where is Artemis and what happened." Foaly looked grim wasn't the word, he looked troubled and completely baffled he sighed "Look for your self."

Artemis had been walking to meet with Holly he looked exhausted already and winced a little as he walked. He paused for a moment as if something had caught his attention, "Holly is that you?" He questioned his voice was soft and clipped making holly stare, as something shot out from the screen. Foaly didn't need to slow it down for Holly to now what it was. It was a tranquilizer dart it hit Artemis in the neck, and then something un expected happen.

Artemis stumbled back, and magic shot out of his skin he crumbled to the ground clutching on to the oak tree in front of him. Vinyaya gasped, "I thought you told me his magic had gone away," Pain flashed in Artemis eyes, Holly are you there?", "Holly I'm afraid I won't be able to make it." He leaned against the tree he could feel his eyes began to close, "Holly you're going to have to- a whoosh sound another dart hit Artemis in the leg this time Artemis let out a small cry of pain and clutched on to the dart. He looked up at the screen as if he knew were it would be for a moment and seemed to have said something.

"What is he saying?" Vinyaya demanded as Artemis crumpled to the ground. Something invisible made its way towards Artemis. But it wasn't quite invisible; its image flickered in and out like a ghost. Looming over Artemis it began to drag him away it flickered each time it moved across the trees.

_Revenge, he was looking foreword to it. A small smile as he thought about their dislocated bodies, scattered across the ground. They would pay for what they did to him, for their ridicule. But first he would have to separate the Team, mostly the head from the team. Artemis Fowl, a human at that. And more importantly a magical based human. He had never seen a human with this much power._

_No not even in the old days, well at least not from a human. He stretched his pale hands in front of them. His plan had gone well, everything as expected of course they would see the footage they had to it was part of the plan. Everything was starting to fit together nicely. _

Holly's eyes flared, Artemis had become her best friend. If anything happened to him, they who ever they were would pay. "I'm going,"

"Holly what if they predict that and capture you to- That's a chance I'm willing to make," Holly replied turning her back away from her, "Artemis saved all are lives not to mention helped us many times before, its time that we helped him." Holly strapped on her suit and helmet.

"I think Holly's right, you should send her, but not alone, some one should go with you." Holly turned to look at Foaly's apprentice his eyes were blazing for some reason, " Artemis may be human but he has helped us many times...I believe it is wrong to judge on past experiences, we have to send some one at least. And I think Holly should go."

"That is why I decided to call up a few of your old friends, Miss short,"

Number One had been enjoying a meal a cooked meal when he got the call. Normally he would have ignored it and called back later, but this was a call from a friend. Or section 8 as he recalled. He knew what it was about he had been paying attention to the news. He glanced at the demonness with an apologic look.

She sighed, "You are indeed my son, Number One." She smiled softly a look of pride in her eyes, "Remember this help your comrades the best you can." She took a sip of her smoothie a small smile tugging at her lips. Number One nodded and answered the call, "Yes." The more Number One listened, the more he didn't like it. This sounded like Hybrass all over again.

"I'll be there as fast as I can," Number One stood up, "I'm sorry..._Mom_, but I have to go." She nodded, several other demons looked up at him with pride of their faces. "Make me proud." Number One smiled confidently he had become some what a hero sense saving Hybrass, he was a ledged, an all mighty warlock among his people. And more importantly he had found his Mother. And he had called her Mom for the first time, he liked the word Mom. The way it rolled off his tong.

Number One hurried down the corridors.

"That's not all I managed to contact." Holly listened, she was glade that Number One would be coming it was strange how a week had changed the Imp. He was confident, and powerful he had master many techniques. And to her dismay all his mentor talked about was him, and how proud he was of him and that sound Number One would be teaching him things. And yet she had heard that Trouble had gone missing...Dread filled her, she had lost two friends in one day.

It was good that some one had some confidence. Mulch rushed inside, "I came as soon as I heard." Mulch replied his partner Doodayday running up from behind him. He looked reluctant to be here and stood near the door. Mulch glanced around. "What's going on?" He demanded.

"You will have to wait tell everyone arrives I'm afraid I don't want to retell the story three times." Mulch glanced at Holly his eyes softened a little. "Don't worry Holly everything will be all right."he clearly had been notified on what was happening on his way here, was wearing an ear piece already as well as a uniform. A black uniform. Mulch didn't look to comptrable in it but it had a bum flat.

"Mulch how will everything be all right? Artemis is kidnapped and Trouble is assumed dead or worse." Holly was clearly up set and she was struggling with it. This was no time to break down she shook her head, and yet she felt dishearted. Foaly placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Holly don't give up, I'm sure Artemis and Trouble can take care of themselves, they'll be all right. They won't simply kill either of them both of them make good hostages."

"Foaly's right Holly everything will be fine, this is not time to become dishearted, un able, loosing strength." Number One stood he looked more like a warlock then ever before. He wore a blood red cape around his shoulders, and he had an ancient look about him. His markings seemed to shine more then ever.

"Who else did you have in mind?" Mulch questioned, Vinyaya smiled. "An old friend, don't worry you know him you should be glade, unfortunately will he having to pick him up." Vinyaya typed in the coordinates, they flashed on screen, "Their in Ireland Dublin under the name James I believe...You all know him as Butler."

Holly looked up in surprise. "You found him why didn't you tell- We just found out this morning, we did some research for Artemis...right Foaly," Vinyaya smiled. "Just don't tell the council we were using their equipment to find missing mudman and not smugglers it costs a fortune you see."

Holly nodded, perhaps things weren't all hopeless. "Well let's go." There was a member missing from their team. And Holly was determined to get him back. She was faintly aware of the equipment handed to her, she seemed gazed over, 'Trouble...Artemis...well find you both of you.' She thought her eyes burning with determination.

Chapter Four:

Twins

Myles glared at Butler, why did he have to follow him around all the time. And why did everyone constantly under estimate his intelligences? It was well annoying, they treated him well like, like a child! Which he was in height and yet he was more intelligent then all of them combined. He wouldn't take part in it-

"Myles's please..."Begged Beckett with bright green eyes, his Mothers eyes. He hated it when he would do that. His twin was the only one that understood him, but some times he could act so childish like now. Myles frowned, he had used his nick name and thought that it would drag him into- He shuddered- Play time dance.

"I won't do it Beckett its demeaning besides how much fun could 'play time dance' possibly be."

Mrs. Fowl sighed, "You are so very much like Artemis you two could have been twins..."a far a look appeared in her eyes, whenever she spoke about their older brother. Myles frowned; he doubted that some one could possibly be that much like him. And yet he was curious as he always was when she would talk about him. Beckett moved a little closer.

"Can you tell us About Artemis?"

Mrs.Fowls eyes filled with pain for a moment as they always did. Guilt flashed in Myles eyes, "Its okay Mother you don't have to talk about him, come on Beckett lets play...er...Play, play time dance."

"Yey! Yes that game is very fu- sophisticated, I like how the knob turns in such a specific way play time dance is very good," Myles scowled, glaring at his younger brother. He doubted that the world sophisticated and play time dance should be used in the same sentence.

Butler smiled mildly, his eyes softened a bit. How long had it been sense he had seen Artemis, and yet...Artemis had told him he would return no matter how long it takes. He shook his head he had to be thinking of the future not of the past. His time as a body guard was going to a close and he knew it. He had trouble know just keeping up with Myles and Beckett.

He was glade that his Cousin Rozeabell was here as well,

"Yes we wouldn't want to disappoint her." His voice sounded some what sour, his expression turned as the radar started to beep. It was true! Perhaps after visiting 6 different places across Ireland this would be the place.


	20. Chapter 20

**Arthurs Notes:**

**Punkagrul13**- I actually have an explanation for that you will find out how in later chapters lol. And this is a Fan fiction not a fan fact lol, that's my fave comment even thought I usually stick to facts from the book…XD Ooh Yes I really do need a beta, XD Blush how could I mix herring up XD.

Just so you know don't send me anything with the I haven't used that in ages…XD And I guess I'm going to have to make a new email.

I didn't mean to make this a one shot XD OPPS,

**Chapter One:**

**In which things don't turn out as one espects.**

Harry sighed sweat dripping down his forehead, the past nights he had been having the same dreams, walking…slithering through corridors, making his way towards a door and each time he would slip away. He frowned slightly and slipped out of bed he felt sticky…He walked silently down the corridor careful not to wake any one up as he moved.

Suddenly a sound made him pause… "We have to do something…and I mean know if they want to fight they should be able to- Sirrus he's not James…and he's just a boy he shouldn't be involved in the business of the order…I think you've told them enough." Snapped Mrs. Weasley her tone was cold and hard and definite.

Harry paused and sighed, Sirrus and Mrs.Weasley had been constantly fighting with one another sense he had gotten here, he was glade that his hearing had ended well…Harry moved on and opened the door to the bathroom he glanced up at the mirror. And what he saw made his eyes widened. For a split seconded he had seen himself as Voldemort. He shuddered from head to tone; he splashed water on his face and paused for a moment.

'Why?' Harry thought water still dripping from his hands, 'Why had Dumbledore ignored him…why was he no longer talking to him…'Harry shuddered slightly did he think he would turn into Voldemort that he would be able to use him against the order? Was that the reason why Dumbledore had ignored him and had been so distant? Anger burned in his eyes, burning in his chest like a flame that refused to go out.

Harry sighed glade for the cool liquid against his forehead, for some reason he didn't seem able to sleep, Nightmares…Cedric dying…him turning a flash of green light the door opening…He paused for a moment turning away walking out of the bathroom just in time to see Sirrus walk out of the room with Mrs.Weasley who had a scowl stretched across her face. It lightened a little when she saw Harry.

"Did we wake you Harry dear?" She questioned her tone was light and she smiled slightly, concern and worry hid behind her smile. Harry shook his head, "No…I ah…Couldn't sleep." He admitted glancing past Sirrus. Sirrus winked at Harry as if he had known he had been out side of the door and turned and head up the stairs, " Well Good Night…Or should I say good morning?" Sirrus grinned.

After all it had been six o'clock.

Harry walked glancing at Sirrus ever who was chasing birds his tail wagging as he did so, he could have been. Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather…And yet he frowned as he glanced towards Hermione and Ron…He had been rather distant towards them as of late…Hermione seemed some what worried and glanced at Sirrus a disapproving look in her eyes.

Harry scowled why did everyone always have to ruin his fun…He shook his head slightly then again perhaps it wasn't such a good idea they brought Sirrus along. People were starting to look his way.

They arrived at the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. Of course they weren't alone Madeye walked behind him, as did talks and Remus, Madeye seemed to be in a heavily conversation with Remus and didn't keep his magical eye off of Sirrus. He too had disagreed when Sirrus had insisted he had come along.

"We should be arriving at platform nine and three quarters soon," Replied Tonks as she walked up to him she smiled slightly. Harry nodded but for some reason he felt a sense of dread…it had building up in him ever sense he had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld place.

But it seemed nothing could stop his Godfather from accompanying them to the train. Harry knew that perhaps he was being a little childish, and yet he was angry with them, they hadn't told him a single thing all Summer, they could have at least hinted him a bit…

Artemis eyes flickered they had made there way to a stone wall; Butler had been prohibited from entering the magical borders. But he was far from being un protected during the last two weeks of summer he had studied a few minor spells that would help him if it came to trouble. And Butler would be stationed near by. Dumbledore had insisted on sending some one to meet him.

"Artemis be careful while at Hogwarts…"Artemis knew what he was trying to tell him, he was telling him try and not make any enemies. Artemis scowled slightly he didn't need any advice on that he could deal with it himself. He glanced back at Butler, he could see the worry in his eyes, and yet his expression held none.

"Look after Fowl manner while I'm gone…"Butler blinked Artemis had stumbled in the middle of it a bit. Butler put a hand on Artemis shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry well find her."

Artemis scuffled, "Of course we will I just have to decipher the coordinates and…Artemis cut himself off it seemed as if he would be arriving.

And he was 30 seconds late. Artemis remained calm he could see people giving him glances his way as if it was strange to see a pale youth standing by the entrance to Diagonal alley. Artemis had done some research this is where he would acquire everything he would need for his schooling.

Just then a man that could rival Butler's height walked over towards him. But unlike Butler he had a shagged dark black brown beard and his eyes gleamed as he studied Artemis a rather large smile plastered on his face. Artemis studied him as he moved over towards him. Butler studied Hagrid before nodding to Artemis and disappearing within the crowd.

"Nice day isn't it?" He questioned giving Artemis a grin the sun was warm and unsettling, Artemis frowned slightly, ' Nice if you like waiting for over 36…seconds for some one in the hot sun.' He turned away from Hagrid. "We should proceed." Was all that Artemis said his tone was void of all emotion.

Hagrid smile faltered a few inches, to Artemis's surprise which didn't happen very often Hagrid took out an umbrella tapped a few spaces on the brick wall. That didn't surprise him and yet Artemis's scanned the umbrella, 'Clearly it has some magical properties.' He thought he had already learned the code to open the doors too diagonally by heart as they walked into a pub.

Artemis felt a throb of disappointment he had expected something else, something more magical then this. He could be in any pub on earth, then he heard the whispers that filled the silence, people glanced at him with suspicion and fear he caught some words as he walked by. _**"Its him, he's the one, he's that thief, he's dangerous he's worse then Harry potter," **_

Artemis face was void of any emotion as they walked through the room. And yet he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder who this Harry Potter person is.' He thought his eyes flashing as he studied the inhabitants who shied away from him as Hagrid didn't seem to have heard anything they were saying and if he had he didn't act like he did.

"Anyways best be going know." Hagrid replied his voice was joking and light and yet Artemis could hear underneath the layer concern. Artemis studied Hagrid for a moment they had only met for a moment he doubted he could be concerned about his safety there must be another reason why they would be going to Diagon alley.

Artemis couldn't help but agree some gentleman in the corner had not left his eyes off of him. And Artemis studied him closely, for some reason he felt shivers run down his spine. He shook off the feeling and calmly went after Hagrid who was at the door by then.

After they past the pub and stepped into the crowded street, know this was more like it. There were bunches of witches and wizards gathered together, owls, bats and various other creatures shrieked and various shops lined the street. Brooms were shown on the window the words Firebolt streaked across the mirror. 'Surely these wizards can do better then that,' Artemis thought as he studied the broom stick with a frown.

They went to several shops, buying his clothes, book supplies, and extra….They paused to go to a tea shop after a while. Today hadn't been as dreadful as Artemis's had thought it would have been. He brought the tea cup to his lips.

"My favorite tea, Herbal." Hagrid spoke his tone was light and his eyes gleamed. He had a warming smile on his face.

"Mine as well, a good natural blend of herbs…"Artemis replied his eyes light, as he studied Hagrid, Hagrid remind him a lot of Butler despite his height he had some of the same quality's…Artemis wasn't quite sure but Hagrid didn't appear to be all human in the sense of the word.

"So you teach care of magical creatures?"

"Yes I do," Hagrid replied his eyes gleaming as if he had brought up his favorite subject which Artemis had. "I take care of them all." Hagrid boasted, and then began to describe several creatures Artemis had never heard of. Artemis was silent most of the time only interrupting to ask a question about the school and the creatures extra. It wasn't long that he found out that Hagrid favorite magical creature was dragon.

"So do we have everything else on the list?" Hagrid question smiling slightly at Artemis. Artemis nodded, and wondered what else was. And yet the only thing that wasn't circled in Hagrids messy writing was the word wand.

"The only thing left is- A wand yes." Artemis replied his tone was soft and clipped and yet he could not hide his curiosity. Hagrid carried Artemis luggage as if it was made out of paper, and yet this did not surprise Artemis one least. He realized that Hagrid must have some giant blood in him. He walked differently and used a small amount of gestured that suggested it; it was faint and hardly noticeable.

"This is the place, the best for getting wands." Hagrid smiled as he turned to look at Artemis, "Why don't yeah stepped in side Ill be right back." Before Artemis could object or agree he had already disappeared into the crowd. Artemis studied the building.

Some of the wood was pilling off it looked as if it could use a new layer of paint…Several layers, it looked dirty and almost abandoned. How could this place be the best possible place for wands? Artemis could feel the disappointment coming back to him as he stepped into the store. A bell rang as he did so.

_Holly Short was thinking the same thing and it wasn't just her. The council had gone in an uproar when they heard Artemis was going to Hogwarts let alone stepping foot into the magical world. Then again the Wizards weren't exactly happy that the LEPrecon would be stationed at Hogwarts. They spoke slowly as if we didn't understand when they spoke and acted as if they were deaf. _

_And worse of all she would be one of the few lucky officers that would be going to Hogwarts they had gotten permission from the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore she had heard lots of rumors about him…He was a great wizard at least that was what she was told…and yet she felt doubt about him. He had seemed to have approved of Artemis going to Hogwarts._

_The Ministry seemed to dislike everything about Dumbledore and yet she could also see it from there point of view. After all Artemis was dangerous, and he had just invited Artemis to his school without there consent. . Sense he had announced heard about the so called return of Voldemort, Holly frowned Voldemort had murdered many Wizards a few years ago and fairies a like. If he was alive it would have started up again. It was a good thing Voldemort didn't know the location of haven only the minister knew that and there were certain spells against the release of the location. _

_Holly remembered learning about how much smarter wizard goblins were at least that's what the ministry called them. In truth they were mountain goblins, they had always been smarter and cleverer then there cousins…And yet she was angered at when she learned about how they treated house elfves._

_They were enslaved and didn't know any better. They didn't know any freedoms. And yet there had been a girl…a few years ago in Hogwarts who had started SPEW. Her name had been Hermione…to what rumors said she was also a friend of Harry Potter…the ministry believed that they were up to something with Dumbledore, she felt a little bit of doubt when she heard this… They had fought against the dark lord…they must be pretty powerful…. Holly sighed she knew everything she could about Hogwarts. And worse of all they would be in disguise as some of these house elves for the most part. And yet she couldn't help but feel determination not to fail. Her eyes burned with the fiery flame she had inherited from her Mother. _

"_Holly are you ready?" Barked a gruff voice, he sounded irritated for some reason._

"_Yes Commander I've been ready for quite some time." Holly's voice was bitter and yet filled with determination. 'I won't fail this time.'_

Artemis put his luggage which was surprisingly light Hagrid had done several charms on it. He stroked Feroaks gently his gaze flicked on the window tonight it was dark and stars shinned up the sky. His expression was emotionless and yet Artemis could feel it, change was in the air.

And yet something bothered him…What the shop keeper had said to him, " No one sense a founder at Hogwarts has lad eyes on this wand, you must be very fortune to have your true wand at all…but I suppose the wand dose chose the wizard,"

Artemis pondered for a moment; Hagrid had excellent choice in choosing animals. Feroaks was an intelligent being; his fur was a dark blue with a black beak, his wings aflame. A phoenix. Smart intelligent. And yet…

"Tomorrow we will arrive at Hogwarts." Artemis voice was soft and clipped he lowered his hand. 'Ill find you…'Artemis thought he could feel determination burning in his eyes as he glanced down at his Laptop 'Muggles' devices' don't work at Hogwarts.' Artemis couldn't help but feel a tug at his lips. Unknown to the wizarding world they would be proven wrong tomorrow.

Artemis scowled as he thought of the word Muggles…It seemed both Haven and the Wizarding world both had words to insult normal humans as he had heard some people portray as normal. Both of them had a great hate towards us. And yet Artemis couldn't help but wonder why? Both of them wanted to hide away from us and neither of them seem to be working together particularly well.

"Hogwarts will definitely be interesting." He mussed lying down, he closed his eyes.

Minerva McGonagall glanced at Albus and at the newspaper she knew that ministry must be over reacting and yet. She knew that a Lycan at Hogwarts would be dangerous, and he simply wouldn't just be aloud to attend here. No there probably would be some sort of consequence and yet she knew that they weren't just dealing with any student. Artemis was a threat. She knew this and yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He had lost his Mother to insanity and his Father had died in the arctic. He had been all alone, and yet when he had stolen a fair some of gold from the fairies he had also been granted the sanity return of his Mother and yet…When they had been attacked he had lost her again. For some reason her sanity wouldn't return to her, and she wouldn't wake up. And yet he refused to believe his mother and Father were dead.

"Minerva do you have something on your mind?" Albus questioned Minerva raised her glance glancing at Albus. He had a kind smile on his face and yet they looked half questioning he seemed to have a far away look in his eyes.

"No…"Minerva replied standing up a little straighter.

Snape could feel his lip curl he looked straight at Albus, "We should get straight to the point we don't have all-night." He growled his eyes narrowed. Albus frowned for a moment, "Ahh Artemis rights…of course he will be tutored by each teacher for a period after classes…Artemis will no doubt catch up on his own if he hasn't already." Dumbledore had a slightly amused tone.

"We don't mean that Albus we mean- Yes about him being a Lycan I believe Artemis has that well under control." He studied the glass his eyes gazing at the grounds below. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "That's it."

"That is it- But Albus you can't simply just allow him to go to Hogwarts without any restraints- But Albus met Snape's eyes evenly and smiled as if he knew something he didn't. Which he probably did. Snape scowled slightly.

"That is all." He repeated there was a twinkle in his eye; he turned adjusting his glasses a little. Minerva glanced at Albus, if he had his reason for allowing him to go to Hogwarts well that was it. But if he harmed any of her students there would be punishments. She got up and walked out of his office. Serves remained there for a moment.

"Yes Serves."

"Your hiding something aren't you?"

Dumbledore blinked for a moment, "I do not know what you mean, and if you please I have to get up early in the morning and I worked late last night." Albus smiled for a moment his eyes glittering. Snape scowled before turning and walking out of the office.

**Authors Notes:**

Well I hope you do become my beta, as it would help me very much. XD

ENJOY

**End of Authors Notes. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Description:**

**Summary:** When Magical artifacts are being stolen. Artemis is naturally blamed. Harry is beginning his fifth year at Hogwarts which is going to be more eventful then he thinks. A rebellion threatens to break out below the surfaces.

Deep Magic: 

**Prologue: **

The moon loomed into the sky, to say this was a night to walk among the scatters leaves would be foolish and in vain. Nothing stirred other then the guards in front of the tall building. They huddled in front of a fire talking amongst them.

"What's so important about a book anyways?" Grumbled one of the gauds bitterly as he edged a little closer towards the fire. He was a tall dark man looked to be in about his late 20s or thirties.

"I don't know but were getting paid a pretty good sum to guard it what ever it is, I wonder how much that book could be…"Pondered the smaller of the three. A mist snaked its way across the area invoking it, it had came out of no where. Suddenly the guard that had not spoken began to make his way back towards the building his hands in his pocket.

**lantern in his outstretched hand and trembled as he moved out from the safety of his desk. "Whose there?" He whispered his voice shaking. A flicker of movement made him whirled around. He took several steps backwards coughing slightly.**

'**It's just my imagination, no ones here I'm- The sound of glass breaking made him shrink to the floor. The doors flung open and the guard from below burst in he marched past the Librarian, "What is it now?" He demanded his voice was cold and filled with malice. He had dark greasy black hair his eyes flickered around the room.**

"**You fool!" he barked storming past him, the Librarian got up and slowly followed after him. In front of them laid broken glasses, and were the book had once been was a single piece of paper. **

"_Beware the one who lingers in the dark,"_

"_Next I shall strike the falling tower."_

"**What is this suppose to mean?" Demanded Snape his eyes narrowed he raised his wand expecting some sort of a hexes to come out of the shadows. The alarms rang off but it was already too late. For the thief was already long gone. A man with moon shaped spectacles stepped out of the shadows.**

"**It seems are thief is more, clever then we thought." Dumbledore's voice was soft and clipped he walked across the clearing and stopped besides Snape. **

**Snape's eyes narrowed, "No not cleverness just the element of surprise that is all," Snape frowned, "There doesn't appear to be any hexes…he's left another note…and it doesn't make sense as did the others it seems as if he's- Giving us warnings of a kind- But what kind of thief gives warnings before he strikes again?" questioned Snape softly to himself a frown tugging at the edge of his lips.**

**Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose that…the thief can only answer himself…I suppose…"**

**Snape raised an eyebrow, "Or herself…." Dumbledore merely shook his head before turning and looking at the clear moon, "Perhaps we should meet again else were Snape the arourers will arrive soon…and I think its best if we are not here when they arrive."**

**Snape merely nodded his head a moment later the guards burst into the room. Snape stood in front of them and muttered the words for a memory charm. All of there memories of him would be gone, and there encounters, as well as the footage from the video tape. And with that Dumbledore disappeared or in this case disapparated.**

**Snape paused before scanning the room nothing else was out of place, the thief could have taken treasure anything else. And yet…all he had taken was a ragged old book. He had to have been studying this place for months and knew of its treasures and yet…, 'that book must be worth quite a lot.' Snape thought as he apperated. **

Artemis's was irritable to say the least. His dark blue eyes glanced at the man in front of him. Fudge he was the minister of the magical world at least that was his title. Artemis's couldn't help but be disappointed he had expect something else…He could have been in any court room in the world.

"Really Fudge this is it?" His tone was soft and clipped and his eyes scanned the minister's face, the minister's hands were sweaty and he kept scratching his noose pulling at his collar. All the signs that he was either lying or extremely nervous either way it didn't matter they had no proof that involved him directly in the crime.

Fudge scowled and glared at the boy anger flashing in his eyes, "There can be more Artemis's I'm sure it would only take a moment for me to come up with some suitable punishments." His tone was cold and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"And what would they be? And honestly do you think I would let you get away with anything you try to force me into? I am not one of your cronies you can push around Fudge I thought you learned that." Artemis's scanned Fudge a vampire like grin spread across his feature. His expression remained motionless cold and socotic.

Fudge shivered and then regained his composure, "Some times being to smart can get you into trouble boy." Fudge snapped, "Until you are proven innocent of the crimes you are accused of you will be under watch of several arourers that will be stationed at your stay."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter boy, either you go by my terms or- Or what you'll snap my wand?" Artemis laughed it sent shivers down Fudges spine. Suddenly the doors opened and a man with moon shaped spectacles calmly walked over towards Artemis's who sat in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore walked into the room he was calm, and he scanned Artemis knowingly. His tone was calm he met Fudges gaze for a moment. Sweat seemed to dominate Fudges brows know.

"Well sense when dose this matter- This matter dose concern me if Artemis's is to intend my school I wish to know the charges that he is accused of," He spoke calmly, " Besides you hold no proof against him Fudge…and until you find some evidence, I suggest that you withhold the trial." Fudges face turned red his eyes narrowed.

"This boy is the only one able to use that cursed magic, and he has a history of steeling- A history that holds no proof." Artemis's rolled his eyes he was getting board, this had lasted for an hour already and still they had gotten no where. They expected him to obey there laws…he would find a way through them besides he didn't need a wand to perform magic all he need were the books that held the knowledge.

"Perhaps you should take a break Fudge after all this herring is particularly useless sense you have no proof against me." Artemis's replied calmly Fudge glared at Artemis's. Anger burning in his eyes his lips trembled as he growled "Silence boy." Artemis scowled and his eyes narrowed. Fudge went silent for a moment. Whispers spread through out the crowds.

"You can't speak to the ministry of magic like that you should learn some respect." A woman that resembled a Toad stood a smile stretched across her toad like features. Artemis chuckled slightly imminent dislike of the woman came to mind as he studied her. The way she spoke sounded like nails on a chalk board to him. He met Umbridges eyes evenly a cold sneer spread across her face. She was the one that was against Half breads as she called them…werewolf's and centaurs alike. "Besides you are a dangerous creature aren't you boy?"

"Why should I respect some one who doesn't respect me?" Artemis's tone was void of all emotion. And Artemis smiled a wolfish like smile the scar on his neck seemed to become all to visible, "That…I have under control- Your potion was not admonitory approved- She interrupted her voice stern and cold.

"Know enough of that if this herring dose has a purpose then proceed if it doesn't then let's get on with it, we haven't got all day you know." Barked a wizard from the front row Artemis's presumed they were the voters or some kind. Several wizards glared at him which seemed to silence him.

"Well…You expect me to stop using it?" Artemis questioned, "Just because you don't approve?" Artemis was amused; the Toad woman was a fool to think that he would obey her just because she was in Fudges top circle.

"Well the purpose is Artemis as you all know is a dangerous criminal even if we can't prove this crime he has committed…he has done many others in the Muggles world hasn't he…and what about the kidnapping of Miss. Holly Short?" Snapped Fudge his eyes on Artemis's, "Which we have- Little to nothing of evidence- Artemis's was interrupted again. A vein pulsed in Artemis's temple. "And yet it is still evidence if you go into the wizarding world without notifying us then we will remove you for full from are world Mr. Fowl."

"And it is so welcoming already," Artemis's spoke his eyes flickering toward Fudges face. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. "Besides…Haven has nothing to do with your world or the wizarding world…there are different rules…and I have won that game."

As he said this Dumbledore's eyes did not leave him, he could feel it a rather large amount of disappointment was appearing in his eyes as he spoke. Artemis could feel it an uncharacteristic lump forming in the back of his throat he shook his head slightly.

"Well there's also the fact that your Father is missing and your Mother has a mental disorder perhaps you should stay home for the time being, even thought Your Father wasn't much of a role model even if he was alive judging by these charts."

The remark stung, Artemis's wasn't going to show how much. He could feel a surge of anger running through his veins he glanced up at Fudge he was surprised at his anger…After the attack his emotions have tried to out due themselves as of lately…But thanks to the potion he managed to keep his heart beat down it would calm his heart beat.

" And I'm sure that you're a perfect Role model for a ministry, where there's rumors about Voldemort running around and your not even putting up any defenses against him…really I thought you could do much better then that,"

Fudges eyes narrowed, shouts and outrages filled the room and he hammered the hammer onto the table. With that Artemis's rose from his chair. 'It seems as if I have already made enemies among the wizarding world.' Artemis paused for a moment before glancing at Albus. Butler was hidden in the crowd no doubt he had been forbidden to remain at the hearing and had cut in at the last moment as possible.

"Did you get it?" Artemis whispered once they were away from peering eyes. Butler nodded his head but glanced at Artemis, "Artemis's I think that we may need to be more careful this time."

Artemis smiled, "You are wrong old friend, it is they who shall need to be more careful as you say," As he said this he met the eyes of Albus. He had not left his gaze off of him and had a thoughtful look on his face. After all Fudge had spoken badly against his Family, his Father…and his Mother, Artemis could feel anger burning up in him, the burning sensation in his chest…He could feel the hate and anger beginning to rise. He reached into his pocket. That had been over two months ago a week after Captions shorts release.

**Chapter One:**

Harry sighed sweat dripping down his forehead, the past nights he had been having the same dreams, walking…slithering through corridors, making his way towards a door and each time he would slip away. He frowned slightly and slipped out of bed he felt sticky…He walked silently down the corridor careful not to wake any one up as he moved.

Suddenly a sound made him pause… "We have to do something…and I mean know if they want to fight they should be able to- Sirrus he's not James…and he's just a boy he shouldn't be involved in the business of the order…I think you've told them enough." Snapped Mrs. Weasley her tone was cold and hard and definite.

Harry paused and sighed, Sirrus and Mrs.Weasley had been constantly fighting with one another sense he had gotten here, he was glade that his hearing had ended well…Harry moved on and opened the door to the bathroom he glanced up at the mirror. And what he saw made his eyes widened. For a split seconded he had seen himself as Voldemort. He shuddered from head to tone; he splashed water on his face and paused for a moment.

'Why?' Harry thought, 'Why had Dumbledore ignored him…why was he no longer talking to him…'Harry shuddered slightly did he think he would turn into Voldemort that he would be able to use him against the order? Was that the reason why Dumbledore had ignored him and had been so distant?

Harry sighed glade for the cool liquid against his forehead, for some reason he didn't seem able to sleep and turned away and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Sirrus walk out of the room with Mrs.Weasley who had a scow stretched across her face. It lightened a little when she saw Harry.

"Did we wake you dear?" She questioned her tone was light and she smiled slightly. Harry shook his head, "No…I ah…Couldn't sleep." He admitted glancing past Sirrus. Sirrus winked at Harry as if he had known he had been out side of the door and turned and head up the stairs, " Well Good Night…Or should I say good morning?" Sirrus grinned.

After all it had been six o'clock.

Harry walked glancing at Sirrus ever who was chasing birds his tail wagging as he did so, he could have been. Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather…And yet he frowned as he glanced towards Hermione and Ron…He had been rather distant towards them as of late…Hermione seemed some what worried and glanced at Sirrus a disapproving look in her eyes.

Harry scowled why did everyone always have to ruin his fun…He shook his head slightly then again perhaps it wasn't such a good idea they brought Sirrus along. People were starting to look his way.

They arrived at the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. Of course they weren't alone Madeye walked behind him, as did talks and Remus, Madeye seemed to be in a heavily conversation with Remus and didn't keep his magical eye off of Sirrus. He too had disagreed when Sirrus had insisted he had come along.

"We should be arriving at platform nine and three quarters soon," Replied Tonks as she walked up to him she smiled slightly. Harry nodded but for some reason he felt a sense of dread…it had building up in him ever sense he had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld place.

But it seemed nothing could stop his Godfather from accompanying them to the train.

Artemis eyes flickered they had made there way to a stone wall; Butler had been prohibited from entering the magical borders. But he was far from being un protected during the last two weeks of summer he had studied a few minor spells that would help him if it came to trouble. And Butler would be stationed near by. Dumbledore had insisted on sending some one to meet him.

"Artemis be careful while at Hogwarts…"Artemis knew what he was trying to tell him, he was telling him try and not make any enemies. Artemis scowled slightly he didn't need any advice on that he could deal with it himself. He glanced back at Butler, he could see the worry in his eyes, and yet his expression held none.

"Look after Fowl manner while I'm gone…"Butler blinked Artemis had stumbled in the middle of it a bit. Butler put a hand on Artemis shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry well find her."

Artemis scuffled, "Of course we will I just have to decipher the coordinates and…Artemis cut himself off it seemed as if he would be arriving.

And he was 30 seconds late. Artemis remained calm he could see people giving him glances his way as if it was strange to see a pale youth standing by the entrance to Diagonal alley. Artemis had done some research this is where he would acquire everything he would need for his schooling.

Just then a man that could rival Butler's height walked over towards him. But unlike Butler he had a shagged dark black brown beard and his eyes gleamed as he studied Artemis a rather large smile plastered on his face. Artemis studied him as he moved over towards him. Butler studied Hagrid before nodding to Artemis and disappearing within the crowd.

"Nice day isn't it?" He questioned giving Artemis a grin the sun was warm and unsettling, Artemis frowned slightly, ' Nice if you like waiting for over 36…seconds for some one in the hot sun.' He turned away from Hagrid. "We should proceed." Was all that Artemis said his tone was void of all emotion.

Hagrid smile faltered a few inches, to Artemis's surprise which didn't happen very often Hagrid took out an umbrella tapped a few spaces on the brick wall. That didn't surprise him and yet Artemis's scanned the umbrella, 'Clearly it has some magical properties.' He thought he had already learned the code to open the doors too diagonally by heart as they walked into a pub.

Artemis felt a throb of disappointment he had expected something else, something more magical then this. He could be in any pub on earth, then he heard the whispers that filled the silence, people glanced at him with suspicion and fear he caught some words as he walked by. _**"Its him, he's the one, he's that thief, he's dangerous he's worse then Harry potter," **_

Artemis face was void of any emotion as they walked through the room. And yet he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder who this Harry Potter person is.' He thought his eyes flashing as he studied the inhabitants who shied away from him as Hagrid didn't seem to have heard anything they were saying and if he had he didn't act like he did.

"Anyways best be going know." Hagrid replied his voice was joking and light and yet Artemis could hear underneath the layer concern. Artemis studied Hagrid for a moment they had only met for a moment he doubted he could be concerned about his safety there must be another reason why they would be going to Diagon alley.

Artemis couldn't help but agree some gentleman in the corner had not left his eyes off of him. And Artemis studied him closely, for some reason he felt shivers run down his spine. He shook off the feeling and calmly went after Hagrid who was at the door by then.

After they past the pub and stepped into the crowded street, know this was more like it. There were bunches of witches and wizards gathered together, owls, bats and various other creatures shrieked and various shops lined the street. Brooms were shown on the window the words Firebolt streaked across the mirror. 'Surely these wizards can do better then that,' Artemis thought as he studied the broom stick with a frown.

They went to several shops, buying his clothes, book supplies, and extra….They paused to go to a tea shop after a while. Today hadn't been as dreadful as Artemis's had thought it would have been. He brought the tea cup to his lips.

"My favorite tea, Herbal." Hagrid spoke his tone was light and his eyes gleamed. He had a warming smile on his face.

"Mine as well, a good natural blend of herbs…"Artemis replied his eyes light, as he studied Hagrid, Hagrid remind him a lot of Butler despite his height he had some of the same quality's…Artemis wasn't quite sure but Hagrid didn't appear to be all human in the sense of the word.

"So you teach care of magical creatures?"

"Yes I do," Hagrid replied his eyes gleaming as if he had brought up his favorite subject which Artemis had. "I take care of them all." Hagrid boasted, and then began to describe several creatures Artemis had never heard of. Artemis was silent most of the time only interrupting to ask a question about the school and the creatures extra. It wasn't long that he found out that Hagrid favorite magical creature was dragon.

"So do we have everything else on the list?" Hagrid question smiling slightly at Artemis. Artemis nodded, and wondered what else was. And yet the only thing that wasn't circled in Hagrids messy writing was the word wand.

"The only thing left is- A wand yes." Artemis replied his tone was soft and clipped and yet he could not hide his curiosity. Hagrid carried Artemis luggage as if it was made out of paper, and yet this did not surprise Artemis one least. He realized that Hagrid must have some giant blood in him. He walked differently and used a small amount of gestured that suggested it; it was faint and hardly noticeable.

"This is the place, the best for getting wands." Hagrid smiled as he turned to look at Artemis, "Why don't yeah stepped in side Ill be right back." Before Artemis could object or agree he had already disappeared into the crowd. Artemis studied the building.

Some of the wood was pilling off it looked as if it could use a new layer of paint…Several layers, it looked dirty and almost abandoned. How could this place be the best possible place for wands? Artemis could feel the disappointment coming back to him as he stepped into the store. A bell rang as he did so.

_Holly Short was thinking the same thing and it wasn't just her. The council had gone in an uproar when they heard Artemis was going to Hogwarts let alone stepping foot into the magical world. Then again the Wizards weren't exactly happy that the LEPrecon would be stationed at Hogwarts. They spoke slowly as if we didn't understand when they spoke and acted as if they were deaf. _

_And worse of all she would be one of the few lucky officers that would be going to Hogwarts they had gotten permission from the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore she had heard lots of rumors about him…He was a great wizard at least that was what she was told…and yet she felt doubt about him. He had seemed to have approved of Artemis going to Hogwarts._

_The Ministry seemed to dislike everything about Dumbledore and yet she could also see it from there point of view. After all Artemis was dangerous, and he had just invited Artemis to his school without there consent. . Sense he had announced heard about the so called return of Voldemort, Holly frowned Voldemort had murdered many Wizards a few years ago and fairies a like. If he was alive it would have started up again. It was a good thing Voldemort didn't know the location of haven only the minister knew that and there were certain spells against the location. _

_Holly remembered earning about how much smarter wizard goblins were at least that's what the ministry called them. In truth they were mountain goblins, they had always been smarter and more clever then there cousins…And yet she was angered at how they treated the house elves…_

_They were enslaved and didn't know any better. They didn't know any freedoms. And yet there had been a girl…a few years ago in Hogwarts who had started SPEW. Her name had been Hermione…to what rumors said she was also a friend of Harry Potter…the ministry believed that they were up to something with Dumbledore, she felt a little bit of doubt when she heard this… They had fought against the dark lord…they must be pretty powerful…. Holly sighed she knew everything she could about Hogwarts. And worse of all they would be in disguise as some of these house elves for the most part. And yet she couldn't help but feel determination not to fail. Her eyes burned with the fiery flame she had inherited from her Mother. _

"_Holly are you ready?" Barked a gruff voice, he sounded irritated for some reason._

"_Yes Commander I've been ready for quite some time." Holly's voice was bitter and yet filled with determination. 'I won't fail this time.'_

Artemis put his luggage which was surprisingly light Hagrid had done several charms on it. He stroked Feroaks gently his gaze flicked on the window tonight it was dark and stars shinned up the sky. His expression was emotionless and yet Artemis could feel it, change was in the air.

And yet something bothered him…What the shop keeper had said to him, " No one sense a founder at Hogwarts has lad eyes on this wand, you must be very fortune to have your true wand at all…but I suppose the wand dose chose the wizard,"

Artemis pondered for a moment, Hagrid had excellent choice in choosing animals. Feroaks was an intelligent being, his fur was a dark blue with a black beak, his wings aflame. A phoenix. Smart intelligent. And yet…

"Tomorrow we will arrive at Hogwarts." Artemis voice was soft and clipped he lowered his hand. 'Ill find you…'Artemis thought he could feel determination burning in his eyes as he glanced down at his Laptop 'Muggles' devices' don't work at Hogwarts.' Artemis couldn't help but feel a tug at his lips. Unknown to the wizarding world they would be proven wrong tomorrow.

Artemis scowled as he thought of the word Muggles…It seemed both Haven and the Wizarding world both had words to insult normal humans as he had heard some people portray as normal. Both of them had a great hate towards us. And yet Artemis couldn't help but wonder why? Both of them wanted to hide away from us and neither of them seem to be working together particularly well.

"Hogwarts will definitely be interesting." He mussed lying down, he closed his eyes.

_Artemis glanced at his Mother it had been a week after her sanity had been given back to her. It was as if she had never become sick and yet as he looked closely he noticed the slightly far away look in her eyes the way she kept fiddling around. She was nervous for some reason her smile faltered every now and again._

_They were in the garden leaves drifted gently down towards the ground, it was a slight sleepy morning the grass was damp and the air sweet. It was a perfect morning for a walk anyone would say so. And Artemis felt the lump rise in his throat, it was un characteristic of him…And yet he couldn't help but feel a slight concern for his Mother, "Father will return to us," He spoke calmly his voice was soft and clipped and yet it shook a little. _

_She turned to look at him there eyes meeting for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak and yet her eyes widened in horror. A shadow loomed over him, and Artemis knew that they were in trouble. He felt the claws slice at his neck pain burning pain rang through him as he collapsed to the ground. He heard his Mother scream the snarl of what attacked him. It sounded like a wolf, and yet Artemis at the time could hear nothing but feel pain burning hissing pain it rang through his body blinding him. He could feel poison from the creatures attack. _

_He hit the ground landing on his side, sparks lashed out from his hands lashing towards the open wound on his neck. Artemis convulsed and struggled in his Mothers graph sweat dripping down his face. He felt weak tired, and burning all over as he lashed. Bullets shot out at the wolf like creature its eyes glittering gold._

_It merely lifted its mussel and howled the bullets flying off at them as if they were made out of paper. And yet it turned and leaped into the trees disappearing through the forest. Artemis wouldn't ever forget that day. For that day he had learned a valuable lesson. __**Never turn your back. **_

Minerva McGonagall glanced at Albus and at the newspaper she knew that ministry must be over reacting and yet. She knew that a Lycan at Hogwarts would be dangerous, and he simply wouldn't just be aloud to attend here. No there probably would be some sort of consequence and yet she knew that they weren't just dealing with any student. Artemis was a threat. She knew this and yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He had lost his Mother to insanity and his Father had died in the arctic. He had been all alone, and yet when he had stolen a fair some of gold from the fairies he had also been granted the sanity return of his Mother and yet…When they had been attacked he had lost her again. For some reason her sanity wouldn't return to her, and she wouldn't wake up. And yet he refused to believe his mother and Father were dead.

"Minerva do you have something on your mind?" Albus questioned Minerva raised her glance glancing at Albus. He had a kind smile on his face and yet they looked half questioning he seemed to have a far away look in his eyes.

"No…"Minerva replied standing up a little straighter.

Snape could feel his lip curl he looked straight at Albus, "We should get straight to the point we don't have all-night." He growled his eyes narrowed. Albus frowned for a moment, "Ahh Artemis rights…of course he will be tutored by each teacher for a period after classes…Artemis will no doubt catch up on his own if he hasn't already." Dumbledore had a slightly amused tone.

"We don't mean that Albus we mean- Yes about him being a Lycan I believe Artemis has that well under control." He studied the glass his eyes gazing at the grounds below. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "That's it."

"That is it- But Albus you can't simply just allow him to go to Hogwarts without any restraints- But Albus met Snape's eyes evenly and smiled as if he knew something he didn't. Which he probably did. Snape scowled slightly.

"That is all." He repeated there was a twinkle in his eye; he turned adjusting his glasses a little. Minerva glanced at Albus, if he had his reason for allowing him to go to Hogwarts well that was it. But if he harmed any of her students there would be punishments. She got up and walked out of his office. Serves remained there for a moment.

"Yes Serves."

"Your hiding something aren't you?"

Dumbledore blinked for a moment, "I do not know what you mean, and if you please I have to get up early in the morning and I worked late last night." Albus smiled for a moment his eyes glittering. Snape scowled before turning and walking out of the office.

**Chapter Three:**

Artemis frowned; the train was no where in sight. He paused for a moment, his eyes travelled across the crowded train station he had saw something flicker in the corner of his eyes…A dog? Artemis frowned and yet he couldn't leave his eyes off of it. It looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had sense it.

Harry looked at Sirrus for some reason he made him shiver, the cold pale youth eyes seemed to dig into his, he moved foreword and walked slowly over towards them his eyes flickering to Sirrus and to Harry he paused in front of him, " would you know how to get on the train?" Artemis questioned, 'there must be some barrier protecting it.' He thought his eyes studying Harry.

Harry blinked for a moment, "Hm…well you just walk in between…"

Artemis blinked for a moment he had expected more. The wizarding world seemed to disappoint him in every angel. Artemis frowned for a moment, "That's all…?" Artemis tone was emotionless. Harry shivered he studied him as if he was some sort of interesting specimen of some kind.

"Yes that's all," replied a girl with bushy brown hair she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Artemis. "So it seems your going to Hogwarts after all," Harry was surprised to the iciness in her tone.

"You wizards, witches are very welcoming in deed," Artemis voice was filled with sarcasm; he turned and glanced at the barrier distrust gleaming in his eyes for only a moment. He disappeared through the barrier. He didn't run through it as Hermione and Ron usually did he walked straight through it calmly and precisely.

"Hermione why were you- I can't stand him!" she hissed her eyes blazed with anger, " Did you know what he did to those poor elves he kidnapped one and- Ron raised an eyebrow Harry stared at her blankly.

"Ooh you two really don't know anything do you?" Hermione growled, " Artemis kidnapped a LEPrecon officer, and- a Leprecon?" Ron snickered slightly, " I didn't know they existed- Not a Leprecon Ron, honestly a L-E-P- it stands for Lower Elemental Police, recon."

"Oh." Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulder. Hermione scowled, and glared daggers at Ron. Before turning towards Harry who had followed after Sirrus he must have wanted to talk to him before he left.

In truth Artemis had expected more then a dusty old train, he had expected more from the wizarding world…So far they had disappointed him. He of course had already got information on the train and who would be driving it, Butler of course couldn't accompany him on the train for him being a muggle as the wizards say. Artemis moved foreword through the crowd he felt there eyes on him as he made his way towards the train as well.

"He's probably the one behind it." He heard them whisper as he walked through them they stepped out of his way fear burned in some of there eyes. His face remained motionless, 'I wonder…It looks as if these wizards are deeply affected on what there minister says…even if most of it is lies…'

Artemis stepped onto the train; most of the compartments were already full with the chatter of students no doubt talking about what they did during he summer. He paused at a compartment knocked and when no one answered stepped inside. No one was in it, he carried his briefcase and slid into a seat he took out his wand and muttered several words in Latin. A table appeared in front of him.

Holly couldn't believe theses elves took all of this from these wizards, they cooked like slaves…and yet they seemed to be enjoying themselves they chattered as they worked. All but one elf did she sipped on butter bear alone. She had a grin expression on her face and her cheeks were rosy as if she was drunk.

"Hi," Holly replied. She had learned that the elves name was winky and the reason why she was like this is because she had been freed? She should be happy. Holly thought Winky didn't seem to notice the fact that Holly had spoken and Dunkley sipped another sip of Butterbeer.

"Um hello…You must be new I'm Dobby!" She turned around in surprise he seemed to be the only one wearing clothes even thought they looked out of place he had soaks on his ears, and wore two hats on his head, he wore a jumper and seemed to grin rather cheekily.

"Hi- Your going to like it here, Dumbledore will even pay you if you want to- Disapproving murmurs filled the room,- His smile faltered a little as he glanced at Winky, "She'll be all right she's getting better, you should have seen winky when she first got here…she was way worse."

Holly smiled slightly, "You're wearing them wrong." She commented pointing to the soaks.

"Miss. Granger gave them to me…she's very nice she is." Dobby paused, "I better get working the first feast is always the biggest…"He seemed oblivious to what Holly had said and bounded off. Holly blinked for a moment, before turning to look at what she would be preparing. Her appearance had been changed do to polojuice potion and Nothing more, the elves were glade to cooperate for some time off.

Grub gulped the hall was huge and wide he shivered keeping to the corner his heart pounding, 'Mommy wouldn't like it if I were here,' He thought to himself as he moved from place to place, to him Hogwarts seemed empty not a creature stirred within sight. Grub whimpered.

Harry frowned so far all of the compartments had been full; he knocked on the door, of one of the back compartments, which slid open. Hermione and Ron would be in the front of the train sense they were perfects know. "Salutations." Harry shivered the pale youth was sitting on one side of the room his eyes hadn't lifted from the laptop on his lap his pale fingers traveling across it like a panionist.

Harry slid across to the seat next to him; there was a suit case no other luggage. I Harry raised an eyebrow before putting Hedwig aside; he fumbled with his hands slightly and glanced at Artemis. His sapphire blue eyes were focused onto the screen and they didn't rise from it. "So…?"

"Unless this conversation has some value of importance– There was a knock on the door and Neville stumbled in, with a rather strange looking cactus in his hand. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he shuffled down besides Harry, "Sorry about that," He apologized.

Artemis paused he had stopped typing to glance at Neville, "Hm…that's a cactutars isn't it…?"Artemis comment made Neville look up in surprise. "Well yeah it's- Very rare and yet commonly found in a remote reign…May I?" Artemis took the planet delicately before Neville could do anything. He scanned it he looked back up at Neville a small smile spreading across his lips, "You have done amazingly well taking care of it."

"I can't get it to bloom thought," Neville eyes gleamed and a smile spread across his face, "Few can." Artemis replied, "It may help to use spring water instead…with its growth if you use it tell the next moon it should properly bloom, if you use some veriberix herbs that is."

Neville looked at Artemis with astonishment, "But I don't have any- I'm sure there's some in the forest- That's forbidden." Harry cut in Artemis turned his eyes in his direction locking with his for a moment. Harry met Artemis eyes evenly. For some reason Artemis eyes flashed.

"Hmm…apparently,"Artemis frowned for a moment, "You could always order some in I suppose…there's a Herbology teacher isn't there…perhaps he or she has some." Artemis returned to his work almost imminently his eyes scanning the information in front of him.

Artemis could feel it the Potter boy clearly distrusted him almost imminently…And yet there was something familiar about him, but Artemis couldn't quite put his finger on it. And he had met his gaze evenly most would have cringed or shivered at the sight of his eyes. Artemis gazed at Harry he and the boy whom Artemis had failed to get his name he was talking about his plant and he seemed not to be paying attention at all.

'So he's the one,' Artemis thought, 'the one that survived the attack when Voldemort had been in power…' Voldemort he had done great things…but terrible according to the wizarding world. Perhaps they feared that he would do the same. Artemis smiled his vampire like smile. 'I will find my Father.' Determination blazed in his eyes.

Harry leaned against the glass his eyes watching the flashing fields, mountains, he sighed softly turning his gaze away for a moment as Hermione and Ron entered the compartment.

"Hey Harry," Artemis glanced at them for a moment, there seemed to be tension between the three for some reason. Hermione quickly sat down in between Harry and Neville and glared at Artemis. Artemis returned the glare head on his eyes cold with malice. 'Really how juvenile of her,' He thought then he glanced at Ron who look at him nervously at sat as far a way from him as he could.

'I can't wait to get to Hogwarts,' He thought sarcastically, 'I've been welcome so graciously so far,'

There was tension in the room it had fallen into silence. Harrys eyes had never left the window. Hermione glanced at Ron her eyes filled with worry at Harrys direction. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with blond hair walked in she sat down on the other side of Artemis and smiled, " Hi," She beamed her eyes twinkling.

Artemis glanced in her direction her eyes were beaming, "Hello," Artemis voice was cold and yet it had a slightly amused tone to it. ' And I intended on getting some work done,' He thought. Hermione glared at Artemis.

Annoyance was building in him as he glared at Hermione. Luna seemed to notice the tension in the room, "You should get a Lucanias, it's a good luck charm for friendship, it is said that it makes even the most hostile enemies your friends." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me to order some in," Artemis tone was heavily filled with sarcasm.

"Okay!" Luna replied her smile never failed to waver, Artemis glanced at the newspaper she held labeled….Hermione snorted, "Most of that is just filled with nonsense." She replied. Luna glanced up at Hermione, And Artemis stared at her, " How very outspoken of You,"

Hermione blinked and didn't seem to realize her mistake, her face reddened, "Oh- Well not many people believe but that's all right,- And yet something seemed to have caught the potter boys gaze, " Could I have a look at that for a moment," Luna blinked and she smiled handing it over to him.

Sure. Artemis caught the headline. _Sirrus Black innocent._ For some reason that had caught his attention, " Most of that is just- Harry glared at Hermione who blinked for a moment, " What- Look," He pointed at the paper Hermione and Ron glanced at the headline there eyes trailing it. Harry looked hopeful, that was not the reaction Artemis thought he would have gotten from him. Didn't Sirrus help murder his family? As it were…or perhaps there was something more to the story. Either way it didn't matter and yet Artemis could feel a certain curiosity growing.

"So which house are you all in,"

"You'll probably be sorted into Sytherin," Ron mused, Hermione glanced at Ron but seemed to agree none the less. Harry blinked, they all looked as if they all agreed to the fact Artemis should be sorted into Slytherin.

Artemis felt a pang of anger…these wizards are discrimitive against other people...Just for having different ablitys they feared him he could smell it. He could feel Ron's Stare on the scar across his neck, "Staring isn't very nice didn't your Mother give you any manners…and more or less you wizards are very discrimitive so far… that I have met," Artemis voice was filled with venom he glared at them.

Ron blinked for a moment, All eyes were on him silence filled the room. Ron glared at Artemis with distrust, and yet Artemis could see the fear burning in him, he could smell it. Artemis could feel a lump forming in his throat. He shook his head slightly and reach into his pocket pulling out a vile he drank the potion without a sound returning the now empty vile to his pocket.

"So dose anyone like pudding?" Luna questioned her smile still on her face; she hadn't noticed the dangerous look on Artemis face, or the tensions that filled the room. Harry gazed at Artemis he seemed slightly more tired know and irritable at there presentence. Perhaps he had judged a little to harshly on Artemis.


	22. Chapter 22

**Description:**

**Summary:** When Magical artifacts are being stolen. Artemis is naturally blamed. Harry is beginning his fifth year at Hogwarts which is going to be more eventful then he thinks. A rebellion threatens to break out below the surfaces.

Deep Magic: 

**Prologue: **

The moon loomed into the sky, to say this was a night to walk among the scatters leaves would be foolish and in vain. Nothing stirred other then the guards in front of the tall building. They huddled in front of a fire talking amongst them.

"What's so important about a book anyways?" Grumbled one of the gauds bitterly as he edged a little closer towards the fire. He was a tall dark man looked to be in about his late 20s or thirties.

"I don't know but were getting paid a pretty good sum to guard it what ever it is, I wonder how much that book could be…"Pondered the smaller of the three. A mist snaked its way across the area invoking it, it had came out of no where. Suddenly the guard that had not spoken began to make his way back towards the building his hands in his pocket.

**lantern in his outstretched hand and trembled as he moved out from the safety of his desk. "Whose there?" He whispered his voice shaking. A flicker of movement made him whirled around. He took several steps backwards coughing slightly.**

'**It's just my imagination, no ones here I'm- The sound of glass breaking made him shrink to the floor. The doors flung open and the guard from below burst in he marched past the Librarian, "What is it now?" He demanded his voice was cold and filled with malice. He had dark greasy black hair his eyes flickered around the room.**

"**You fool!" he barked storming past him, the Librarian got up and slowly followed after him. In front of them laid broken glasses, and were the book had once been was a single piece of paper. **

"_Beware the one who lingers in the dark,"_

"_Next I shall strike the falling tower."_

"**What is this suppose to mean?" Demanded Snape his eyes narrowed he raised his wand expecting some sort of a hexes to come out of the shadows. The alarms rang off but it was already too late. For the thief was already long gone. A man with moon shaped spectacles stepped out of the shadows.**

"**It seems are thief is more, clever then we thought." Dumbledore's voice was soft and clipped he walked across the clearing and stopped besides Snape. **

**Snape's eyes narrowed, "No not cleverness just the element of surprise that is all," Snape frowned, "There doesn't appear to be any hexes…he's left another note…and it doesn't make sense as did the others it seems as if he's- Giving us warnings of a kind- But what kind of thief gives warnings before he strikes again?" questioned Snape softly to himself a frown tugging at the edge of his lips.**

**Dumbledore frowned, "I suppose that…the thief can only answer himself…I suppose…"**

**Snape raised an eyebrow, "Or herself…." Dumbledore merely shook his head before turning and looking at the clear moon, "Perhaps we should meet again else were Snape the arourers will arrive soon…and I think its best if we are not here when they arrive."**

**Snape merely nodded his head a moment later the guards burst into the room. Snape stood in front of them and muttered the words for a memory charm. All of there memories of him would be gone, and there encounters, as well as the footage from the video tape. And with that Dumbledore disappeared or in this case disapparated.**

**Snape paused before scanning the room nothing else was out of place, the thief could have taken treasure anything else. And yet…all he had taken was a ragged old book. He had to have been studying this place for months and knew of its treasures and yet…, 'that book must be worth quite a lot.' Snape thought as he apperated. **

Artemis's was irritable to say the least. His dark blue eyes glanced at the man in front of him. Fudge he was the minister of the magical world at least that was his title. Artemis's couldn't help but be disappointed he had expect something else…He could have been in any court room in the world.

"Really Fudge this is it?" His tone was soft and clipped and his eyes scanned the minister's face, the minister's hands were sweaty and he kept scratching his noose pulling at his collar. All the signs that he was either lying or extremely nervous either way it didn't matter they had no proof that involved him directly in the crime.

Fudge scowled and glared at the boy anger flashing in his eyes, "There can be more Artemis's I'm sure it would only take a moment for me to come up with some suitable punishments." His tone was cold and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"And what would they be? And honestly do you think I would let you get away with anything you try to force me into? I am not one of your cronies you can push around Fudge I thought you learned that." Artemis's scanned Fudge a vampire like grin spread across his feature. His expression remained motionless cold and socotic.

Fudge shivered and then regained his composure, "Some times being to smart can get you into trouble boy." Fudge snapped, "Until you are proven innocent of the crimes you are accused of you will be under watch of several arourers that will be stationed at your stay."

"And if I refuse?"

"I don't think you really have a choice in the matter boy, either you go by my terms or- Or what you'll snap my wand?" Artemis laughed it sent shivers down Fudges spine. Suddenly the doors opened and a man with moon shaped spectacles calmly walked over towards Artemis's who sat in the middle of the room.

Dumbledore walked into the room he was calm, and he scanned Artemis knowingly. His tone was calm he met Fudges gaze for a moment. Sweat seemed to dominate Fudges brows know.

"Well sense when dose this matter- This matter dose concern me if Artemis's is to intend my school I wish to know the charges that he is accused of," He spoke calmly, " Besides you hold no proof against him Fudge…and until you find some evidence, I suggest that you withhold the trial." Fudges face turned red his eyes narrowed.

"This boy is the only one able to use that cursed magic, and he has a history of steeling- A history that holds no proof." Artemis's rolled his eyes he was getting board, this had lasted for an hour already and still they had gotten no where. They expected him to obey there laws…he would find a way through them besides he didn't need a wand to perform magic all he need were the books that held the knowledge.

"Perhaps you should take a break Fudge after all this herring is particularly useless sense you have no proof against me." Artemis's replied calmly Fudge glared at Artemis's. Anger burning in his eyes his lips trembled as he growled "Silence boy." Artemis scowled and his eyes narrowed. Fudge went silent for a moment. Whispers spread through out the crowds.

"You can't speak to the ministry of magic like that you should learn some respect." A woman that resembled a Toad stood a smile stretched across her toad like features. Artemis chuckled slightly imminent dislike of the woman came to mind as he studied her. The way she spoke sounded like nails on a chalk board to him. He met Umbridges eyes evenly a cold sneer spread across her face. She was the one that was against Half breads as she called them…werewolf's and centaurs alike. "Besides you are a dangerous creature aren't you boy?"

"Why should I respect some one who doesn't respect me?" Artemis's tone was void of all emotion. And Artemis smiled a wolfish like smile the scar on his neck seemed to become all to visible, "That…I have under control- Your potion was not admonitory approved- She interrupted her voice stern and cold.

"Know enough of that if this herring dose has a purpose then proceed if it doesn't then let's get on with it, we haven't got all day you know." Barked a wizard from the front row Artemis's presumed they were the voters or some kind. Several wizards glared at him which seemed to silence him.

"Well…You expect me to stop using it?" Artemis questioned, "Just because you don't approve?" Artemis was amused; the Toad woman was a fool to think that he would obey her just because she was in Fudges top circle.

"Well the purpose is Artemis as you all know is a dangerous criminal even if we can't prove this crime he has committed…he has done many others in the Muggles world hasn't he…and what about the kidnapping of Miss. Holly Short?" Snapped Fudge his eyes on Artemis's, "Which we have- Little to nothing of evidence- Artemis's was interrupted again. A vein pulsed in Artemis's temple. "And yet it is still evidence if you go into the wizarding world without notifying us then we will remove you for full from are world Mr. Fowl."

"And it is so welcoming already," Artemis's spoke his eyes flickering toward Fudges face. A smirk tugged at the edge of his lips. "Besides…Haven has nothing to do with your world or the wizarding world…there are different rules…and I have won that game."

As he said this Dumbledore's eyes did not leave him, he could feel it a rather large amount of disappointment was appearing in his eyes as he spoke. Artemis could feel it an uncharacteristic lump forming in the back of his throat he shook his head slightly.

"Well there's also the fact that your Father is missing and your Mother has a mental disorder perhaps you should stay home for the time being, even thought Your Father wasn't much of a role model even if he was alive judging by these charts."

The remark stung, Artemis's wasn't going to show how much. He could feel a surge of anger running through his veins he glanced up at Fudge he was surprised at his anger…After the attack his emotions have tried to out due themselves as of lately…But thanks to the potion he managed to keep his heart beat down it would calm his heart beat.

" And I'm sure that you're a perfect Role model for a ministry, where there's rumors about Voldemort running around and your not even putting up any defenses against him…really I thought you could do much better then that,"

Fudges eyes narrowed, shouts and outrages filled the room and he hammered the hammer onto the table. With that Artemis's rose from his chair. 'It seems as if I have already made enemies among the wizarding world.' Artemis paused for a moment before glancing at Albus. Butler was hidden in the crowd no doubt he had been forbidden to remain at the hearing and had cut in at the last moment as possible.

"Did you get it?" Artemis whispered once they were away from peering eyes. Butler nodded his head but glanced at Artemis, "Artemis's I think that we may need to be more careful this time."

Artemis smiled, "You are wrong old friend, it is they who shall need to be more careful as you say," As he said this he met the eyes of Albus. He had not left his gaze off of him and had a thoughtful look on his face. After all Fudge had spoken badly against his Family, his Father…and his Mother, Artemis could feel anger burning up in him, the burning sensation in his chest…He could feel the hate and anger beginning to rise. He reached into his pocket. That had been over two months ago a week after Captions shorts release.

**Chapter One:**

Harry sighed sweat dripping down his forehead, the past nights he had been having the same dreams, walking…slithering through corridors, making his way towards a door and each time he would slip away. He frowned slightly and slipped out of bed he felt sticky…He walked silently down the corridor careful not to wake any one up as he moved.

Suddenly a sound made him pause… "We have to do something…and I mean know if they want to fight they should be able to- Sirrus he's not James…and he's just a boy he shouldn't be involved in the business of the order…I think you've told them enough." Snapped Mrs. Weasley her tone was cold and hard and definite.

Harry paused and sighed, Sirrus and Mrs.Weasley had been constantly fighting with one another sense he had gotten here, he was glade that his hearing had ended well…Harry moved on and opened the door to the bathroom he glanced up at the mirror. And what he saw made his eyes widened. For a split seconded he had seen himself as Voldemort. He shuddered from head to tone; he splashed water on his face and paused for a moment.

'Why?' Harry thought, 'Why had Dumbledore ignored him…why was he no longer talking to him…'Harry shuddered slightly did he think he would turn into Voldemort that he would be able to use him against the order? Was that the reason why Dumbledore had ignored him and had been so distant?

Harry sighed glade for the cool liquid against his forehead, for some reason he didn't seem able to sleep and turned away and walked out of the bathroom just in time to see Sirrus walk out of the room with Mrs.Weasley who had a scow stretched across her face. It lightened a little when she saw Harry.

"Did we wake you dear?" She questioned her tone was light and she smiled slightly. Harry shook his head, "No…I ah…Couldn't sleep." He admitted glancing past Sirrus. Sirrus winked at Harry as if he had known he had been out side of the door and turned and head up the stairs, " Well Good Night…Or should I say good morning?" Sirrus grinned.

After all it had been six o'clock.

Harry walked glancing at Sirrus ever who was chasing birds his tail wagging as he did so, he could have been. Harry couldn't help but smile at his godfather…And yet he frowned as he glanced towards Hermione and Ron…He had been rather distant towards them as of late…Hermione seemed some what worried and glanced at Sirrus a disapproving look in her eyes.

Harry scowled why did everyone always have to ruin his fun…He shook his head slightly then again perhaps it wasn't such a good idea they brought Sirrus along. People were starting to look his way.

They arrived at the barrier between platform nine and three quarters. Of course they weren't alone Madeye walked behind him, as did talks and Remus, Madeye seemed to be in a heavily conversation with Remus and didn't keep his magical eye off of Sirrus. He too had disagreed when Sirrus had insisted he had come along.

"We should be arriving at platform nine and three quarters soon," Replied Tonks as she walked up to him she smiled slightly. Harry nodded but for some reason he felt a sense of dread…it had building up in him ever sense he had arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld place.

But it seemed nothing could stop his Godfather from accompanying them to the train.

Artemis eyes flickered they had made there way to a stone wall; Butler had been prohibited from entering the magical borders. But he was far from being un protected during the last two weeks of summer he had studied a few minor spells that would help him if it came to trouble. And Butler would be stationed near by. Dumbledore had insisted on sending some one to meet him.

"Artemis be careful while at Hogwarts…"Artemis knew what he was trying to tell him, he was telling him try and not make any enemies. Artemis scowled slightly he didn't need any advice on that he could deal with it himself. He glanced back at Butler, he could see the worry in his eyes, and yet his expression held none.

"Look after Fowl manner while I'm gone…"Butler blinked Artemis had stumbled in the middle of it a bit. Butler put a hand on Artemis shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry well find her."

Artemis scuffled, "Of course we will I just have to decipher the coordinates and…Artemis cut himself off it seemed as if he would be arriving.

And he was 30 seconds late. Artemis remained calm he could see people giving him glances his way as if it was strange to see a pale youth standing by the entrance to Diagonal alley. Artemis had done some research this is where he would acquire everything he would need for his schooling.

Just then a man that could rival Butler's height walked over towards him. But unlike Butler he had a shagged dark black brown beard and his eyes gleamed as he studied Artemis a rather large smile plastered on his face. Artemis studied him as he moved over towards him. Butler studied Hagrid before nodding to Artemis and disappearing within the crowd.

"Nice day isn't it?" He questioned giving Artemis a grin the sun was warm and unsettling, Artemis frowned slightly, ' Nice if you like waiting for over 36…seconds for some one in the hot sun.' He turned away from Hagrid. "We should proceed." Was all that Artemis said his tone was void of all emotion.

Hagrid smile faltered a few inches, to Artemis's surprise which didn't happen very often Hagrid took out an umbrella tapped a few spaces on the brick wall. That didn't surprise him and yet Artemis's scanned the umbrella, 'Clearly it has some magical properties.' He thought he had already learned the code to open the doors too diagonally by heart as they walked into a pub.

Artemis felt a throb of disappointment he had expected something else, something more magical then this. He could be in any pub on earth, then he heard the whispers that filled the silence, people glanced at him with suspicion and fear he caught some words as he walked by. _**"Its him, he's the one, he's that thief, he's dangerous he's worse then Harry potter," **_

Artemis face was void of any emotion as they walked through the room. And yet he couldn't help but think, 'I wonder who this Harry Potter person is.' He thought his eyes flashing as he studied the inhabitants who shied away from him as Hagrid didn't seem to have heard anything they were saying and if he had he didn't act like he did.

"Anyways best be going know." Hagrid replied his voice was joking and light and yet Artemis could hear underneath the layer concern. Artemis studied Hagrid for a moment they had only met for a moment he doubted he could be concerned about his safety there must be another reason why they would be going to Diagon alley.

Artemis couldn't help but agree some gentleman in the corner had not left his eyes off of him. And Artemis studied him closely, for some reason he felt shivers run down his spine. He shook off the feeling and calmly went after Hagrid who was at the door by then.

After they past the pub and stepped into the crowded street, know this was more like it. There were bunches of witches and wizards gathered together, owls, bats and various other creatures shrieked and various shops lined the street. Brooms were shown on the window the words Firebolt streaked across the mirror. 'Surely these wizards can do better then that,' Artemis thought as he studied the broom stick with a frown.

They went to several shops, buying his clothes, book supplies, and extra….They paused to go to a tea shop after a while. Today hadn't been as dreadful as Artemis's had thought it would have been. He brought the tea cup to his lips.

"My favorite tea, Herbal." Hagrid spoke his tone was light and his eyes gleamed. He had a warming smile on his face.

"Mine as well, a good natural blend of herbs…"Artemis replied his eyes light, as he studied Hagrid, Hagrid remind him a lot of Butler despite his height he had some of the same quality's…Artemis wasn't quite sure but Hagrid didn't appear to be all human in the sense of the word.

"So you teach care of magical creatures?"

"Yes I do," Hagrid replied his eyes gleaming as if he had brought up his favorite subject which Artemis had. "I take care of them all." Hagrid boasted, and then began to describe several creatures Artemis had never heard of. Artemis was silent most of the time only interrupting to ask a question about the school and the creatures extra. It wasn't long that he found out that Hagrid favorite magical creature was dragon.

"So do we have everything else on the list?" Hagrid question smiling slightly at Artemis. Artemis nodded, and wondered what else was. And yet the only thing that wasn't circled in Hagrids messy writing was the word wand.

"The only thing left is- A wand yes." Artemis replied his tone was soft and clipped and yet he could not hide his curiosity. Hagrid carried Artemis luggage as if it was made out of paper, and yet this did not surprise Artemis one least. He realized that Hagrid must have some giant blood in him. He walked differently and used a small amount of gestured that suggested it; it was faint and hardly noticeable.

"This is the place, the best for getting wands." Hagrid smiled as he turned to look at Artemis, "Why don't yeah stepped in side Ill be right back." Before Artemis could object or agree he had already disappeared into the crowd. Artemis studied the building.

Some of the wood was pilling off it looked as if it could use a new layer of paint…Several layers, it looked dirty and almost abandoned. How could this place be the best possible place for wands? Artemis could feel the disappointment coming back to him as he stepped into the store. A bell rang as he did so.

_Holly Short was thinking the same thing and it wasn't just her. The council had gone in an uproar when they heard Artemis was going to Hogwarts let alone stepping foot into the magical world. Then again the Wizards weren't exactly happy that the LEPrecon would be stationed at Hogwarts. They spoke slowly as if we didn't understand when they spoke and acted as if they were deaf. _

_And worse of all she would be one of the few lucky officers that would be going to Hogwarts they had gotten permission from the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore she had heard lots of rumors about him…He was a great wizard at least that was what she was told…and yet she felt doubt about him. He had seemed to have approved of Artemis going to Hogwarts._

_The Ministry seemed to dislike everything about Dumbledore and yet she could also see it from there point of view. After all Artemis was dangerous, and he had just invited Artemis to his school without there consent. . Sense he had announced heard about the so called return of Voldemort, Holly frowned Voldemort had murdered many Wizards a few years ago and fairies a like. If he was alive it would have started up again. It was a good thing Voldemort didn't know the location of haven only the minister knew that and there were certain spells against the location. _

_Holly remembered earning about how much smarter wizard goblins were at least that's what the ministry called them. In truth they were mountain goblins, they had always been smarter and more clever then there cousins…And yet she was angered at how they treated the house elves…_

_They were enslaved and didn't know any better. They didn't know any freedoms. And yet there had been a girl…a few years ago in Hogwarts who had started SPEW. Her name had been Hermione…to what rumors said she was also a friend of Harry Potter…the ministry believed that they were up to something with Dumbledore, she felt a little bit of doubt when she heard this… They had fought against the dark lord…they must be pretty powerful…. Holly sighed she knew everything she could about Hogwarts. And worse of all they would be in disguise as some of these house elves for the most part. And yet she couldn't help but feel determination not to fail. Her eyes burned with the fiery flame she had inherited from her Mother. _

"_Holly are you ready?" Barked a gruff voice, he sounded irritated for some reason._

"_Yes Commander I've been ready for quite some time." Holly's voice was bitter and yet filled with determination. 'I won't fail this time.'_

Artemis put his luggage which was surprisingly light Hagrid had done several charms on it. He stroked Feroaks gently his gaze flicked on the window tonight it was dark and stars shinned up the sky. His expression was emotionless and yet Artemis could feel it, change was in the air.

And yet something bothered him…What the shop keeper had said to him, " No one sense a founder at Hogwarts has lad eyes on this wand, you must be very fortune to have your true wand at all…but I suppose the wand dose chose the wizard,"

Artemis pondered for a moment; Hagrid had excellent choice in choosing animals. Feroaks was an intelligent being; his fur was a dark blue with a black beak, his wings aflame. A phoenix. Smart intelligent. And yet…

"Tomorrow we will arrive at Hogwarts." Artemis voice was soft and clipped he lowered his hand. 'Ill find you…'Artemis thought he could feel determination burning in his eyes as he glanced down at his Laptop 'Muggles' devices' don't work at Hogwarts.' Artemis couldn't help but feel a tug at his lips. Unknown to the wizarding world they would be proven wrong tomorrow.

Artemis scowled as he thought of the word Muggles…It seemed both Haven and the Wizarding world both had words to insult normal humans as he had heard some people portray as normal. Both of them had a great hate towards us. And yet Artemis couldn't help but wonder why? Both of them wanted to hide away from us and neither of them seem to be working together particularly well.

"Hogwarts will definitely be interesting." He mussed lying down, he closed his eyes.

_Artemis glanced at his Mother it had been a week after her sanity had been given back to her. It was as if she had never become sick and yet as he looked closely he noticed the slightly far away look in her eyes the way she kept fiddling around. She was nervous for some reason her smile faltered every now and again._

_They were in the garden leaves drifted gently down towards the ground, it was a slight sleepy morning the grass was damp and the air sweet. It was a perfect morning for a walk anyone would say so. And Artemis felt the lump rise in his throat, it was un characteristic of him…And yet he couldn't help but feel a slight concern for his Mother, "Father will return to us," He spoke calmly his voice was soft and clipped and yet it shook a little. _

_She turned to look at him there eyes meeting for a moment, she opened her mouth to speak and yet her eyes widened in horror. A shadow loomed over him, and Artemis knew that they were in trouble. He felt the claws slice at his neck pain burning pain rang through him as he collapsed to the ground. He heard his Mother scream the snarl of what attacked him. It sounded like a wolf, and yet Artemis at the time could hear nothing but feel pain burning hissing pain it rang through his body blinding him. He could feel poison from the creatures attack. _

_He hit the ground landing on his side, sparks lashed out from his hands lashing towards the open wound on his neck. Artemis convulsed and struggled in his Mothers graph sweat dripping down his face. He felt weak tired, and burning all over as he lashed. Bullets shot out at the wolf like creature its eyes glittering gold._

_It merely lifted its mussel and howled the bullets flying off at them as if they were made out of paper. And yet it turned and leaped into the trees disappearing through the forest. Artemis wouldn't ever forget that day. For that day he had learned a valuable lesson. __**Never turn your back. **_

Minerva McGonagall glanced at Albus and at the newspaper she knew that ministry must be over reacting and yet. She knew that a Lycan at Hogwarts would be dangerous, and he simply wouldn't just be aloud to attend here. No there probably would be some sort of consequence and yet she knew that they weren't just dealing with any student. Artemis was a threat. She knew this and yet she couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

He had lost his Mother to insanity and his Father had died in the arctic. He had been all alone, and yet when he had stolen a fair some of gold from the fairies he had also been granted the sanity return of his Mother and yet…When they had been attacked he had lost her again. For some reason her sanity wouldn't return to her, and she wouldn't wake up. And yet he refused to believe his mother and Father were dead.

"Minerva do you have something on your mind?" Albus questioned Minerva raised her glance glancing at Albus. He had a kind smile on his face and yet they looked half questioning he seemed to have a far away look in his eyes.

"No…"Minerva replied standing up a little straighter.

Snape could feel his lip curl he looked straight at Albus, "We should get straight to the point we don't have all-night." He growled his eyes narrowed. Albus frowned for a moment, "Ahh Artemis rights…of course he will be tutored by each teacher for a period after classes…Artemis will no doubt catch up on his own if he hasn't already." Dumbledore had a slightly amused tone.

"We don't mean that Albus we mean- Yes about him being a Lycan I believe Artemis has that well under control." He studied the glass his eyes gazing at the grounds below. Minerva raised an eyebrow, "That's it."

"That is it- But Albus you can't simply just allow him to go to Hogwarts without any restraints- But Albus met Snape's eyes evenly and smiled as if he knew something he didn't. Which he probably did. Snape scowled slightly.

"That is all." He repeated there was a twinkle in his eye; he turned adjusting his glasses a little. Minerva glanced at Albus, if he had his reason for allowing him to go to Hogwarts well that was it. But if he harmed any of her students there would be punishments. She got up and walked out of his office. Serves remained there for a moment.

"Yes Serves."

"Your hiding something aren't you?"

Dumbledore blinked for a moment, "I do not know what you mean, and if you please I have to get up early in the morning and I worked late last night." Albus smiled for a moment his eyes glittering. Snape scowled before turning and walking out of the office.

**Chapter Three:**

Artemis frowned; the train was no where in sight. He paused for a moment, his eyes travelled across the crowded train station he had saw something flicker in the corner of his eyes…A dog? Artemis frowned and yet he couldn't leave his eyes off of it. It looked familiar but he couldn't remember where he had sense it.

Harry looked at Sirrus for some reason he made him shiver, the cold pale youth eyes seemed to dig into his, he moved foreword and walked slowly over towards them his eyes flickering to Sirrus and to Harry he paused in front of him, " would you know how to get on the train?" Artemis questioned, 'there must be some barrier protecting it.' He thought his eyes studying Harry.

Harry blinked for a moment, "Hm…well you just walk in between…"

Artemis studied every angel, ever movement for a moment he had expected more. The wizarding world seemed to disappoint him in every angel. Artemis frowned clearly disappointed "That's all…?" Artemis tone was emotionless. Harry shivered he studied him as if he was some sort of interesting specimen of some kind.

"Yes that's all," replied a girl with bushy brown hair she narrowed her eyes at the sight of Artemis. "So it seems your going to Hogwarts after all," Harry was surprised to the iciness in her tone.

"You wizards, witches are very welcoming in deed," Artemis voice was filled with sarcasm; he turned and glanced at the barrier distrust gleaming in his eyes for only a moment. He disappeared through the barrier. He didn't run through it as Hermione and Ron usually did he walked straight through it calmly and precisely.

"Hermione why were you- I can't stand him!" she hissed her eyes blazed with anger, "Did you know what he did to those poor elves he kidnapped one and- Ron raised an eyebrow Harry stared at her blankly.

"Ooh you two really don't know anything do you?" Hermione growled, "Artemis kidnapped a LEPrecon officer, and- a Leprecon?" Ron snickered slightly, " I didn't know they existed- Not a Leprecon Ron, honestly a L-E-P- it stands for Lower Elemental Police, recon."

"Oh." Ron replied with a shrug of his shoulder. Hermione scowled, and glared daggers at Ron. Before turning towards Harry who had followed after Sirrus he must have wanted to talk to him before he left.

In truth Artemis had expected more then a dusty old train, he had expected more from the wizarding world…So far they had disappointed him. He of course had already got information on the train and who would be driving it, Butler of course couldn't accompany him on the train for him being a muggle as the wizards say. Artemis moved foreword through the crowd he felt there eyes on him as he made his way towards the train as well.

"He's probably the one behind it." He heard them whisper as he walked through them they stepped out of his way fear burned in some of there eyes. His face remained motionless, 'I wonder…It looks as if these wizards are deeply affected on what there minister says…even if most of it is lies…'

Artemis stepped onto the train; most of the compartments were already full with the chatter of students no doubt talking about what they did during he summer. He paused at a compartment knocked and when no one answered stepped inside. No one was in it, he carried his briefcase and slid into a seat he took out his wand and muttered several words in Latin. A table appeared in front of him.

Holly couldn't believe theses elves took all of this from these wizards, they cooked like slaves…and yet they seemed to be enjoying themselves they chattered as they worked. All but one elf did she sipped on butter bear alone. She had a grin expression on her face and her cheeks were rosy as if she was drunk.

"Hi," Holly replied. She had learned that the elves name was winky and the reason why she was like this is because she had been freed? She should be happy. Holly thought Winky didn't seem to notice the fact that Holly had spoken and Dunkley sipped another sip of Butterbeer.

"Um hello…You must be new I'm Dobby!" She turned around in surprise he seemed to be the only one wearing clothes even thought they looked out of place he had soaks on his ears, and wore two hats on his head, he wore a jumper and seemed to grin rather cheekily.

"Hi- Your going to like it here, Dumbledore will even pay you if you want to- Disapproving murmurs filled the room,- His smile faltered a little as he glanced at Winky, "She'll be all right she's getting better, you should have seen winky when she first got here…she was way worse."

Holly smiled slightly, "You're wearing them wrong." She commented pointing to the soaks.

"Miss. Granger gave them to me…she's very nice she is." Dobby paused, "I better get working the first feast is always the biggest…"He seemed oblivious to what Holly had said and bounded off. Holly blinked for a moment, before turning to look at what she would be preparing. Her appearance had been changed do to polyjuice potion and Nothing more, the elves were glade to cooperate for some time off.

Grub gulped the hall was huge and wide he shivered keeping to the corner his heart pounding, 'Mommy wouldn't like it if I were here,' He thought to himself as he moved from place to place, to him Hogwarts seemed empty not a creature stirred within sight. Grub whimpered.

Harry frowned so far all of the compartments had been full; he knocked on the door, of one of the back compartments, which slid open. Hermione and Ron would be in the front of the train sense they were perfects know. "Salutations." Harry shivered the pale youth was sitting on one side of the room his eyes hadn't lifted from the laptop on his lap his pale fingers traveling across it like a panionist.

Harry slid across to the seat next to him; there was a suit case no other luggage. I Harry raised an eyebrow before putting Hedwig aside; he fumbled with his hands slightly and glanced at Artemis. His sapphire blue eyes were focused onto the screen and they didn't rise from it. "So…?"

"Unless this conversation has some value of importance– There was a knock on the door and Neville stumbled in, with a rather strange looking cactus in his hand. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he shuffled down besides Harry, "Sorry about that," He apologized.

Artemis paused he had stopped typing to glance at Neville, "Hm…that's a cactutars isn't it…?"Artemis comment made Neville look up in surprise. "Well yeah it's- Very rare and yet commonly found in a remote reign…May I?" Artemis took the planet delicately before Neville could do anything. He scanned it he looked back up at Neville a small smile spreading across his lips, "You have done amazingly job taking care of it."

"I can't get it to bloom thought," Neville eyes gleamed and a smile spread across his face, "Few can." Artemis replied his voice was soft and clipped and yet he couldn't hide the curiosity in his tone, "It may help to use spring water instead…with its growth if you use it tell the next moon it should properly bloom, if you use some veriberix herbs that is."

Neville looked at Artemis with astonishment, "But I don't have any- I'm sure there's some in the forest- That's forbidden." Harry cut in Artemis turned his eyes in his direction locking with his for a moment. Harry met Artemis eyes evenly. For some reason Artemis eyes seemed to have a yellowish gleam to it.

"Hmm…apparently,"Artemis frowned for a moment his voice trailing off, "You could always order some in I suppose…there's a Herbology teacher isn't there…perhaps he or she has some." Artemis returned to his work almost imminently his eyes scanning the information in front of him.

Artemis could feel it the Potter boy clearly distrusted him almost imminently…And yet there was something familiar about him, but Artemis couldn't quite put his finger on it. And he had met his gaze evenly most would have cringed or shivered at the sight of his eyes. Artemis studied Harry he and the boy whom Artemis had failed to get his name he was talking about his plant and Harry didn't seemed not to be paying attention at all.

'So he's the one,' Artemis thought, 'the one that survived the attack when Voldemort had been in power…' Voldemort he had done great things…but terrible according to the wizarding world. Perhaps they feared that he would do the same. Artemis smiled his vampire like smile. 'I will find my Father.' Determination blazed in his eyes.

Harry leaned against the glass his eyes watching the flashing fields, mountains, he sighed softly turning his eyes away for a moment as Hermione and Ron entered the compartment. Hermione was chattering about the responsibilities of a perfect…

"Hey Harry," Artemis glanced at them for a moment, there seemed to be tension between the three for some reason. Hermione quickly sat down in between Harry and Neville and glared at Artemis. Artemis returned the glare head on his eyes cold with malice. 'Really how juvenile of her,' He thought then he glanced at Ron who look at him nervously at sat as far a way from him as he could.

'I can't wait to get to Hogwarts,' He thought sarcastically, 'I've been welcome so graciously so far,'

There was tension in the room it had fallen into silence. Harry's eyes had never left the window. Hermione glanced at Ron her eyes filled with worry at Harry's direction. Suddenly the door opened and a girl with blond hair walked in she sat down on the other side of Artemis and smiled, "Hi," She beamed her eyes twinkling.

Artemis glanced in her direction her eyes were beaming, "Hello," Artemis voice was cold and yet it had a slightly amused tone to it. 'And I intended on getting some work done,' He thought. Hermione glared at Artemis.'

Annoyance was building in him as he returned her glare a hundred times more at Hermione. Artemis could feel his lip starting to curle. Luna seemed to notice the tension in the room, "You should get a Lucanias, it's a good luck charm for friendship, it is said that it makes even the most hostile enemies your friends." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me to order some in," Artemis tone was heavily filled with sarcasm.

"Okay!" Luna replied her smile never failed to waver, Artemis glanced at the newspaper she held labeled….Hermione snorted, and "Most of that is just filled with nonsense." She replied. Luna glanced up at Hermione, and Artemis stared at her, "How very outspoken of You,"

Hermione blinked and didn't seem to realize her mistake, her face reddened, "Oh- Well not many people believe but that's all right,- Lune smile never seemed to fade.And yet something seemed to have caught the potter boys gaze, " Could I have a look at that for a moment," Luna blinked and handed it over towards him.

Sure. Artemis caught the headline. _Sirrus Black innocent._ For some reason that had caught his attention, "Most of that is just- Harry glared at Hermione who blinked for a moment, "What- Look," He pointed at the paper Hermione and Ron glanced at the headline there eyes trailing it. Harry looked hopeful, that was not the reaction Artemis thought he would have gotten from him. Didn't Sirrus help murder his family? As it were…or perhaps there was something more to the story. Either way it didn't matter and yet Artemis could feel a certain curiosity growing.

"So which house are you all in,"

"You'll probably be sorted into Slytherin," Ron mused, Hermione glanced at Ron but seemed to agree none the less. Harry blinked, they all looked as if they all agreed to the fact Artemis should be sorted into Slytherin.

Artemis felt a pang of anger…these wizards are discrimitive against other people...Just for having different abilities they feared him he could smell it. He could feel Ron's Stare on the scar across his neck, "Staring isn't very nice didn't your Mother give you any manners…and more or less you wizards are very discrimitive so far… that I have met," Artemis voice was filled with venom he glared at them.

Ron blinked for a moment, All eyes were on him silence filled the room. Ron glared at Artemis with distrust, and yet Artemis could see the fear burning in him, he could smell it. Artemis could feel a lump forming in his throat. He shook his head slightly and reach into his pocket pulling out a vile he drank the potion without a sound returning the now empty vile to his pocket.

"So dose anyone like pudding?" Luna questioned her smile still on her face; she hadn't noticed the dangerous look on Artemis face, or the tensions that filled the room. Harry gazed at Artemis he seemed slightly more tired know and irritable at there presentence. Perhaps he had judged a little too harshly. After all he had just met him.

Chapter Four:

Hogwarts:


End file.
